Graduation in Early MAYhem
by Jimmy1201
Summary: An alternate version of Graduation and its aftermath. Sometimes you don't have to save the world alone. (It always seemed to me that Ron was way overpowered in the real final episode) Chapter 20. Team Possible splits up and its members are scattered across the globe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes. This is a continuation of the ideas I tried to express in Ron's Coin. Kim, Ron, Rufus and all the other Kim Possible characters are not mine, I am just taking them out for a spin down roads that Disney would never have used. As in all fan fiction, if this can be confused with a real Kim Possible episode, then I am doing it wrong.

The main critique that I am trying to show improvement on is "more mayhem and more angst:.

I use Text to Speech to review my writing, that helps me catch errors that I didn't see visually. As a result, you might notice that some things that look like errors, and they might be actually be errors, but they are there on purpose. For example, using Google's Text to Speech on my phone:

The text Dr Slim Possible gets read as "Doctor Slim Possible"  
The text Dr. Anne gets read as "Drive Anne"

* * *

A registrar at Eastern State University came across a notice from Middleton High School that read "As there was no such student named Rod Sorpable during any period that we can find, we are unable to provide an official transcript." Thinking that she should know that name, she went back to her desk and checking to make sure that no one was watching her, pulled out a Burperware container of coins. Closing her eyes, she selected a coin. Looking at the coin, the name Ron Stoppable came to mind. Putting the container away, she started pulling up records on her computer. The request for official transcript that was returned had the same tracking number as an application from Ron Stoppable. Further searches brought up no mention of any application from a Kimberly Ann Possible in the system. 'Well, well, my boy', she chuckled, 'perhaps wishes do have a catch. Maybe a little independence could be in your future'. In a few minutes of furious typing, she copied the unofficial transcript in Ron's application to a copy marked official, replaced the bad SAT scores somehow mistakenly taken from the records of a Bonnie Mottible with Ron's real scores (not super, but not too shabby). Sure he was might have been a "gentleman C student" in early high school, but his transcript was full of AP classes and he had really brought up his GPA in his senior year. All in all, his application with the correct information might look a little borderline in a review, but its approval would seem legit. Satisfied, she used an administrative override to approve his application and automatically send Ron Stoppable a letter of acceptance complete with approved scholarships that totaled to about three quarters of a full ride. 'Yes', she thought, 'should someone pull out this Colorado quarter and ask me for the story, I might have more to tell than just Ron's name.'

* * *

Warhawk and Warmonga were alone on the Observation Command Deck watching the blue planet slowly turn under them. Warhawk's console chimed and he pressed a button. "What do you have for us, Number 3?"

The intercom answered, "The challenge marks have all been placed on the planet. Synchronous orbit denial is ready. The two factory ships are in orbit and will be fully operational in 72 hours, our strike force will be ready to launch in 6 hours. We have located the Blue Pretender and discovered that the girl that Warmonga is looking for will be giving a speech at some kind of ceremony in 13 hours. How do you want to set up the attack?"

Warmonga touched Warhawk on the arm. "I want to publicly humiliate the girl. Let's grab her while she gives her speech in public while starting the assault with the strike forces from this ship. Then later we can crush this planet at our leisure with the forces from the factory ships."

Warhawk looked into his battle mate's shining eyes. "Perhaps there is a suitable spot on this planet to have a hunt with our prisoners before we leave for home."

Warmonga scratched her nails lightly across his hard biceps. "You say the sweetest things my love."

Warhawk spoke into the intercom. "We will drop down to the surface, grab the Blue Pretender then grab the girl as she speaks before returning to orbit and coordinating the assault. Given that, how long until operations start?"

"Nine hours, 24 minutes" came the reply after a short pause.

"Come, my princess, let's retire to our quarters."

"To rest?", Warmonga grinned at her battle mate.

"Perhaps that also". Warhawk took her hand and led her out of the windowed command deck.

Down in the armored Battle Command Center, the crew of the Lowardian small cruiser "Spear of Fire" initiated denial of the earth's geosynchronous orbit by boosting the equivalent of two 20 ton dump truck loads of one inch square steel cubes into a reverse geosynchronous orbit and releasing them. Twice a day, each geosynchronous satellite in orbit would pass through a cloud of over 150,000 metal cubes at a relative closing speed of over 20,000 feet per second. Not every pass would result in a hit, but a hit at that speed would destroy the satellite. Five minutes later, the crew cheered and broke out a double ration of beer as EchoStar-7 became the first geosynchronous satellite to run out of luck as it exploded into a cloud of debris.

* * *

Slim Possible set Anne back on her feet after giving her a huge hug. "And there's my fave-o-rite niece", the tall cowboy said, scooping Kim up in that same massive hug.

"Hi Uncle Slim."

"I hear you're fixing to graduate"

"I reckon"

"Say, is that sidekick of yourn still around? The one with that hairless prairie dog? Joss says to tell him hello for her.", Slim said, putting Kim back on the ground.

"Ron? He and Rufus are still around. We were just at the Bueno Nacho earlier."

"Slim, Ron should be by later", added Anne, "he was going to stop by the courthouse and pick up Kim's passport for her. She'll need it for when she starts going on those foreign college visits."

"The courthouse?", Kim paled. "Alone? I should have gone with him."

"Honey, Ron said you didn't need to go this time. Besides, Rufus is with him."

Ron carefully strode down the sidewalk. Using his scooter for this leg of his journey was out of the question due to the inability of his scanner to spot targets at even the relatively slow cruising speed the scooter could do. As the Middleton Courthouse with its shining beacon came in sight, three lawyer zombies shuffled out from the entrance to the parking garage, too close for comfort. Ron knew from the last status he had received from Zombie Central that more zombies were gathering behind him, so there was nowhere to go but forward. He gunned down the first two, then spun and knocked the third back with a roundhouse kick to give him the precious seconds he needed to slam a new clip in his Glock. Gunning down the third, he jogged over to the steps when one last clerk zombie popped out of nowhere and immediately exploded into a shower of gore and body parts. "Thanks little buddy" he said looking down to see Rufus hanging half out of his pocket loading new shells into a double barreled shotgun. He walked up to the beacon which unfolded into a holographic shield. "Middleton Courthouse ZombieStop" announced a cheery computer voice while items appeared on a glowing table in front of him. Ron pressed the team talk button. "Felix, got to go offline for a bit. Probably should give it a rest until the weekend. A-booyah! two gamma globulin self injectors!", he crowed in delight, scooping up his virtual items: 9mm clips, boxes of shotgun shells, two clips of silver 9mm ammo and the two self-injectors. "With the injectors to protect against viral infection, we can try the 'Rescue the Governator' mission this weekend."

"Ok Ron", replied Felix over the Kimmunicator screen. "I should look at my graduation speech stuff anyway. Oh, remember that the zombie nests migrate tomorrow, so we will have to clear areas all over again this weekend. See you tonight at graduation."

"Booyah indeed", murmured Ron as he closed his game of Zombie Mayhem Go and put his Kimmunicator back in his pocket. Ron was oblivious to the old gray bearded man walking by grumbling about how in his days, Zombie blasting was done in the privacy of your own home, not on the streets. Taking a deep cleansing breath to release the built up tension in his muscles, Ron jogged up the steps to the courthouse and into the building. He stepped through the metal detector setting off enough bells, whistles and flashing lights to be mistaken for a Las Vegas slot machine super jackpot. The security guard silenced the alarms. "Good to see you Mr Stoppable, go on right through sir." Ron looked a little embarrassed, but waved and walked to the elevators.

The next person, a man in a tailored suit, set off a little squeak. "Sorry sir, please take your belt off and step back through."

The man was indignant, "But that boy just went through…"

"Sir, we have standing orders from the judges here that the only time Mr Stoppable is to be stopped is if he doesn't set off the metal detector. Something to do with a hostage rescue involving the judges and rocket powered boxer shorts…"

The cell phone footage was a little shaky and the image wasn't the best, but it clearly showed a red haired young woman leaping onto a Middleton Days parade float, screaming in rage and ripping off a section of its covering. A blond young man jumped off the float and ran off, clearly trying to escape. He picked the wrong direction to run and immediately came face to face with the furious redhead. He flashed a peace sign and then with both hands up in a placating manner started to back away. The young woman followed, closed the gap between them, then lifted the young man over her head and hurled him into some wooden traffic barriers, breaking one. He sat up, moving more slowly now and once again, was waving his hands to try to placate his attacker. But the woman reached down, grabbed his collar with one hand and his pants leg with the other, slung the unfortunate blond around in a circle and then flung him off camera. She looked in the direction she had thrown him, hot fury in her eyes.

Judge White, a middle aged woman with cool gray eyes and a passion for juvenile justice, closed the video window and glanced at her notes to refresh herself on the case. Due mainly to that video evidence plus some eye witness testimony, the prosecutor pressed charges of felony battery against the woman, one 'Kim Possible'. Ms Possible claimed that a device called a "moodulator" caused her to attack her friend Ronald Stoppable resulting in multiple injuries. However a working "moodulator" was never produced and the inventor of the alleged mood control device was unable to be found in order to corroborate her claim. The case ended up with a plea bargain that resulted in a suspended sentence with probation for Ms Possible. Judge White's task for this case was to monitor Ms Possible's probation. In particular, she personally was watching closely for evidence of Ms Possible's physical or emotional abuse of Ron Stoppable. As such she had full access to Wade Load's mission files and mission data. She used her interviews with Ron to get information that never made in into the log and data files. The judge closed her laptop and pushed the intercom button on her desk phone, saying "Julie, is Mr Stoppable here for his appointment?"

"No your honor, but there is a Don Croppable who says he has an appointment?"

The judge rolled her eyes. "Send him in Julie and I need a bailiff please."

The door open and Ron walked in. "Hi your honor, I hope you are having a bondigetty day." He placed a home made Naco salad on her desk along with a super sized unsweetened iced tea and a small container of his own "Diablo Ranch with bacon" dressing. "I figure you haven't taken time to eat lunch, so I brought this for you."

The judge smiled, "Thanks Ron. I actually brought in lunch, but yours looks much better. What should I do with this serving of triple cheese lasagna? It would be a shame to waste it." The judge gave Ron a slight wink, placing a small Burperware container on the desk.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" squeaked Rufus scrambling out of Ron's pocket and leaping onto her desk.

Judge White scooped up the little rodent, giving him several long strokes down his entire body. "Thank you Rufus, you are quite the hero." She set an almost purring Rufus down by the lasagna, opened it and after checking to make sure it wasn't too hot, told him to dig in.

A policewoman knocked on the open door, one hand on her service revolver, the other reaching for handcuffs. "Your honor? Do you need Mr Croppable removed? Arrested? What's the charge?"

"Hello Susan, no, no, nothing like that. Please come in and close and lock the door. I need a chaperone. Susan, this is Ronald Stoppable. He is here today to provide testimony and be evidence regarding someone else's probation"

Susan held out her hand to Ron, "Hi Ron, good to see you again. Your honor, I've run into Ron and his partners Rufus and Kim before. Why did Julie say it was someone else?"

Ron shook Susan's hand, "Hi Susan, she must have misread my name. It happens."

Turning to Ron, the judge said, "Let's get to work. Ron, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Ron replied "I do your honor, given the caveat that some answers might be for your ears only." Ron had been here before and knew the drill. Judge White was the only judge he knew of that was cleared for pretty much any agency's secrets - Yanamouchi, Secret Service, Global Justice, etc.

"Very well", answered the judge. "Strip to your boxers."

After grilling Ron on the bandage on his side (Ron told about the mysterious 'Ms Ninja', but not about the leprechaun as Ron believed it had no bearing on the injury), she looked him over for scars and other signs of injuries not already noted in the case notes.

"How did you get these scratches", the judge asked, pointing to a myriad of faint, fine parallel lines running along his back, indicating for the bailiff to take a picture of the area.

"Paper cuts from falling into a crate of seven hundred forty two dollar bills."

"Seven hundred forty two dollar bills?" The judge repeated, trying to figure out how to parse that phrase. Ron, understanding her confusion, pulled out his Kimmunicator and pulled up a picture of a federal reserve note with a picture of Grover Cleveland in the middle and the number "742" in the corners. "

"A seven hundred forty two dollar federal reserve note. Where did you find such nonsense?"

"Señor Senior, Jr. was trying his hand at counterfeiting money. The '742' was supposed to have something to do with inflation. I never made sense of that but the plates, paper and ink he was using were perfect. Well, except for the '742' instead of '500'. The Secret Service was able to track down and arrest his sources based on our work.", Ron said with a bit of pride.

Once convinced that none of Ron's newer injuries were a result of Kim's abuse, she told Ron to get dressed. Once Ron had dressed the judge thanked and dismissed the bailiff after reminding her that anything she had heard or seen was protected information and not to be shared with anyone.

The bailiff said her goodbyes and left, closing the door behind her. "Ron's looking pretty good, just seen a bit of hard use.", Susan thought, "Could stand to lose a little weight around the middle. If he were a few years older, I'd partner with him anytime. Heck, for law enforcement, throw in Rufus and I'd partner with him now."

Judge White settled down to her spicy, cheesy, beefy salad and started running down her standard list of specific questions about relationship abuse:

 _"Does she humiliate you, put you down, criticize or embarrass you?"_  
 _"Does she refuse to talk to you or exclude you in conversations with others?"_  
 _"Does she flirt with other people?"_  
 _"Is she jealous when you talk to other people?"_  
 _"Is she moody?"_  
 _"Does she use the phrase 'I love you but…'"_  
 _"Are there periods where she withdraws affection?"_  
 _"Does she usually say that team failures are your fault?"_  
 _"Does she not like you spending time with friends and family without her?"_  
 _"Does she constantly message you when you aren't with her?"_  
 _"Has she ever threatened self harm if you leave her?"_  
 _"Does she have you chipped?"_

As they discussed the questions, Judge White would often glance over at Rufus, who had finished the lasagna and was intently watching the discussion. He would periodically shake his head or nod to comment on what Ron was saying. It's not that the judge didn't trust Ron to tell the truth, she just figured that Rufus would give a more unbiased answer. After the list of questions had been discussed, Judge White spent a couple of minutes finishing up some notes and wrote a short note on a post-it. She opened a drawer, pulled out an envelope, slipped in the post-it and sealed the envelope.

Turning to Ron, she said, "This completes conditions of the probation of Kimberly Ann Possible resulting from her actions during the Middleton Days Fair last year. I will file the necessary papers to have her court records expunged, that should happen by the end of the week. Here is some paperwork for her and her passport. Would you give it to her or her parents?" She held onto the envelope when Ron started to take it. "Do not look at any of the papers in this envelope. Agreed?"

"Yes, your honor".

Releasing the envelope, she said "Ron, I hope we do not meet again in my official capacity, but if you are ever in the building, feel free to stop by and say hello." She scooped up Rufus, "Rufus, don't be a stranger.", she gave the wrinkly little hero a couple of long strokes and handed him back to Ron.

"Oh, Ron, one last question: Did Kim ever apologize for nearly putting you in the hospital?"

"No your honor, why would she? It wasn't her fault."

Ron stopped at the door, turned around and said, "Your honor, the questions you ask are about relationship stuff, right?"

"Yes, they are."

"I'm graduating tonight and my life now becomes the past that I can't live in because the circle can't hold, everything will end and …"

"Everything is a big category Ron, can you give me two examples?" the judge interrupted sensing that the young man was about to get spun up in a punctuation-less panic."

Ron fought his panic. "College and Kim." I've not gotten any acceptance letters, Kim has a pile of them, she's going away to school, I'll be here working at Smarty Mart, we'll call and talk, but then it will be 'Too busy to talk Ron' and then …"

"So everything is really your relationship with Kim Possible" interrupted the judge.

"Yes, your honor. Kim is my everything and I am going to lose her."

"Ron, listen to me." The judge paused until she was sure that Ron really was listening to her and not his internal panic. "The life you have had for the last four years isn't totally going away - for example, you have friends that with a little work, you should be able to keep for a lifetime. It's not ending, but it will be changing and one of the biggest changes will be that you and your friends may be scattered to the winds to continue on with the next part of everyone's life."

"But Kim and I…"

"You and Kim may remain lovers in spite of any distance for long enough to get back together or you may move on and find other companions."

"Uh, Kim and I haven't, uh…"

"I am talking about hearts, not anatomy here Ron. Who is Ron Stoppable? Is he more than Kim Possible's teammate and boy friend? Don't let Ms Possible define your identity. You really should take some time and think about who Ron Stoppable is and who he wants to be. And remember that who you are and who you want to be is allowed to change over time."

"OK" replied Ron, not sounding totally convinced. "Well, I have to be off to deliver this envelope to Kim and my family is going out for dinner before graduation."

"Take care you two."

She watched the pair walk out of the office, Rufus riding on Ron's shoulder while chattering in conversation with his human buddy. "I'll never see anything like those two again. I think he could find someone who appreciates him more."

* * *

"Surprise!", called out an elderly woman.

"Nana!" Kim got up and hugged her grandmother.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world.", Nana said, standing back from the hug to get a better look at her granddaughter, "Living so far away, I miss you."

"I miss you too Nana," replied Kim, "It's awful to be so far away from someone you love."

"Slim, check out these acceptance letters.", bragged James, handing Slim a stack of envelopes as the two walked in the room.

"University of Oxford, University of Edinburgh, Hong Kong University, Tsinghua University in Bejing", read Slim as he flipped through a few of the envelopes, "Hoo dang, them's far. You fixin to make visits to all of these?"

"Well, some of them, I have to pare down the list, Uncle Slim."

"Oh, Kimmie cub", said James, "Ronald dropped an envelope with your passport off for you, he had to run, his parents are taking him and Hana out to an early dinner and he had to get ready. I gave it to your mom, she will need it to make plane reservations for your college trips. He said he would try to join us for dinner after graduation. I swear that boy hangs around here just for the food."

"Dad!"

* * *

Kim had just taken Nana's bags to the guest room when Anne called her. "Kimmy honey, can you come here for a minute?"

Kim walked to her parent's bedroom door. "Hi Mom."

"Kimmy, what does this mean?" Anne held Kim's passport open to a yellow post-it note. The note read:

 _"Why did Ron push you in the PDVI mission?"_  
 _"What caused the wound on Ron's side on the PDVI mission?"_  
 _" - Judge White"_

Kim just stood there staring at the note.

"Kim? What's this note about?"

"Mom, I don't know, I thought we just collided when he jumped for the PDVI and I didn't even know he was bleeding until one of the parajumpers spotted blood on me. We got back late that night, I had to be at school early for meetings the next day, so I didn't see him home after the parajumpers took him to the emergency room, then we had to go stop Drakken and then check out Killigan and then there was graduation stuff mixed in and, and, well, I just never had a chance to talk to him about what happened on that mission."

"Didn't you two go to Bueno Nacho this afternoon?"

"Well, he saw my pile of acceptance letters and I didn't want him to freak because his letters haven't come in yet, so I dragged him to Bueno Nacho where he got panicked anyway - something about 'the center cannot hold', that graduation was the end of everything, he even got it in his head that we will break up. I told him that it is just graduation, not the end of the world and that we aren't breaking up.", Kim paused to take a breath then looked at her mother, "So, you think its all going to be OK, right?".

"Absolutely honey. But you should talk more to Ron as soon as you can. It's not the end of the world, but there are major transitions coming up that you two need to think and talk over."

"I'll grab Ron this weekend. I'll tell Wade no missions for a few days so we'll have time to talk."

Later, as Kim was starting to get ready, she decided to check on the reports from the PDVI mission. Going to the mission files, she didn't see Ron's report. That wasn't unusual, she or Wade often had to remind Ron to put in his notes and to be fair, the last couple of weeks were crazy. Looking in the data area, she found a file labeled "Unverified Camera Video". Playing it, she saw a view of the lair basement. Soon she saw the three of them drop down from the vent. She saw herself talk to Ron and then they split up as she had directed, she running to grab the PDVI and Ron running to the stairs, followed by Rufus. She saw Ron glance over his shoulder at the ceiling then he pivoted, and ran towards her. It was hard to estimate speed, but she didn't think he ran nearly that fast on the field. Then he jumped in an odd spinning leap, not towards the PDVI, but at her! He was pushing her! And did he throw something? The picture changed to a blast of static, like you might get from electrical or plasma interference close to the camera. When the picture cleared, she saw the two of them in a tangled heap on the floor. Then the picture shook and finally stopped, probably due to maybe Rufus blowing the lair? But wait - Rufus was last seen heading for the stairs, how did their talented little demolition expert blow up the lair?

So Ron pushed her on purpose, not bumped into her by accident. Why? What did he see in the ceiling? All she remembered was rows of lights hanging from the ceiling. She couldn't actually see the ceiling because of the glare from the lights. Her blood chilled as an answer occurred to her. This really wasn't the time to talk, but she found her finger irresistibly reaching for the button that was the direct call to Ron.

"Kim! Hi!" squeaked a little pink face in the screen. More like shouted to be heard over the din of kids yelling and some awful but cheerful and upbeat music playing loudly in the background.

"Rufus, is Ron there?" asked Kim feeling more and more that this wasn't the time.

"Skee! Intruder!" and the view on the screen panned around until she could see Ron helping Hana at a Skee ball machine. Seeing several ball-sized holes in the wall and a large pile of tickets at their feet, Kim guessed that Ron and Hana had been playing a while. The little girl rolled a ball that went into the 50 circle. Hana squealed with delight as her big brother lifted her up and did a victory dance with her. 'Leave it to Ron to have his graduation dinner at J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium' she thought. The screen changed back to Rufus. "Need Ron?" squeaked the mole rat.

"No Rufus, just tell Ron that I love him and will see him tonight"

"Kay!" replied Rufus, closing the connection.

She put her speculation on what happened that mission aside, she would find out for sure, probably not tonight, but certainly this weekend. Spirits boosted by the image of her BFBF doing a victory dance with a delighted Hana, she stripped for a quick shower before getting dressed for graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Except for "Does she have you chipped?", all the questions that Judge White asked Ron are from real lists of questions found on the Internet to help determine abuse in a relationship. I always thought that there should have been repercussions from Kim beating on Ron in "Emotion Sickness". My thanks to CajunBear73, Sentinel103 and daccu65 for your reviews and PMs. They have helped me solidify what I want to happen. Also thanks to my daughter Mel, without her writing guidance, this story would be written like a Will Du mission summary.

* * *

'This was going to be easy' thought Crewman First Class Warpig who was manning the tractor beam console. 'The target is out in the open, just staring up at our beacon'. Manipulating the controls, he locked on to Drakken and started a slow extraction. He liked slow extractions the best because it was fun to see how high the person was lifted before they actually noticed they weren't on the ground and started to panic. Two minutes later, he signaled to Number 3 that "we have one blue prisoner in the can". The ship took off for its next pickup, not noticing nor caring about the dark haired woman left behind.

* * *

Ron stopped by the bathroom to check his robe and tie in the mirror. Rufus was with his parents and Hana so he was stuck trying to make sure his tie was straight by himself. The room was empty, everyone else was already milling around outside waiting to line up.

"Ronald Stoppable" a semitransparent image of Master Sensei floated in the mirror.

"Whoa! Sensei!" said a startled Ron, "Wait, this can't be good news, you never appear for good news or to just say hi or tell me how to save 15% on my…"

"Ronald" interrupted Master Sensei. "There are signs of great conflict on the horizon. You will soon face your greatest challenge"

"I know, tell me about it, Hey! Do you know anything about long distance relationships? This mystical communication stuff you do - are there long distance charges?"

"Remember that you have an ancient mystical power at your call."

"Yeah, well I couldn't find the place on the college admission forms for listing intermittent ancient mystical power. So that isn't helping me a lot. I might have the power, but I don't have the matching mystical skills to use it."

"Your mystical skills will bloom in adversity."

"Is this ninja gardening tips? Adversity is a piece of cake, the future is what scares me."

"Have a strong heart Ronald Stoppable, you are ready for the future." Sensei said as his image faded out.

"Not sure I am ready ready, but maybe ready enough for tonight", muttered Ron as he left to join the crowd of seniors.

Sensei rose from his meditation and making sure he was alone, went to his laptop and accessed his secure comms app. Clicking on "Gen. Lee Chinese Nuclear Forces (work)" in his address book, his call was answered immediately.

"Sensei! I have been waiting for your call. I have been unable to reach any of the North American Illuminati Masters. Do you have any resources in North America ready to help resist the invaders? Satellites have shown multiple alien craft landing in North America - concentrated in central United States. At least they were, something is taking out the geosynchronous satellites that give us the clearest pictures."

"General Lee, the Chosen One is ready, although he might not think so."

"He? He? Sensei, we all know that the real Chosen One is a girl. You can't mean that young fool who stumbled into the power by mistake? I thought that Yamanouchi was going to correct that mistake! Are you willing to let decades of breeding and selection go to waste?"

"As the great Western Philosopher George Michael has said, 'Some mistakes are built to last'. At first we were concerned that removing the Mystical Monkey Power to transfer it to the true Chosen One would cause the death of the young man who currently holds it."

"I am NOT seeing a problem Sensei. Or do you still insist that no woman could ever be worthy of being the Chosen One? Must I remind you of great warriors like Hua Mulan?"

"No General, I have accepted that a woman could be worthy of being the chosen one. But now it appears that the chance of both of them dying in an attempted power transfer is great. With the original jade statues destroyed, we fear that the Mystical Monkey Power could be lost forever if the transfer fails. To paraphrase the Americans, sometimes you go to war with the Chosen One you have, not the Chosen One you might wish you had. I also have not been able to reach any American Illuminati Masters"

"Sensei, I believe our best strategy given our lack of communication is to allow the Americans to fight ground forces as best they can and we will cover their backs in space the best that we can. At least until the attacks spread to other continents. We have been monitoring three craft in orbit. One, a small craft, began a descent 30 minutes ago. The other two, much larger, are in a stable, low orbit. We are moving stealth hunter-killer spy satellites to gather more information on those two as we speak."

* * *

Ron was looking at the graduation banner at the stadium entrance when he felt a familiar presence come up beside him.

"Hi Ron", said Kim, "Rufus showed me a video of you playing with Hana at Bearymore's tonight."

"Yeah, the little intruder is beyond adorable."

"Ron listen, we need to talk…", said Kim, pulling Ron to turn him toward her.

"I figured this was coming", said Ron giving the back of his neck a rub. Then pulling himself together, he dropped his hand and standing up straight, looked directly in her eyes. "That's OK KP, I know you are the falcon turning in the widening gyre, going to the heights where you can't hear the falconer."

"Ron! No! What? Wait! What are you talking about?"

"Look Kim, I'm stuck here, you are headed for the stars. I don't want to hold you back, so I'm OK with whatever happens."

Kim realized that she had spoken the four words a girl must never, ever say to her guy. Putting her hand on his cheek, she started to say "Ron, That's not…"

"OK Seniors!", interrupted Barkin's voice blasting on the PA system, "Line up, NOW!"

Separated by the moving crowd, Kim thought to herself, "OK, this has got to stop. After graduation is over I WILL hunt him down, drag his butt out to dinner with the family and THEN we are going to barricade ourselves in his tree house and talk!"

* * *

Warpig studied the monitors showing the gathering below. "Number 3, I have the girl in sight, she is sitting in a large group. Going to be hard to grab just her."

"Wait for her to go to the large platform and begin speaking. That will be easier and more humiliating."

Warpig watched and sure enough, the girl soon got up and walked up to the platform and up on it. Standing behind a podium, she began to speak. Grinning, Warpig locked on to her and began lifting her up.

Kim, surprised when her cap lifted off her head, stopped speaking and looked up to see a green light shining down on her.

"KP!" Ron ran up and leapt up grabbing for her hand as she was pulled up into the night sky. He missed, but she didn't, instinctively grabbing his wrist with a grip of steel. The same grip that allowed her to pull both of them up a cliff with one of her hands holding onto Ron and the other holding onto the grappling gun.

"Ron!", Kim's mind was racing for a plan and coming up empty. She looked out from the stadium and saw multiple four legged craft landing and stomping around Middleton. 'Oh no!', she thought. She looked down at Ron, saying, "Guard the Han. Save the world. I love you.". Then she released her grip.

"NO!", screamed Ron, falling back to the ground. "No", he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. The green light disappeared and the alien craft lifted into the night sky. "No", he growled, a faint blue glow flickering over him. "You are my world"

* * *

James Possible, Ron, Jim and Tim along with Wade were in a dark chemistry lab looking at Wade's laptop. "Any sign of her?" said Ron.

"I've been able to access Jim and Tim's satellite. The spacecraft that grabbed Kim is back in orbit along with two other spacecraft", Wade replied. "I'm seeing reports of landings all over Middleton. The landers seem to be going after power lines first, power is down over most of the state and beyond. Our section of the Internet seems isolated, I can't get to any sites more than 500 miles away."

Ron, feeling more than useless, walked to the window to look at the sky.

"Boys, Wade's laptop only has another hour on battery - go get the power back on for the school." James instructed Jim and Tim.

"How do we…" said Jim.

"Do that?" said Tim.

"Be creative and don't sweat the laws - of man or physics. Tell your grandmother that we need to see her immediately please." replied James.

"Yes sir!" the two chorused as they ran off.

Wade announced that he was seeing chatter from three Air National Guard A-10C fighter squadrons. "I don't have the comms keys to hear what they are saying, but signal strength suggests that one is pretty close".

James heard an odd noise and turned to see Ron holding his hands out and making 'tch' noises? Turning back to Wade, he began to think that it was going to be totally up to them. Maybe they could take the new experimental Kepler space plane and do something? He was a scientist, surely he could make a weapon out of anything…

"If Kim is lost in the stars… I'm finding her! I'm going to need a rocket!" Ron exclaimed, turning back from looking out at the night sky.

'The Kepler it is,' James thought. He turned to Ron and said, "Ron, go get your scooter and meet me back here, Your scooter has the best chance of getting past the landers and to the space center. We have a rocket that can be made ready in a couple of hours."

"Be back in 15, Mr Dr P!" Ron raced for the door.

"Son, you wanted to see me?" said an elderly gray haired woman.

"Wade, go get a soda and be gone for 10 minutes", a grim faced James told Wade.

"But…"

"Wade, I'm Kim's 'Nana'.", the elderly woman said, walking over to Wade. "I'm sure you've heard of me." The elderly woman gripped Wade's shoulder with surprising force. "If you don't want to see an up close demonstration of Striking Dragon Fist, you need to go get a soda, dear." Giving Wade a kindly smile, she asked, "And dear, please bring back something brown, diet and with caffeine for this thirsty old woman".

"Uh OK. Back in 10 minutes then", said a shaken Wade as he made for the door.

"Mom", said James quietly, "they took my baby girl", taking comfort in his mother's arms like he was a young boy again.

"I know son" replied Nana, "But she was literally born for this."

"God, if only I hadn't made her go visit Larry with the family that night…"

"Son, listen to me, Kim might not have the mystical power of the ancients, but she has the power of her ancestor's genetic legacy. Now get a grip, give me your key and let's see if we can find out what the masters are doing."

Nana took a metal rectangle from James, put it together with one she produced and plugged it into a USB port on Wade's laptop. The laptop screen blanked and then came back on. A small icon of a pyramid with an eye in the top appeared on the screen.

James clicked on it, entered a password and stepped back to let Nana enter her password. The words 'searching for connection' scrolled across the status bar. He reached in a pocket and handed Nana a blue tooth ear piece. "Mom, I'm going with Ron. I expect to be at the alien ship in three hours, four tops."

"OK", the elderly woman replied, "You know that I would be going if I thought these old bones could take the G-forces.".

"I know Mom", replied James, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and heading for the door.

"And son?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Kill them all."

Wade passed a running James in the hall. He peeked into the chemistry lab and saw Mrs Possible sitting in front of his laptop watching the screen. He knocked on the door frame and called out "Mrs Possible? OK for me to come in now?"

"Yes it is. And call me Nana, dear". Just then the lights in the room blinked to life along with the hum of the schools air conditioning system.

Nana took the offered soda as she got up to let Wade sit at his laptop. "Keep doing your magic, dear. Information is critical. Oh, James and I have a communications app running. Don't look at that app, don't look at any computer logs or network connection status information if you value your life.", Nana said, popping the top of the soda and taking a sip.

"Uh, OK Mrs Possible, er, Nana" said Wade.

"Dear, are you able to track Kim and Ron's location from here?".

"Nana! Using micro-chip trackers would be uneth…"

"Wade, be careful, you are about to tell me a lie and you don't lie very well because you are a nice, honest young man.", Nana interrupted, "Ann put nano technology based trackers in you and all her children and you know how to access them because you designed the technology. Let me think… There is a small core circuit with inch long nano-tech filaments to generate power from skin movement and to act as antennas. The core circuit self assembles from injectable components and grows the filaments over time. An MRI will fry the filaments, but they will regrow in a day or so. Sound familiar?"

"I'm chipped?", wailed Wade. "But how… Oh my gosh, it was the flu shots Mrs Dr P personally made sure I got every year! And I gave her a tracking transceiver! I am such an idiot! Why didn't she ask me? Or at least tell me!"

"Dear, get a grip. Ann loves her children and wants to do everything she can to keep them safe. And she apparently includes you as extended family. Now does Kim know she has a tracker?"

"I don't think so, but she knows Ron has a tracker.", said Wade.

"So Ron knows that he has a tracker?", Nana pressed.

"Uh, I don't think he knows", Wade sheepishly admitted.

"Seems to me that Team Possible needs to work on its openness. NOW FOCUS DEAR", Nana gave Wade a little shake, "Can you track Kim and Ron in orbit?"

Wade thought a minute. "No. The tracker only responds to queries it can verify. That way, it can't be used by villains. If the tracker is above 50,000 feet in altitude, the tracker should believe that it is being spoofed and go into hibernate mode for 15 minutes before checking again. So, they can't be tracked in orbit and not for up to 15 minutes if they get back down to the ground."

Ron and James zipped down the streets of Middleton dodging landers who were walking around seemingly causing random destruction. "Dr P?" shouted Ron, "They seem to be ignoring us!".

"It's their targeting algorithm, Ronald", James replied, "Our speed and mass are falling between a person on foot and a car or truck, So we are uninteresting, like a cow."

"NOOOOO!", cried Ron, as a lander crushed his beloved fast food restaurant, "Not the Bueno Nacho! Why is it never the Cow and Chow!"

They were approaching the main gates of the Space Center when a lander stepped right in front of them, too close for Ron to dodge the leg. Picking themselves up from the wrecked scooter, they made a dash for the space center gates. At the gates, they scanned the area. The main launch pad, gantry and the massive assembly building was wrecked and burning.

"Ronald", said James, turning Ron towards a low two story building with no windows off to the side. "The Kepler doesn't use the launch pad. It's in that building." Slipping through a torn area in the fence, they were immediately surrounded by the four legs of a lander. Visible glowing energy beams forming bars appeared between the legs, trapping them.

James picked up a metal bar and experimentally touched a beam. The bar immediately glowed red, causing James to exclaim "Great garden party! That's hot!", drop the bar and start blowing on his fingers.

"I recognize that glow!", Ron exclaimed, pointing to a green glowing hand on the other side of the glowing bars. "Wait, is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

Shego sliced through the lander's leg and fired a ball of plasma into the body of the lander. The plasma burned through the casing and the lander exploded. James found himself in Ron's arms zipping out from under the falling lander.

"You wore rocket skates to the graduation Ronald?", said James looking down at Ron's footwear.

"Yeah, well, you never know, you know?" replied Ron.

"OK, so where's Ms Priss?", said Shego, walking up to them.

Ron and James pointed up.

"Great, I need her to rescue Dr D" said Shego.

"Where's Drakken?", asked Ron

"See previous", said Shego, pointing up.

"Shego, can you fly multi-engine jet aircraft?", asked James

"Sure Doc, why?"

"We have a ride" said James pointing to the low building.

Using the trees and out buildings for cover, the three managed to get into the Kepler building without incident. James quickly got Ron and Shego suited up.

"These lightweight suits aren't armored against micrometeorites like the EVA suits, but are much easier to move around in. The attached jet packs are controlled by the wrist controls. To steer, just twist your body." James quickly briefed them on their personal equipment while automated systems fueled the rocket plane. While Ron was sent to fetch two spare vacuum suits, James quietly briefed Shego on one nonstandard feature.

"This is the self destruct control.", James said, handing her a small remote control.

"Whoa Doc, you expect me to blow this thing up? I think that more along the buffoon's job description."

James glared at Shego, "His name is Ronald."

"Yeah, yeah, his name is Ron. So why isn't he carrying this?"

"Shego, they took my baby girl. If none of you get to come home, then the aliens don't get to go home. I've disabled all the safeties and reconfigured the ion flow tubing so that the Kepler's fusion plant can be forced to explode with about 15 kilotons of force."

"I've never killed anyone." Said Shego quietly.

"Shego, you are tougher than I am, a better fighter and a better pilot. But if you can't do this, then I need that suit."

She took the control and slid it into a thigh pouch. "Ok Doc. But we are all coming home."

"Got the suits!" Ron stashed then into a storage compartment in the back of the tiny cabin.

"Ok", James said in a falsely cheerful voice, "The Kepler will be fueled and charged in 30 minutes, now is the time if you need to go to the bathroom".

* * *

"Number 3", Warmonga spoke into the ship's intercom. "Put the assault simulations on the main screens up here, set them for 4 days after the full assault starts and play the simulations at real time speed." Pressing another button she spoke, "Security, bring the prisoners to the Observation Command Deck"

Presently Drakken, floating in anti-gravity hand and leg cuffs was pushed in by a snarling Lowardian. A short time later, a second Lowardian pushed in Kim Possible locked in the same cuffs.

"Well, well, even in captivity it is a delight to see the Kim Possible helpless" Drakken gloated.

"Drakken?", wondered Kim Possible aloud.

"Warhawk, this is the false blue who lied to me and the girl who beat me.", Warmonga introduced them with a sneer. "You will pay".

"Your entire planet already pays.", said Warhawk pointing to the various screens. "Victory is ours, my princess."

Kim and Drakken stared at the screens, Kim in shock and Drakken in puzzlement.

"I feel confident we have set a new record in bringing a planet to its knees.", gloated Warmonga. "Security! Take the prisoners back to the holding cell."

Back in the holding cell, Kim and Drakken are alone and still bound with arm and leg cuffs.

"Finally, now they have left us alone, good" says Kim.

"What's good about it?", replies Drakken.

"They think we are trapped down here."

"And aren't we trapped down here?".

"Not for long."

"Oh, that's right!", exclaimed Drakken. "That pink rat thing or the buffoon will be along any time now to set us free!"

"Not going to happen", said Kim, "I told Ron to guard Hana and protect the world, we are on our own."

"I call bull buttons on that", said Drakken. "The boy takes a bullet for you and you think he will just sit around on the planet while you are up here?"

"Besides, how is Ron supposed to get up here?", Kim continued, "Wait, what? Ron took a bullet for me? When?"

Intent on their discussion, neither noticed the swoosh of an opening door behind them.

"Oh how sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless partner", Drakken quoted, "You remember, the mission before you messed up my super high pollinator mutation scheme?" A small vine popped out of Drakken's collar and appeared to nod for emphasis. "Now I'm probably going to have to go beg DNAmy to get un-mutated and…"

"The mission to recover the PDVI?" interrupted Kim, as the vine stiffened in dismay at hearing "un-mutated".

"Yes, that one. The one where he leaps, pushes you to the side and gets grazed in the side or maybe the bullet shattered his comms thingy, there were pieces of plastic int the wound. Granted, it's not as heroic as getting mortally wounded while saving you and to be fair, I think it was really a case of pushing you out of the way but failing to move his own butt…"

"How do you know all this? Were you and Shego there?" Kim interrupted again.

"For your information, I was in the lair baking cookies when all this happened. It was later that Shego and I popped popcorn and watched the recorded video from the lair camera. Besides, you know that you can't use firearms in my lairs."

Kim, with rising feelings of guilt and self-reproach thought, 'How could everybody except me know about this? Judge White knew, heck even the freakin' villains know about it. Not only did I not know, I didn't even check with Ron to see what happened. And he was probably trying to tell me, but I cut him off telling him that I'd talk to him later. Which I never did. What is wrong with me?'

"…addy has a space center…" Kim realized that Drakken had been talking.

"Sorry, say that again please", asked Kim.

"I was saying as for how he can get up here to rescue us, doesn't your daddy have a space center, with rockets and such?", repeated Drakken.

"Don't you think that the Lowardians have already destroyed everything that could reach orbit? Didn't you see the displays? Besides, I think I broke up with Ron.", wailed Kim, close to tears.

"You broke up with the buffoon?", Drakken said, surprised. Groaning because their breakup just cost him and Shego several million dollars, he decided to grieve later, now was the time to save his own blue butt. Drawing on the conversations he had with the teen psychologist he hired in the Little Diablo plot, he said in his best attempt at a sympathetic voice, "Well, Kimberly just because you've been friends forever is no guarantee that you will, or even should, end up romantically in love with him." Drakken started to really get into the 'relationship doctor' thing. "After all Kimberly, you are not a vending machine where anyone can put in affection and friendship to make you automatically dispense love for them. Although this will partially invalidate the meme about change your name to Ron and get a pet rat…"

"I didn't mean to break up! I just said that 'we need to talk'", wailed Kim.

Hearty feminine laughter rang out behind the two prisoners. Warmonga walked around to Kim's side. "Cruel girl, that is the code phrase for 'I want to dissolve our relationship' on every planet where the inhabitants have the ability to speak. Still perhaps it was a mercy to break his heart now instead of later if he survives and hears about your defeat.". Laughing, Warmonga left the room and they heard her laughter receding until the door whooshed shut. Kim sobbed while Drakken laughed with delight, after all, the buffoon probably didn't understand what Kim had said, do their bet might still be won.

* * *

"No countdown Doc?" Shego's voice came from a speaker on the launch console.

"That's just a gimmick to build tension for when you have guests to impress, Shego.", replied James. "But for you, sure. Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five…" and then James pressed the button. 'God's speed and good luck', he thought as the Kepler roared off the launch tracks, missing the opening doors by inches. Five minutes later, the Kepler automatically bounced a message to Yamanouchi using low orbiting satellite carrying student experiments.

* * *

Nana sat beside Wade and admired his focus. 'He has totally forgotten I'm here', she thought as she watched his hands dance on the keyboard and his eyes scan two monitors plus his laptop screen. Her ear piece beeped and she quietly got up and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Yes James?" she said.

"Mom, they are off."

"I should have gone instead of Shego, I'm a better pilot, better fighter and smarter."

"Mom, we discussed this, your body can't take the punishment like these youngsters can."

"Yes I know, it's hard sometimes getting old and it hurts to send children into danger instead of going yourself."

"They aren't children anymore, Mom."

"So Kim isn't your baby girl?"

"That's different!"

"You going to remain at the space center, son?"

"Yeah, I have a channel to the Kepler and if worse comes to worse, I might be able to remotely pilot it."

"Let me know the instant you hear anything, love you son. Nana out".

James adjusted his chair, it could be a long night. Or a short one if the landers decided to target this building.

Nana walked down the hallway to the vending area and grabbed a cold soda for Wade. Walking back to the chem lab, she sat the fresh, cold soda down next to Wade and started working on pressure points in his shoulders and neck.

"Thanks Nana, that feels great.", Wade said. "Nana?"

"Yes dear?"

"How do you get tougher?"

"Tougher how?"

"I send Kim and Ron out on missions and then have to wait to see if they succeed, see if they need a normal pickup, maybe they need medical evacuation and, and, and sometimes I wake up crying because I dreamed that I had to call their parents to tell them that they aren't coming home."

Nana bent over and hugged Wade from behind. "Dear, I have those dreams, but in my case, I sometimes dream about the calls I really did make, the letters I really had to write. I'll give your mom some names of counselors with the right background for you to talk to. For me, I would start the mission thinking that some day, my team could fail and people could die and then tell myself that this is not that day and work my hardest to make sure it wasn't."

"Just like Aragorn?"

Nana gave him a squeeze and laughing said, "Yes dear, just like Aragorn."

* * *

Sensei looked at the various windows on the comms screen. Masters from all the continents were represented, although North America participation was light. Discussion on how to take advantage of the Lowardian attack had been long and spirited with no clear strategy agreed on. Currently there was a pause while the Illuminati Technology Department ran probability simulations on various proposals. The group seemed to be less concerned about the immediate problem of the ongoing assault on North America than the long game concerns over public political opinion, stock markets, effect on religious organizations, etc.

Sensei's perusal of the various plans was interrupted by an incoming text message:

 **Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Shego on route to Lowardian command ship.**  
 **Using space plane out of Middleton.**  
 **ETA 25 minutes.**  
 **Authenticated: N Possible**

Tapping on an icon enlarged General Lee's window and signaled the general asking for a private chat. The general accepted and complained, "Sensei, these fools do not understand that there is a time where you must stop refining odds and dreaming up new and clever options and just roll the dice."

"Agreed general, in this case, the dice may be rolling while the players are arguing the rules and not watching the table.", Sensei replied, holding up an empty, velvet lined display case suitable for a wakizashi. (The shorter of a pair of samurai swords)

"The boy has called for the lotus blade then?" asked the general.

"Apparently so. I have also received a message indicating that the Chosen One along with with two others will be at the command ship in 25 minutes."

The general looked at another screen, there was a short period of furious typing and returning he said, "In 40 minutes, the two large ships, which we believe to be loaded with landers, will be over the Atlantic. At that time, two hunter/killer spy satellites will malfunction, crash into those ships and explode. Of course, the peaceful and treaty abiding People's Republic of China will be unable to take credit, since we do not have anything like that. Still, it might provide a fortuitous distraction."

"How big an explosion?"

"25 megatons"

"A most impressive distraction, General. EMP effects?"

"We are recording the location of ocean liners to send to Portuguese and Spanish navel forces for assistance. Fortunately, because of the landers have disrupted air travel, no commercial airlines will be flying in the affected area at that time."

"General, I have to make an appearance around the school. Take care old friend"

"Sensei, I think I will follow your example and be someplace very public in 30 minutes.

* * *

"Incoming small craft!", announced the sensor operator, "No heavy weapons detected, appears to be a small personnel shuttle. Good stealth against radar, switching to LiDAR for main display."

"Watch and see the power of knowing your opponent." said Number 3 to the rest of the bridge crew. "Open the port bay and release the bags!"

The crew in the Battle Command Center watched the short range LiDAR display intently as there was a lot of betting on what was about to happen. Number 3 had spent hours watching broadcast "movies" from earth for weeks now. Instead of the usual "try for a disabling shot and pull in with tractor beam" strategy, Number 3 claimed that if they pretended to be dumping trash out of the open bay door, a small enemy craft would land in the bay thinking that they were sneaking undetected into a trash handling system. This would let them capture the craft undamaged. None of the crew could imagine any Lowardian ship generating that much trash.

Part of the crew groaned while another part cheered as the shuttle zipped into the open bay. "Secure the port bay doors!" commanded Number 3. "Second Watch!, I need four volunteers to go greet our visitors!" Number 3 leaned back smugly in his command chair as money changed hands around him.

* * *

Drakken looked at Kim who had shrunk in on her self in misery. "Kim! Kim girl! Come on, talk to me!" Looking at his arm cuffs, he saw that they didn't meet together perfectly where they locked together. He focused on imagining how a tree root can split a bolder if the root grows into a crack. The vine grew down in front of him and ran around the cuffs. 'Come on! Grow into the crack!' he thought. The vine got thicker and then the cuffs fell to the floor. "Ha!" he chortled, "Do the leg cuffs now!" Freed, he briefly considered trying to save the day while towing a restrained Kim Possible around, but decided that would be foolish. He walked over to her said softly, in his best attempt at an understanding and sympathetic voice, "Kim, you know that your sidekick loves you. If you talk to him and listen to him, you can work this out. We just have to get out of here and find him. OK?"

Kim opened her eyes and said "Who are you and what did you do with Dr. Drakken?"

Drakken rolled his eyes and griped, "Lippy teens! I was just trying to help!"

"Then get me out of these cuffs. We've got Lowardian butt to kick!"

They felt something hit the ship and Drakken brightened. "I bet that is our ride now!"

Kim looked skeptical, "Remember the displays? That entire side of Middleton was destroyed."

"Kimberly, those were probably simulations of the invasion days from now. Didn't you see the photographic displays? They showed total cloud cover over Middleton. The current weather in Middleton is clear skies with a cold front moving into the area in about 3-4 days from now."

Kim's cuffs hit the floor. "Drakken, lets go find out."

* * *

PS Seriously, Google the phrase "change your name to Ron and get a pet rat" (Thanks daccu65) While you are at it, Google "Aragorn this is not that day speech".


	3. Chapter 3

The crinkling and pings of cooling metal from the Kepler's engines were the only sounds in the Lowardian Cruiser _Spear of Fire's_ port side shuttle bay. Two space suited figures lay unmoving on the deck, a few feet from the nose of the craft. Crewman First Class Warpig, roused from his bunk by the "capture intruders" order, was first on the scene. Not waiting for backup, he opened the door to the bay, confident that any intruders would have been neutralized by the bay's automatic defenses. His blood ran cold at the sight in front of him. He reflexively took a step back while holding an arm out to stop a second crewman that was about to push past him. "Look", he whispered in horror, the strength to speak any louder having fled with his courage. He pointed at one of space suited figures lying face up on its back. A bulge moved around under the suit at the chest of the figure as if something was trying to escape. The bulge pushed up and the fabric began to tear. With a snarl of exertion, a hideous shape burst from a hole ripped from the chest of the prone spaceman.

"Xenomorph Chestburster! Seal the area!" screamed Warpig, putting actions to words as he shut and locked the door and fled to give the alarm.

Shego moaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding and she still had a star or two in her vision. Rufus ran up and chattered away pointing to the door. "Company?", frowned Shego. Rufus nodded then ran back over to Ron to shake Ron's shoulder. A loud, ringing bang was heard, the overhead lights went out to be replaced by dim red emergency lights and there was a hiss of escaping air. "Rufus! Get in!". Shego called out as she took off her helmet. Rufus dived into open collar ring and Shego quickly put her helmet back on and sealed it shut again.

"Ron! Hole in suit!", squeaked Rufus. Shego quickly pulled an emergency patch from a thigh pocket and slapped it over the hole. Ron moaned and moved a little.

"It's OK, Roofie", Shego said, "The hole had nearly sealed itself, just needed the patch to finish the job. Hey! Hey! Watch it down there! Just because I don't have a cargo pocket for you to curl up in, doesn't mean you get to cuddle up just anywhere.". Pausing to take a quick look around, she saw the Kepler parked at one end of a large bay, storage tanks for something probably flammable if not explosive, two rolling cabinets, one door in the other end from the Kepler and a glowing blue bo shuriken sticking out of the wall next to the storage tanks. Following back from the way the spike was pointed, she saw several severed, sparking conduits dangling down from the ceiling and a small hole in the wall above the bay door that had a bit of sealant oozing out. The dart was slowly melting its way down the wall. 'Whoa' she thought. If she remembered her class _**Safe Cracking the Hard Way**_ , oxyacetylene torches had a blue flame and burned at about 3,000 degrees Centigrade and would melt through steel. She nearly had a heart attack when the brightly glowing blue bo shuriken flew out of the wall towards Ron's upraised hand missing it, striking her gently in the chest then falling down by her feet in the form of a wakizashi.

Ron groaned as he got to his feet saying, "Sorry, I don't have the hang of getting it to come to my hand.". He picked up the blade, looked closely into Shego's faceplate and saw Rufus peeking out. "Rufus, why are you riding with Shego and how did you get out of my suit?". Rufus chattered and squeaked rapidly for a few seconds. Shego thought she could catch the occasional word, but that was all. Ron seemed to understand it all just fine, finally saying "OK Shego, time to didi mau, Rufus says they know we are here and doesn't know why they left."

Shego walked to where the bo shuriken had melted a slot down the wall. The thinness of the metal wall allowed her to open a hole large enough for them to pass with a couple of swipes of green glowing hands. Going through the hole into a service passage, they picked the direction that they guessed was towards the center of the ship.

Warmonga watched the monitor to the port shuttle bay in the battle command center. Number 3 was dressing down Warpig, telling him that the Xenomorph Chestbuster was an imaginary creature of Earth entertainment in a manner that questioned his intelligence, his training and his parentage. As a result she was the only one in the command center actually watching the monitor when Shego took off her helmet to let a disgusting pink thing jump into her suit and then a moment later when the other person called the blue spike to him and it changed into a sword. She was stunned. After all that time spent searching for clues, being ridiculed for believing in the legendary warrior, and finally giving up, here he was. The other person in the bay was the Great Blue. He was accompanied with the False Blue's Battle Mate? Was this a trick so that only one who was truly worthy would be able to find the real Great Blue? This changed everything. Well, not payback against the False Blue, he lied to her. And not the payback against the girl that defeated her, she cheated. But with the Great Blue at her side, she could rule Lowardian systems across the galaxy. She hoped he was at least cute. And if the Great Blue was a 'she', well, Warmonga thought that she was open minded. When it came down to it, power was the ultimate sexiness. Of course, Warhawk would have to go in either case…

* * *

Kim and Drakken peeked cautiously down the corridor. Some sort of hovering drone was on patrol sweeping the area with red beams of some sort. Kim had taken her sash and used it as a belt for her graduation robes, hoping that it didn't give her a geeky Jedi wannabe look. "So Kimberly, how do we find the buffoon?.", asked Drakken.

"His name is Ron,", quietly growled Kim, "and I told you he isn't coming.". Her heart sank at her own word. While she desperately wanted to see him come around the corner, a small part of her whispered 'Stay safe, my love'. Kim continued, "But if that was a rescue party, the Pixie Scout manual says to stay put, stay safe and let them find you." Kim pulled Drakken back into the cross corridor out of the path of a questing beam of red. "But maybe we should attract a little attention." She nodded towards the drone, "If you would, please and thank you?".

Drakken glancing at her, grumbled under his breath, "The boss of me you are not", but a vine shot out, wrapping around the drone and crushing it.

Together they raced down the corridor in their best guess of way to the center of the ship. Turning a corner they surprised a pair of Lowardians carrying electro-stun staffs.

"I thought that put we were supposed to stay!" shouted Drakken, blocking a strike by a staff with a glowing, sparking tip by wrapping it in a tangle of vines.

"Staying put wasn't safe!", Kim replied, relieving the other Lowardian of his staff and thrusting the end into his abdomen with savage satisfaction.

"And safe this is? Master Kim?", Drakken said with a smirk as he unwound the vines from the other guard's neck, letting the unconscious Lowardian slump to the ground.

Kim growled, finding 'Yodarakken' not the bit least amusing.

* * *

Nana had just returned to the chem lab from making a quick check of the rest of the school. Ann and Mrs Stoppable had everyone under cover, gotten people food and were a calming presence in general. James was at the space center, trying to reconfigure various low orbiting satellites into a relay to provide some of the communication services lost because of the destruction of the geosynchronous satellites. Mr Stoppable was with Tim and Jim doing some incomprehensible engineering math stuff. Mr Barkin was still mostly in shock, clearly having major flashbacks from something in his past. Nana had no clue what Barkin had done in the past and right now, that wasn't a priority.

Wade clutched at his hair and groaned. "What is the problem, dear?" said Nana walking up to peer at his displays.

"The last geosynchronous satellite with video feeds from news services that I could access just went off the air. The only news of lander attacks were from North America." Wade paused for a sip of his soda, "Mr Dr P is trying to setup comms relays using low orbital satellites. I'm trying to use them to get us access to news feeds. But, unless the attacks spread, I expect that tomorrow we will hear about 'Peace and Welcome' demonstrations in Europe and probably some demonstrations in the middle east celebrating the 'punishment of God on the Great Satan'.".

"Any signs of help from our allies?"

"Nope, but I figure it is way too soon for anything to get organized. Plus you know they have to be wondering 'Are we next?'."

"Any military or US government communication?", asked Nana.

"Just some chatter from Air National Guard Units. It appears that while a lander can deflect an armor piercing discarding sabot round from a tank, a long burst from the guns of an A-10 fighter will destroy it. People are guessing that a lander's ability to deflect a incoming round is dependent on something that has to charge up before deflecting each incoming round. Too many rounds in a short time will exhaust the deflection ability."

"When is the last time you ate and slept, Wade?"

"Nana! You don't have to baby me. I had a good lunch, and have been snacking on power bars. I slept in late this morning." Wade glanced at clock on his status bar, "Uh, that was yesterday morning. Besides, it's only 2AM, I've good for another 12 hours at least".

"I'll go find Felix Renton and Zita Flores, they should be able to give you a break."

"You know them Nana?"

"Not personally, no", replied Nana as she walked to the door, "But I try to keep track of the people in Kimmie and Ron's life".

* * *

Warhawk was sitting alone in the Observation Command Deck watching the flashing red warning lights on his console. He pounded the intercom button on his console with his fist. "Number 3! Status!"

"The prisoners are on the move and two additional personnel from the captured shuttle have escaped."

"Excellent! Excellent!" grinned Warhawk, "Drive them together and then to the forward service access bay. Begin a descent into the atmosphere. Warmonga are you there?"

"Yes, my love."

"We will let them find the one man scout flyers and think they have escaped, then we will start the hunt."

"I'll meet you in our cabin.", Warmonga dashed out the door, wondering if she should poison the dagger she wore strapped to her thigh.

"Number 3", continued Warhawk, "How goes the assault?"

"Not as well as we had predicted.", came the reply, "The landers can defeat the heavy ground crawlers with ease, but the their flyers are a problem. They are hitting our walkers with so many kinetic projectiles that the kinetic deflection field capacitors are running out of power. On the positive side, we are finding tanks of liquid hydrocarbon fuel in underground storage tanks all over the place. Engineers on the factory ships are boosting the capacitors in the deflection circuits and adding charging generators to withstand the flyer's attacks and with refueling so easy, they expect that refueling tankers for the walkers won't be needed. The adjustments have delayed the deployment of new units by eight hours."

"The delay is acceptable. Take the ship down to 10,000 feet, When Warmonga and I begin our hunt, return to orbit. We will call when we are ready for pickup." Warhawk left for his cabin to change into hunting clothes.

Number 3 looked at Warpig who looked like he just got a reprieve from a firing squad. "Crewman", Number 3 said with an evil smirk, "Be ready to accompany them to be the trophy bearer."

Warpig fled the command center.

A vacuum suited Lowardian crewman worked at the edge of one of the open launch tubes that the factory ship _Nest of Vipers_ would soon use to spew landers down to the planet below. He watched as the _Spear of Fire_ dropped out of orbit and slipped over the horizon. Looking around, he saw the other factory ship _Hornet's Nest_ in orbit besides them, a close 10 miles away. Returning to his play list on his music player, he resumed working on the balky hatch latch. Three songs later, he noticed a dark shadow growing off to the side. No, not growing, but rapidly getting closer. The shapeless black cloud touched the ship and he and the ship vanished in a flash of soundless, brilliant light. Ten seconds later, the _Hornet's Nest_ also ceased to exist.

* * *

Kim cautiously approached an intersection with Drakken close behind. She heard a high pitched squeak of "Kim!" as a pink streak glommed onto her neck in a fierce hug. She ran around the corner and into Ron's arms, "You came for me!" she said, holding him with an equally fierce hug. "Of course KP, The Ron man might have to let the falcon go turning in the gyre thingy, but he isn't going to let anyone carry her off." Kim sighed into his neck thinking, 'You idiot, how can I convince you we aren't breaking up?'.

Shego looked as if she was going to hug Drakken, but stopped short, looked away and said "Hey, Dr, D. I just happened to be in the…", but Drakken would have none of that and reached out and scooped up Shego in a hug, "Thank you Shego, Thank you for coming for me.", he whispered.

Kim, backing away a bit from Ron, noticed the patch on his suit. "Ron, you're hurt?", she gasped.

"Nope KP. The best we can figure is that Rufus was playing Chestburster from _Aliens_ " replied Ron, rolling his eyes. "Just a few scratches from Rufus crawling out of my cargo pocket, tunneling up my pants and shirt and then tearing out through the chest of the suit. By the way KP, you are really rocking the Obiwan Kim Obi look. Oh, thought you might need these", he said handing her sneakers from a mission kit. Kim changed to the sneakers and briefly wondered if fighting in her underwear would be less annoying than looking like a Jedi nerd cosplayer.

"OK kids, as much as I like happy reunions, I think we are being herded" interrupted Shego.

"Does feel sort of trappish.", agreed Ron. "Shego, can you burn through to the deck below so we can drop down to mix it up a bit?"

"No can do sport," Shego replied, "I'm running on empty here.".

"Which way to the Kepler?", asked Kim.

"Kepler's no good, we ended up landing it in a trap." said Ron.

"Well, maybe we can bring this ship down, Rufus, pick a direction.", ordered Kim.

Rufus pointed down a corridor where they heard Lowardians making noise to try to push them in the other direction.

"Works for me, that's not a direction they want us to go, so, let's go that way", said Ron.

Kim started to take the lead when Shego put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Ron goes first, this is going to be close-in fighting and you need room to maneuver. Before Kim could think of anything to say, Ron and Shego took the lead with Kim close behind and Drakken guarding the rear.

They hit the clump of Lowardians like a hammer. First was the pop-pop-pop of what appeared to be the Lowardian version of a taser gun. Kim saw a bluish shield appear and block the darts, then crash into the Lowardians driven by the weight of both Ron and Shego behind the shield. The shield disappeared exposing a single standing Lowardian who aimed a hammer blow at Shego. Kim thrust her shock staff with her full weight behind it stopping the hammer blow with a strike to his face. Kim paused feeling the sickening crunch of her strike, but Drakken pushed her forward after Shego and Ron. He kept her from tripping once, steadying her as they literally ran over their stunned opponents. Opening a door looking for havoc to wreak, they found a room with a high ceiling and full of very large and very loud machinery.

"GREAT!, WE'VE FOUND THE LOUDEST ROOM IN THE SHIP!", shouted Kim.

"DO SOME DAMAGE, THIS MUST BE THE CENTRAL POWER CORE!", shouted Shego.

"IF I WERE AN OFF SWITCH, WHERE WOULD I BE!", shouted RON.

"HIGHLY ADVANCED POWER SYSTEMS LIKE THIS DON'T HAVE AN OFF SWITCH!", shouted Drakken.

Then there was an even louder blare from a klaxon, a whump that shook the floor and then silence. Looking around they saw Rufus standing next to a big red button labeled "Emergency Fusion Core Eject".

Drakken was staring at a diagram of the ship with power indicators overlaid on a map showing corridors and rooms. "I think I see a way out", he said pointing to a room near the nose of the ship. "These little icons look like flying scooters - anybody have a better idea?". Drakken stopped at a water dispenser while the others looked at the diagram.

With no better ideas, the impromptu team went out another door and raced down the corridor.

* * *

When Warhawk felt the deck 'whump' from the core ejection, he walked over to the comms console on the wall of his suite and slapped a switch, "Number 3", he rumbled, "Status!"

"The humans are being obstreperous, sir. They broke through some guards trying to herd them to the port, got into the fusion room and ejected the main core. But the good news is that they are now running to the maintenance bay you wanted them to go."

"Obstreperous?", growled Warhawk. "I want all Earth entertainment media purged from the ship immediately. **[1]** How bad is the core eject?"

"The critical systems are running on reserve power. A replacement core will be loaded and running in 30 minutes. We have enough reserve until then at the current rate of energy consumption."

Warhawk looked at Warmonga laying on the bed. She reached to her shoulder and undid the strap on her top.

"Delay the humans by 20 minutes. Warhawk out."

The corridor in front of the maintenance bay was triple wide compared to the normal corridor. This was notable only because they were jumped from two sides on their arrival. Kim now had room to use the leaps, jumps and flying kicks of her strongest Kung Fu styles. Ron seemed to be alternating between a shillelagh and a bo staff. An exhausted Shego and Drakken where fighting side by side with vines slowing down their attackers and Shego pounding them into unconsciousness. Kim, finished her opponent with a flying kick in time to see Ron take on the last of their attackers. She started to jump in, but a paw grabbed her cheek and a squeaky voice said "Watch". She paused ready to jump in if needed. Ron was dwarfed by his opponent and unlike Kim, did not rely on jumps and leaps to strike while generally staying out of reach. Ron, to Kim's horror, closed with his opponent, using the Wing Chun ripple punch to drive the much larger Lowardian off balance and then a double punch that actually staggered his much larger opponent. The other fighter roaring in rage, reached behind his back, pulling out what might have been a pistol of some sort, but Ron was faster, finishing him off with a brutal smash to the head with a blue shillelagh. Kim took a quick check of her companions. Ron looked pretty good, his athletics were really paying off, that fight had to have been 20 minutes, the average fight in a typical mission was only 7 minutes. Shego only looked a little tired, but her glow seemed gone and her skin was paler than usual. Drakken looked wan and drawn, the vine must be pulling water and nutrients from his body for growth.

Kim opened the door to the bay and stepped in. Jackpot! Flying machines, sky bikes seemed an appropriate name, were lined up and the bay door was transparent showing a blue sky! Kim looking out figured no higher than 10,000 feet, the air would be thin but no problem. Kim and Drakken mounted cycles and were looking at the controls when the door exploded open and shattered the bay door sucking them all out.

* * *

"Nana! Nana! Wake up!" an excited Wade very gently woke up Nana. He knew that waking up a master of Pán Lóng Quán was dangerous if not done carefully or by using a very long stick. "Kim and Ron are back on the tracker!"

Nana sat up straight and asked, "Where are they?", as Wade handed her a cup of coffee. It was vending machine coffee, but she still appreciated the thoughtfulness. Even though it delayed waking her up by 30 seconds.

Over Ontario, altitude at 12,000 feet heading south toward Terrance Bay on Lake Superior.

"Show me!" Nana said, sipping the hot, bitter, substandard brew as she moved to the door.

Entering the chem lap, Nana saw Zita typing furiously on Wade's laptop while Felix turned to look at them. "Zita is trying to get in contact with the Michigan Air National Guard, they have A-10 Thunderbolts scrambling to intercept."

Nana pushed Zita aside, brought up a window, typed some quick commands, closed the window, and walked to the door, saying "Sorry dear, keep trying to contact them".

Nana walked into the hall and listened on her ear piece. "Miguel, this is Nana P.", listening for a heartbeat more then said, "I know, that is what I am calling about".

She was interrupted by Wade, who opened the door and said "Kim and Ron have separated from the ship, they are in free fall." He vanished back into the room, closing the door again. "Miguel, we have at least two of our people in the vicinity, hopefully parachuting or flying on jet packs. Have Bryan to tell his people to be careful and be on the lookout for them." Another pause. "Yes, Wade Load". A longer pause. "Thanks Miguel, you don't know how much you have helped make this old woman's day easier. Don't be a stranger. Nana out".

Nana strode back in the lab.

"Nana!", said an excited Zita, "They've stopped falling! They are holding steady at about 5,000 feet."

Nodding acknowledgment, Nana said, "Wade, you have an email with a link to a video feed from an unarmed MQ-9 Reaper recon drone over the northern tip of Lake Michigan trying to get into position to spot the Lowardian ship. You won't be able to take control, but maybe we can see something."

Drakken tried to figure out the controls of the jet bike, but free fall had him too panicked. He felt strong hands grab him and pull him free of the falling sky bike. "I've got you Dr D" Shego shouted, flying away to the east.

Kim gripped the sky bike with her knees. Fortunately, the controls were very few and easy to figure out - a red button started the machine vibrating gently, once started, twisting the left grip controlled forward thrust, twisting the right grip controlled pitch, a pedal on the right side controlled vertical thrust and leaning caused the bike to roll and turn. Figuring all this out took 30 seconds, not a long time considering that during this time she fell almost half of her starting altitude of 10,000 feet. Unlike Drakken, she felt no panic, just the thrill of the challenge. No panic largely because out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron with his jet pack falling beside her, ready to catch her if she failed. Rolling the sky bike into level flight, heard Ron shout, "Way to go KP!".

Warmonga and Warhawk launched from the _Spear of Fire_ , Warmonga on a tubojet board and Warhawk using jet powered fighting wings. "This is like the first Thorgoggle hunt on the moon of Parfa I took you on", said Warhark flying besides Warmonga, "I gave you its spine as a trophy".

"Yes, pity that the Thorgoggles were hunted to extinction, their brew masters made excellent beer", said Warmonga, "At least that is not a problem here, the beer here is little better than thirblatt piss." **[2]** A minute later, Warpig launched on a slower sky bike with a built in stretcher on the side. It was used to evacuate wounded from a battle area. Or carry trophies back from a hunt.

 _Epiphany: \i-ˈpi-fə-nē\ Noun_ **[3]  
** _(1) : a usually sudden manifestation or perception of the essential nature or meaning of something_  
 _(2) : an intuitive grasp of reality through something (as an event) usually simple and striking_  
 _(3) : an illuminating discovery, realization, or disclosure_

Kim Possible had an epiphany: Her essential nature was not really being the save the world heroine who fought super villains, although she was sometimes that, It was not being a world traveling adventurer, although she liked that. It wasn't even being an extreme athlete, although she loved the rush. Her essential nature was doing all of that with Ron at her side. Ron was her cheerleader, her confidant, her sea anchor that kept her pointed into the wind and wave in stormy weather. Even when he would rather be safe in harbor drinking hot chocolate and staying warm. Suddenly, going to college far away from Ron seemed less and less desirable.

She was broken out of her reverie by tracer rounds zipping between her and Ron, She broke right as Ron broke left. Looking over her shoulder, she saw two Lowardians following them, one using rocket powered wings and was that Warmonga flying on a spanking turbojet powered surfboard?

Kim turned sharply then barrel rolled dodging fire from the staff Warmonga carried. Seeking to break contact, she dived for the water then skimmed along the surface creating a rooster tail of spray to discourage Warmonga from directly following. She raced to the shore, there was a forest ahead, maybe that would provide shelter from air attacks.

* * *

"I mean she says that we will stay together, but what if she goes halfway across the world while I am stuck here applying to get into a community college and trying to get SmartyMart employee of the month? She'll get wrapped up in her studies and new friends, I call, I text, but it's going to be 'Sorry!, No time!, busy!'", bemoaned Ron.

"It is tough to be less than a battle mate's number one priority, Warmonga got the idea that the stories of a mighty warrior called 'The Great Blue' were real. She would leave for months at a time chasing down leads. Now that she has discovered the 'Great Blue' is a fake, she will surely settle down and be a proper battle mate.", said Warhawk, suddenly blinking and incredulous that this lowly worm had sucked him into a discussion on females. Pulling two long knives, he rolled over and swooped at Ron intending to gut him when they collided.

Ron sensing an impending collision rolled and dodged a screaming Warhawk at the last second. Turning sharply to put some distance between them, he shot to the water and formed up alongside Kim.

Warhawk met up with Warmonga and with grins on both faces, they leisurely glided after the teens.

"KP, I'm just not ready for this!" Ron shouted, cruising closer to her.

"Ron, we just need to find a place to land and then we can figure out our next step."

"No, I mean graduation and us and what comes after, KP, I can't live without you."

"Ron, please, get a grip, nothing is going to separate us.", Kim growled. 'OK, so not all of Ron was perfect', she thought. Rising up to get a better look at the terrain, she was dismayed to see the forest she was heading to was small pines, oak and lots of undergrowth. Not going to be able to fly between trees, in fact this seemed more like acres of kindling and tender than a real forest. She flew past the shore (sandy beach is not good for marshal arts) and landed in a clearing surrounded by trees with Ron at her side. They waited in the pale light provided by a full moon as Warmonga and Warhawk landed near them.

* * *

Watching the video feed, Nana and her tech team saw fragments of the aerial chase, then the camera followed Kim and Ron to a landing with two Lowardians following. "Nana, they've landed on South Manitou Island in Lake Michigan", said Wade. "That's just off the coast from…", said Zita, checking a map, "Glen Arbor". Nana tapped her headset, "This is Nana P. Tell Commander B that a couple of aliens have landed on South Manitou Island in Lake Michigan and are about to go into combat with a pair of our people." Nana listened a moment, "Let's cover all bases, one chopper with medical in case we have surviving humans and an A-10 on call in case we need to eliminate surviving aliens." Zita's eyes grew round when she overheard Nana's suggestion. "Thanks, getting the Reaper in place so we can see what's happening is greatly appreciated. I owe you and commander 'B" a double batch of lemon squares. Nana out". Nana put her hand on Wade's shoulder, "Record the drone video, dear.".

Zita looked at Nana, "Shouldn't we call Mr Possible and get Mrs Possible?"

"No dear, I'm not even sure you all should be watching. Besides, this is going to be a really long day. Let them rest while they can.". Nana decided that there are some things a parent didn't need to see in real time. And in James' case, not alone.

* * *

Number 3 was talking to the engineer putting in the new fusion core. "Engineering, How long until the new core is operating?"

"Core is installed, pressurizing it now. I had to replace some damaged helium disconnects, it will be another 10 minutes."

"Number 3!", the sensor operator was rapidly typing while checking displays. "I have nine flyers on an intercept course. They will be in attack range in three minutes. Anti-projectile lasers are on-line and capacitors fully charged. Estimate they will be able to defend against 2,000 enemy flyer projectiles."

"How long until the factory ships come over the horizon?"

"Factory ships should be visible in 5 minutes and overhead in 20."

Number 3 grimaced, the _Spear of Fire_ was slow in getting back into orbit because of the lost of power provided by the ejected main fusion core. Shuttles from the factory ship could be used to help defend the _Spear_ and evacuate the crew if needed. If the _Spear_ could get high enough. And survive long enough. "Sound battle stations." In this case, the battle station for most of the small crew of the _Spear_ was in the Battle Command Center, the most heavily armored place in the entire ship. Number 3 cursed the ejection of the fusion core, without it, the _Spear_ was slow, much slower than the attacking flyers. He watched the displays in grim silence as the nine attackers broke into three groups of three and climbed to start an attacking dive on them. 'Damnation' he thought, 'We might as well be a ground target for all the speed and maneuverability we have.'

* * *

Ron looked at the two Lowardians strolling towards them. "Damn KP, you fought one of these two before?"

"Uh, yeah, but I wasn't winning and I had the super suit. I was fighting the little one."

Ron figured the 'little one' to be nearly 7 feet tall and the 'big one' to be another foot taller and twice the mass. These two were nothing like the Lowardians they had blown though on the ship. At the time he had thought those guys were big, but damn these two were something else.

* * *

Nana, Wade, Felix and Zita watched in horror as Ron charged the larger alien and was sent flying back from a backhanded blow, knocking Kim to the ground.

 **Next time on _Graduation in Early MAYhem_**

Shego surveyed the downtown Chicago area from open cockpit of Drakken's hovercraft. Below them were wrecked landers crushed by local trees that he mutated with his super high pollinator. It looked like something out of _Lord of the Rings_ , sentient trees moving through town destroying landers and helping rescue people trapped in rubble. It was all so surreal, Drakken would fly over to a group of trees, give them a spray, tell the trees to "protect the city, help the people" and the trees would sprout sprays of vines and start moving. These great shaggy super-shrubberies took some damage from walkers, and some were consumed by flames, but in a contest between a mutated tree and a walker, the walker usually lost, crushed into a twisted mass of sheet metal by constricting vines. She looked at the mad scientist who was currently vibrating with glee. "Dr D, let's blow this pop stand and hunt for the kids.".

"Shego, you go, I've still got a lot of mutant high pollinator left and I should be trying to save more cities." Drakken, riding on an emotional high from finally, finally having a plan work gave Shego a quick hug, "Be careful Shego, whoever gets done first finds the other.".

"OK doc. Be careful". She gave him a small hug back and she fired up the refueled jet pack to head out over the lake.

 **Author's note**. Working on this story has taught me greater respect for the other writers you find on this site. I strongly recommend that readers who haven't tried writing a story, give it a try. Even if you don't publish it.

Note that in this story, Lowardians use US customary measurement units. They really don't, but I find that writing down Lowardian units of measurement makes the reader translate it to normal units in their head on the fly and I find that annoying when I read it, so I'm not writing it.

 **[1]** Patricia Briggs in her series of paranormal romance novels ( _Mercy Thompson_ and _Alpha and Omega_ series) has characters that refer to the heroine "Mercy" as "obstreperous" in several books. We will assume that Number 3 read romance novels as well as watched movies for "research purposes". This author points out without further comment that Warhawk knew where Number 3 had run across that word. In my reading in places, "obstreperous" isn't a word I run into.

 **[2]** To be fair, Warmonga while on Earth, had only sampled a couple of cheap beers from a fridge stocked by some of the henchmen. As often as the lairs got blown up, they tended to buy only the cheapest beer from a convenience store. The Thorgoggles, however, considered good beer the next thing to a holy sacrament. They would have approved of the beer that Shego stocked in Drakken's fridge for her personal use.

 **[3]** From Merriam-Webster on-line dictionary - the third definition.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

This is a work of fan fiction. These are not my characters and I guarantee that the owners (Disney) would never treat them like this.

This chapter is way out of my experience with regards to violence, people's reaction to violence and how you help people that have been exposed to violence. Using this or any chapter for personal guidance of any kind is stupid. Don't be stupid. However, an article that made sense to me can be found by Googling witnessing-violence-and-death-what-happens-to-people-and-how-can-they-be-helped

* * *

Ron closed with Warhawk, using his Wing Chun ripple strikes followed by a rapid double punch. Warhawk, was unmoved and smiled, "Child, let's finish this, I don't have time to play." He backhanded Ron, knocking him back into Kim with both falling to the ground.

Warmonga watched the hit, thinking 'But the boy was the other person in the shuttle bay, he must be the Great Blue. Maybe he needs motivation?' "My love", she called out, "Perhaps the girl child's head would look good mounted on the trophy wall. The red hair will be a nice touch."

"I will collect it for you after I finish with this child."

"Check the date, I'm not a child, it is graduation day." Ron had gotten to his feet.

"Summon the mystical monkey power", said a voice that only he heard.

"Sensei?" whispered Ron.

"You are the monkey master"

"I am?"

"This is why you were given the power. Use it. You are ready"

"I am!" declared Ron, running towards Warhawk with a strange gait, loping with his hands touching the ground. As he approached, he leaped into a somersault, kicking Warhawk in the stomach with both feet. Warhawk was knocked on his butt. Jumping to his feet, Warhawk faced Ron with a grin and struck with a downward overhead strike which Ron directed down into the ground. From there, the fight was on, with a blue flash every time Ron made a hit or made a block. Ron was the far more agile fighter, repeatedly bouncing over his opponent to attack from a new side. Warhawk was the far stronger fighter, a single strike that landed on Ron could end the fight. Ron was getting some hits in, but it would take a lot to bring this alien down.

Rufus was on a prone Kim's shoulder, hidden by her hair. Kim was starting to move when he hugged her neck and poured all the love that he and his other human had for her into her. A mole rat is not a human of course, but Rufus was a mole rat that was different than other mole rats, an X-Rat, if you will. Besides his ability to eat more than his own body weight at a single sitting, his mind and spirit were larger than should be possible to fit in such a tiny creature. More than just love poured into Kim, had Warmonga been paying attention, she would have noticed that Kim's eyes had turned light blue.

Warmonga strode over to Kim who was struggling to her feet. Reaching down, she grabbed Kim by the back of her robes lifting her up to look into her face. "You foolish child! You were the battle mate of the Great Blue and you dumped him! I will be his battle mate and treat him like the future ruler of all Lowardian systems deserves." She reached down and pulled her dagger from the sheath on her thigh. Kim's response was to raise her hands straight over her head, allowing her to slide out of her t-shirt and robe, falling on her butt. Quickly rolling back and to her feet, she took a defensive position holding her hands out. She was startled by the sting of a sword hilt smacking into her hand. Bringing her hands together she took a defensive position. The sword was a falchion, about 3 pounds in weight with a blade about two and a half feet long. It was basically a sword shaped axe, used to hack through armor.

Kim tested the weapon's balance. She had studied various weapon forms over the years, but had never expected to use them. She glanced around looking for the source of the screaming monkeys that she heard, but didn't see any monkeys.

Warmonga was stunned. Two Great Blues? Her mind raced on how to deal with this unexpected development. On the edge of panic because her long quest was teetering on the balance between success and failure, she decided to remove Warhawk from the field and hope to negotiate with the two Great Blues. The girl said she broke up with the boy, right? There was still a good chance to convince one to join her. Surely she could use her feminine wiles on the boy to seduce him into joining her. Perhaps there was a good reason the girl broke up with the boy. The girl might be a better target for seduction than the boy. Still in an attack stance, she moved closer to Warhawk's side.

Ron wasn't totally oblivious to Kim's predicament, but he had his hands full with Warhawk. Feeling his nunchucks vanish from his belt, he risked taking a backwards flip from Warhawk to break contact so he could take a quick glance over to Kim. He saw a sword wielding Kim confronting Warmonga who held a long dagger. "Booyah KP!", he said under his breath and refocused on Warhawk.

Warmonga took advantage of the pause in the fight to flash out her dagger intending to drive it under Warhawk's ribs and up into his heart. Warhawk caught her wrist in a bone crushing grip and pulled her off her feet and in front of him, using her as a shield against Ron. Taking the dagger out of her hand he whispered, "Why?"

"One of them is the Great Blue my love. I would rule all Lowardian space with them at my side", Warmonga replied simply.

With a scream of sorrow and rage, he drove the dagger into her stomach and cut upwards to almost her neck. He threw the dying body at Kim. He took a position with his hand raised high holding the bloody dagger ready to stab down. His other hand was held palm up making a "come on" motion. "You have taken the only thing I have ever loved from me. I will kill you, kill the girl slowly and then burn this world."

Competitive fencing has the concept of 'right of way'. That is, if two fencers touch simultaneously, the fencer with 'right of way' gets the point. A fencer typically gets right of way by clearly starting his attack first. A move called a 'stop-thrust' is used when you do not have right of way, but expect to make the touch and then still have time to defend, or expect the audacity of your attack to make your opponent abandon his attack to switch to defense.

This was not a competitive bout. Ron knew that a stop-attack probably would not prevent Warhawk from landing his attack. But unlike fencing, Ron was not going for a point, he was going for a kill. Warhawk had made that decision for Ron when he declared that he was going to kill Kim slowly and then burn the world. The world that contained the people Ron loved like his parents, Hana, the Possibles and others. It also contained people he didn't even like, but even those people didn't deserve to burn. Not that he blamed Warhawk one bit. Right now, in the grip of monkey mystical power, he would let the world burn to save Kim. What he needed was for Warhawk to take a step closer. He tried to think of another way to end this that didn't involve killing, if only the monkeys would stop screaming for just a second so he could think clearly.

Kim had flipped out of the way to dodge Warmonga's body. Turning back to the standoff, she struggled to retain her fading humanity. All she wanted to do right now was to leap on Warhawk and chop and chop until nothing recognizable was left. How arrogant this alien worm was to dare threaten her Ron! But even as the blue haze colored her vision, something inside of her whispered at her not to kill but capture him and take him for judgment. But the monkeys kept screaming louder and louder.

* * *

The A-10s began their strafing runs. Flying as individual groups of three, they held their fire to three second bursts of a mix of armor piercing and high explosive bullets. Instead of hitting, the bullets vaporized like fireworks. The first group pulled up and started to circle around. "Daccu, this is Cajun Bear, that run was pretty useless. I figure about 600 rounds expended each. Only have enough ammo for one more pass"

"Cajun Bear, this is Daccu, we are starting our run now." The next three A-10s performed the same basic run. However, this time, the fireworks stopped about half way through the run. The second group pulled up and started to circle back around to make another pass. "Sentinel, this is Daccu, I think their defenses are exhausted. See what you can do before they recharge".

"This is Sentinel, we are on are way. Maybe we will leave you guys some." The third set started their run.

"Number 3!" came the call over the intercom. "Projectiles have damaged the fusion core hydrogen supply. The fusion core is usel…" The call was cut off as the crew in the battle command center heard the rumbling of thunder striking the ship. The ship shuddered as the thrusters started to fail and shut down. Number 3 stared numbly at the outside camera displays. The first two sets of attackers had a red diamond emblem on their vertical fins. The emblem on the last set showed a bag with five tubes sticking out from it. The red symbol of death and the pipes of Nuecono, the bringer of justice. 'Gods, what have we awakened?' whispered Number 3.

"Cajun Bear, this is Sentinel, the alien ship looks in bad shape, one more pass might get it to break up while it is still over the water."

"Roger that Sentinel, starting the run now"

Normally, the _Spear of Fire_ , without a functional fusion core should have died quietly. But an armor piercing round hit the controls of the Kepler in exactly the right place to set off the self-destruct. Most of the blast went down the length of the ship, destroying the battle command center, but enough went up to send a cloud of shrapnel like a shotgun blast up to the Cajun Bear flight.

"Cajun Bear! Status!"

"This is Cajun Bear, I have most of my tail left and one engine, Cajun Bear-2 is missing a chunk of the left wing and hydraulics are out. Cajun Bear-3 is in good shape. We are heading back to base. Damn, and we just got these babies detailed."

"Cajun Bear, this is Daccu. We'll escort you back. You know, I think we are all getting too old for this save the world crap."

"This is Sentinel, we still have enough ammo to take out a walker or two. We are going to pop over to Chicago and see if there are any left. See you Red Diamonds back at the barn."

* * *

Nana and her 'tech' team were glued to the feed from the MQ-9 Reaper recon drone. "Go Ron!" cheered Wade as Ron knocked the larger alien on his butt. They were all silent when the fight started between Ron and Warhawk.

Nana was puzzled. She was pretty sure that Ron was tapped into the mystical monkey power, but it seemed weak. Did those fools at Yamanouchi not teach him how to center himself and fully connect to the power?

"Ms Nana," asked Zita, "Why aren't they using weapons? I think I see something on Ron's belt. And the alien has a pistol of some sort on his."

"I don't know dear, maybe it's a stupid male honor thing?" Zita was correct, the Lotus blade hung from Ron's belt in the form of nunchucks, why wasn't he using it?

"Wade, you see stuff like this all the time, right?" asked Felix.

"No! I've never seen Ron fight like this before. Sure, he is pretty good at martial arts and getting better, but he usually gets henchmen to chase him and then takes them out with Aikido moves, you know, has them tripping over tables, running into doors, stuff like that.", replied Wade.

"Go Kim!" cheered Zita watching Kim escape from Warmonga's hold. "Wait a minute! Where did she get that sword?"

Nana looked closely at the screen, "Kimmie has a sword?" She looked closely at the screen trying to see if her granddaughter had a blue glow - maybe?

Wade surreptitiously did a screen capture on a clear shot of Kim. No matter what happened, this picture of Kim in sneakers, shorts and a black bra holding a sword and looking ready to kick butt was going to be kept in a place of honor. A secret, encrypted place of honor to retrieve and look at from time to time.

The 'tech' team were frozen in horror when Warhawk held up Warmonga, killed her and the threw the body at Kim.

Nobody in the room breathed as Warhawk faced off against Ron. They all screamed in frustration when the view from the drone panned up and zoomed in on flaming wreckage falling to the lake miles away.

A moment later, Nana's ear piece buzzed. She listened a moment, handed the ear piece to Wade. "It's for you".

Puzzled, Wade listened and then started typing furiously for almost three entire minutes. "Sir", he said, "I've locked out the people who hacked the drone. Your people will be back in control in two minutes, the drone is currently in panic mode, slowly circling at a fixed altitude until the comms can reboot. With your permission, I'd like to give the hackers a taste of a real cyber attack." Wade listened for a moment, "OK, call me if you have any problems." Wade handed the ear piece back to Nana. "Zita? Give me a hand please and thank you?" Wade pointed to some Internet addresses in a window and handed her a Kimmunicator. Plugging in a keyboard, Zita set to work with Felix looking over their shoulders in fascination.

Nana signed off with Miguel on the ear piece and turned to her tech team. "Who are you attacking?"

"Not sure, but Global Justice owns the web sites" was the response.

Three minutes later, the video from the drone turned back to the island. Zooming in, Nana and Felix saw two bodies lying motionless on the ground and a landed chopper with rotors still spinning. Wade and Zita were locked in network combat with unknown foes.

"Wade" called Nana, "Where are Ron and Kim?"

Switching windows, typing furiously for a few seconds, Wade stopped typing and said, "I don't know. I lost their tracking signals about the same time we lost control of the drone video.

* * *

"So, Warhawk, what does a good battle slag do for a warrior?" Ron taunted. Warhawk began to tremble with rage. "Or was she a battle skag? Battle whore?"

Warhawk screamed and launched at Ron. At the instant Ron knew that Warhawk was totally committed to attack and not defense, he hurled himself forward with a simian shriek extending his right arm forward in a spear-hand strike. His hand pierced Warhawk's chest with a flash of blue just under his rib cage and then curved up until he felt a pulsing muscle. Gripping tightly, he pulled with all his might, feeling things tearing loose. Then Warhawk's blow hit him and he knew nothing else.

Kim, focused on Warhawk, saw muscles start to tense and knew that he was committed to moving forward. She took off at a run, took two steps and leaped, using the strength and speed inherited from generations of selected ancestors, she swung the sword at Warhawk's dagger arm, slicing through his forearm like it was a blade of grass. The blade's arc continued striking Warhawk's eyes, cleaving the top half of his head off. She turned her leap into a somersault and clearing the falling alien, landed on his far side. Turning around, she saw Ron's lower half sticking out from under Warhawk's body. And she saw blood, so much blood. She dropped the sword and knelt down trying to roll over Warhawk. But Warhawk might weigh close to 750 pounds and she didn't have that much strength. Running back to her robes, she grabbed her sash. Bringing the borrowed sky bike over, she tied one end of the sash to Warhawk's undamaged arm, tied the other end to the bike. She used the bike to drag Warhawk off Ron.

Dropping down besides Ron, she checked for obvious spinal damage, finding none she gently rolled him onto his back. Heartbeat was slow but steady, no breathing. After a quick check of his airway, she bent down and puffed a few breaths into his lungs. Seeing that Ron now seemed to be breathing easily, she got her robes and wiped most of the blood off his face. Her energy slipping away like a deflating balloon, she lay down on him, her body starting to shiver in the cool night air as the screaming from unseen monkeys faded to silence. A nearly unconscious Rufus slid off her shoulder to snuggle between his two beloved humans.

That was the scene that Shego saw when she dropped out of the sky. She would have missed the battle site entirely had not she spotted a Lowardian on a sky bike dropping down to land. Landing, she pushed the emergency button on her communicator and stepped between the Lowardian and the kids, lighting up her hands. Incredibly, it appeared that he was filming using some sort of hand held camera. Finally appearing to notice her, the Lowardian dropped to its knees and said in decent English, "I surrender. Please don't hurt me." Low rumbling of thunder was heard coming nearer. "Sonic boom? Damn, Dr D is really pushing it". Seconds later Drakken appeared in his two man hovercraft, spraying a light mist on the scrubby trees at the edge of the clearing. Parking the hovercraft near Shego, he slid over the side and jogged up to take a position next to her.

"Are you OK? What's happening?" Drakken asked. "What did I miss?"

"I just got here myself, I am guessing this guy is a photographer of some sort, he wants to surrender."

"Check on Kim and what's his name, I'll check out this guy."

Shego knelt down beside the pair. Besides being covered in blood and general gore, they looked without serious damage, just exhausted. Ron still had on his vacuum suit - now much worse for wear. Kimmy on the other hand, was wearing sneakers, shorts and a nice black satiny bra. 'I wonder if photo boy over there has video we can look at?' Shego shook the kids, but other than a "five more minutes, Mom" from Ron and a groan from Kim who started shivering, she got no response. "Dr D, we need to get these two to someplace warm pretty quick."

Drakken had been explaining the concept of parole in war to the Lowardian, who he was calling 'WP'. Really, who names their child 'Warpig'? Old Black Sabbath heavy metal rockers? "WP here has a sky bike with attached stretcher pod for evacuating wounded. He will fly them to the lair as part of the conditions of his parole"

"Parole, Doc, Really?"

"Yes" Drakken leaned over and spoke quietly, "This guy seems to be hot on Earth romance stories and such. He apparently wants to get heavy into honor and stuff like that?"

"You trust him?"

"Certainly, I told him that if he violates the terms of his parole, not only will he be without honor, that you will burn off his skin an inch at a time."

Shego wasn't totally convinced, but they did need to get the kids to a warm place. Wondering if Drakken's plant mutation was effecting his brains, she saw WP fly his bike over and land with the side with a long pod next to Kim and Ron. Opening the pod, WP and Shego carefully placed Kim, Ron and Rufus in the pod. WP showed Shego how to adjust the temperature inside the pod. Once Shego had the temperature set to toasty warm, WP closed the pod, mounted the bike and lifted off. Shego hopped in the hovercraft and they all took off, skimming the water.

Moments later, a helicopter with markings of Michigan Air National Guard landed. Airmen hopped off and started investigating the area.

* * *

Nana's ear piece buzzed. Figuring her 'tech' team already knew too much for her to try to keep secrets, she answered without stepping into the hall. "Miguel, what's happening! Have you recovered Kim and Ron?" Her body sagged as she listened. "Thanks Miguel, Let me know if you find them and I will do the same. Send me info on those A-10 pilots, they probably did more than anyone to save us all. I'll put them on my Christmas lemon square list". Nana looked down in a silent room to three pairs of eyes staring back at her. "The rescue team didn't find Kim or Ron. They found a sash and a torn, bloody graduation gown. There were two bodies, definitely aliens, both were brutally killed. They found prints from a sneaker and a vacuum suit boot, so they believe that Kim and Ron were there. They found a jet pack and three flying machines, all apparently in working order. If Kim and Ron were able to leave, why didn't they use those? I choose to believe that not finding their bodies is a good thing. I want you all to draw straws, the winner takes a comm watch and the rest takes a nap. Oh, what happened to the hackers?"

"We overwrote their hard drives with zeroes, Ms Nana", replied Zita. "It won't keep them off the net forever, I'm sure they have backups, but it is something."

"Good" Nana started for the door, "Set a watch and the rest take a nap. I'll relieve the watcher in four hours. Make sure you watch to see if Kim and Ron's trackers reappear."

"Nana", asked Wade, "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to James and Ann."

* * *

Peaceful. Quiet. No screaming monkeys. Warm. Wet. Wet? Kim opened her eyes and sat up. She was laying on a tanning bed covered in warm wet towels. Hearing a page rustle, she looked over to see Shego reading a magazine.

"Morning Cupcake, finally get warm? Sorry, this lair has no soaking tubs, so we stuffed the buffoon in the shower and put you and Roofie there in the toaster. The towels are to keep you from getting too dried out or sunburned." Kim looked around and saw a lump covered in a hand towel that was emitting gentle snores. Shego got up and walked over to hand her a glass with amber liquid and ice cubes. "Iced tea with berries" said Shego, "No sugar, no alcohol, no drugs. But I've got ibuprofen if you want some. T-shirts and sweat pants over there, some underwear, maybe even panties that might fit that skinny butt of yours", Shego pointed to a couple of stacks of clothes and towels on a counter.

"Shego?" said Kim, "Have you heard anything about my family?"

"I heard that they were all safe hunkered down at the high school. Get dressed and come find the kitchen. Dr D is making real Belgian Waffles. Then we can see about getting you three back home." Shego turned off the sun lamps and walked out the door. Kim peeked under the hand towel to make sure it was Rufus and not say, a white rabbit. She got up, finding herself stiff and sore in several places. She had a couple of large bandaids stuck here and there. Apparently somebody had done some first aid on her. She dried herself off with dry towels she found on the counter. She selected a black tee shirt with "Run like a princess" on the front in pink script, black sweat pants and yes, there were even panties that "fit her skinny butt". Given that crack from Shego she was tempted to pick the tank top that said "I hope your day is as nice as my butt", but finally thought better of it.

She took a big drink of the tea, a couple of ibuprofens and even found a hairbrush and blow dryer. Feeling physically human, but emotionally a bit wobbly, she picked up a snoozing Rufus, dried him off and cradled the still sleeping mole rat in her arms. Padding out the door barefooted, she set out in search of the kitchen.

"Observe. We start with a dough made with lots of butter and eggs like a brioche, but we put these little sugar pearls in the dough to caramelize when we cook it. These dough balls have risen and are ready to cook. Try one."

Ron picked up a ball of dough and put it in the waffle maker. "And what do you top them with?"

"The dough is packed with eggs and butter so it is really rich. With the sugar pearls, syrup would be too much sweetness. It's designed to carry and eat as is. Maybe a bit of peanut butter or strawberries?"

Kim walked in on Ron and Drakken having a technical discussion on waffles? She checked the creature snoozing in her arms once again to make sure it was a naked mole rat and not a white rabbit, because she was certainly feeling like she had fallen down the rabbit hole.

"Ron?"

"KP!" in a flash, Ron had her in his arms and both teens were sobbing. Rufus popped up after struggling not to get squished between the two. Rufus tried to comfort his humans, but really didn't know what to do.

"Valium?"

"Dr D, let's wait a bit. See if we can get some food into them and see if they want to talk about it."

"And if they don't want to talk?"

"That's OK too. Different people cope differently."

15 minutes later Kim and Ron found themselves sitting at the kitchen table with Drakken and Shego eating really good waffles with strawberries and peanut butter, drinking coco moo and talking about the events of the last few hours. In particular, the confrontation with Warmonga and Warhawk. Or rather, Kim and Ron talked with both Drakken and Shego listening and providing empathy. Empathy that sounded like "It's awful to feel that there must be another way but you can't find it in time." Both Drakken, from reading his reports from his teenager psychology consultant and Shego from her education classes thought that the biggest problem the two teens faced was the lack of control over their life, that is, they both felt forced to kill Warhawk and oddly enough, both felt guilty that they didn't try to save Warmonga.

After the food, coco moo and talking, Kim, Ron and Rufus were soon cuddled together asleep on the couch. Shego tossed a blanket over them. "Well Doc, as cute as these guys are, I guess we'd better send them back."

"I suppose so. I am starting to understand the attraction of a box of kittens. Listen, I have this plan to get our evil street cred back. It involves next Halloween and making all the candy taste like broccoli. First, we…"

Author's note

Getting on Nana's Christmas lemon square list is one of the highest honors anyone can get.

My thanks to the reviewers who gave me a lot of advice and encouragement and even saved the day flying A-10s in this chapter even though I think they were all ground pounders "back in the day".


	5. Chapter 5

"Not funny Shego" Kim struggled a bit with her bonds. She was tied up and sitting on a bench seat in Drakken's stealth hovercraft. They were using the stealth craft because the Air National Guard was kind of touchy today when it came to craft flying without a filed flight plan. Ron was tied up also, but didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact, he was trying hard not to snicker.

"Not funny, but necessary. I mean after all those heart felt confessions last night…", started Shego

"No there weren't!"

"And nursing you back to health…"

"You put a couple of band aids on me and stuck me in the toaster!"

"And comforting you in bed when you woke up with a nightmare…"

"You brought me a stinking glass of water!"

"I figure that unless you are restrained when we land that you will be all huggy and kissy and 'Thank you Shego! You're the best Shego! We love you Shego!'" Shego said the last part in her best imitation of a little girl's voice.

"I'd rather kiss a mole rat!"

"Hey!" squeaked a small voice.

Ron lost it and started laughing. Shego lost it next with Drakken joining in the laughter. Kim tried to keep a straight face, but soon she was laughing also.

Drakken checked his GPS map. "Try the suit radio now Shego"

Shego picked up her vacuum suit and spoke into the collar. "Dr P, this is Shego, Dr P, you got your ears on? Come back."

"Shego! Where are you! Do you have Kimmie?"

"Open the Kepler's hangar doors and we'll deliver one Kimmy Possible, slightly battered but unbroken."

The doors to the Kepler bay rolled open and a worn, tired, excited James stood on the ramp.

The door to the hovercraft slid open and before Shego was able to say anything, she was pounced on by Kim, Ron and Rufus who wrapped her in a group hug. "Thank you Shego! You're the best Shego! We love you Shego!" Laughing, they released her and Kim shot out of the hovercraft, jumping into her father's crushing hug.

"Young lady, we have to talk about you staying out late with strange people from other planets. At least they weren't show folks I suppose." James was fighting not to break into sobs.

Ron turned back to Shego, "Wow, he waited all this time, right here for us to bring Kim back. He must have really believed in us."

"And loved his daughter that much. Well time to leave, so don't let the hatch hit you in the butt on the way out." Shego gently pushed Ron towards the door. Shego watched Ron approach Kim and James then get sucked into the hug with Rufus popping up to help. "OK Dr D, let's blow this pop stand before Dr P comes up and starts in with the hugging. And remind me not to leave Rufus on the loose after I tie up those two."

James didn't notice the hovercraft turn around, take to the sky and disappear.

* * *

Nana was taking a break sitting on a bench in the sun when her ear piece buzzed. "Nana P" She listened to a very excited James with tears welling up in her eyes. "Bring them here son…" "Well then, strap a jet pack on them, send them over and when you get the presidential comms up on the new low orbital satellites, come join us." She tapped her ear piece two times. "Miguel, Nana P. They are back. Haven't seen them, but James says they look pretty good… OK, talk to you later, Nana out. ", She tapped her ear piece three times. "Wade, power cycle your laptop, and I mean power all the way off before restarting it, then find Ann and the Stoppables and have everyone come out front. Kim and Ron are on the way here." She put the ear piece back in her pocket. The children were home safe and for the next little while, the world would have to take care of itself.

The front of the school was pandemonium. Ann and the twins were glommed onto Kim, Hana had leaped out of Mr Stoppable's arms and into her big brother's arms with his parents pulling them into a hug. They were joined by friends and even Mr Barkin appeared to present them with their diplomas. After the hugging died down, a general party atmosphere started that sunny afternoon. Kim and Ron even found themselves released from the grasp of parents and little sister.

"Ron! Kim! Let's play some volleyball, you can even be on the same team!" called Felix.

"Not now, Felix. Not really in the mood. I think I will grab some people and go make us all something to eat" replied Ron.

"I'll come with you", murmured Kim.

All activity within 50 feet of Kim came to a dead, silent stop. Wide eyes filled with fear stared first at Kim, then at Ron. Annoyed, Kim stamped a foot, "Not to cook! Jeez, can't a girl want to be close to her BF!"

Relieved, people carried on as they were before they heard the words of doom.

Walking towards the high school kitchen, Ron grabbed some helpers while Kim clung onto Ron's arm. "This falcon wants to make sure she can always hear her falconer." Kim murmured.

* * *

Shego and Drakken sat in front of their laptops, computer mice hovering over the "check account activity" button on the web page for their personal Swiss bank accounts. They clicked as one and a new line appeared in their on-line ledgers showing that a deposit for $3,000,000 had just been made. "Yes!" said Shego, "Not bad pay for helping out a couple of kids for a couple of days. Bet Kimmie never made that much baby sitting."

"Shego you aren't that much older than Kim and her sidekick."

"It's not the years, Doc, it's the miles", smiled Shego.

"I could get younger you know" blurted out Drakken.

"What?"

"The rejuvenator. Normally, a rejuvenated body that is made too young starts to break down in a few weeks. But I believe that with the addition of the physical qualities provided by this plant mutation, I could take 10 years off this body and it would be totally stable."

"Why would you do that?"

Drakken just looked at her.

"No. No No No No No. You can't be… I can't… I need to go check on something." Shego jumped up and fled the room in the direction of her quarters.

Drakken stared numbly at her retreating form.

* * *

Ann woke to the sound of retching from the bathroom attached to the guest bedroom in the Stoppable's house. After Ron and his helpers had stuffed everyone at the high school with pretty good cheese pizza and cheesy bread sticks with various dipping sauces, Kim and Ann had gone home with the Stoppables. James, Jim and Tim went to the Space Center. James had more satellite work to do and everyone figured that the Space Center was the safest and most productive place for Jim and Tim to burn off energy.

Kim and Ann shared the guest bed as Ann didn't want Kim sleeping alone and wasn't nearly ready to enlist Ron for that duty. Kim had slept restlessly and had once woken up with a scream and ran to the bathroom where she threw up dinner in great heaves punctuated with sobs. Kim was mostly incoherent; something about how she couldn't prevent a murder and then she murdered someone herself. Eventually, Kim was empty, both physically and emotionally. Ann cleaned her up and tucked her back into bed. Laying down besides her daughter, both slept until morning.

Ann woke at dawn. After a quick shower and getting dressed, she left a sleeping Kim to take a shift at the hospital. On her way out, she stopped in the kitchen to have coffee with Jean Stoppable. "Did Kim wake you with her nightmares?"

"Oh no Ann, Gene and I are very sound sleepers."

"Did Ron sleep OK last night?"

"I suppose so, his room is up in the attic on the other side of the house from ours. I checked on him this morning, his blankets were all tangled up so he must have been pretty restless. So Kim was having nightmares about being kidnapped? That poor girl."

"Yes, I think maybe we should get them counseling, maybe James' mother knows someone." Ann finished her coffee and started to get up.

"For Kim certainly. Ron is a tough kid and he wasn't kidnapped, so I figure he should be fine. Are you off to the hospital?"

"Yes, I need to do a shift, with luck I should get off in 12 hours, otherwise, who knows? Can you watch out for Kim for me?"

"Certainly. I do have to go take Hana to day care and help them this morning, but I am sure that Kim and Ron can take care of themselves until this afternoon. After all, they go all over the world and watch out for each other."

Ann was not able to dispute the last statement but still wanted to grab Jean, shake her, and scream "Go take care of your son!". Ann thought that while Jean had always seemed to be disappointed that Ron wasn't a girl and she absolutely doted on Hana, this was a bit extreme.

Out the door, Ann pulled out her cell phone. Dialing a fifteen digit number, she put the phone to her ear. "Nana? This is Ann, Kim and Ron need help…"

* * *

Shego woke after a late night of thinking. Everything was going so well yesterday, they had delivered Kim and Ron back to their parents, got the money from the bet and then Drakken had to spoil it all by… What exactly did he do that was so wrong? That he wanted to make himself more attractive as a man because he liked her and wanted to her to like him back? Maybe more than in just an 'evil family' way? OK, so maybe that was a bit whacked, but it was sort of a compliment none the less. After thinking on it last night, she decided to tell him to take it slow and see what happens. Hopefully without too much drama. And the rejuvenator was a bit too much too soon. Setting off down the corridor she soon followed the smell of bacon. Walking into the kitchen, she froze at the sight of Drew dressed in shorts and a tee shirt. 'Oh no, the idiot did it last night.' She thought.

"Scrambled or over easy this morning Shego?" asked Drakken.

"Uh, scrambled is fine"

"I didn't do this just for you Shego. I'm sorry I put you on the spot last night. I got an offer this morning from some people in some islands around Australia. They want me to help with their rain forest. It might be a couple of months before I get back. You are welcome to use this lair as your home in the meantime if you want."

"You know Doc, I was thinking that a trip to a nice warm island would be nice. Want some company? I hear those koalas can be pretty mean. You might need a bodyguard."

* * *

Kim was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when there as a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she called to Ron who was getting dressed. Going to the door she opened it to find a deputy with the name tag "Steffal".

"Hi!" chirped the deputy, "Is Ron Stoppable home?"

"Hi Susan" called Ron, walking up while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Hi Ron. Oh, how is the bullet wound coming along?" cooed the attractive deputy, her dark brown copper hair tied back in a loose ponytail as one delicate hand prevented his shirt from coming all the way down while the other caressed the skin around the nearly healed wound.

"Healing just fine. Kim, this is Susan, she works part time at the courthouse and Susan this is…"

"Kim Possible! You're Ron's other partner. I'm so glad to finally meet you", chirped Susan holding out her hand while glaring at Kim with soft brown eyes.

"Hi Susan," Kim said hoping to keep the growl out of her voice. "And how do you know Ron?" 'Gods' thought Kim, 'I still haven't talked to him about that wound! I must be the last person in freaking Middleton to know about it.'

"Oh, just doing stuff at the court house."

Ron put his arms around Kim, partly because he was afraid of a Kung Fu demonstration and partly because she had seemed close to a melt down all morning.

"What can we do for you Susan?" asked Ron.

"I've come to escort you to Nana Possible."

Ron quickly left a note for his mom while Kim put on sneakers. It was a longer walk to the high school than he remembered as he made sure to stay between Susan and Kim while paying attention to Kim. Rufus tried to help by riding on Susan's shoulder chatting with her.

Middleton High's parking lot looked like command central. It had multiple semi-trailer sized mobile command centers for DHS and FEMA. Plus a very nice civilian Winnebago. Susan escorted them to the door and knocked. Nana opened the door. "Kimberly Ann, Ronald, it is good to see you, come in! come in! Thank you for getting them Susan, I hate to use you as a messenger, but the cell towers are a mess."

"Not a problem Mrs Possible, happy to help."

"It's Nana dear, Mrs Possible is my daughter in law."

"Fine, Nana, let me know if there is anything I can do for you", Susan waved as she walked off.

The Winnebago was compact, but very nice. At one end was a full sized bed in a room with a door, then a little bathroom across from a surprisingly large looking refrigerator. Across from the side door was a small stove. Next was a sitting area with a small couch on one side and a small booth on the other side for eating at a table.

"I want to talk to you both about what happened at the island yesterday. But first", Nana held up a chopstick. "Look at the end of this chopstick and …"

"No" interrupted Kim, "First I need to talk to Ron alone, now!" She grabbed Ron by the hand and pulled the surprised blond back in the little bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Nana raised one eyebrow, paused a second, then poured herself a cup of coffee and then poured a shot glass of coffee and sat down at the little booth, setting the shot glass down for Rufus who was already on the table waiting. "Think they will take long?" Rufus shrugged and sipped his coffee.

Kim hip checked Ron, tripping him onto the bed. Reaching down, she yanked up his shirt.

"Wait! Kim! What are you doing? Nana is right outside!" squeaked Ron.

"Tell me exactly what happened when you got this." Kim reached out and touched the mostly healed wound on his side. "Please Ron, I know I wasn't listening that night and I am sorry about that. I thought I knew what happened, but I was wrong. Please tell me."

The explanation was simple and complete. Ron told her about how his angle let him see that the ceiling was false and that there was a gunman aiming at her, how he threw a shuriken to try to at least spoil his aim ("But Ron, you might have killed him!" "Yes KP, anyone shooting at you had better be ready to take the risk that I might not miss") and how he pushed her out of the way but apparently didn't move fast enough himself. He went further and told of the unknown Ms Ninja that helped him with his wound and the leprechaun and his wish that his name not be forgotten. Kim was quietly crying. She was stressed, little to no sleep, probably a textbook case for PTSD and now she was faced with almost killing Ron. Maybe not physically, but Gods! The man gets wounded saving his BFGF and she blows him off! He has to depend on some stranger to keep him from bleeding out! The man gets a wish and he wishes for his name to be remembered? He shouldn't have to wish for that! He should get that because of the things he had done and the kind of man he is. When is the last time she had seen any childlike wonder in Ron? 'Get a grip Possible' she growled to herself, 'you can fix this and make things right! Starting right now!' Comfortable in Ron's arms and confident that she could work to make the partnership one that they both would cherish, she let unconsciousness take her.

Ron could only think of holding her while she cried. Presently she stopped crying and her breathing became regular. Ron worked his way free from her, wrapped her up tightly in the bedspread and slipped out of the little bedroom.

Nana looked up to see Ron come out of the bedroom with wet spots on his shirt from holding a crying Kim. "She's in pretty bad shape Nana. Maybe she can sleep a little now. So, were you going to show us a magic trick or were you going to hypnotize us with that there chopstick?"

Nana laughed, "As you get tired, your eyes can't smoothly track from side to side, the motion gets jerky. I wanted to see which one of you was the most tired and send that one to the bed to take a nap while I talk to the other one.

"Talk Nana?" Ron looked nervous. "About what?"

"Mystical Monkey Power" among other things.

"Nana, I don't know anything about Magical…" Ron stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ronald, stop." Nana interrupted. "You don't have to say anything, but don't lie to me. There have been too many lies and too many secrets around you and Kim for too long. We can't fix them all today, nor would that be a good idea. Some secrets will have to wait, but the lies stop now."

Nana got up fetched a root beer from the little refrigerator and handed it to Ron. "Let me start with a story. Once upon a time there were four Jade Monkeys imbued with something called Mystical Monkey Power. These statues were used to super charge Yamanouchi ninjas before going on a difficult mission. Depending on the length of exposure, the boost a ninja received would last from one to five days. After that, the ninja would slowly return to normal with no lasting side effects. The Mystical Monkey Power, MMP for short would give a ninja more strength, more speed and a more innate ability and skill for _Tai Sheng Pek Kwar._ It could be that it increases ones ability for any martial art, but the Yamanouchi ninjas were practitioners of _Tai Sheng Pek Kwar._ A monk studying the statues came up with the theory that the amount of MMP in the world is fixed. And indeed, Yamanouchi was only able to keep six to nine ninjas charged at any one time. That monk managed to steal the statues and scatter them to the corners of the world. I don't know why. Perhaps he thought that they were being used for immoral purposes." Seeing that she had both Ron's and Rufus' full attention, she got up, opened a cupboard pulling out a package of cookies.

"Fast forward to about two years ago. A famous archaeologist had found the monk's records while searching for a legendary, mystical weapon called the Lotus blade." She put some cookies on a plate and poured a shot glass of milk of Rufus. "Three young heroes helped him recover the last statue and he started experimenting with them. He wanted them not just for himself, but also to keep them out of the hands of shadowy groups that try to control the world behind the scenes. He felt that the world would be better off if he was the sole owner of the MMP and the Lotus Blade."

Nana fixed Ron in place with her gaze. "But we know what happened next, don't we? The statues were destroyed and you are now the sole container of the MMP that the statues once held. You have been called 'The Chosen One'. Who chose you?".

Ron dropped his gaze to the table. "I don't know, Fate? Destiny?"

"Ron I don't believe in Fate or Destiny. They are crutches used by story tellers who want to get to the good part without having to think about how the hero got there. I do believe in Chance. Like a billion dollar Power Ball lottery, there is a zero chance of winning, but yet sometimes someone wins. You have in effect, found the winning ticket laying on the ground when you weren't even looking for one. Did the winning ticket choose you?"

Nana fetched Ron another root beer and topped off Rufus's milk. "But for now, you have listened to this old woman rattle on about fairy tales long enough. Tell me what happened on the island with you, Kim and the two aliens. You don't look like you have slept in a week and Kim has been waking up screaming."

Nana took a bite of cookie, she really needed to get some free time to make some lemon squares. She freshened her coffee and sitting back down, started speaking with the calm voice that had gently elicited after action reports out of shocky squad mates over the years. "Ron, you and Kim escaped from the ship and landed on this small island in the lake. Were you trying to escape?"

"Kim wanted some time to plan about what to do next."

"And what about you?"

"I, I was wrapped up in worrying about losing Kim." Ron looked a bit ashamed.

"Why is that Ronald?"

"She will be going places that I can't follow."

"I wouldn't give up yet dear, but let's explore that later. So you two landed, then what?"

"The two aliens landed. The woman was the one that Kim and Shego fought before, I don't know who the other one was. Just that the woman was his 'battle mate'. He was huge, I don't think he could stand up straight in some of the places that we saw on the ship without bumping his head."

"Did they saw anything to you?"

"They laughed and said something… I'm not sure."

"Ronald, you can understand a giant roach, did you really not understand them."

"Roachie was different. He was affectionate and wanted to talk to me. These two were acting like, like, I don't know, like we were prey that wasn't giving them much of a challenge."

"So you attacked the big one. Why?"

"I guess I was mad that they thought we were insignificant creatures, not even good enough to give them an entertaining hunt."

"So what happened?"

"There is this attack in Wing Chun where you ripple blows up an opponent's body to take them off balance. I did that and followed up with two hard punches. This combo had worked on the ship against smaller aliens, but didn't even budge this guy."

"You had the Lotus Blade, why didn't you use it?"

Ron's eyes grew big. "The uh, what blade?"

"Ronald, you don't have to answer, but you have to tell the truth. I saw the Lotus Blade hanging from your belt in the shape of nunchucks."

Ron paused. "I guess that it was partly because he had a gun on his belt and partly because, well, it sounds crazy, but the blade didn't want me to use it right then."

"The blade talks to you?" Nana looked a little skeptical but otherwise kept her best kindly, understanding grandmother face in place.

"Not in words, I just get this feeling. The blade can be pretty obstreperous. For example, it doesn't come to my hand when I call."

"But it came halfway around the world when you called it? It was in Japan right?"

"I think it gets bored. Or maybe it just wants to taunt me."

"OK, so your attack failed, then what?"

"He back-handed me so hard I flew back and knocked over Kim. I got up and this time the woman spoke in English, she said that Kim's head would look good on their trophy room wall. The big one replied that he would fetch it for her as soon as he finished with me. They both referred to us as children."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I was angry. It was graduation day after all, one of the milestones of growing up. Then there was this inner voice telling me to summon the MMP."

"Master Sensei?"

"Uh …"

"Sorry, never mind, continue."

"So I attacked him again and knocked him down with a flying kick. He got up all happy and grinning and then we started to fight in earnest."

"How did you feel?"

"I don't really remember. Confident I guess. Annoyed that this alien bully was threatening Kim. Frustrated that I wasn't hurting him as much as I wanted to."

"Were there anything visual or any sounds that you remember?"

"My vision had a blue tint and I heard monkeys screaming."

"Is that usual?"

Ron closed his eyes and thought. "No, it has only happened a couple of times to me."

"Did you win the fight with the big alien?"

"No. I felt the Lotus Blade come off my belt. I did a back flip to get some time to look around. I saw Kim holding it and facing off the woman."

"Kim had the Lotus Blade? I thought only a person imbued with the MMP could wield it?"

"I guess Monty was wrong. The weird part was the look of amazement on the woman's face."

"Amazement and fear?"

"No, amazement like a kid opening a present and seeing the best thing ever in the box."

"What did Kim do then?"

"I don't know, I was focused back on the big guy, I was feeling confident, maybe arrogant, but not stupid."

"So you and Kim both fought the aliens?"

"No! The next thing I know is that the big guy is holding the woman in front of him. She said something to him and then he… and then he…" Ron held his head down and swallowed hard.

"Take it easy dear. Take a moment and collect yourself."

Ron wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took a sip of root beer. Taking a deep breath he continued, "He took the dagger out of her hand and he gutted her with it, Nana. I couldn't see it because her back was to me, but I saw her body jerk and saw blood pouring on the ground. Then he threw the woman in Kim's direction. Threw her… there was blood and pieces of… flying everywhere. He was too fast Nana, I couldn't save her. He was just too fast."

Ron looked up with tears running down his face. Nana was startled to see blue eyes looking out from a face distorted with grief.

"Ronald, come back to me dear. Take your time, but come back to me".

"Then he said that I had stolen the only thing that he ever loved. That he was going to kill me, kill Kim and burn this world. The voices kept screaming louder and louder, so loud I couldn't think, couldn't ignore them", said Ron in an eerily calm voice.

"Voices Ron?" Nana had a tranquilizer injector palmed in her right hand. She was starting to think that she was going to have to use it.

"The monkey's voices. They kept screaming for me to kill him to protect my troop, kill him to protect Kim, kill him to protect the other troops."

"Dear, take a breath and calm down. Please come back to me Ronald" Nana could hear his heart pounding even sitting across the table from him. Rufus sat in stunned silence.

"Then I ripped his heart out Nana. I waited until he started to bring his dagger arm down in a downward strike, then I tore into his chest with a spear hand strike, grabbed his heart and pulled. Then he hit me and then he fell on me and the last thing I remember thinking was "Well, I guess it is justice for me to die now." Ron looked at Nana with soft brown eyes before laying his head on his arms and sobbing."

"Stay with us dear, we all love you" Nana stroked his head. "Ronald, you are a good man, thank you for bringing my Kimberly Ann back."

Author's note: Going to let Kim's After Action Report wait until next chapter. Got a little carried away with the setup for Ron's.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron picked his head up and looked at Nana. "I killed him. I looked in his eyes and I listened to the voices tell me to kill him. The worst part was I agreed with the voices. Kim is going to hate me now. I should have died."

"Ronald" snapped Nana, "Don't be talking foolish. Kim will not hate you, trust me on that. And anyway, Kim is a nice, sweet girl, but dying to avoid a breakup with her is a little extreme, don't you think? She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "In the bad old days we would slap people and tell them to get a grip - do I need to do that now?"

"No Ma'am" Ron smiled weakly.

"Ronald, killing a man takes away his future and all that he could have been. That Lowardian could have changed and have gone on to save planets, but now he does not have that chance."

Nana looked Ron in the eyes to make sure he was listening.

"But on that island, he threw away his future by threatening ours. You killed him because, at the time, you could see no other way. It's not your fault because you were too stupid to see another way, it's his fault because he didn't give you any choices."

Ron didn't look entirely convinced. "Nana, I've dealt with bullies for years, I've never had to even really hurt any of them."

"Ronald, I suspect you took a lot of abuse from most of those bullies without striking back. But this time the bully wanted you dead. He wanted to murder you and Kim. You stopped him. When you planned the attack, did you see yourself surviving?"

Ron looked at his hands and said quietly, "Well, I don't know that you would call what I did 'planning', but no, I figured that his attack would land and we would both be dead."

"Dear, you were expecting to die to protect the people you love, now you have to figure out how to live."

"Don't know Nana, not having much luck doing that. I applied to over 500 public colleges in the US hoping to get one close to Kim. No replies. Had a couple of football scouts looking at me. Most scouts thought I was too small to stand up to the hits from the big college players. The couple that were still interested dropped me when they somehow got a copy of my blood tests from my emergency room visit after the PDVI mission. The tests showed the presence of pain killers and stimulants that I didn't have a prescription for. Stupid me, I forgot to ask Ms Ninja for one when she treated me. Of course, who would want a player on their team that rips people's hearts out with his bare hand. And then the funny part is that Kim only applied to overseas universities."

Ron looked tired and old. Nana's heart broke a little that Ron would be treated like this. 'Too small and fragile to play college football?' Were the scouts blind? She was surprised to hear that Kim and Ron didn't coordinate at all on colleges.

"Ronald, what does Kim say about your relationship?"

"She says we aren't breaking up. That we will figure it out."

"You don't believe her?"

"I think she believes it, I just can't see it working out with us living on different sides of the planet. Kim is so special, how can I compete from thousands of miles away?"

"Ronald, perhaps you and Kim need to discuss this in detail to understand exactly what she is planning and what she expects from this relationship and what you are expecting from this relationship. Maybe she needs to make sure that her plans support the relationship that you both want. But right now, you need to rest from these worries just for a little bit. I want you to do some mindful meditation with Kim as the subject if you can. Focus on her as one of the people that you saved. In fact, let's go lay you down beside Kim. A bit of snuggling will do you both good. Only snuggling now Ronald, unless you think your Wing Chun is better than my Pán Lóng Quán." She led him back to the tiny bedroom, stripped him down to tee shirt and boxers ('Don't want the bed full of grit, but remember, no funny business') and had him cuddle up against a sleeping Kim. Kim relaxed into his arms and the distress faded from her face. Nana walked out, pointedly leaving the door open.

* * *

Shego was pushing a hand truck with boxes of items from her quarters to the hovercraft when she noticed WP laying on her lounge chair under her sun lamp reading on a tablet. Walking on to the the hovercraft bay, she ran into Drakken who was drinking some sort of muddy looking smoothie. "Dr D, what are we doing with our illegal alien friend? And what is that mess you are drinking?"

"Avocado, banana, berry, and vanilla ice cream smoothie. This plant mutation thing requires more calories and minerals than I normally eat. WP's been so quiet, I'd forgotten all about him. I downloaded some books for him and that was the last I saw of him. Care for a taste?" Drakken held out his glass.

"Ugh, No thanks." Shego could well believe the plant mutation was burning extra calories. Dr D had lost body fat over the last couple of days. His face was a bit more angular and she thought that she saw the beginnings of a six pack peeking from underneath his tee shirt. Was she really so shallow as to become a bit interested in him because he lost ten years of aging and was getting a little buff? 'Why yes, yes I am that shallow.' She grinned to herself.

"Dr D, we can't leave WP here. If we turn him over to the authorities, they'll interrogate him or maybe do one of those alien autopsy things you hear about."

"The other night while you were cleaning up Kimberly and putting her in the toaster, I showed him the fridge, how to make eggs, bacon and sandwiches then told him to stay out of your beer. We chatted for a bit and he isn't scientific, technical or knows anything the government would want to know about. He is basically some rich family's youngest kid on a trial cruise on a privateer ship before getting sent off to some kind of fleet academy. He showed me the video he took of the final battle between the Lowardians and Kimberly and Ron."

"You remembered the buffoon's name?"

"Not a buffoon any longer, Shego. We are officially out of the evil business."

"I don't know about that Doc, I am evil remember?"

"You were teasing Kimberly when we were taking her home. And later they all teased you back. Didn't that feel right? But never mind that, did you look at the two Lowardian bodies when we picked up Kim and Ron? "

"No. They weren't moving and I just wanted to grab the kids and get the heck out of Dodge. Wasn't even sure they were dead."

"WP had six camera drones running when they fought. He said his job that night was shooting video of their hunt and then taking the trophies back to the ship for them. By 'trophies' he meant that he was supposed to retrieve body parts as trophies to display on a wall." Drakken took a long drink of his smoothie. "Warmonga was killed by the other Lowardian after she tried to stab him with a dagger. When he asked her why she tried to kill him, she told him. WP translated what they said for me. Warmonga thought that either Kimberly or Ron was the real Great Blue. She said that she was going to take the Great Blue for a mate and rule the Lowardian systems."

"So Kimmy and Ron only had to beat the one guy?"

"You and Kimberly together didn't beat Warmonga and this guy was a lot bigger. They didn't just beat him, they slaughtered him. Your "little Kimmy" cleaved his head in two with a sword while at the same time "the buffoon" ripped his heart out with his bare hands."

"Show me the video, I don't believe it. Ron is not too shabby with straight up Wing Chun, but ripping out someone's heart only happens in bad Kung Fu movies and bad fan fiction. And I have never seen Kimmy use a sword, knife or any gun except her grappler. Well, there was that scoop thing on her super suit…"

Drakken interrupted. "But the bottom line is that the psychologist I hired to analyze Kimberly said she was not a killer. Something has changed. Right now, we have a truce with those two and we aren't going to tempt them to kill again." Drakken stopped and turned to look at WP who was wandering up to them. "Dr Drakken, Ms Shego" His eyes were bright from unshed tears of happiness. "This story is so beautiful. The renegade warrior Walter sacrificed himself to save Charles' battle mate Anna who then was able to kill the evil witch in unarmed combat. Then Anna sang a song so beautiful and calming that it broke the evil witch's spell that had turned Charles's father into an unreasoning ravening monster. The monster who was about to kill his son Charles. She was originally considered the lowest warrior of them all, but in the end, she was a true battle mate, fierce in battle and strong in love." WP blinked back a tear and sucked in a breath. "Can I get the next book please?"

"Sure WP" Shego answered, "But right now, we are going to set up a new lair. Do you have any stuff to take?"

"Yes Ma'am", WP snapped to attention. "Dr Drakken gave me some things and I had some things packed in the sky bike that would be good to take. I will collect it immediately."

WP walked off quietly singing,

 _'Tis the gift to be simple_  
 _'Tis the gift to be free_  
 _'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be_  
 _And when we find ourselves in the place just right_  
 _It will be in the valley of love and delight_

Shego stared at the retreating Lowardian. "Doc, we can't turn this guy over to any officials, Can you imagine them trying to pump him for information but all he will talk about is plot points in romance novels?"

"You are thinking that we can pass off WP as some sort of assistant?" asked Drakken.

"Hmmm. He is pretty small for a Lowardian, no more than six foot two and 300 pounds, so he won't stick out too much. We should take him along with us to keep him out of sight and out of trouble."

"Shego, I was hoping for some alone time to, uh, explore new directions in our relationship."

"Doc, I'm guessing that we'll never notice him around unless there is heavy lifting to do. I got my important stuff here, I figure we can jet over to the mainland for shopping to get anything else, I'm ready."

* * *

Nana was looking over the reports coming in from South Manitou Island. Her contacts in the Air National Guard had gotten her an initial report and photographs before the Homeland Security bunch had shown up and quarantined the island. There was also a rumor floating around that video of the entire fight existed. The photos confirmed Ron's story and suggested that Kim would also have a story to tell. The large alien did have a hole in his chest, but also had a large part of his skull laying to the side with part of an arm close by. She pointed to the gruesome body parts and Rufus simply said "Kim".

She and Rufus were having a lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup when she heard Kim starting to talk. Quickly getting up and going into the little bedroom, she heard words like "Please be quiet and let me think", "I couldn't save her" and "please don't hate me". Nana managed to wake Kim before she woke Ron up. Nana extracted Kim from Ron's arms without waking the sleeping young man and walked her to the little bathroom to freshen up. Continuing on to the stove, Nana saw that Rufus must have decided that having red liquid around Kim was a bad idea so he had cleared away the tomato soup and their bowls were rinsed clean in the sink. Nana had always known that Rufus was unnaturally smart and this boosted her opinion of the little mole rat. She turned to assemble and start grilling Kim's sandwich.

Kim cleared her mind to let the nightmare of Warmonga pleading for Kim to save her fade from memory. It was hard, but a part of her Kung Fu training involved meditation, so she managed it. Leaving the bathroom a few minutes later, she sat at the little booth where Nana pressed a warm mug into her hands, lifting it to her lips she discovered hot chocolate complete with little marshmallows. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at Nana.

"You don't need coffee right now dear. A bit of sugar and milk will be more soothing. Rufus and I were just finishing lunch. Would you like a grilled cheese sandwich? Some fruit? I have blueberries and raspberries."

"That all sounds great, please and thank you."

Nana put two containers of berries on the table. "Let Kimberly Ann have some", Nana instructed Rufus and then placed a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich cut into triangles in front of Kim. Nana washed and dried the few dishes in the sink giving the young woman a few minutes to start eating in peace.

Nana sat across from Kim and decided to start with the easier of the two topics she wanted to discuss. "I understand that you have a lot of colleges to consider."

"Well, yes, but I am thinking I want to find one closer to family, or at least Ron".

"Dear, this is a time to be exploring who you are, you don't want to be tied down just yet."

"I know that Nana, but is it so wrong to want to have Ron at my side when I go exploring to see who I am?"

"No, but are you sure it isn't because you feel you owe him something?"

Kimberly laid her head down on the table and groaned. "Did everyone know about him taking a bullet for me except me?"

"You two save each other on a regular basis. So what is the real problem?"

"I didn't even check to see if he was hurt, he tried to say something but I blew him off and left him to finish the mission to return the PDVI by myself."

"I seem to recall the PDVI has the potential to turn half the state into a crater. I figure that you would have finished that mission no matter what. Whether Ron was bleeding buckets or dead, you would have finished that mission. So what is really bothering you?" Nana reached into a container and picked up a couple of blueberries to eat.

Kim thought for a minute. "I think that I have been taking him for granted - like the other day, he was showing me some Wing Chun moves that he had been working really hard on. I said that he looked pretty good, but that if he really wanted to learn he should study with Sifu Yim as she is an expert. And that in the meantime, he should stick to being the distraction."

"Not really seeing a problem here Kimberly Ann. What is the problem with having Ron work with an expert and keep doing what has worked for you two so far?"

Kim always felt that she was being reprimanded when Nana called her Kimberly Ann. "The problem is that I know enough Wing Chun to help him at the level he is at. And I wasn't willing to spend the time with him to figure out new team strategies to give him a chance to be something other than the distraction. He wants to step up. Which means I need to learn Aikido to take on some of the distraction duties."

"You need Aikido to be a distraction?" Nana sounded puzzled.

"Ron is a master of some parts of Aikido. Sifu Clarence teaches that the most dangerous weapons in the typical living room are the coffee table and the open door. Wade can show you a video of Ron clearing a room of a dozen henchmen. It looks like he is trying to get away, but he is really setting them up to run into the edge of an open door, trip over a chair, collide with another henchman, you know, stuff like that. I think his problem is that he doesn't really look like he is fighting, so even though he cleared a room leaving no henchman standing, he thinks nobody respects him as a skilled fighter.

"Have you ever told this to Ronald?"

"Told what to Ron?

"That you consider him a master in at least parts of Aikido?

Kim thought for a minute. "No, not in so many words. Why?"

Nana actually did a face palm.

"Oh" Kim blushed with embarrassment. "I guess I should have."

Nana took her hand off of her face. "Yes, you should have. Let me suggest that if you decide to study "distraction" Aikido that you ask Sifu Ronald for instruction. You think he is ready for a more in your face kind of role in missions?"

"When we were fighting Lowardians on the ship, he was going toe to toe against opponents and I saw his Wing Chun was stopping much bigger guys than him in their tracks. Granted, in the one fight I watched carefully he ended up using stick techniques, but still…"

Nana tried to get the questioning back on track. "So how will your relationship work in college? Have you coordinated schools or anything? Are you stopping the missions?"

"We've been too busy with school and missions and stuff to work out the details. Ron's worried, but I know we can make it all work somehow."

Nana thought that sometime soon she needed to get Kim and Ron in the same room for a few hours just to talk plans, goals, dreams and such. But right now, she wanted to get Kimberly's report on the events on the island while Ron was still snoozing.

"Tell me what happened on the South Manitou Island in the final fight with the Lowardians."

Kim looked down at the remains of her sandwich, saying nothing.

"Dear" Nana said quietly. "We know that the four of you met, that the big one knocked Ron back into you, knocking both of you to the ground. Ron got back up and started fighting not with Wing Chun but with _Tai Sheng Pek Kwar_. The smaller one picked you up, you escaped and then you were facing it with a sword. Is that correct so far?"

"You will hate me", Kim said in a tiny voice keeping her eyes down.

"Kimberly Ann, look at me"

Kim looked into the kind eyes of her grandmother.

"I will never hate you. You are my granddaughter. I love you. You and Ron were on an island facing two aliens much bigger and I'd guess much stronger than you. I believe that these aliens intended to kill you for sport. You and Ron somehow survived and brought each other home. You came home to us! You cannot imagine how my heart was filled with hope when the Air National Guard reported that neither of your bodies were found on the island and how happy I was when James called to say you were both safe and sound. Do you believe me?"

"I guess so." Kim's voice was still small.

"Let me prove it to you dear, tell me what happened. Let's start with the sword. Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. I opened my hand while moving into a defensive stance and the hilt slapped into my hand."

"Try to remember. Did Ron throw it to you? Did you hear anything? Did you see anything strange?"

"No, it just came out of nowhere. I thought I heard monkeys. Sometimes when Ron is fighting I think I can hear monkeys. Maybe he makes the sound. And everything had a bluish tint. Perhaps something about the moon or maybe the Aurora Borealis was active then, I don't remember."

"What do you know about the Mystical Monkey Power, sometimes called MMP?"

"Nothing really. Montgomery Fiske once mentioned it and seemed to think Ron has it, but Ron hasn't talked about it."

"Has Ron ever mentioned a weapon called the Lotus Blade?"

"No. If Ron knows about it, he is keeping it secret. Is Ron keeping secrets from me?"

"A lot of people are keeping secrets from each other, we will fix that soon."

"I don't keep secrets from Ron!"

"Oh, You have told Ron about the tracking chip he carries?"

Kim had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Trust me dear, he doesn't keep secrets to get back at you or to deceive you. I will make sure he gets permission to tell you everything. Now back to the island. Did your opponent have a weapon?"

"A long dagger. But when she saw the sword, her eyes got big and she took a step back. I saw Ron out of the corner of my eye, he did a back flip to disengage from his Lowardian, I think he wanted to check on me. My Lowardian backed up to his and tried to stab him! Nana, these two were supposed to be battle mates! I thought that was at least partners if not boyfriend and girlfriend." Kim was clearly getting agitated. Rufus ran to shut the door to the little bedroom where Ron was sleeping. "But the other one caught her wrist and held her up by her arm. I could hear the bones in her wrist crack! He said something, she replied. She was so calm and something in her voice told me that she considered herself dead. The big one took the dagger out of her hand and stabbed her in the abdomen, then, then he cut her open up to her neck! There were blood and organs falling out. Then he threw her body at me!" Kim was starting to get hysterical. "I didn't expect him to kill her, I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save her! And, and, and the worst part was I DIDN'T CARE! All I could think was 'Good, now there was one less person that could hurt Ron.'" Kim was softly wailing now. "I flipped back out of the way as if he had thrown a bag of sand at me, and came up in an attack stance."

"Kim dear, stop for a second and take a breath" Nana was thinking that both of these poor children were going to need time to heal mentally and maybe some serious therapy. But Kim's eyes were unfocused and she kept going. Her voice calmed in a way that had Nana checking the injector in her right hand.

"The big one took a high attack stance with the dagger and made a "come on" motion with his empty hand. He was clearly trying to get Ron to make a reckless attack. He even taunted Ron, saying something about killing Ron, then me. I couldn't hear all he said, all I could hear was the screams of enraged monkeys! The screams kept getting louder and louder! All I could think was that I was not going to allow this lowly piece of trash to hurt MY RON! When I saw him tense muscles to prepare for the attack on Ron, I knew that he wasn't paying attention to me. I ran and jumped, striking his forearm with the sword. The blade cut through his arm and then split his skull in two. Nana, I saw blood spatter when the sword cut through his arm and his brains falling out of the top half of his skull with a spray of cerebrospinal fluid. "

Kim dropped her head into her hands and when she looked up, Nana was startled to see her eyes were a light blue. Kim continued in that eerily calm voice. "Nana, I didn't feel scared or angry. I FELT SATISFIED. I FELT GOOD. I turned the lunge into a flip and recovered on the other side of the Lowardian. Ron was trapped under the Lowardian's body. I got one of the sky bikes and dragged it off of Ron. Ron wasn't breathing but a couple of rescue breaths fixed that. I wiped some of the blood off Ron and collapsed on him. That's pretty much all I remember until waking up in Drakken's lair." Kim took a ragged breath and looked at Nana with green eyes brimming with tears. "Nana, what have I become? I think that Ron tore that Lowardian's heart out with his bare hands! What have we become? A pair of berserkers eager to murder to finish a mission?"

Nana looked at the bedroom door. She looked at Rufus and mouthed the words "Get Ron". Nana had moved to sit next to Kim holding her as well as being in position to use the injector in her right hand. A couple of years ago, she had taken Kim in two of the three sparring matches they had, but she had no delusions that she could stop an out of control Kim without someone getting hurt.

"Kim dear" Nana spoke gently to a quietly sobbing Kim. "I love you. Ron loves you. Rufus says he loves you, but I think he really loves the cheese you sneak him."

"Hey!" a tiny voice squeaked.

"But I killed him Nana!" Kim wailed. Ron slipped up behind her and put his arms around her shaking form.

"Yes dear, you killed him. You took away everything that he was and everything he would have done in the future. Maybe he would have become a saver of worlds. All you and Ron knew was that he said that he was going to kill you and Ron and burn this world."

"But it felt good and right! Killing should never feel that way!"

"Dear, listen to Nana. If you were really a cold blooded murderer, you wouldn't be sitting here crying. Do you want me to give you something to calm you down a little?" Nana showed the two the injector she had kept palmed in her right hand.

"No! No! I can calm down! I'm OK!" Kim was clearly panicked.

Surprised at Kim's reaction, Nana got up and backed away. "Dear, I won't do anything you don't want. Is it OK for Ron to sit beside you? In fact, why don't you both move to the couch over there. It has no table to get in your way." Kim and Ron moved over to the couch, both teens looked way too close to "fight or flight" for Nana's comfort. She expected Ron to be calmer, but he seemed to be mirroring Kim's distress. Rufus tried his best to help, jumping into their laps and trying his best to look adorable and "pettable".

Nana spent the next hour getting everyone calmed down and hydrated. She made Ron and Rufus grilled cheese sandwiches. She had no idea where Rufus was putting his "second" lunch. Leaving the trio watching some mouse movie musical on the 40" TV on the wall above the Winnebago's 'cockpit', she stepped out in the late afternoon sun to make some phone calls. First she called Ann and left a message telling her that Ron and Kim were staying with her for the night and to please give her a call when she got a break. Next was Wade. "Wade, this is Nana."

"Hi Nana, have you seen Ron and Kim? They seem to be at the high school, but I haven't replaced their Kimmunicators. There are a couple of government groups asking for them - they claim that they need to talk to them."

"Kim and Ron are out of circulation for a while Wade. They are in really bad shape mentally. If anybody asks, tell them they are off resting from their ordeal and you don't know where they are. Lose your copy of the key code for their trackers so you won't be lying."

"OK Nana, I can do that."

"Stay loose and keep out of sight Wade. These two love you and right now it's not safe for anyone to threaten the people that they love."

"Give them my best Nana and tell them I'll be trying to watch out for them."

Nana hung up and dialed James. "James, can you talk?" "That's OK, call me later, but for now just listen. Kim and Ron are really shaken up right now - they killed the big Lowardian in hand to hand combat. It was a team effort, Kim cut his skull in half with a sword and Ron tore his heart out with his bare hands. They are pretty shaken up about it. I'm taking them off the grid for a while." Her phone beeped. "James, Ann is on the line, be careful son." Nana pressed a button on her phone. "Hi Ann, how are things at the hospital?"

"Quieter than I expected. More panicky people than injured people actually. Looks like I only have to work 12 on, 12 off for a couple more days. The surgery center should be back to normal in a couple of weeks. How are Kimmy and Ron?"

"Can you talk?"

"Yes Nana, I'm in the parking lot taking a walk to stretch my legs and grab a little sun.

"Good, Kimberly and Ronald are really shaken up. They both had to kill in hand to hand combat and it was really bloody. I am a little concerned about biological contamination."

"What were they exposed to?"

"Blood, cerebrospinal fluid, who knows what else. Probably inhaled and ingested, maybe even through cuts in the skin."

"Nana! What happened?"

"General hand to hand combat while on the ship. On the ground, Kim cut their attacker's skull in two while Ron ripped its heart out with his bare hands."

"Oh my God, my poor babies!"

"Kim was using the Lotus blade"

"That's impossible!"

"Either Montgomery was wrong, or Kim absorbed some MMP from Ron. I want the children to stay in our control, so I am taking them off the grid. If nothing else, I should keep them away from others in case they break out in tentacles or something."

"Nana!"

"You know what I mean. Can you tell Jean Stoppable that Ron is off on a long term mission for me."

"I talked to her this afternoon, she wants Ron to babysit tomorrow. I know," Nana could hear Ann grin. "when she gets up in the morning and asks where Ron is, I'll tell her that this is his way of telling her that he is on along mission."

Nana snorted. "I'm thinking we should all meet up at Slim's ranch in a week or so. There are things we need to tell the kids, probably should have told them earlier."

"I'm not looking forward to that."

"Ann, I'm telling them pretty much everything. Do you want to be there?"

"I'll be there. Give them both my love."

Nana dialed one last number. "Susan, I need a favor. Please find Monique Jenkins. She is a senior in the class that just graduated at Middleton High. She knows Kim and Ron's sizes and what they like to wear. Go to Club Banana, have Monique pick them out three changes of basic street clothes, some sleep clothes, a swimsuit or two. Charge it to me and bring it by this evening. And Susan? Get nice clothes for Kim. She isn't the monster some events in the past have made her out to be. Thanks"

Stepping up into the Winnebago, she heard quiet talking from the young couple on the little couch that stopped as soon as they realized that she was back.

"Well, I was thinking that there are all sorts of people lining up somewhere that want to ask you both all sorts of questions." As she expected, she saw both faces pale. "Or how about a little road trip with old Nana. Say we take a week or so to drive this beast out to Slim's ranch?"

Kim popped up from the couch with a big smile. Why she got up was immediately forgotten when they all heard the clatter of a sword falling off the edge of the couch and onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Warm. Comfortable. Her head was on something firm and warm and her arm was draped over something gently moving up and down. A hand slowly traveled from her shoulder down her side to high on her hip. Wait, what? She opened her eyes to find herself snuggled up to a slumbering blond with her head on his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his chest. A blond who apparently caressed things in his sleep. Sitting up, she grinned and yelled "Hey! Watch those hands, Blondie!"

Ron Stoppable woke with a scream, "AAAAH! Monique! Sorry! I wasn't…" Trying to move away, he backed up over the edge of the bed, falling to the floor with a thump.

Kim came running up and surveyed the scene from the door of the RV's bedroom. "Monique, that's mean!"

Nana called out, "You two girls leave Ron alone and come have some coffee". She was soon pouring coffee for the two snickering young ladies both clad in sweatpants and tee shirts. Waving them to the little booth she said, "Monique dear, just move that sword over there to the floor by the driver's seat to get it out of your way." Monique, without pausing her conversation with Kim, picked up the samurai blade and laid it down beside the driver's seat. 'That's interesting', thought Nana. "How about we go out for a quick morning workout and stretch before breakfast" She nodded to Ron who had just stepped out of the bathroom.

"After the coffee, please and thank you." chimed Kim and Monique.

"Some juice first please?" asked Ron.

Presently they were assembled in the grass next to their campsite.

Monique moved behind Kim and Ron, "I'll just stand back here. I do aerobic dancing all the time, and I should be pretty quick to catch on to the moves".

Nana ran them through the simplified form of Tai Chi that she knew Kim had studied and that Ron had surely seen. Kim followed smoothly, Ron did fairly well and Monique was following easily although a half move behind. She switched to some beginning drills from Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. Kim was the smoothest because when it comes down to it, there are only so many ways to move your body in martial arts and Kim's years of study had loaded her muscle memory on nearly all of them. Ron did OK, but Monique did amazingly well for a young person that Nana knew had never studied martial arts. Monique's ancestral line was loaded with performing and creative artists and mathematicians, not athletes or warriors. Although Nana had to admit that dancers often did well with martial arts.

"OK, that should be enough for now, why don't you all go use the campground's showers and get dressed for the day. I'll have breakfast ready when you get back." The RV campground they had parked in last night was pretty swank. Certainly, their showers were much nicer than the tiny one in the Winnebago. They had taken advantage of the pool and Jacuzzi last night and grilled burgers for dinner.

Standing out of the way while the three teens came trotting out of the RV with towels and shower kits, Nana went back in and went to the driver's seat. After giving a napping Rufus a pet, she bent down to pick up the Lotus Blade. She was delighted to find that she still couldn't pick it up.

Monique had shown up yesterday evening with Susan to deliver Kim and Ron's clothes for the simple reason that she had heard rumors of their ordeals and insisted on seeing for herself that they were doing OK. After hearing a simplified and sanitized tale about the pair's adventures in space, the conversation switched to what everyone's current plans were. When Monique said that she had planned on visiting an aunt a couple of states over, but that the Lowardian attack had messed up her ride, Nana said "Not a problem dear, that's on the way to Kim's uncle's ranch. We can drop you off on the way." It was a testament to the quick thinking of Team Possible that Kim and Ron agreed even though they knew it was pretty much in the wrong direction from Slim's ranch. Susan offered to run to Monique's house and pick up her bags. After that and a quick phone call from Nana to Monique's parents, they were on the road. They had only driven a couple of hours when Nana pulled into a campground just after dark. A quick swim, soak in the Jacuzzi, and a few burgers later, Nana shooed three relaxed, drowsy teens to lounge on the bed in the back to "watch TV or something while I do some paperwork in peace in the little booth up front".

Thirty minutes later, Nana walked back to the little bedroom and tossed a blanket over the sleeping teens. She was pleased to see that Monique was in the middle and was a sprawler, touching both Kim and Ron as they slept. She was sure that James would not approve of the sleeping arrangement, but James didn't have to know about this experiment.

"Come on Rufus" Nana pulled out the couch into a bed. "Let's get some sleep ourselves." When Rufus chattered and pointed to the bedroom, she told him "Well, OK, just don't wake them up." Rufus dashed onto the bed and curled up on Monique. 'Hmm,' thought Nana, "I wonder if Monique is softer than Kim or Ron? Could she be warmer?'

Kim was the first teen to wake and came into the front carrying a samurai sword, a wakizashi to be exact. "Nana, if this is Ron's idea of a joke, it isn't funny," she growled, holding up the sword for emphasis.

"Why do you think it was Ron?"

"I don't see you or Monique doing it and I think that I would have heard Rufus dragging it around."

"Dear, I can guarantee that Ron isn't doing it."

"Well, why do I keep tripping over it? It's not like I am carrying it with me. Wait, does that mean you know what is happening? Is something wrong with me? Am I going crazy?" Kim sounded worried as you might expect from someone concerned about their sanity while they held a samurai sword.

Nana gathered up her granddaughter in a big hug. "No dear, you aren't crazy, at least no crazier than any other young woman who regularly saves the world with her best friend and a mole rat. It isn't Ron playing a trick on you, he isn't that kind of man. There is an explanation and I will tell you all about it after we drop off Monique."

Just then they heard Monique yell at Ron. "Go save your boyfriend, it sounds like he could be in danger of almost certain temptation." Distracted, for now, Kim tossed the sword on one of the cushions of the little booth and went to the open bedroom door, "Monique, that's mean!…"

Nana heard the chatter of the three friends as they came back from the showers. "Breakfast is ready," she announced putting a platter of waffles on the little booth's table alongside a large bowl of oatmeal, a bowl of berries, and a plate of scrambled eggs with sausage. Kim and Ron slid into one side with Monique and Rufus on the other. Nana pulled out a folding chair and sat at the end. They made quick work of the food while talking about the route to take to get to Monique's aunt's house. After breakfast and the completion of a route that was both scenic and maximized tourist traps, Monique said she would wash and put away the dishes while Nana took Kim and Ron outside to show them how to disconnect and stow the utility hoses and power lines. A few minutes later Nana came in and started to help dry and put away the few items that Monique had left to do.

"Ms Nana," Monique quietly asked, "What really happened to Kim and Ron out there?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Kim was crying in her sleep last night and then once Ron jerked awake, jumped up looking all panicked and then sort of shook himself and laid back down."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do! I just put my arm around them in a little hug to let them know they weren't alone. That was all I could think of."

"Let's just say that it was bad, Monique. Someone was killed in front of them that they couldn't save and then they were forced to kill someone in self-defense."

"What can I do to help?"

"Just be their friend, Monique and be ready to listen if they need someone to talk to."

"Ready to shove off Captain! All lines disconnected and stowed!" Ron bounded up the steps and through the door.

"Tires have the correct pressure and all the fluids under the hood look good!" Kim followed him into the vehicle.

"OK," Nana said, "Monique and Kim, you two start driving and we'll switch off every thirty minutes or so."

Kim beat Monique to the driver's seat by milliseconds. "I'll pull into the gas station at the campground entrance. Since Monique and I are navigator and pilot, that means Ron gets to gas us up and fetch us sodas from the mini-mart" Kim grinned.

Nana showed Ron how to latch all the cabinet doors securely shut and they sat down on the couch, pulling seat belts out of the cushions.

Kim eased the behemoth out of its parking spot and down the road to hit the gas station before starting the day's journey.

Their first full day of travel went just as if Nana was only an ordinary grandmother with three ordinary grandchildren on an extended road trip to see relatives.

Or maybe not so ordinary, she thought to herself late in the day while driving and listening to Monique laugh so hard the poor girl was having trouble breathing. Kim and Ron had been telling tales of past missions and were currently on the mission where they had swapped bodies for several days.

"No way!" gasped Monique trying to catch her breath.

"Way!" replied Kim, "Come on Ron, fess up."

"In my defense, I was bleeding and it looked like a band-aide." Ron tried to reply with dignity.

Monique dissolved into shrieks of laughter.

"Hey, the only picture on the box was a picture of a woman jogging and the box called them 'liners'. If the box had said 'panty liner' then maybe I would have figured out that you stuck them on your underwear and not your body like a band-aide"

"You mean my body, Ron", Kim pointed out.

"I got it off before you got your body back" retorted Ron.

"Yeah, well that body was missing some hairs down there," retorted Kim.

"Hey, they grew back," answered that Ron.

"Baby boy, how do you know that?" asked Monique.

Nana was able to save Ron from self incrimination and save herself from too much information by pulling into the RV campsite they were to use that night.

"Ron, hook up the utilities please, and girls, go check out the pool." Nana set the parking brake and turned off the engine.

* * *

"Dr Drakken, may I ask a question?" WP came up to the cockpit of Drakken's large stealth hoverjet.

"Certainly" Drakken put his coffee cup in a drink holder and turned away from monitoring the console displays to face the young Lowardian. "We will be landing at the meeting site in forty five minutes if that matters."

"You are being hired to help some people with a sick forest on the other side of the world?"

"Yes, they are from a foundation that supports and protects a rain forest in Tasmania. They heard of my abilities and knew I was the one that could help protect their rain forest."

"How did they hear?"

"I'm sure the success of my Super Mutant High Pollinator in saving cities from the Lowardian landers made the news."

"Drew, WP has a point. Any news stories wouldn't have really mentioned your mutant plant juice as something that could save a forest," interrupted Shego who had been snoozing in the co-pilot's seat. She thought that saying 'Drew' instead of 'Doc' or 'Dr D' felt a little odd, but was doable. She reached over to Drakken's console and pressed a red button. The hoverjet launched a decoy and then slowed to a stop. Settling on the surface of the ocean, it then sank about 20 feet under the waves and released a floating buoy with antennas.

"Let's think about this for a minute. Who did you tell about WP, Drew?" Yeah, using 'Drew' was doable. And Drakken was rapidly getting in pretty good shape, although she wanted to check out his six pack abs to make sure that they were made of muscle, not wood. She made a note to boost his calories to prevent him from losing too much weight too quickly.

"Nobody. Even Kimberly didn't know about him. I talked to Big Daddy Brotherson only about the video, but didn't show it to him or tell him who took it. He was going to see about a buyer for it. I figure that WP should get some money for it. You think that this is a setup?"

"Maybe we were spotted leaving the island and they figure that grabbing you will also get WP…" Shego pondered.

"Dr Drakken, what league do you and Shego belong to? Can we ask them for assistance?"

"League? What are you talking about?", asked Drakken.

"Perhaps that is the wrong word. One of the briefing papers written for this planet told of competing leagues that control the planet. The word that I translate as league literally means 'Those who shine a light to guide others'. Did I misunderstand? The two groups that were marked as most interesting were the Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow and the Temple Knights of the Sacred Platter."

Drakken's face lost all its color. "WP, who are you really?"

"Just like I said the other night, I am a younger son of a large rural family who signed up for this voyage to get experience to help get me into a military academy."

"Your goal is to get in the Lowardian Queen's guard? And you carry a weapon used by your father?"

"Yes"

"WP, that is the plot of 'The Three Musketeers' by Alexandre Dumas."

"They were the King's Guard, not the Queen's Guard" interjected Shego.

"Maybe technically, but they acted to save the Queen," retorted Drakken.

"And it was a letter of introduction, not a weapon. Are you sure you aren't thinking of the 'Princess Bride?'" pointed out Shego.

"NNGGHH", growled Drakken, "Maybe I am remembering the movie version with Michael York."

"Even if my story matches this story, I am what I say I am", broke in WP, trying to stop the argument. "I am alone and without resources except for you and Lady Shego. "

"WP, I have no league for protection. I do get occasional assistance from a council that actually is called the Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow. Brotherson is my main gateway to that group."

"We are in the same evil union as DNAmy and Dementor?" Shego sounded amused.

"No, Dementor is a sergeant in the order of the Knights Templar, a division of the Bavarian Illuminati. DNAmy is a direct member of EGBT, we are sort of independent contractors."

WP was furiously making notes. "So the Knights Templar is based in Germany?"

"No, Benjamin Franklin moved it to the United States in 1785" Drakken replied, then looked annoyed. "Listen WP, people who study this stuff too heavily just disappear. Forget all this league stuff and don't mention it to other people. Was the mission that you were on just to support Warmonga or did it have any other objectives?"

WP paused, trying to look sincere, but failed. "Our mission was to support Warmonga in her search for the Great Blue."

"And what else?" asked Shego.

WP was saved by the beep. Literally. A display on the console started flashing and beeping. Looking at the display, Dr Drakken said "The decoy was destroyed. Looks like four missiles were fired and two hit. The decoy was over the water. It will take divers to figure out that it wasn't us."

"OK, Drew, so now that we are dead, what do we do?" Shego seemed calm and unconcerned.

"I think that we should assume that Brotherson is working for some other group that would find our disappearing to their advantage, maybe the Gnomes of Zurich? Or maybe his comms aren't secure. Or maybe it is some other player. I have an emergency contact that I can use to see if EGBT can help us or knows anything."

"Is it anybody I know?" asked Shego.

"Yes, you stayed at her house once for a few days, it is Dr Ann Possible."

* * *

 _So lean a little on your friends_  
 _They will carry you_  
 _Shelter from the stormy nights_  
 _Lean a little on your friends_  
 _They will guide you through_  
 _You know you're gonna be alright_ [1]

Ron paused the music. "OK for Guardians of the Middleton, we recast it. I figure Shego for Gamora, Drakken for Groot, Rufus for Rocket and Kim for Draxelle. That fits pretty well with the song, Shego could pull off 'Sisters scorned', Kim is the poster child for 'Brothers worn' with Jim and Tim always doing strange stuff, and finally, Drakken and Rufus match 'Flora tall' and 'Fauna small'.

Monique seeing that Kim was still blinking in disbelief, said, "And I suppose the part of Starlord will be played by 'The Ron'?"

"Nope, can't cast yourself in your own movie. The role of StarLady, the glamorous space rogue, and former pirate would be played by Monique. I can just picture you putting on tunes and stylishly dancing your way into ancient ruins looking for long lost treasure."

"Wait a minute, Drax was a fighter with bulging muscles covered in tattoos and not very intelligent. Are you claiming that I am a good fit for that?" Kim refrained from throwing anything at the driver's head.

"KP, Drax wasn't stupid, his culture was just very literal. As for the muscles, you would look smoking hot with a barbarian alien type costume. You are already a fighter, a couple weeks with a trainer to bulk up a little and some makeup tattoo magic and you'd be perfect for the role."

"I know where you sleep Ronald", growled Kim.

"No, no, just wait a minute girl friend, I think he is on to something here. We just have to rearrange the plot a little." Monique pretended to ponder. "How about Draxelle is out for revenge against the evil Ronanna who stole away her partner of 15 years and got him killed in a double cross while cornering the supply of nacho cheese on Xandar."

"Ronanna?" asked Ron.

"We can use Bonnie and then make Ronanna and Draxelle sisters in the back story."

"But what about the big fight scene where Ronan and Drax fight, there is already one later where the sisters fight" pointed out Ron.

"That fight is between Gamora and her sister, this is between Draxelle and her sister - totally different" argued Monique.

"Oh and we can have Barken play the part of the chief pirate Yondu. But instead of that little remote control flying spike thing, he takes out the bad guys by screaming at them and giving them detention" said Kim, warming to the idea.

Nana smiled, listening to "her kids" banter. Yesterday, their first full day of travel had been enjoyable, stopping often for scenic turn outs and popping into cheesy tourist traps. Monique had watched Kim and Ron like a psychiatric hawk, alert for strange behavior while trying her best to be her normal self. Km and Ron seemed to sleep a bit more than she thought was normal and slept poorly at that, but seemed to generally be in good spirits. Last night, they had popped popcorn and stayed up late watching old movies. Nana let them sleep in and they got a late start, leaving the campground about ten. But now the first part of the trip was about to end and Nana feared that it was all downhill from here.

They were about a half hour from Monique's destination when Nana said, "Ron, pull in here. I want to have some quick work done on this beast and they will loan us a car to run Monique to her aunt's house."

"Nana, this is a Harley-Davidson dealership" Kim sounded puzzled.

"Exactly dear, this is the right place. I called them earlier and they are expecting us."

Ron pulled into a strip mall and parked in a spot where they could pull forward instead of backing up. That was just easier when it came time to leave. Not to mention that he swore that dumpster moved behind him while he was backing up that one time…

Getting out of the RV, they were met by two men, one in his thirties, the other had to be in his sixties. Both were heavily tattooed and definitely weight lifters. The older one stepped up to Nana and snapped a military salute that was fit for a parade ground. "Captain!" he said, "Pleasure to see you, ma'am!"

Nana smiled and returned the salute just as smartly. "As you were. I haven't been in the military for decades, Antonio,"

"In that case," the man took a step forward and engulfed Nana in a massive hug. "It is really good to see you again Cap."

Nana turned to the kids. "Allow me to introduce you to Antonio Baker and his son Nick." Turning to the two men, "This is Kimberly Possible, Ronald Stoppable, Monique Jenkins," and pointing to the mole rat on Ron's shoulder, "and this is Rufus."

"So" Antonio sized up Ron like he was going to fit him for a suit of clothes. "This is the young trooper that lost his wheels racing to save his friend in the recent action?"

"Yes, I am afraid that while all of these young people run toward the sound of friends in trouble, Ronald needs some fast wheels to get to the trouble faster." Nana grinned at Antonio. "So please fix him up, put a trailer on this beast and let me borrow a car to take Ms Jenkins to her aunt's house."

Antonio handed her a set of keys, "These go to that Ford parked over there, it has a full tank of gas." Turning to Ron, he put his arm around Ron's shoulder and started them walking towards the showroom. "Ronald, my man. You look like the type of rider that kind of loses himself when it's just him, his machine and the blacktop…"

Monique dashed back in the RV to grab her bags, then Nana led the two girls over to the Ford. Kim hopped in the back as Monique was giving directions.

"Nana", said Kim, "I didn't think that Harley-Davidson made scooters."

"Not in over fifty years dear. But I am sure Antonio can find something that will do. I noticed that Ronald has a motorcycle endorsement on his driver's license. Do you have one on yours?"

"Yes, actually Ron and I got ours at the same time. I thought it would come in handy for missions."

Nana turned onto the bypass and after about thirty minutes they were at Monique's aunt's house. Her aunt was delighted to see them all and finding that they hadn't had lunch yet, insisted on fixing them something to eat.

They gathered in the kitchen and had a very pleasant time cooking, eating and talking. When it was time to leave, Kim was surprised to find that they had been there well over an hour. After hugs all around, Kim and Nana drove back to see how Ron had made out with scooter shopping.

"Ron, is it OK to call you Ron?" asked Antonio.

"Sure"

"What experience do you have with motorcycles?"

"Lots of hours on a normal scooter, a decent amount of time on a rocket powered scooter, only a little on motorcycles like these" Ron looked around in awe at all the gleaming chrome and enamel in the shop."

"Dude!" exclaimed Nick, "That was you that stopped the Little Diablo attack?"

"Well, I had help." admitted Ron.

Antonio and Nick stepped aside to talk while Ron looked around. Ron was looking at a 750cc street model that looked really sweet when Nick came over.

"Ron, come look at this one." Nick pointed to a much larger cycle.

"Nick, do you guys know that I can't afford any of these?" Ron was starting to feel uneasy as he realized that they might think he was actually shopping for one of these motorcycles and he didn't have more than a couple of hundred dollars on him from graduation cards.

"Hey dad, Ron wants to know how we expect him to pay for his new bike!" called Nick.

Antonio came over. "Ron, a lot of us owe the Captain our lives. The cost of a nice bike is nothing compared to that. But, even so, there is a foundation that I can apply to get reimbursed for most of the cost and the rest will be a tax deduction as a donation for hero support. When all this is said and done, I won't make any profit, but I won't be out any real money and most importantly, you won't owe anyone anything for the bike. Of course, when you or your friends want to buy a new one, we would appreciate the business." Antonio clapped Ron on the back.

Nick pulled Ron over to the larger bike. "Now Ron, we glanced through the mission files on your website and it looks like on almost all of them you could have used a street bike. That is, an all-terrain bike wouldn't have helped. For the missions where the terrain is a problem, you guys airdrop in. This is the Electra Glide Classic Ultra. It is a touring bike that can take you and your partner across the country in comfort. At 900 pounds it is almost twice the weight of the 750cc street bike you were looking at, but then it has a 1750cc engine to handle the extra weight. Both bikes will do 0-60 in under five seconds. The extra weight is going to give you and your partner a much smoother ride and unlike the 750, this bike has a heated passenger seat with backrest. Tell you what, we have a similar one you can ride on our practice track in the back. Let's go give it a spin."

Ron was led out to the back and found a similar model of bike ready to go and a test/training track that looked a little like the test track at the DMV, but much larger. Nick gave Ron a quick run through of the controls, had Ron put on a leather jacket and helmet then turned him loose to play on the track, trying out leaning on curves, stop lights, stop signs, parking, etc. All the common things Ron would encounter in a typical city/urban environment. After almost an hour, Nick was satisfied that Ron was a good enough rider and waved him in. Ron reluctantly rode back to Nick, parked and dismounted. "OK Ron, we have a silver and black bike, fully loaded and ready to go. Do you want it?"

"Let's talk" grinned Ron.

Ron sat down with Antonio and with attention to detail that would have made his actuary father proud went over all the paperwork. After a half hour of examining and signing papers, he was the majority owner of a Harley-Davidson Electra Glide Classic with paid up insurance for the next three years. The only lien was effectively a stipulation that he could not sell it nor give it away for five years starting from today. Somehow they even had Colorado tags for it.

By the time Kim and Nana got back, Ron's new "scooter" was on a trailer behind the RV under a protective cover.

"That's awfully big for a scooter isn't it?" murmured Kim getting out of the car. There was a metallic clatter as she nearly tripped over a sword that fell out of the car. Kim rolled her eyes, muttered something unladylike and scooped up the errant blade.

"Dear, I told Antonio to make sure he set up Ron with something really nice in case you and Ron do any touring before college starts."

"I have a car that we can use for that."

"Do you? I thought I heard Jim and Tim talking about doing some major rework on your Sloth to get it ready for you to take to college."

Kim growled under her breath as she jogged over to the RV and tossed in the sword. She followed Nana into the showroom where they found Ron, Rufus, Nick and Antonio chatting at a desk covered in empty Bueno Nacho wrappers. Nick intercepted Kim and Nana taking them over to the clothing racks to pick out helmets and leather jackets.

After saying goodbyes and accepting hugs from Antonio, they loaded up and took off for the evening's campsite. The remainder of the day was quiet, without Monique as a distraction, Kim and Ron tended to be lost in their own thoughts. Even after pulling into the campsite, the pair was quiet. Some laps in the pool, a quiet dinner and they turned in for the night.

They pulled into an RV camping area early on the next day. Unlike the previous night, the campsite they were directed to was remote, quiet and private. No hookups either, neither Kim nor Ron were looking forward to a military style shower in the morning.

"Nana," asked Kim, "Why didn't you want to push on to Uncle Slim's ranch? We could make it by midnight or maybe a little later."

"This way we show up at a decent time, rested and besides, I suspect that Ron is dying to take you on a ride on his new scooter. Why don't you all make a run to the laundromat and pick up some dinner? Then when you get back, you need to know some things before we get to Slim's. We'll take a walk and talk before we eat."

* * *

Kim had to admit that Ron's new ride was amazing compared to his old scooter. Even though it wasn't that cool of a day, she turned on the heated seat just to bask in the warmth.

"Ron, stop at the bank, I want to use the ATM." Kim's voice was clear over the helmet intercom built into Ron's new "scooter".

"Sure KP" Ron pulled into a parking spot in front of a little bank. KP dismounted while Ron held the bike straight. Handing her helmet to Ron, she jogged over to the ATM on the outside of the building. She saw a note taped to the machine - "OUT OF ORDER, please come inside". Turning to Ron, she pointed at the note, shrugged and went inside the lobby expecting to find another ATM, but instead, walked into a robbery in progress.

"You! Get over to the wall over there and sit down and shut up! Dammit Roy! You were supposed to be watching the door!" a man dressed in coveralls with a stocking mask waved a pistol at her while another man was tying up a couple of people already sitting off to the side.

She began to hear the sound of monkeys screaming starting softly in the background. "Oh God, no, no, not again!" she thought as an unnatural calm settled over her and a faint blue tint covered her vision. Stifling the impulse to spit in scorn at the excited man waving the pistol, she started to walk over to the wall by the other people when she almost tripped over something that fell to the floor at her feet with a metallic clang.

Outside, Ron was feeling uneasy when he started hearing monkeys. "KP!" he thought, and raced to the bank door and cautiously peered around the corner.

"Freeze lady!" shouted the excited gunman. "Just kick the sword over here, real easy like."

Kim smirked and started to point out that she couldn't freeze and kick the sword at the same time, but decided that wouldn't help the sitch. Reaching out with her foot, she hooked the hilt and slid the sword across the floor, the sword coming to a stop right next to the gunman's feet. The gunman, keeping his eyes and his gun on Kim bent down to pick up the blade. He might as well have been trying to pick up Thor's hammer.

Ron froze at the door unseen by anyone in the bank. Regardless of the monkeys screaming at him to protect his mate, he knew better than to charge a gunman when that gunman had his gun pointed at Kim. The gunman called to Roy to come give him a hand and then to Ron's amazement, he put his gun on the ground so he could use both hands to pull at something by his feet. Kim flew at the now unarmed gunman, leaving Roy for Ron to disable.

Thirty minutes later, the pair were leaving the local police station after giving their statement. The robbers had claimed that Kim had attacked them with a sword, but no sword was found and they had no cuts on their clothes or anywhere else. The bank's camera had shown the gunman reaching to the ground, but no sword was seen in the video. Kim was coming down from the adrenaline rush and the thought "Nobody died!" kept joyously repeating in her mind. Mounting the bike behind Ron, she gave him a hug before settling back in her seat. "Ron, nobody died, we didn't kill anyone!"

"Yep KP, I'd put this in the win column for us." Ron started the bike and started down the street to the laundromat. Kim started to talk about the monkey voices and the magically appearing sword but decided to wait until that night to let Nana explain it as she had promised.

Across the street, an oriental woman pointed them out to her companions. "We will follow them to their campsite. We must find out what has happened to the chosen one."

* * *

"Ron, you know how to wash clothes?" Kim put her sack of clothes down on a table.

"Sure KP. Been washing my own clothes for years. It's easy, the instructions are on little tags on the clothes." Ron found a tag on a shirt and showed it to her. "See? These symbols mean 'machine wash warm', 'no bleach', 'tumble dry, low heat'"

"You know all the symbols?"

"Nah, the other side of the tag has words", Ron grinned at her.

They quickly had the clothes sorted into three loads. Placing the loads in machines, Ron added soap and fabric softener and started the machines.

Leaving the laundromat, they went next door to a sandwich shop for sodas. Returning to the laundromat, they sat down to wait for their clothes.

"So, KP." Ron took a sip of his soda. "What are you going to study in college? Any idea of what you want to do after college?"

"I figure I'll be an undeclared major to start. I want to take some time to think about the future. I know I don't want a desk job, at least not at first."

"Think you will have time to actually think?"

"Yes, I do. I think Drakken is out of villainy for at least a while. I'm not going to do cheerleading and cut way back on clubs and stuff. Sort of make my first year of school a break. How about you? Going to study cooking or business? Going to start a restaurant?"

"No, being a professional chef is a job with long hours and hard to get off at a moment's notice. Like when a mission pops up."

"Right. Missions. Do you think it is maybe time we got out of the mission business? We've been ferociously lucky so far. I am afraid that it will only get more serious in the future. I mean look at what just happened with the Lowardians, never mind the bank. I don't know if I can do it anymore. I don't want to be in the position of hurting someone again."

"Oh Kimilla, Kimilla. You know that the world is going to come crying to you sooner or later to save its sorry butt and then you know where I'll be?"

"Calling me up to say, 'I told you so'?"

"No! I'll be right behind you guarding your back, of course. Unless you find a better sidekick."

Kim reached out, putting her hand on his cheek. Pulling his face to hers, she whispered, "There will never be a better mission partner than you." She pulled his face in even closer for a kiss. Releasing him, she said, "OK, no restaurant, so what then? Captain of a mighty shrimping ship?"

"Nah, although that is appealing with the parrot on your shoulder, eye patch and all. Rufus would be jealous and a mole rat on your shoulder just doesn't say "Ship Captain". No, I figure physical therapist. I get to help people, but no one will die if I have to leave on a mission on short notice. Plus it should be pretty easy to get a job almost anywhere. I figure that could be important in the future."

The pair got up, transferred their stuff to a dryer and sat back down.

"You know KP, Monique was really looking out for us. A lot of these new clothes are quick dry without a dryer. Perfect for rinsing out in a hotel room, hang up in the room to dry overnight and you are all good to go the next day."

"I guess she was thinking about us and traveling."

After a short pause, Ron took a deep breath. "KP, what about us in the future? Do you want there to be an "us"? Maybe you need some alone time to think?

"Ron, I don't know what I need. I do know I like having you at my side. I like that you watch out for me. I like that you are a really good hearted and fun guy." Kim paused, looking for words to express how she felt.

"But?" Ron spoke softly.

"What? Ron, no! No buts! Swear to me that you won't leave me unless we have had a chance to have a long talk about it first!"

"What if I need to use the bathroom?"

"Ron, swear it! I am serious!" growled Kim.

Ron took her hand, kissed her fingers and placed her hand over his heart. "I swear it. But I really do have to use the restroom."

With the tension broken, Kim snorted a laugh while Ron gallantly bowed to her and left in search of a bathroom.

Returning refreshed a few minutes later, Ron and Kim folded the dry sheets and clothes, loaded it all on Ron's bike and after picking up several orders of various kinds of barbecue at a drive through place, they headed back to Nana and the RV.

* * *

Nana took them out to a walking path that followed a small river and found a sandy area near a bend. "Ronald, call the Lotus Blade".

Ron looked down, rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh Nana, I…"

"Ronald, call it. Kimberly is a bearer of the Lotus Blade, it is only right that she know about it."

Ron held out his hands and made 'tch', 'tch', 'tch' noises like he was calling a cat.

Kim was looking at her BF like he was crazy when the wakizashi she had been tripping over for the last couple of days whistled past, missing him by inches and sticking into a tree trunk. Ron shook his head and started walking toward the sword when Nana stopped him. "Ron, wait. Kim, hold out your hand to the side, palm open."

Kim held out her hand and the wakizashi flew out of the tree towards her. It flashed blue in flight changing its shape. When the grip of a falchion slapped into her palm, she gave a little shriek and jerked back her hand. The sword rotated as it fell, sticking point down in the sand.

Ron was stunned. His mind spun until he remembered a question that Nana had asked him a couple of days ago: "Who chose you?". He turned to Nana and murmured, "I'm not the chosen one, Kim is." He turned and started to walk back to camp.

"Ron, wait!", Kim was shaken and her face was pale. "This is the sword I killed the Lowardian with. What does this sword have to do with you?"

Ron stopped. "Montgomery Fisk was searching for this blade, the Lotus Blade. His goal was to keep it out of the hands of the people who controlled the Chosen One. I think he had some monkey king ambitions as well. To get it, he stole four jade monkey statues that could imbue him with the Mystical Monkey Power. That would allow him to claim and control the Lotus Blade. You were meant to go to his place with me that night, you were meant to absorb the MMP, not me, you were meant to control the Lotus Blade, not me. The blade comes directly to your hand but not to mine. You are the Chosen One, not me. The Chosen One's destiny was to save the planet and you stopped the alien that was threatening to burn the planet."

Ron gave a mirthless laugh. "But this once, just this once, I thought I was chosen." He turned back to look at Kim and Nana. "Kim, I didn't mean to take anything from you, I swear I didn't know it was supposed to be you. I just knew that this once, Ron Stoppable, the guy who asked every girl in the school to go to a stinking dance and was turned down every time, was chosen for something. Chosen for something important and cool, even if it was monkey related."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim pleaded, "didn't you think I needed to know? Don't you trust me?"

"I was sworn to secrecy at Yamanouchi! I was only told because they said that I was the Chosen One. Which appears to be you, so now I can tell you what I know. But I will probably screw that up too, so perhaps you should go to Yamanouchi to learn about it." Ron turned away and started back to their campsite, walking like most of the life had drained out of him.

Kim stood and numbly watched Ron walk around the bend and out of sight.

"Kimberly Ann, talk to me." Nana thought that this was not going well. These two were not as tough and resilient as she had hoped.

"Kimberly!"

Kim looked to Nana with a jerk. "Maybe if I had been prepared, I wouldn't have had to kill that alien, Nana!" Kim was angry. "Maybe I could have stopped Warmonga from being killed! Ron knew about the sword but didn't tell me! He probably knew about the monkey voices and didn't tell me about that either! And I don't want to hear about me not telling him about the tracking chip, that is nothing compared to this!"

"Kimberly, " Nana spoke slowly and softly. "I believe that Ronald's training in this was incomplete and that he had no idea that you could wield the sword. I can't even pick it up. Somehow, you got enough Mystical Monkey Power to pick it up, and I believe that the Lotus Blade has imprinted on you somehow."

"But Monique could pick it up, I saw her!"

"Monique had slept next to you and Ron all night and from what I could see, that girl is a serious cuddler. Perhaps extended physical touch is enough for Ron to charge someone at least partially with the power. Let's go back to the RV and get something to eat. And make sure Ron doesn't decide to leave or do something else stupid."

"He wouldn't leave, he swore that he wouldn't leave without a long talk and we are really going to have a talk about this."

"Dear, teenage boys often have strange ideas and he might be thinking that the best thing he could do for you is leave."

They heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. "Dammit Ron!" Kim took off at a run for the RV campsite.

Nana followed at a quick, but not panicked jog. "I guess Kim hasn't ridden with Ron long enough to know the sound of a Harley-Davidson two cylinder engine. I'm guessing that is a six cylinder. Maybe even two engines."

* * *

Next time on Graduation: Chapter 8: Way Too Much Information

* * *

"Drew? Drew honey? Come out and talk to me. I'm sorry. Please come out and talk to me."

Shego rested her head on the door to the bathroom and tried not to snicker. 'But it was funny', she thought to herself.

"Lady Shego, what is the problem with Dr Drakken?" WP stopped on his way to the galley.

"I embarrassed him by, uh, using a slang term for a body part that turned out in his case to be accurate."

"How can accuracy be embarrassing? Was his performance last night lacking? I have an effective ointment from my mother that might be of use."

"Listen d'Artagnan, the problem isn't a lack of ability, it's more like he has enhanced equipment, that uh, oh hell, come over here." A frustrated Shego pulled a curious WP away from the door, far out of Drakken's hearing.

"What do you know about human sexuality?"

"The ship's briefing documents about the Earth suggest that it is very similar to Lowardian from a physical point of view. The major difference is that the Lowardian male has a bone that descends and makes the penis erect where as the human male has a complicated system where blood inflates tubes in the penis making it erect. That is really odd since most other Earth male mammals including primates have a penile bone, but not the human male."

"Well, slang for an erect penis is 'wood'. For example, a male who wakes up in the morning with an erection is said to have 'morning wood'. In Drew's case, it appears that his 'morning wood' is really due to a wooden equivalent of a penile bone. I, uh, might have teased him about it this morning and he is now ashamed and thinking that he is not up to the standards of a true human male."

"Would you like me to give Dr Drakken a translated copy of the ship's briefing on recommended seduction strategies for humans? The auto translator on my document reader does a fair job of translating Lowardian to English." WP had the look of pure helpful innocence.

"No no, that's not necessary" Shego blurted out. Then after a moments reflection, "Perhaps you could set me up with a copy?"

Author's Note. On my last reading, I thought this chapter probably needed more Rufus. Will try harder to include him more later.

[1] 'Friends' by MiracleOfSound. Definitely worth a look and listen on youtube.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes**_

This chapter on "Way Too Much Information" was getting long, so I am splitting it. Thanks to daccu65, CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 who have given me a lot of good advice and comments as well as stories of their own to read. These of course are not my characters, I am just taking them out for a spin to places where the real owners have too much sense to take them.

 _ **Ron's letter**_

It was late in the afternoon when Ann Possible took the mail out of the mailbox on her way into the Stoppable's house. She had arranged a few days leave from work. She was going to pick up James and the boys first thing in the morning and drive to her brother-in-law Slim's ranch to meet up with her mother in law, Kim and Ron. Handing the mail to Jean Stoppable, an envelope slipped out and fell on the floor. The envelope was fat, from Eastern State University and addressed to Ronald Stoppable.

"Here's a letter from a university for Ron", holding out the letter to Jean Stoppable who was sitting at the table peeling fruit for Hana.

"Just put it in the top drawer over there, it is probably another rejection letter." Jean pointed to a double high drawer in the cabinet next to the sink.

Ann opened the drawer finding it packed with envelopes.

"All of these are rejection letters?" Ann was incredulous.

"Yes, most ask for more information, something about his name being incorrect in some records." Jean handed an apple slice to Hana who took it with delight.

"Did you reply with the correct information?"

"Yes, there is an index card in the envelope for the ones that we have sent corrections to. The index card notes the information we sent back and when we mailed it."

"Has Ron seen these?"

"No, we thought it would discourage him. We were also afraid that this was the universities' way of telling him that he was rejected."

Ann opened the new envelope. "This one is an acceptance letter complete with scholarships"

"Good, Ron will be happy to see it. At least I think he will be, he applied to schools in the U.S. and I think Kim applied only overseas. Sometimes I worry about his fixation on Kim. She has been good for his grades and just being a friend, but there is that dangerous stuff she drags him into. Still, being chosen by a university should make him happy." She handed a happily monologuing Hana another apple slice.

"I'll see Ron the day after tomorrow. Mind if I give him the acceptance letter and give these other ones to Wade to have him look at them and check on the updates?"

"No, not at all, thanks."

Ann got an empty grocery bag and started shoveling the letters into it. Ann took the letters and walked into the guest room. She put the acceptance letter in her purse and the bag of other letters in a duffel bag. She knew that Wade was out of touch for the time being. Perhaps Jim and Tim could help track down the problems with Ron's college applications. Baffled by the hands-off approach Ron's parents seemed to take with him, she walked back into the kitchen to talk with Jean about it. She found Hana playing cooking on the floor with wooden spoons and pots with Jean sitting at the table. Jean had poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of an empty seat.

Sitting in front of the coffee, Ann asked, "Why don't you want Ron to know about the mistakes in his college paperwork? I would think that you would want your son to know that his parents are taking care of him."

"We have always tried to make Ron as independent as possible. We are afraid that he could lose us at any time so he has to be able to go on without us."

Ann was puzzled, "Why would your son lose you and Gene?"

Jean looked at Ann with a haunted expression. "But he isn't my son. I know now, too late, that we haven't shown him the affection that such a sweet boy deserves. I've tried to come to grips with that and the feeling that we have stolen someone else's child, but I have failed. Failed Ron. Hana is God giving me another chance. I won't fail this time."

"How can he not be your son?"

"A former college roommate, a good friend, came to Gene and me for help. Jenny had recently gotten married and found that she couldn't have a baby because of a heart problem. There was a brand new procedure called gestational surrogacy that would allow me to carry their baby. She and her husband offered to pay me $20,000 plus medical expenses. That money would pay off our college loans but our real reason was that Jenny wanted the baby so desperately. After a good bit of discussion, we agreed. They paid the money up front, which I should have thought was suspicious, but Ann, we roomed all through college together, Jenny was my friend! I developed blood pressure problems in the last month and was bedridden. Jenny visited me almost every day during that time."

Hana had changed from playing cooking to playing rock and roll drummer so Jean got up and swapped Hana's wooden spoons and pots with Burperware containers. Hana started happily stacking and nesting them.

Sitting back down in a now quieter kitchen, Jean continued, "The delivery was a nightmare, they had to restart my heart even though they were afraid it would hurt the baby. After the birth, I had postpartum hemorrhaging and almost bled to death. My friend and her husband didn't make it to the delivery, they were killed in a car wreck."

"Didn't they have family that would take their baby?"

"Yes, but Ron wasn't their child! Jenny was Cherokee Indian and her husband was Hispanic. There were no fair skinned blonds in either of their families! Their blood types didn't match the types that Ron's parents could have had! But Gene and my blood types were the right ones. Even the private investigator that we hired didn't believe us. The legal office that did the surrogate paperwork said the lawyer we talked to never worked there."

"Is it possible that the implantation of the fetus failed and that Ron really is your son?"

"No, we have been unable to have children. Even the fertility doctors couldn't help us. Gene is basically sterile from a fever he had as a child."

Thoughts were racing through Ann's mind. The Blue Heart Society, the council that brought her and James together and literally paid them to have a child wouldn't have done something this dastardly, would they? In her case, the contract called for two births, but she and James had transitioned from business partners to good friends to lovers and life partners. In her case, the deal had provided her with a loving husband and produced a third child with the desired genetics so everyone was happy all around. But what if a couple that they really wanted refused to bargain? Would they steal sperm and eggs then find a surrogate somewhere? Maybe, but what could be the reason to use murder in the deception?

"Jean, DNA testing has advanced a lot in the past few years. Do you want me to quietly see what I can find?" Ann watched Jean get up and take Hana down from the top of the refrigerator and hug her tightly.

"No! Ann, how can I tell someone that I stole their baby? What do I do Ann? Do I tell Ron that we aren't his parents? Do we take this secret to our grave?" Hana protested being hugged so tightly, so Jean put her on the floor and sat back down at the table.

"Jean, listen to me. Ron and Kim together are quite a team. If someone tries to take Ron against his will, it won't be easy. If they do manage to take Ron, Kim and Wade will be able to find him anywhere in the world. Trust me on that. Second, As old as Ron is, he is going to love you in his heart as his parents no matter what happens. But, somehow you probably need to tell Ron so the fact that you and Gene aren't his biological parents won't be used against him in the future. Please let me do some quiet DNA searches to see if anything pops out. It could be a mistake and the lab people messed up and gave you the wrong child. Maybe the mistake was never discovered."

"OK Ann, do your search and let us know what you find. I'll talk to Gene and we will figure out how to tell Ron. Perhaps you could be there for moral support when we tell him?" Hana was holding on to Jean's hand and starting to dance. "Excuse us, Ann, it's time for the Flippies to come on. Ron got Hana into dancing with the Flippies." Jean followed a hopping Hana into the living room. Ann warmed her coffee in the microwave and walked out onto the porch to sit and think.

 _ **Nobody Expects Ninjas**_

Ron walked up to the RV. The door opened and his helmet bounced down the steps pushed by a concerned Rufus.

"We leave", squeaked his little friend. "Ride. Think. Clear mind. Settle heart."

"But I promised Kim…"

"Not leave forever, just a little time."

Ron had no idea what Rufus meant by a "little time", but maybe Rufus was right. He picked up the helmet, hurried up the steps, retrieved his leather jacket and headed out to his new bike.

Just as he mounted the bike and was about to start the engine, a pair of large Honda Goldwing touring bikes rumbled down the little road and pulled up close to him. The rider on the farthest bike dismounted and pulled off her helmet, a long blond ponytail streaming down her back. A smaller passenger stepped off the closer bike followed by the much taller rider. The passenger around him, taking off her helmet.

"Tadaima." Yori bowed politely.

"Okaerinasai" Ron bowed in return.

"Forgive us for intruding, but we have been concerned about the Chosen One. May we talk?"

"Yori, if you want to talk to the chosen one, she is just around the corner on that trail. If you will wait a minute or two, she should be back."

Yori looked puzzled. "If this is an American style joke, I do not understand it. The Chosen One we wish to talk to is you, of course."

"Yori, don't lead me on. I know that Kim was meant to be at Lord Fiske's place that night. She wasn't able to go and so I picked up the MMP by mistake instead of her. The Lotus Blade rejects me but goes to her hand. I figure the MMP will leave me for her anytime now."

"Ron, if you were getting married and on that morning if your bride doesn't show up and some strange woman is there instead, would you marry her because she happened to be there in a white dress?"

"Yori, what are you talking about?"

Yori found herself wishing she had Sensei's skill of clearly explaining concepts with 'ninja gardening tips'. Abandoning any pretense of allegory, she tried to explain directly.

"Lord Fiske had more time to experiment and more knowledge than you about the jade statues and the Mystical Monkey Power they contained. Yet he was unable to get more than a few minutes temporary boost from the jade statues. The records show that ancient ninjas got a boost that lasted for several days."

"Wait, So Fiske was wearing a white dress?"

"Effectively, yes", Yori tried not to roll her eyes. "Even though Lord Fiske did the proper ceremonial rituals for joining with the Mystical Monkey Power, it chose its true host. Or hosts in this case. You and Rufus."

"Maybe if Kim had been there, the MMP would have picked Kim instead of me."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I think that behind the MMP is a manifestation of an intelligence with its own personality and that it is quite happy with the people it picked."

Kim ran into sight and stopped. "Ron!"

The two tall bikers looked at each other and nodded. The male produced a pair of small throwing axes while the other held a pair of long daggers. They took a step toward Kim and took defensive guard positions.

Kim looked startled but stretched out her arm and the hilt of a softly glowing falchion slapped into her hand.

Yori grabbed Ron's face pulling it to her and nearly pulling him off his bike. She stared into his eyes and after a pause, she pulled him closer so she could rest her forehead against his. Releasing him, she bowed deeply. "My apologies for the rudeness. After your strange American style joke, I had to be sure that you are the Chosen One and not an impostor." The two bikers put away their weapons and stepped back beside Yori, never taking their eyes off of Kim.

Ron pointed at Kim, "But she is the chosen one, she is the one that the Lotus Blade goes to."

"The Lotus Blade is largely separate from the Mystical Monkey Power. The Lotus Blade is not my concern here. Your eyes were showing blue and even I could hear the monkeys screaming in response to the perceived threat to Kim Possible."

"Yori?" Kim had approached and lowered her sword into a Kendo low guard position. "What's going on? Who are these people? Why are you grabbing my boy friend's face?"

"Master Sensei has been forbidden to try to communicate with Ron. We were all greatly concerned by your kidnapping followed by Ron and Shego-sama going after you. News of your return has been vague and I volunteered to come find Ron and yourself. Ah, Possible-sama."

Yori bowed deeply to Nana who had caught up to Kim.

"Possible-sama, I am Yori, a senior ninja of the Yamanouchi school. I would like to introduce Nova Ohlson and Evin Hellström, Nova is a professor of Oriental Mythology/Mysticism and Evin is a professor of Physics."

"Nova and Evin, I would like to introduce Possible-sama, Lord of…"

"My title is not important dear", interrupted Nana. "And please honor this old woman's wishes by addressing me as just Nana. No sama or anything"

"Very well" Yori looked uncomfortable but continued. "Nova and Evin, this is 'Nana', Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus. I believe that it is accurate to say that each one has played a major part is saving the world or a large part of it on several occasions. Ron, Rufus and Kim are also known as Team Possible."

Nana bowed politely to Yori and shook both Nova and Evin's hand.

Kim thought that with a Yamanouchi ninja and a professor of Oriental Mythology/Mysticism perhaps she was going to get answers to some of her questions. This was going to be an interesting evening.

 _ **Drakken Calls for Help**_

Ann was sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the caller but noticed that the call wasn't to her main cell number, but to an alternate number only used for "special" purposes.

"This is Ann, how can I help you?"

"Ann, this is Drew Lipsky. I need assistance from EGBT."

Ann didn't reply, but if the phone could communicate her mood, Drakken would have frostbitten fingers.

"Please, Ann. We have unknown parties trying to kill us."

"And you have never tried to kill my Kimmy?" Another arctic blast traveled down the phone.

"Oh come on Ann, Shego and I aren't that incompetent." Ann heard a comment in the background. "OK, OK, Shego isn't that incompetent. But we have watched out for them occasionally. Did you hear of a ninja who gave first aid to Ron on a recent mission? That was Shego. She also messed up a sniper ambush on that mission."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Well we usually use Big Daddy Brotherson as an intermediary, but we figure that he is either compromised or has changed alliances. We were on our way to meet with some people that asked me to help save a rain forest when we were attacked with missiles.

"Save a rain forest?"

"Yes, using my Super Mutant High Pollinator to save some cities must have given them the idea."

"You saved cities?"

"Yes! With giant roving mutant trees that crushed the landers. Wasn't it on the news?"

"Not that I have seen, but I have been working 14 hours shifts so I haven't seen much news. OK, here is what I want you to do. I want you to sit tight until you get a message from me with the GPS coordinates of a safe place to hide out. What transportation do you have?"

"A large stealth hovercraft. It is able to dive underwater to a depth of about 30 feet." There was another comment in the background. "Someplace sunny with a beach, please and thank you."

"Where are you now?"

"Somewhere southwest of Tasmania."

Ann entered some text in an app on her phone and quickly sent several messages.

"OK Drew, you should get coordinates in about a half hour. You will be met tomorrow by an EGBT clerk. Give them a complete report. There is a little beach house at the safe location. The door combination is in the email. Don't annoy the penguins."

"Thank you very much, Ann"

Ann listened for an objection in the background. Sure enough, someone heard the penguin comment and was loudly unhappy.

"Just kidding about the penguins, Drew, although it is tempting. Call me if you haven't gotten a message back in an hour."

Ann hung up the call and closed her cell phone. Maybe a nap before dinner would be a good idea. It would be a long drive tomorrow.

 _ **The Ninja Picnic**_

"Have you eaten?" Yori inquired. "We saw Kim and Ron stop by a barbecue takeout place so we also stopped there hoping to join you for dinner. We lost their trail for a short while, so we are later than we had hoped. Not to mention that Nova insisted on stopping by a brewpub to fill their growlers."

"It was only polite to bring beer since we were inviting ourselves to dinner", Nova replied as she pulled three 64 ounce stainless steel growlers out of a cargo container on her bike. "We have an aromatic pale ale and a quarter strength Belgian style stout."

Ron found himself moved to the edge of the conversation circle once Nana had arrived. He looked at Rufus. "Well buddy, shall we take a long ride to clear our heads?" If he stayed, then Yori would certainly try to convince him that he really was supposed to have the MMP. There was also bound to be something else that he hadn't told Kim about that would just piss her off more. And to be truthful, maybe he was tired of the whole business and maybe he didn't want any of it. Perhaps a week or three with just him, Rufus and the blacktop was what the doctor ordered.

Rufus pointed his nose up and wiggled his whiskers. "Cheese Fries," he squeaked. "Eat now, ride later."

Kim had noticed that Ron was still sitting on his bike and the keys were in the ignition. She saw him talking quietly to Rufus but couldn't hear what either was saying. 'He is going to leave,' she thought to herself. She walked up to him and said "I am angry and confused, partly with you. We need to discuss things, but maybe not right now. But the one thing that you need to know is that I love you. I'm not sorry for being angry at you, but I am sorry that I haven't been very good at showing my love lately. I release you from your promise. Do what you need to do." She turned, wiping tears from her eyes, walked to Nana to see what she could do to help set up for dinner.

Ron felt like his heart was going to break. He was so tired of failing and not being good enough, but he did love Kim. And dammit, he was hungry now that Rufus mentioned food. Bowing to the wisdom of his little buddy, he hopped off his bike and went into the RV.

Ron quickly brought out their packages of ribs, salads, containers of pulled pork, smoked turkey, fried catfish planks and various sides. At the barbecue place, they had gotten a little of everything. Evin had produced their packages, one of which indeed contained spicy cheese fries. Kim pulled folding sand chairs out of a luggage container on the top of the RV and set them up, She and Evin reheated some of the food in the microwave while Ron and Nova built a fire in the campsite's fire pit. Nova poured the quarter strength stout into plastic cups for Kim and Ron saying that at 3% alcohol by volume it shouldn't even be considered an intoxicating beverage. Nana watched, but didn't say anything and then accepted a cup of the stronger pale ale for herself. Rufus stuck to plain water with his meal of corn salad, coleslaw, a catfish plank and cheese covered fries. Soon everyone was sitting by the fire sampling the various barbecue dishes and sipping beer as the evening started to fall.

Kim got through most of her salad adorned with various meats and cheeses when she started to slow down. She sipped her beer, it was not bad, but iced tea would have been fine. The conversation so far had been light and congenial, mostly a comparison of campsites and things that each group had seen in the last few days. Kim looked at the newcomers. Nova was tall, slender and fairly muscular with long sandy blond hair. She was maybe late 40's and looked like she could have belonged to the Swedish Bikini Team. Evin was similarly tall, maybe late 20's with much darker blond hair and looked like he could have been the good looking hero on a Vikings TV show.

Nana wiped off her hands after demolishing part of a rack of ribs.

"Yori, do you often have college professors chauffeur you around the countryside?"

"Nana, may I speak freely?"

"Of course dear, we are all friends here. I guarantee that there are no monitoring devices in the area. At least none with electrical or electronic parts. So what brings three Yamanouchi ninjas out to eat barbecue and drink beer with me and my children?"

"My personal quest is to check on the Chosen One. My true mission is to ask you and your group to accept alliance and fealty of the Yamanouchi School of Ninja Arts and Science. Our current masters and their governing counsel are asking unacceptable tasks of us."

"What tasks dear?"

"We have been instructed to kill Ron Stoppable and Rufus then direct the freed MMP to accept Kim Possible as its host."

A high pitched squeak of panic was heard and everyone looked over to see Rufus dive into Ron's cargo pocket and then pop back out holding a mole rat sized Bo staff. He swung the staff with a martial arts flourish and came to a guard position growling. Rufus was softly glowing blue.

"No Rufus, be at ease. We believe that the MMP is not so easily controlled. Besides, Yamanouchi will die to the last ninja rather than betray a Hero of Yamanouchi."

"Hero of Yamanouchi?" whispered Kim to Ron.

"Rufus saved Yori and me from burning to death in a lava trap using the Lotus Blade. We were recovering the blade from Monkey Fisk." Ron replied in a voice that everyone heard.

"To Rufus! Small in stature, mighty in deeds and great of heart!" Evin stood and saluted Rufus with his cup.

"To Rufus!" Ron, Yori, Nova and Nana raised their cups.

Kim leaned over and kissed Rufus on the head. "Thank you, Hero of Yamanouchi, you brought Ron home to me." she quietly said. Kim thought, 'There was a mission without me against Monkey Fist? Rufus has the MMP?'. She fought back the urge to demand that Ron tell her why this was the first she had heard of these. Rufus changed color from blue to pink as embarrassment took over and he dove back in Ron's pocket to recover.

 _ **Beach House**_

Shego carefully grounded the hovercraft on the sandy floor of the little bay. A miniature drone had scouted ahead and found the little beach house exactly where Ann Possible's message had told them it would be. The drone showed that the beach house was one of several that appeared to be part of a resort. Not as private as a deserted island perhaps, but would certainly have more amenities. In the early morning just before dawn, Shego had dropped Drew and WP off at the beach house and found a spot close to the house, but in deep enough water to conceal the hovercraft. Here she waited, ready to zoom in and rescue the pair should it be a trap. Later that morning, an older gray-bearded man had approached the house and talked to Drew. After leaving, Drew gave the all clear sign. Shego rose the hovercraft to the surface, jumped into the water and swam to shore as the hovercraft settled back down on the sandy bottom, ready to be recalled on autopilot when they needed it.

"Drew, are we OK? What's happening?" She stood and waded to the shore.

"Shego, Ann's people seem to be taking care of us, we are registered in this resort as Steve Smith and Samantha Jones. The refrigerator is stocked and there is a propane cook stove and solar hot water heater."

Drakken noticed the tiredness in Shego's eyes. "Why don't you take a hot shower, I'll fix some breakfast and then you can take a nap."

Going inside, Shego was warmly greeted by WP who showed her a bedroom with fresh clothes laid out for her and then pointed out a nice, small bathroom with a shower, towels and a fluffy bathrobe. Her soaps, shampoo, and conditioner were laid out on the counter above the sink waiting for her. 'I could get used to this', she thought as she stripped off her wet uniform and started her shower.

Later she thought drowsily, 'Mmmm definitely could get used to this', slowly running her hands over a firm washboard stomach. After a shower and breakfast, Drakken had insisted that she take a nap as she was approaching 35 hours without sleep. She insisted that he nap with her and to her great surprise, was able to convince him. WP offered to scope out the resort arguing that he had the most normal human appearance of them all. So, while WP cleaned up the dishes, Shego directed Drakken into the bedroom, pushed him onto the bed, snuggled up to him and tried to go to sleep after pulling a light blanket over them both.

"Drew?"

"Yes Shego?"

"Why are you so tense?"

"This is all new to me and we seem to be going awfully fast. And it's hot."

"Drew honey, we are just napping. Take off your shirt, it will be cooler."

Drakken got even tenser.

"Drew, if you want even a chance of intimacy with me, I want the shirt off. Keep the shorts on, I don't intend to sully your innocence today."

Like a man on the way to the gallows, Drakken sat up and pulled off the tee shirt he was wearing.

Shego scooted around to look at his back.

"This is different" Drakken's back was covered in small feathery leaves. The leaves were the longest over his shoulder blades and gradually got smaller and disappeared near the edges of his back.

"Does this hurt?" Shego ran her hands over his upper back and shoulders, running her fingers through the leaves.

"No, it feels nice"

She stopped her hands and the leaves moved under her hands, brushing them with a light caress. Shego's reptilian hindbrain was screaming at her to 'flee, run away from the Shego eating mutant plant man' while the soft feathery touch stimulated the "cute fuzzy chick" pleasure centers near her brain stem. The pleasure centers won out and she continued stroking his back.

"Are the growths on my back disgusting?" Drakken sounded embarrassed.

"Nope, a little weird, but they look and feel like baby chick feathers, soft and cute. Can you feel me touching them?"

"No, I can feel them moving, but my skin's sense of touch doesn't extend to them."

Shego settled down behind Drakken putting her arm around him and rapidly fell asleep.

Drew relaxed in Shego's arms. As he fell asleep, he marveled at how much he enjoyed the feeling. "Score!" he murmured as he fell asleep.

 _ **Truth or Truth**_

Kim rubbed her face. Her upper lip felt numb. 'Time to switch to soda next refill' she thought.

"I want to play Truth or Truth" she announced. "Yori has gone first and told a secret that I didn't know, that Rufus carries the MMP. Then Ron told about a mission that I never heard about. I want to go around the circle and everyone will tell a secret that someone else in the circle doesn't know. I will start." Kim drained the last of her beer and went to the ice chest and pointedly refilled her cup with diet root beer. She came back, a little wobbly, and sat in Ron's lap. "Ron, you have a tracking chip implanted somewhere in your body. I can have Wade locate you almost anywhere on the planet."

"I knew it! That's how you found me when Yori and I were hunting for Sensei!" Ron paused for a heartbeat, thinking. "Where is it? How did it get there?"

"I don't know Ron, I just made a comment one time to Wade about how good it would be if you were chipped and he said that you were and after a minute of furious key tapping, he told me your location", Kim admitted.

"So why did you never tell me about the tracker, Kim?"

"I guess I was afraid that you would want it removed and I was afraid of losing you", Kim spoke softly.

"Like a pet that you were afraid would wander off and get lost?"

"Ronald Stoppable, you know that I have never considered you to be anything like a pet!" Kim replied with a little heat in her voice.

"No? Sounds like you don't trust me to take care of myself!" Ron's voice matched Kim's for rising heat.

"That's unfair Ron, even the best of us can get caught by surprise and taken out!"

"Well, you got surprised and snatched by aliens. Are you chipped? Did you ever think that I might be afraid to lose you? And what the hell was that business at graduation where you told me to protect the Han THEN YOU LET GO OF MY HAND!" Ron was practically vibrating with repressed rage. "You let go of my hand and dropped me." he repeated softly, "Didn't you think I was good enough to help you?"

Kim threw her arms around Ron and buried her face in his shoulder. "I saw the alien landers descending on Middleton. I feared that I was out of the picture and I knew that you could save the world."

"The world can burn for all I care if you aren't in it." Ron's declaration sent a shiver of fear down Nana and Yori's spines. Mystical Powers bound to one with the volatile emotions of youth and young love was not necessarily a safe thing no matter how good their heart was. Evin and Nova, on the other hand, thought that Ron had a reasonable attitude.

Kim picked her head up and looked at Ron, tears in her eyes. "I'm not worth the world, Ron"

'Time to ratchet this down a bit', thought Nana. "OK! My turn. Kimberly, you have a tracking chip embedded in your body that allows Wade to track you anywhere in the world"

"What! Why wasn't I told? Why wasn't I asked first?"

"Perhaps karma?" snarked Ron.

"Your mother 'chipped' you, Ron, Tim, Jim and Rufus", Nana said.

"Hey! Not fair!" squeaked a small voice.

"Wade developed a tracking device made inside your body using self-assembling nano-components that are administered by injection. Perhaps during your annual flu shot? Kim, your mother loves all you kids and worries. She wants to at least be able to find your body if the worse happens so she isn't spending years wondering if you are alive or dead."

"Remove chip?" squeaked Rufus.

"No Rufus, I'm sorry. First, the tracker appears to be a nerve cluster on a scan, so finding it is next to impossible. If you get lucky and destroy it, another will self-assemble in a few days from spare nanobots already in your system. But Wade has destroyed the trigger codes and their backup copies so he can't use the trackers. Your trackers are basically useless right now."

"Doesn't Mrs Dr P have the original copies of all the codes?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she does, Ron. Do you trust her?"

"I don't know. I seem to be running out of people I trust."

Kim laid her head back down on Ron's shoulder. "OK, I deserved that"

Ron stroked her hair and bit back any comment because he thought that maybe she didn't really deserve that. They had all been under a lot of stress that needed to be worked through. He thought about Rufus' idea of working through his stress using his new bike and a long stretch of blacktop.

 _ **Under The Sea**_

Shego was surprised to find that both Drakken and WP were strong swimmers. It was dusk and the three slipped out to the beach with paddle boards and started swimming out in the bay. When she thought that they should be close to the stealth hovercraft, she pressed the remote tied to her wrist. Presently, about 20 feet away, a dark shape rose from the depths until a door on the upper deck was exposed. Slipping inside, Shego sank the hovercraft back to the bottom.

"OK. you guys go rinse off the salt while I set the sensors and automatic defenses." Shego knelt by the controls to avoid getting the seats wet and popped a floating buoy with sensors and antennas. 'Only have one spare left, we'd better recover this one in the morning' she thought. The hovercraft's computer was now set to listen for radio and radar signals that might indicate a threat. There was also a connection to a drone parked on the kitchen table in the beach house that was monitored to detect intruders.

WP came up to her rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Lady Shego? Dr Drakken says the sea water desalination system will have made enough clean water for your shower in a couple of minutes. He has showered and for some reason, removing the hair off his face."

"OK WP, I have set up the automatic alert system to wake us up if anyone goes into the beach house or if it appears the hovercraft is targeted, the last decoy will be launched."

"I'll take the first watch, Lady Shego."

"WP, I really think that Drew is being overly cautious, so I don't think we need to set watches. But how about you sleep in the cockpit? The seats recline and you can move them together. Not the best bed, but not too bad. Drew and I will sleep in the back."

"Very well, Lady Shego." WP's face broke into an enormous smile. "Have a pleasant rest."

"Yeah, you too" Shego walked to the tiny shower and rinsed off the salt water. Wringing out her hair, she wrapped it in a towel to absorb most of the water and stepped into the corridor. There she ran into Drakken holding blankets and pillows.

"Uh, Shego, wouldn't it be better to wrap that towel around your body instead of your head?" Drakken actually blushed, but couldn't look away.

"Nah, why waste a towel when I can do this" she replied as green flames flickered over her skin, drying it. "Not enough room in the shower to light up. Are those blankets for WP?"

"No, I already took him a set. These are for me, I'll sleep in the corridor" Drakken relaxed as Shego pulled on a bathrobe.

"Nope, don't think so. There is a perfectly good bed in the little Cabin here, we'll use that".

"It's small"

"We'll fit. if you are ready for bed, go hop in, I'll be there as soon as I brush my teeth."

Drakken put the blankets back in a cupboard and tossed the pillow on the bed. Pulling off his tee shirt, he got into the bed.

"Just like taking a nap again." he told himself.

Shego walked through the cabin door, closing it behind her. Smiling a little nervously and hoping that Drakken wouldn't reject her, she turned out the light. Drakken saw Shego light up with a green glow as she dropped the bathrobe. Unwrapping the towel from her hair, it glowed more softly than her body but spread out as if blowing in a breeze.

Drakken was mesmerized. Angels would be forever associated with green, not white in his mind. She knelt on the bed. "May I?" she murmured. "Y-Y-Yes" he replied. He didn't ask her what she was asking to do, his brain was seized up running through possibilities, all of them good. The green glow flickered out leaving them in darkness, he felt her pull back the blanket and straddle his lap, her skin still warm from the green fire. He felt her lean over and her mouth captured his. His hands automatically reached out to caress her shoulders, run down her sides and brushed across her stomach and up to gently touch her breasts. When she reached down and grasped him in her hot hand, his brain finally engaged.

"Wait, I need to put on something," he said as he stretched to try to reach a little nightstand. He felt her smile against his lips.

Still holding his member, she straightened up. "Drew! you really thought of doing this and got prepared? I'm impressed. But tonight, I am wearing a female condom, we're protected." She guided him into herself and slowly lowered herself onto him. Drakken's brain was on overload. Sliding into her heat was amazing. Are all women this warm inside or was this a Shego thing? She slid up and down on him with her hands on his chest, her fingers playing with his nipples. 'I thought the guy was supposed to be the one playing with nipples' was Drakken's last thought before a wave of warmth ran up his body and he exploded with a paroxysm of pleasure. Shego felt Drakken buck under her. Oddly enough he remained hard as a steel rod so she kept going, lighting her green plasma just a little to keep her warm in the cool room. Her reptile hindbrain started to worry that it was a wooden rod and there seemed to be something extra down there touching her sensitive parts and was screaming for her to 'run away, flee the mutant plant man sex fiend', but the pleasure centers in her brain stem overrode it, demanding that she keep going, because it felt so good and that any man who had such a look of wonder and adoration on his face in the faint green light would not hurt her.

Later, after each had reached the peaks of pleasure several more times, she had gotten up on shaky legs and gone across to the head to dispose of the condom and to bring back a towel to clean up Drakken a bit. She was wiping off his parts when she felt his member finally lose its hardness. It felt like pulling a broom handle out of a sock, leaving the sock limp. She hadn't had much hands-on experience with male anatomy, but that seemed strange. At least Drakken hadn't overdosed on little blue pills. Snuggling up with him, she put her arm around him pulling him close. "Thank you Shego, that was amazing" was all she heard as Drakken dropped off to sleep. Smiling, she murmured, "You're welcome Drew" and followed him into slumber.

 _ **The úlfheðnar**_

On the other side of Nana, Nova got up, pulled another growler from her bike's storage then refreshed everyone else's beer and with a roll of her eyes, replaced Kim's diet root beer with real beer, telling her, "kid's drinks for kid's discussion. Adult drinks for adult discussions. Time for silly games is over." She held up a small feather with a silver bead on the stem, one of the many charms on a necklace she wore. "I wear this so that Evin can find me no matter where I am. And the few enemies that have managed to use that against me have regretted finding me. Instead of complaining about these tracker chips, you should be asking yourselves why you never asked long ago to have them put in. And this 'save the world' thing. Do you really think that only one person can save the world and that person is you? That sounds a little arrogant and my culture knows arrogance. Never mind all that, we have important things to talk about."

She sat back down. "I am descended from a long line of úlfheðnar and am one of the last still walking the earth. Evin is my apprentice. We are warrior-shamans and spend years working to gain abilities that young Ronald and Rufus seems to have gotten in an evening romping around an old castle."

"Hey! Not fair! Was hard! Dangerous!" An indignant mole rat stood on hind legs with arms crossed.

"My apologies, small hero, I have made it sound easier than it was. But in the end, you and your friend Ronald have acquired power faster than you have learned control. As úlfheðnar, I have spent years learning how to control power similar I think to your Mystical Monkey Power. As Ninja of Yamanouchi, I am honor bound to help and protect my community along with my brother and sister ninjas."

Nova tossed her plate and cup into the trash can.

"I believe that the phenomenon that you have described, the coloring of your vision and the screaming of your spirit animal sounds like the gathering of the rage of the berserker or of the úlfheðnar. History tells of such warriors biting their shields and discarding them before battle. That is the part of the gathering of the rage where the warrior surrenders their sense of self and surrenders entirely to the rage. A warrior's shield carries his personal or clan emblem and was most likely to have been presented to him on a coming of age ceremony celebrating their entrance to adulthood. For such a warrior to deface and discard his shield indicates a rejection or dismissal of who he is. Such a warrior is often as dangerous to friends as foe."

Nova pulled off her boots and set them to the side.

"My intention is to get charged with the Mystical Monkey Power, compare it to the Rage and see if I can teach Ron, Rufus and Kim how to control it and not let it control them."

Nova stood up and took off her thermal vest, folded it neatly and handed it to Evin.

"We intend to show you first, how to gather the rage even when calm. Then we intend to show you how to make the rage your friend and ally, not your master."

Starting to unbutton her blouse, she looked at Kim with a small, teasing, sultry smile.

"So, who do I have to sleep with to get a charge of this Mystical Monkey Power?"

"Me! Me!" squeaked Rufus.

Nova gave a delighted, hearty laugh. "Hoist with my own petard, I believe William would have said", folding her blouse and handing it to Evin.

"Ms Possible? You also need a recharge. We detected almost no mystical power in you earlier today."

Reaching behind herself, she unfastened her bra and handed that to Evin.

"Nova-sama, is this exhibition necessary? American mores frown on public nudity." Yori pointed out.

"Yori-kun, I believe that they must see to believe", with a grin in her voice she continued, "See, nothing up my sleeve as American Sleight of Hand performers say." She unbuckled her belt and slipped off her jeans, again folding them neatly and handing it to Evin.

Ron was stunned. Partly because she was well, after all, an attractive woman quickly becoming naked. But her entire body was scattered with tattoos, mostly Celtic knots, stylized wolves, and Ron guessed Norse runes. And some scars, well healed and old, but the scars that Ron wouldn't have expected to see on a warrior of this modern age.

Kim felt a trace of envy looking at Nova. Nova was the hero archetype that Kim always hoped she would be like. Confident, fit and shapely well into middle age, Nova was beautiful in spite of the tattoos and scars because her attitude and bearing made it clear that those marks were earned in the service of helping others and stopping evil.

Once totally naked, Nova smiled, "Getting tangled up in clothes is a pain in the butt" and her body dissolved into a rainbow of softly glowing sparkles and a white wolf appeared where the sparkles coalesced.

Evin smacked his forehead with his hand. "Of course a wolf, having no hands, can't help with the cleanup!"

Nova's mouth opened and her tongue lolled out in a wolfish laugh.

 _ **"Woody"**_

"Drew? Drew honey? Come out and talk to me. I'm sorry I said that. Please come out and talk to me."

Shego rested her head on the door to the head and tried not to snicker. 'But it was funny', she thought to herself.

"Lady Shego, what is the problem with Dr Drakken?" WP had stopped on his way to the galley.

"I, uh, embarrassed him by, uh, using a slang term for a body part that turned out in his case to be accurate."

"How can accuracy be embarrassing? Was his performance last night lacking? I have an effective ointment from my mother that might be of use."

"Listen d'Artagnan, the problem isn't, uh, a lack of ability, it's more like he has enhanced equipment, that uh, oh hell, come over here." A frustrated Shego pulled a curious WP away from the door, far out of Drakken's hearing. 'No', thought Shego, 'His performance was fine indeed.' The feathery leaves that she had discovered on his back appeared in other places. Some of those other places were perfect for brushing against sensitive parts of her anatomy with amazing sensual stimulation.

"What do you know about human sexuality?"

"The ship's briefing documents about the Earth suggest that it is very similar to Lowardian, from a physical point of view. The major difference is that the Lowardian male has a bone that descends and makes the penis erect where the human male has a complicated system where blood inflates tubes in the penis making it erect. That is really odd since most other Earth male mammals including primates have a penile bone, but not the human male."

"Well, slang for an erect penis is 'wood'. For example, a male who wakes up in the morning with an erection is said to have 'morning wood'. In Drew's case, it appears that his 'morning wood' is really due to a wooden equivalent of a penile bone. I, uh, might have teased him about something like that this morning and he is ashamed and thinking that he is not up to the standards of a true human male." The strangeness of this conversation suggested an obvious question to Shego. "Why did your ship carry briefings on the sexuality of alien races?"

"Sometimes using warriors like Warmonga and Warhawk are inferior to more subtle techniques of infiltration of an alien society, like seduction." WP gave the appearance of total innocence. "Human males are too fixated on the use of only one body part. The hands, lips, tongue and even voice are also effective tools for producing pleasure. Thus the total compatibility of sexual organs isn't as critical as Earth people might think. Would you like me to give Dr Drakken a translated copy of the ship's briefing for recommended seduction strategies? The auto-translator on my document reader does a fair job of translating Lowardian to English. And of course, the pictures need no translation."

If Shego ever had doubts that WP was an alien from another planet, this discussion would have solved them.

"No! Drew doesn't need a book, he is fine. WP, I have lived a life around hard people and I am finding that he is someone that I haven't encountered in my life. He doesn't try to prove that he is tougher or stronger than I am, he knows he is not and that is fine with him. But he looks at me like I am something special, something very precious and it's not because of my fighting or thieving skills but because he sees something inside of me that no one else sees. I don't know if this is enough to base a lasting relationship on, but I find myself wanting to give it a chance. Shego thought, 'Last night he acted like I was giving him a rare and truly special gift when I gave myself to him. Perhaps the adoration will get old, but for now, I intend to enjoy it. Just as soon as I get him out of the bathroom.'

"Say, WP. Perhaps you could put a translation of your seduction strategies on a tablet for me?"

"Certainly, Lady Shego"

 _ **Teaser for the story "**_ ** _Making KP"_**

James sat nervously at a table in the back of Charley's Tavern, a locally owned restaurant that Ann had recommended. He had suggested that Ann pick the place as he would be coming from out of town and she would know the best places to eat. Their "date" was to be at six o'clock and trying not to look too eager he had only been ten minutes early. At six o'clock exactly, a waiter showed a young red haired woman over to his table. She was dressed casually, slacks and a sporty blouse and had the most incredible blue eyes. The picture he had been given did not do her justice.

"Hi, I'm Ann Credible," she said, holding out her hand.

"James Possible, I'm pleased to meet you" He took her hand and shook it. Her fingers were cool and long, her grasp firm.

She sat down telling the waiter that she only wanted water with a slice of lime. The waiter took James' drink order, unsweetened ice tea.

Alone, James struggled with something to start the conversation when she said "Thanks for not doing any wordplay on my name".

James replied "Wordplay on your name?", thought for a moment then, "Oh, do guys really do that?"

"Yes, more often than you would think."

An uncomfortable silence spread over them.

"So," Ann said, "You have seen the terms of the contract and the options?"

"Yes I have. I have a copy in my coat pocket if you need to see them again", replied James.

"No, I have read them enough times that I think I could dictate them. What do you think of this whole idea of our being selected to have children that will 'save the world'", Ann asked.

"I think it is crazy, mad scientist crazy, that it would be a sweet deal for me and puts all the burden on you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** : Thanks to the reviewers who have giving me a lot of encouragement and a lot good ideas.  
This chapter was getting out of hand, so the backstory of James and Ann have been placed separately in their own story, "Making KP", Ann is still waiting on the DNA test results, Drakken and Shego are enjoying the beach house (and each other)  
I hope it is obvious that this is fan fiction using characters from Kim Possible. They are not mine, I am just taking them out for a spin to places the real authors would never be so cruel or tasteless to take them.

 _ **After Dinner**_

Nova's body dissolved into a rainbow of softly glowing sparkles and a white wolf appeared where the sparkles coalesced.

Evin smacked his forehead with his hand. "Of course a wolf, having no hands, can't help with the cleanup!"

Nova's mouth opened and her tongue lolled out in a wolfish laugh.

There actually wasn't all that much to clean up. The trash was quickly bagged and Evin headed off to take the bag to the special trash receptacles at the campground office, the ones designed not to attract bears and raccoons.

Nova curled up in a tight circle of fur by the fire. Rufus, totally ignoring the fact that a real wolf would have considered him a tasty treat, snuggled down in her fur and pulled her tail over him like a blanket. Nova looked at her tasty treat/sleeping companion then put her head down and closed her eyes.

Waiting for Evin to return, Nana asked Yori, "Dear, would you like to sleep inside? This behemoth can sleep four easily and five in a pinch"

"No thank you, Nana. I want to sleep under the stars tonight. I rarely get a chance with all my duties. The stars are the same here as in Japan. Looking at them will help prevent me from missing my home so much. Besides, Evin and I will keep watch. I think it is unlikely at this time, but perhaps others have been given the task of killing Ron and Rufus"

Nana narrowed her eyes. "Were you given the task of killing them?"

"Yes, Nana. The council thought that a senior ninja and a pair of úlfheðnar would be sufficient. Is that a problem?"

"No dear. By the way, do you think that your team is sufficient for the task?"

"Sufficient to kill Ron and Rufus, yes. As I am known to them the attack would be a total surprise and have an excellent chance of success. However, I do not expect that any of us would survive Kim's retribution. That would make it an imperfect assassination. Sensei is afraid that there would be several other people besides us that would not survive Kim's wrath once she unraveled the plot."

"Even though I am old, do not discount my capability for retribution, young ninja."

"I shall not, Lord Nana." Yori bowed very respectfully.

Kim and Ron came out of the RV. Ron announced, "Leftovers are all put away. There wasn't room for the leftover beer, but the growlers are vacuum insulated bottles and should still be cold tomorrow."

 _ **Blade Training**_

Nana looked thoughtfully at Ron. "I know it is getting late, but I want you two to go down to the river for a bit. I want you to show Kim more of what you know about the Lotus Blade.

Kim looked down. "You mean before he leaves," she said softly.

"Ronald, are you going somewhere soon?"

"Nana, I was thinking of going for a long ride on my new bike. You know, to get my thoughts in order."

"Dear, I think that idea might have some merit. But first, I want you to come with Kimberly and me to her Uncle Slim's ranch. I'm sure Kimberly's mom and dad and others would like to see you. Slim will have travel supplies suitable for such a journey if you decide to take it. I figure that Nova and Evin will occupy us for another day here, maybe two and a additional day to get to Slim's. Are you willing to wait two or three more days before deciding to go on your ride?"

"Yes Nana"

"Good, now you two run off and no funny business. These woods have eyes. Yori, if you or Evin need anything, come up to the behemoth. I will be up for a while. I have some paperwork to do."

"Yes Ma'am"

Ron and Kim walked down to the path by the river. Walking side by side, Kim bumped Ron with her hip and held out her hand just a bit. Ron reached out and took her hand. Hand in hand, they walked down to the sandy area by the bend in the river where Nana had Ron call the sword earlier. Ron plopped down with his back to a tree, spread his legs and patted the sandy ground in front of him. Kim sat down and leaned back against his chest with Ron's arms automatically wrapping around her. 'This is what I have been needing more of,' she thought, 'Being held by Ron.'

"Call the blade, please KP. I'd do it, but my arms are full."

Kim raised her hand and at first, nothing happened. 'Come to me, I need you,' she thought. A faint whooshing was followed by the slight sting of the hilt slapping into her hand. She held the sword up in front of her.

"This is amazing, it really comes when you call." she murmured.

"Well, yes, but for some of us, it just flies past."

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"Nonsense KP. The Lotus blade is just like me; we will always come when you call." Ron held her tighter and nuzzled her the top of her head. "Always KP. Love me or not, stay with me or not, I will always come when you call."

"Ron, why do you love me?" Kim lowered the sword until the tip rested on the sand in front of her.

"Nope, not going there, that's one of those 'Does this dress make me look fat' questions."

"Ron! I'm serious!"

"So am I. Honestly KP, I don't have the words or poetry or song to truly express how much I or why I love you. You will just have to trust me on that."

"I don't deserve you, Ron."

"Ever since the fight with the Lowardians, I've prayed to God that He spares me from getting all I truly deserve."

Kim thought for a minute. "Pray for me too, please."

Ron bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"We came down here for me to show you what I know about the Lotus Blade. You know the blade comes when you call it. Next, the blade will take whatever shape you want. Or maybe whatever shape it feels like; the blade is obstreperous when I hold it. So, hold the blade up."

Kim raised the blade up until it was vertical.

"Now think of a shape you want."

"Like what?"

"Bo staff", Ron called out.

Kim imagined holding a Bo staff. There was a jerk in her hand and she was holding a metal staff that looked to be as long as she was tall.

"Pancake turner!"

Another jerk and she was holding a metal pancake turner.

"Pandaroo!"

Kim now held a small metal figure of her Pandaroo.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Kim.

"That's the Lotus Blade. I'm not sure how complicated an object it can turn into. I couldn't turn it into a game controller, but a hand cranked egg beater worked just fine."

"You really tried to turn an ancient mystical weapon into a game controller?"

"Yeah, well, Sensei didn't seem to find that amusing either. But if it would have worked, I am sure I could beat Felix next time even with him using a flamethrower against the zombies."

"What else can it do?"

"KP, it's a mystical weapon that will come when you call it and turn into pretty much any martial arts weapon or simple machine that you can visualize. I called it to me all the way from Japan and it caught up to me on the Lowardian space ship. I mean what more do you want? Change colors to coordinate with your outfits?"

Kim concentrated and the Pandaroo disappeared and in its place was a pink compact with a Pandaroo graphic on the top. Kim squinted at it and then she was holding a black compact with a gold lotus flower on the top. Kim opened the compact and while the inside had a mirror, Ron was relieved to see that there was no makeup applicator or makeup inside it. Mystical Monkey Makeup would have been too much.

"Ha!" Kim grinned. "You can make it turn different colors."

"You can make it turn colors you mean."

"I'll bet you can too, did you ever try?"

"Well, no, after the game controller failure, I stuck with plain objects.

 _ **Mystical Spit**_

Kim turned around to face him, slipping the Lotus Compact into a pocket and putting her hands on his shoulders to face him. "It doesn't seem fair somehow for me to take it from you."

"Can't take what was never mine KP. Like I said, I can call it, but when you call it, it comes to your hand. When I tried to change it, it usually took several times to get what I wanted. I guess sometimes when you show up in a white dress, then you are really the one who is supposed to get married."

Kim looked puzzled and then guessed that Yori had tried to use ninja gardening tips or some other kind of aphorism with Ron, "Yori?"

"Yori. Although the mental picture of Monkey Fist in a white dress was sick and wrong."

"Oh, I don't know, a little makeup, shave his legs…"

Ron silenced the offensive image coming from Kim by lifting her up, pushing up her tee shirt with his nose and blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

Kim squealed with laughter and when Ron put her back down she gave Ron a playful kiss and smile then settled into his arms for a long kiss.

'Boo-yah!' was the only coherent word that Ron's brain could generate for long minutes. Presently Kim stood up and held out her hands to help Ron up.

"Come on Ron, I'm getting cold. So who do I have to sleep with to get charged with Mystical Monkey Power?" Kim teased.

"Not sure how it works, but I am willing to give it a Pixie Scout try." Ron let Kim pull him to his feet. He always thought Kim was beautiful, but tonight, smiling in the moonlight she seemed more beautiful than ever. "Somehow it seems like I need to actively do something. Seems a little silly to be slopping MMP all over people just because they are near me. If Rufus wasn't sleeping with a wolf, we could ask him."

"Rufus? Why would Rufus know?"

"Sensei once told me that Rufus was sort of a reverse druid-shaman. That he was mostly a spirit animal that drew on the power of his physical self when needed. So many mystical things that people have to work hard to learn come easily to him."

"A spirit animal that eats burritos from the inside out? I don't know about that. Well, let's go claim the bed, maybe all it takes is a little mystical spit swapping." Kim's eyes teased Ron.

"You mean we should test for 'sexually transmitted mystical power'?"

Kim laughed, 'Not unless we can transmit that power from the bottom of our own individual black holes, buster."

Han Fei was at the bottom of the class in Kung Fu at the monastery. But nobody was better at stealth. He watched the two start back to their camp after the Chosen One had practiced with the Lotus Blade. At least he assumed that she was the Chosen One. He saw no evidence of Mystical Monkey Power, but only one with the MMP was supposed to be able to handle the Lotus Blade. This would require further observation. He remained motionless and hidden. His patience was shortly rewarded by the buzzing of a little drone following the two teens at a distance. He would wait another 30 minutes to make sure and then slip back to report to his team.

On the way back, Kim asked. "You said that Montgomery Fiske wanted to keep the MMP away from the people who controlled the Chosen One. Does that mean that someone is controlling us? Or will try to control us in the future?"

"I don't think so. Remember that Monty didn't know you were the Chosen One. Otherwise, he would have tried to kill us in our sleep when we were helping to recover that idol. I figure he expected the Chosen One to be someone who had a secret organization behind them that trained them from birth, an organization that the Chosen One would owe loyalty to. I am guessing that he was expecting a ninja from Yamanouchi or a Shaolin Monk, someone like that."

"I guess you are right, I didn't have that kind of training, Mom and Nana started my martial arts training when I was little and from there I studied at a local dojo. You've at least studied a couple of weeks at a real ninja school."

"Of course I am right, can you imagine Nana and Mrs Dr P running some secret organization out to control the world? And I think that it takes a more than a week or so for me to be trained in the ways of anything."

Kim walked the rest of the way to the RV in silent thought. Some recent memory was trying to surface in her brain and it just wouldn't come up high enough for her to grasp it. Something that she heard around the campfire. Something she should have paid attention to instead of focusing on her anger at secrets. Or maybe it was the beer. 'Well, it will come to me later' she thought.

Evin was placing a bit more wood in the fire pit when they got back to the RV. Nova's wolf form was curled up close to the fire and wrapped around a sleeping Rufus. Yori was sitting in a Lotus position illuminated only by the firelight and appeared to be meditating. After exchanging quiet good nights with Evin, they climbed into the RV. Nana was sitting in the little booth working on some ledgers and reports.

"How did it go?" Nana looked up at the pair. She had just turned off the 40-inch screen showing the feed from the little drone that had followed them down to their practice spot by the river. It warmed her grandmother's soul to see the two walking hand in hand and sharing mostly innocent physical intimacy. She made a mental note to quietly inquire through Ann what the Blue Heart Society thought of Ron as a genetic match for Kim's children.

"Ron showed me how to change the form of the Lotus Blade." Kim laid the 'Lotus Compact' on the table for Nana to look at. Kim was startled when Nana reached over and tried to pick it up and failed to even move it a little.

"It appears that I don't have what it takes to wield your mystical monkey makeup." Nana snorted in amusement. "I have some more work to do here, why don't you two sleep on the big bed tonight. Shut the door so the light in here won't bother your sleep. But I will open it without warning when I go to bed, so take that into consideration."

 _ **Pillow talk**_

"OK, Nana, we'll be good. 'Night" Kim grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into the little bedroom. The bedroom was small, but roomier than the cargo holds of some of their rides and they were soon changed into sleepwear. As it was a reasonably warm night, they both put on tee shirts, Ron wore gym shorts while Kim borrowed Ron's Fearless Ferret print boxers.

Snuggled under a light blanket, they started in the spooning position with Ron on the outside and Kim in his arms.

"Ron?"

"Yes KP?"

"I don't think that I'm the Chosen One. Maybe I am just the Lotus Blade's buddy or something?"

"But you definitely were MMP powered in the fight with the Lowardians and you still had some when you walked in on the bank robbery."

"OK, what if maybe I don't want to be the Chosen One? Maybe I am just like one of those ninjas that could use the jade statues to get a temporary Mystical Monkey Power boost when they needed it?"

"I'd boost you anytime, baby", Ron did his best attempt at a sexy growl.

"Ron," Kim rolled over, pushed Ron onto his back and leaned on him, looking down into his eyes. "I don't want it. Ever. It makes me want to do bad things."

Ron, looking up into Kim's eyes and feeling her body leaning on his chest, struggled to focus on what Kim was really trying to tell him. Somehow he didn't think the "bad things" she was talking about were the same "bad things" he was thinking of doing with her right now.

"Bad things?" Ron squeaked.

"Like killing people. Like thinking of bad guys as nothing more than pond scum needing to be cleaned up and discarded."

"KP, Nova says she can teach us to be the master of the MMP, not its puppet. And besides, if you can only get charged when you want to, just don't charge up."

"I guess you are right." Thinking that maybe this was the wrong time to be thinking too much, she lowered her head and gently kissed her BF. Running her fingers through his hair, she kissed him harder. Ron kissed back with one hand on the small of her back pulling her close and the other hand seeking one of hers and then interlacing their fingers.

Just when Kim started running kisses down his neck and Ron's brain was about to melt and run out his ears, Kim's errant memory surfaced. She pulled back to Ron's dismay, "I remember now! Yori told Nana that Yamanouchi wanted an alliance with Nana and something about fealty. Nana must be the head of some secret organization! I mean why else would Yori ask if Yamanouchi could ally with Nana? That must be the organization that Montgomery Fiske thought was controlling me!"

Ron had reached up was placed tiny kisses up Kim's neck to her jaw. "Want to go ask her? She's still up…" Ron brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Mmm. Maybe in the morning."

 _ **Learning the Rage**_

Kim woke to the feeling of Ron's hand on her hip. The hand traveled down and across her abdomen, perilously close to violating the "no touching south of the equator" rule. Heading north, the hand rubbed her stomach, continued on to slide under her tee shirt and up to cup her breast.

"Ron, if you are awake, I may have to beat you."

"Still sleeping KP, not responsible for my subconscious body movements made while dreaming of the most badical woman in the world…"

Kim smiled and playfully wiggled her butt against him.

"Oh Shego…"

Nana was drinking coffee with Yori, who still wasn't sure what Americans saw in the strong bitter brew. (Nana learned to make and drink coffee in the Navy.) A blond streak blew out of the bedroom and out the door. A fiery, red-haired comet shot after him yelling "Ronald, you are a dead man!"

Yori looked at the open door. "It appears that Kim and Ron are getting over their hurt feelings about keeping secrets from each other."

"It appears that they have at least remembered that they have been playmates for most of their lives." Nana pushed cream and sugar to Yori. "Some people like cream and sugar in their coffee. Mostly Air Force pukes if memory serves me correctly. Now what members of the Yamanouchi controlling counsel can we keep under the new alliance? My people certainly don't want to be in charge of ordering pencils and toilet paper…"

Outside, Evin was breakfasting on leftover pulled pork, rolls, and pale ale. Nova and Rufus were awakened by the two laughing teens racing past towards the river. Nova had slept the night curled up by the fire pit. Rufus had slept blissfully in that circle of fur. The wolf got up and stretched dumping Rufus unceremoniously on the ground. She trotted over to her neatly folded stack of clothes. Dissolving into a cloud of muted rainbow sparkles, she reformed into human shape. Rufus, smelling the coffee, took off to the RV to get some.

"Nova" Evin sat a plate of food and a glass of beer on a little table for her. "I have never seen you stay in wolf form for that long. Was that a side effect of the Mystical Monkey Power? Will you be able to help Ron and the others?"

"The mystical power from Rufus is very strong. Otherwise, I would have changed back in the middle of the night. I think I can help them control their power." Nova finished buttoning up her blouse and put on her vest. "I can feel it quiescent like living water flowing under ice waiting for some strong emotion or danger to break the ice and let it escape and rampage across the land. It is a different power than the Rage, and stronger in many aspects, but it seems more manageable." She sat down in a sand chair by the table and took a sip of the beer. "We need to caution them all to keep Rufus' ability to charge people with the MMP a secret. He could be as sought after as the Jade statues were. I am tempted to take him back to Yamanouchi for protection."

"Only tempted?"

"First we have to free Yamanouchi from its present masters. Then there is something about Rufus, he might not really be a mole rat. Have you noticed his front teeth? They are fixed incisors, a real mole rat's front teeth are peg-like and can move. He has an intelligence and a spirit that is too big to fit in such a small body. Such a spirit will not tolerate being separated from the ones he loves and his intelligence will make it hard to keep him where he does not want to be."

"Are you thinking he is experiment 607?"[1]

"No, the rumors of experiment 607 are based on a fake report designed to restrict importation of hamsters from communist countries back in the 1960's"

"Hamsters?"

"There was allegedly a plan by the Soviet Union to introduce influenza using hamsters as carriers. I think it was 1962. The Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow started a rumor in the ranks of the American Cat Fanciers that hamsters were expected to be more popular than cats. So the ACF petitioned Congress to pass a ban on the importation of Soviet hamsters from Siberia."

"Where does experiment 607 come in?" Evin asked.

"Many members of Congress considered the ACF to be a bunch of crazy old cat ladies. To strengthen their case, the Office of Naval Intelligence gave Secret briefings to Congress which claimed that experiment 607 was created to be the perfect infiltration and sabotage agent and that it would be imported into the U.S. disguised as hamsters."

"Why would they do that?"

"Evin, I have no idea. But I will mention without further comment that one of the senior commanders of ONI at that time was one "Amanda 'Nana' Possible".

"So what is Rufus then?" Evin was getting seriously confused.

"Could just be a mole rat. Maybe the video of mole rats I saw was a different species. We should keep an eye on him while we can."

Kim and Ron walked back holding hands from the river. Ron was soaked but Kim was totally dry.

"Good morning," called Nova, "Go get some breakfast and get ready for the day."

"Dibs on the shower!" Kim jogged to the RV.

"Ronald, a moment please," Nova called him back as a bright-eyed, freshly caffeinated Rufus ran over to join them. Seeing that Ron had no pockets, he jumped up, climbed up Ron's tee shirt and sat on his shoulder. "We didn't detect any mystic power in Kimberley this morning, were you not able to charge her last night?"

Ron's mind wandered back to the heavy makeout session of the previous night. "Maybe not mystically…"

Nova held up her hand to interrupt him, "Spare me the details of youthful ardor please". Looking at Rufus she asked, "Rufus, what does Ronald need to do to charge Kimberly with mystical power?"

Rufus chattered into Ron's ear while Ron listened intently. Ron listened and occasionally nodded.

"OK Rufus, got it," Ron said when Rufus had stopped chattering.

"Well?" Erin asked.

"Rufus says that you sort of have to focus on the power and then split a part of your focus to transfer mystic power quickly over a hundred heartbeats, say 15 to 20 seconds. Or you can just keep mostly focused on just the power and charge anyone nearby in a few hours. He says to get the splitting your focus technique to work requires you to know the other person well."

Kim bounced out of the RV and over to them. "The water storage tank is too low for showers." She was munching on a cold catfish plank and handed a second along with a cheese stick to Ron. "Evin, Nana requests that you go with her and Yori to refill the water tanks and dump the waste tanks, please and thank you."

"Excellent" Nova looked pleased, "While they are gone, we can start on working on controlling the MMP. Fewer innocent bystanders to get hurt."

"But I'm not dressed!"

"Kimberly, this is an encounter with an ancient mystical energy, not a job interview, Besides, the little ferret faces on your shorts look cute. But I need to change."

Nova walked over to her bike leaving a trail of discarded clothing as she went. Pulling a simple thin cotton bathrobe covered with a design of little cartoon wolves out of a storage container, she shook it out and slipped it on as she walked back. Evin followed her trail, picking up her clothes and folding them neatly.

"Why does Evin take care of your clothes?" Kim wondered aloud.

"Part of the menial labor required from apprentices. Or mothers of hero daughters perhaps?" Nova cocked an eyebrow at Kim who had the decency to blush.

"Uh, Sifu Nova?"

"Yes Ronald-chan?" Nova smirked at the unnecessary formality.

"Do we have to change into our spirit animal?"

Nova got more serious. "First Ronald, most úlfheðnar and Berserkers can not change into their spirit animals. Of those that can, most úlfheðnar change into wolves and most Berserkers change into bears. But my mentor changed into an owl even though his spirit animal was a wolf. So, no Ronald you will probably not be able to change into a monkey even if you wanted to and if you are someday able to change into an animal, it may not be a monkey."

Evin placed the stack of Nova's neatly folded clothes on a sand chair and placed a large first aid kit beside it.

"First aid?" squeaked Rufus.

"Just in case my wolf needs to come out and help one of you calm down. Just a precaution. Really." Nova replied to Rufus. "It won't be needed. Trust me."

The behemoth started its engine as Evin climbed aboard. Nana waved from the passenger seat as a gleeful Yori pulled onto the road with only a small spray of gravel.

"Ron, if you could be so kind as to charge Kimberly with some mystical energy, we will start" Nova said.

"What? Here? In public?" Kim was aghast. "That's OK, I've decided that I don't want any."

"Kimberly, that is your decision. But you may find yourself in possession of the power unexpectedly, as you were against the Lowardians and you need to at least learn to not let it affect your emotions and thoughts."

Kim thought for a full minute, then replied in a small voice, "OK, that sounds reasonable. How does this work?"

Rufus chattered in Ron's ear.

"Rufus says he will guide me" Ron said in a reassuring voice.

Ron stepped behind Kim and put his arms around her in a warm hug as Rufus chattered guidance. Ron's hands started to move then stopped. "Rufus! If I do that she will kick both our butts."

Rufus stopped laughing and chattered a final instruction as Kim started to growl. Kim's annoyance at her boys screwing around vanished as a wave of warmth radiated from where Ron was touching her to the rest of her body. After a short time, the feeling vanished and she felt slightly energized but nothing too out of the ordinary.

Rufus hopped onto Kim's shoulder. "Sorry. But funny," he squeaked.

 _ **Take the Pebble From My Hand**_

"OK, if we are done with messing around," Nova was wearing her college lecturer persona. "Everybody take a seat, sit on the grass or a sand chair, it doesn't matter so long as you are comfortable."

Nova sat cross-legged on the ground. In front of her sat Ron, to her left was Kim, to her right Rufus. She ran them through a guided meditation exercise. She started with basic body awareness, one body part at a time. Once they seemed to be in the correct frame of mind, she shifted to visualization and had them all imagining being in their happy place. For Kim, that was a meadow in the mountains near her uncle Slim's ranch, for Ron and Rufus it was their favorite outdoor table at Bueno Nacho.

"The sun is still warm, the breeze is still soft and cool. You see the MMP slowly appear as a blue fog that rises up from the ground. It surrounds your legs, coming up to your knees. The fog is tingly, it waits for you to command it."

"It's starting to crawl up on me." Kim sounded a little panicked.

"Kimberly, breathe in and out. The MMP is like a little kitten climbing up your jeans wanting attention. Reach down and pull it gently off of you, give it a little pet and a little hug and put it back down on the ground."

Kim was starting to visibly sweat.

"Kimberly, do you need Ron to hold your hand?"

"No! I can do this by myself!"

"Kimberly, this is not a test. You are allowed help if you need it."

"I'm OK! It's under control! I got it!"

Nova looked carefully at Kim as she grew calmer and more relaxed. Then Kim actually smiled a little smile as if she actually was imagining the MMP as a little fuzzy kitten. Checking Ron and Rufus, Ron looked calm and relaxed, Rufus, well Rufus looked like a mole rat.

"OK, here is your first exercise. All of you reach out and call the blue to you. Call it as a friend who you cherish, a friend who will help you, help keep you safe, help keep you strong. It will obey your wishes, follow your desires."

Nova checked her students again. She could see a soft blue glow around them and most importantly, she could not hear screaming angry monkeys. She felt like cheering, like scooping them all up in a hug and dancing in celebration.

"Kimberly, we will begin with you. I want you to open your eyes, stand up and hold your arms out. Feel the power surrounding you."

Kim opened her eyes and stood up lightly as if her feet barely touched the ground. Holding her arms out she wiggled her fingers as ribbons of power streamed through them.

Suddenly Kim's eyes flashed bright blue, "There are people in the trees watching us. At least six. Some with long guns."

Nova jumped to her feet thinking to herself, "Gods, not now!". Throwing off her robe she called out, "Protect Ron and Rufus, don't kill them all!" A shower of sparkles later a snarling wolf stood between Rufus and the trees. Kim held out her hand and a glowing white falchion appeared.

In the tree line, Han Fei spoke quickly into a cell phone. "Kim Possible is definitely the Chosen One and possesses the MMP. We have witnessed it." The reply was short, "Kill the pretenders so it stays that way."

Han Fei signaled to the gunmen. Rifle shots rang out and Shaolin monks moved in front of the gunmen to cover them.

"Shield!" thought Kim as she threw the sword in front of Ron. Bullets rang off a mirrored spinning disk protecting him. Back in the tree line, two riflemen fell back dead as reflected bullets pierced their scopes and struck each in an eye. Seeing their companions fall, the monks charged, two to distract Kim and the other four to kill Ron. Rufus had taken advantage of the confusion to leap on Nova's neck. Rufus and Nova blew through the attacking monks racing to the trees to find the last sniper that they knew was still in the trees. Nova was trying desperately to stay in control. The Rage was upon her in addition to the Mystical Monkey Power. She desperately fought the urge to smash down all the trees and taste the sweet blood of the remaining sniper by tearing out his throat with her fangs. A shot rang out and she braced for the impact that never came. In her mind, she heard a squeaky laugh as Rufus changed his shield into a lance. Seeing movement high in a tree as the sniper changed his rifle for a handgun, she leaped up to the tree, expecting to hit the tree hard enough to dislodge the man. Hearing monkeys, not screaming in anger, but chattering with a terrible glee, she felt many small hands lifting her higher so she landed on the man. Rufus' lance pierced the man's shoulder preventing him from shooting at them. Instinctively, Nova's fangs sank into the man's throat and she tore it out, spraying her and Rufus with hot blood. Taking cover behind a tree, Han Fei watched in horror as a pink demon riding a wolf made an impossible jump high into the tree next to him followed by a shower of blood and gore from high in the tree. Frozen with fear, he saw the wolf drop lightly to the ground and advance on him. His last thought was that he didn't know what was more terrifying, the snarling wolf or the screaming demon riding it.

Kim faced off against her two attackers. Their style was reminiscent of Nana's Striking Dragon Fist but they weren't nearly as good as Nana. She found her normal Kung Fu styles enhanced with an additional more random, more acrobatic style. The contest was over quickly. Leaving two monks laying unconscious on the ground, she looked over to see how Ron was doing. Three monks were on the ground and Ron was bleeding from several cuts and advancing on the remaining attacker who was trying to disengage and flee. An attacker that turned to run from a collapsing Ron who didn't seem to be able to breathe. An attacker who was raising his sword in triumph because he knew, he knew he had won. An attacker who fell pierced through the heart by a lance from a bloody mole rat wolf rider.

Kim ran towards Ron only to be bowled over by a charging wolf. Kim picked herself up as the angry voices of screaming monkeys began to ring in her ears.

"Don't touch him! Their blades were covered in nerve agents!" screamed Nova back in human form, fighting to hold onto what sanity she was able to claw back to her. Her wolf desperately wanted to tear and rend until nothing was left of their enemies but bloody gibs. The danger to Kimberly was something that fangs and claws were useless against and that was the only thing holding sanity to her.

"I have to do something! He can't breathe!"

"Kimberly, he may have poison on his clothes and skin, you can't touch him!"

Kim screamed wordlessly and Nova was thrown back in a wave of blue. Kim raised both hands in the air and long, glowing metallic gauntlets appeared on her hands and a matching mask appeared over her face. Racing over to Ron, she held her twitching BF down by the shoulders and put her face over his. A flexible tube extended from her mask and gently reached into his mouth and down his throat. Using the mask and tube, she puffed air into his lungs.

Nova ran over to the first aid kit and pulled out an auto-injector. Running back, she pressed it into Ron's thigh and pulled the trigger. Running to the fire pit, she brought back trash bags and spread them over Ron's body to help protect Kim against accidental contamination. Looking up at a concerned Rufus, she told him "Rufus! Hold him here! Do not let him go!"

The little mole rat glowed a brilliant blue and a tentacle of blue light stretched out to caress Ron. Nova checked the timer on the auto-injector and once again pressed it against Ron's thigh and pulled the trigger. Nova put a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Give me a turn and breathe for yourself. Otherwise you will pass out." Kim pulled her head away from the mask and Nova pressed her face against it, blowing air into Ron's lungs.

Kim felt herself split in two. One part of her knelt by Ron, still pressing down on his shoulders. Shoulder that had stopped twitching which she hoped was a good sign. A second part of her stood in her happy place, the meadow. At her feet was a blue glowing kitten, young enough that its fur was spiky. There was no cute here. The kitten had blazing blue eyes and its mouth was open in a savage snarl.

"Please save my host," it said without words. "I was lonely for so long and then these two came and accepted me. With these two I have shared happiness, love, humor and even frivolity that I have been without for ages. Ages where my sole purpose was to power grim warriors to do violence." Kim felt more than heard a pitiful mew. "Can you save him?"

Kim picked up the kitten and hugged it to her face. "I will try my hardest"

She found herself fixed on blue kitten eyes. "And if you can't will you let me power you to wreak a terrible vengeance on those responsible for his death?"

Kim kissed the kitten on the head and put it down on the ground. "Ron will NOT die, he will NOT leave us. But if he does, I swear that together we will wreak such a terrible vengeance that villains will whisper about it with fear in their hearts for a thousand years."

Kim felt herself snap back together. 'That was an 11 on the weirdness scale.' she thought as she took back over from Nova. She blew a breath into the tube and thought she felt Ron starting to fight it. 'Come on Ron, come back to me. You said you would come if I called, I am calling,' she thought fighting back tears.

 _ **The Butcher's Bill**_

Nana looked out over the disaster area with a cold fury. Some of that fury was self directed and she would have to apologize to the others and answer to the others on her council for her carelessness. The attackers slipped through her surveillance drones. She had been warned by Yori that there someone was issuing kill orders against Ron and Rufus yet she split her party leaving only half to deal with the assassins. 'You'd think this was an episode of Scooby Doo and I was playing Fred' she snorted in disgust.

A small NBC response team from the local national guard bagged items and sprayed decontamination chemicals on the grass where the battle had been fought. The coroner's office had carried off the bodies of the snipers and the swordsmen who had attacked Ron. The police report would say that two Chinese gangs had fought here and unfortunately there were no survivors to question. Some of the bodies were going to be hard to identify because they had been mauled, probably by wild dogs. It was only by coincidence that the NBC response team was running an exercise and stumbled across the bodies.

Ron was expected to recover completely, thanks to the quick action by Kimberly and Nova. Kimberly kept him breathing while Nova administered the antidote on the proper schedule and amounts. Rufus, bless his loving mole rat heart, had done something to help Ron fight for his life. Nana wasn't sure exactly what, but the tiny dear was exhausted and sleeping deeply on a pillow in the RV. When Nana had first arrived on the scene Rufus was standing fiercely beside his friend with a glowing blue streamer connecting them.

Ron right now was being lovingly tended to by Kim. The NBC team had scrubbed him down with a ruthless efficiency that left his skin raw in spots. Kim had him lying naked on a table in the warm afternoon sun, washing the harsh detergents off his skin and applying ointments to soothe the raw spots. Nana thought that Ron would appreciate Kim's ministrations more if he wasn't too dizzy to even sit up and nauseous to boot.

Nana walked over to the two monks kneeling on the ground guarded by a scowling Yori, steel war fans at the ready. Rage oozed off the young ninja, part of that rage was because she wasn't here when her friends needed her. Nana spoke to them in Mandarin Chinese to make sure she was understood.

" _Tell your masters that they should arrange for their own funerals. They have tried to kill my children and I will never forgive that. Go and if this girl sees you again, she will end your miserable existence and that of your family line._ "

She nodded at Yori who let them get up and flee. Nana strode back to the RV. She had orders to send out.

 _ **Footnotes**_

[1] " _Lilo & Stitch: The Series"_ Season 2, Episode 22; " _Rufus: Experiment #607"_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes**_

My thanks to daccu65, CajunBear73, and Sentinel103 for their reviews and general comments, and suggestions. All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney. The name "Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow" is from Steve Jackson's game Illuminati.

 _ **Chili and DNA**_

"Slim, chili for breakfast, really?" Ann walked into the ranch's large "eat-in" kitchen, poured herself some coffee and sat at the table.

"Why sure Annie, much healthier than sausage gravy over biscuits." Slim stirred in some jalapenos into a large pot on the stove and pulled some bacon out of a skillet to drain. "Sleep well last night?"

"Slept great, it was the first night I had James to myself in way too long. How are you doing these days Slim? Still seeing that astrophysicist? What was her name? Bethany?"

"Yep, she and I are getting along like beans and bacon. She is giving us a day or two of space in case we have family discussions that might not be appropriate for an outsider."

"She is a good woman Slim, you should make her an insider."

"Things are looking that way, but I want to break her in easy."

"What, you think listening to us talk about Illuminati, ancient arcane swords, mystical monkey power and selective breeding of our children would be too much too soon?" Ann laughed.

"What's this about children breeding? Is Kimmie-cub fooling around with that Ronald? Do I need to fit Ronald for a spacesuit?" James walked into the kitchen, kissed Ann and reached for the coffee.

"Not that I know of," replied Ann. "That actually worries me a little. They seem to be in love and have had ample opportunities for private moments for quite a while now. Sometimes I think they are both gay."

"Anything that keeps Kimmie-cub from being out late with boys works for me," James joked.

"Nana asked me to check with the Blue Heart Society about the genetic suitability of Ron for producing children with Kimmy." Ann refreshed her coffee and sat back down next to James.

"Now wait a minute, I think Ronald will turn into a good man and all, but Kimmie is too young for children," James spluttered. Setting his coffee down, he asked, "So what did they say?"

Ann sipped her coffee. "There's a problem with Ron's DNA, his blood DNA doesn't match his skin DNA. It's not that unheard of for people to have radically different DNA in their blood versus in skin tissue, but his is subtly different like it was engineered. They want a sample of his semen to check the DNA that will appear in his children. If those two were active, we could have gotten a sample during Kim's last Ob-Gyn exam."

"Well, we certainly aren't going to encourage her to collect any samples from Ron!" James protested.

"Not even with a turkey baster?" Ann gave James a sideways look, "Kim could tell Ron that they were going to play doctor…"

They were interrupted by thumping coming down the stairs.

"Hi Uncle James, Hi Ann, Morning Daddy!" Joss chirped bouncing into the kitchen.

"Daughter, you sound like a herd of cattle coming down those stairs," Slim smiled at her as he pulled fresh biscuits out of the oven.

"Have to Daddy, otherwise I just might hear things that I would need brain soap to get out. Like Kim and Ron playing doctor…" Joss teased.

James coughed as coffee tried to go down the wrong way.

Slim placed biscuits, a platter of home fries, bacon, and a pot of chili on the table then began to take orders for how everyone wanted their eggs. "Joss honey, please go tell Jim and Tim that breakfast is ready. They are in the satellite control room."

Presently everyone was eating and talking about the twin's designs for upgrading Joss' equipment. Whereas Wade's specialties tended to nanotechnology based equipment and micro power systems, Tim and Jim were heavily into large power systems. The boys thought that any power system that couldn't lift a payload into orbit wasn't worth messing with. They were proposing adding rocket engines and wings for Joss' bicycle. Slim and James proposed a more capable platform, like one of the robot horses Slim was working on. Soon Tim, Jim, and Joss were done with breakfast and ran off to work on designs to convert Tornado the robot horse to Tornado the flying robot Pegasus.

"Has anyone heard from Mom?" Slim put away the leftovers into the refrigerator.

"Not since last night. She was planning on spending at least this morning with some kind of training from a new MMP instructor and coming in tonight or tomorrow depending on how training goes." James started loading the dishwasher.

"Y'all up for a ride this morning?" Slim handed James the last dish from the table to load into the dishwasher.

"I am ready for sunshine and open skies," declared Ann. "James, how about we go out now and come back for a short nap before lunch?"

"Nap?"

"Yes nap," Ann grinned, "You know, where you take off clothes, lay down in a dark room and maybe rest?"

"Oh," said James, "right, nap. Sounds good to me."

Slim snorted. "It's a wonder you two managed to have children at all."

 _ **On the Beach**_

Shego relaxed on a lounge chair on the sand in front of their beachfront "safe" house. WP was walking down the path, arms loaded with bags of groceries. Walking over he dropped a bottle next to Shego's chair. "Lady Shego, here is your sunning lotion. Are you sure that SPF 15 is enough?"

Shego lazily stretched out to grab the bottle and started to smooth lotion onto her arms. "Thanks, WP. Yeah, this comet power stuff makes my skin naturally UV resistant. No sunburn, but no tan either. Anything strange going on in the shops?"

"Except for a tip to the lunch counter person, no one would take my money. Once that I introduced myself as working for you and Dr Drakken, the merchants just said that they would apply the purchase against our credit."

"OK. Whatever." Shego rolled over on her stomach and laid her head on her arms. "Ask Drew to come out and put lotion on my back please."

"Yes, my lady."

Shego thought that not much had changed in the last few days. WP still acted like she was some sort of royalty. Probably something to do with that Three Musketeers thing he has going on. Drew still acted like she was his gift from heaven. He was cooling off a tiny bit, she had woken up that morning to find him wrapped around a laptop instead of wrapped around her. Of course, she had no problem luring him away for an extended shower then he made her breakfast while she dried her hair and dressed.

On her way outside to lay in the sun, she looked over his shoulder. "Making a plan to take over the world, Drew?" She swore that the little leaves on his back responded to her voice, making little rippling waves under his tee shirt.

"No angel, I am editing a version of the video that WP took of the kids' battle to send to Ann Possible. I figure we owe her for setting us up with this safe house."

"Not sure that a video of your kid whacking some alien with a sword is a good mother's day gift."

"Not exactly, but the rumors on FiendBook are that Kimberly and Ronald are 'off the grid' and speculation is that counseling is involved. Maybe this will help."

"Feeling guilty about the 3 million we got for helping them out?"

"Bite your tongue Shego! This is just a little extra to say thanks for the thirty day paid vacation we were given here."

Shego was just about to drop off to sleep when a faint rustle of leaves told her that Drakken had arrived.

"Send off your thank you video, Drew?"

"I had just hit send when WP gave me your message. Drakken undid her swimsuit top and started working lotion into her skin and pressing hard into her back muscles.

'Mmm' thought Shego, 'Drew might have small hands, but they are good for working out kinks in muscles…'

'Mmm indeed' as she felt Drakken undo her swimsuit bottom to allow for a side stop on his way down to rub lotion into her legs.

 _ **Movie Time**_

Ann's cell phone received a message from Drakken. Being in "do-not-disturb" mode, it silently stored it away. A short time later, a message from Nana arrived. As Nana was on the list of "always notify" senders, her cell phone played an alert and buzzed. A disheveled Ann grabbed the phone from the bedside table and looked at the screen. "James, it's from your mom. The children are OK, there was an attack, Kim is fine, Ron was treated with atropine. She's sending a video recording to Slim's secure server." Ann began scrambling to find clothes. "My God James, they use atropine to treat exposure to nerve agents!" Pulling on clothes, the two raced out of the spare bedroom looking for Slim.

Minutes later Ann, James, and Slim were sitting on the couch in front of the big screen TV. Slim tapped on a tablet and the video started with a shot of Kim, Ron, and Rufus sitting around a woman with a long blond ponytail in a white robe listening to her talk. She was apparently their new MMP instructor. The camera seemed to be from a hovering drone that was above and behind the instructor. This gave them a clear view of the kids and Rufus. At one point, they could see Kim tense up and after a minute she relaxed and even smiled a little. Presently a softly glowing Kim stood up and held out her hands with blue energy streaming through her fingers.

"Aren't those the boxers that Kim gave Ron for Christmas?", a small voice behind them pondered.

"Maybe she's been ferreting out evil with Ron," another small voice snickered.

Slim paused the video. "You varmints get your butts up here, sit down and be quiet."

A snickering Tim and Jim, along with a somber Joss walked around the couch and sat on the floor.

"They have to be all right, otherwise someone would be here in person to tell us, right Daddy?" Joss asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, the note that Nana sent said that they were OK, but that Ron had been treated for poison or something. Are you young'uns sure you want to see this?"

Joss nodded.

"Yes, we need to know who," Tim looked fierce.

"to apply our vengeance to" Jim looked equally grim.

"Now boys, no avenging your sister until you're older…" James started to speak.

"Just play the damn video!" Ann was frantic with worry.

Slim started up the video again.

They heard Kim say "There are people in the trees watching us. At least six. Some with long guns."

The blond woman jumped up, yelling "Protect Ron and Rufus, don't kill them all!" Throwing off her robe, they saw a shower of sparkles that formed into a snarling white wolf. Kim snatched a sword out of thin air and tossed it in front of Ron where it formed a silver spinning disk that hovered in mid air. Sparks appeared on the shield as Rufus leaped onto the wolf's neck with a flash of blue. Rufus and the wolf shot off-screen in pursuit of something with the spinning disk flying off after them. A few seconds later, two attackers appeared going for Kim and four with short swords appeared going for Ron.

Kim was the picture of deadly grace and beauty. There was an additional element to her normal style, a randomness of dodging and more aerial acrobatics used to avoid attacks and at the same time, get into position to strike her opponent. She quickly dispatched her two attackers and turned to check on Ron.

Ron was the picture of a bumbling oaf. He appeared to stumble and almost fall while tripping the first attacker and redirecting the second attacker to fall over the first. The second attacker got in a swipe at his arm as he fell, but the resulting cut looked inconsequential. Turning his fall into a roll, Ron bounced up to deliver an uppercut to the third attacker pushing him into the path of the thrust of the fourth. Stabbed in the shoulder, the third attacker tripped over Ron's outstretched leg and fell onto the pile of his fallen comrades.

The last attacker was cautious. Not committing fully to any attack, he used short thrusts and small swings of his blade to keep Ron at bay. Ron finally stepped into a thrust, suffering a small cut while pushing the blade aside as he delivered a solar plexus strike. But the strike had no real power and Ron was starting to stagger for real. His attacker raised his sword in celebratory glee and turned to run away just in time for a lance to skewer him through the heart. The lance was held by a bloody, screaming Rufus riding an even bloodier snarling wolf.

They heard Kim scream "Ron!" as she was tackled by a blur of sparkles that reformed into their instructor who screamed, "Don't touch him! Their blades were covered in nerve agents!" Ann let out a sob and gripped James' hand so tightly it was in danger of fracture. "I have to do something! He can't breathe!" Kim fought to get to Ron who had collapsed on the ground, twitching. "Kimberly, he may have poison on his clothes and skin, you can't touch him!" the woman, covered in blood on her face and the upper part of her body fought to hold Kim back.

For the next part of the video, Slim had to back up and play it several times in slow motion. First, Kim threw her arms in the air, screamed a cry of rage, frustration, and hopelessness. A flash of blue and the woman was thrown off of her. The lance flowed out of the last attacker and dropped down onto Kim splitting into thirds. Two parts formed long thin gauntlets covering both hands and arms to her elbows. The third covered her face with a mask that looked like some cartoon insect with a long proboscis. Kim held Ron down by the shoulders and the insect tube worked its way into Ron's mouth and down his throat.

The next few minutes of the tape switched to time lapse showing Kim and the instructor taking turns breathing for a Ron now covered in trash bags and with Rufus by his side connected by a bright ribbon of blue. Every so often the instructor would press a tube against Ron's thigh. After an agonizingly long time, two people in full hazmat suits came on camera and began working on Ron while a third gently pulled Kim away.

The video switched to a picture of Nana looking into the camera.

"Ann, James, I am so sorry. I was warned that Ron and Rufus had assassination orders out on them. But I thought that my drones would give me intruder warning and I thought that since the first set of assassins turned out to be our allies that a second set would not be immediately sent out." Nana took a deep breath and seemed to gather herself together. "It's not enough to make amends, but the people who ordered this attack will die. Since I have screwed up keeping your children safe, I am bringing them to Slim's place. We will arrive late tonight." The video ended.

Ann put her head on James' shoulder, quietly crying in relief. Joss sat on her other side and wrapped her arms around Ann to provide what comfort she could.

"Wow! Did you see the sword that Kim" Jim gushed

"could form into different objects!" Tim exclaimed.

"Cool!" they both said together.

"Ann, James, did you want to see the second video or save it for later?" Slim inquired softly.

"What second video?" Ann picked her head up to give Slim a puzzled expression.

"When you handed me your phone to retrieve the video, there were two messages, one from Mom and the other from somebody named Drew. There was a note that said that he hoped it would help the kids' therapist to understand the source of their trauma."

"Start the video", said James.

Again the video appeared to be from a drone, this time the video looked to be high resolution with some sort of light amplification. The video changed angles a couple of times, there must have been more than one drone. Kim and Ron faced off against two huge humanoids. Actually, they looked reasonably human but compared to Kim and Ron, the shorter, slimmer one must have been seven feet tall and the other one a foot taller and much stockier. They saw Ron attack the big one and get backhanded into Kim, knocking them both down. The aliens appeared to taunt Kim and Ron. Ron lit up with a blue glow and attacked the big one again, this time using a very acrobatic style of Kung Fu. The smaller alien picked up Kim by the back of her graduation gown. Kim slid out of her gown and tee shirt rolling backward to a standing position and as in the video that they just watched, snatched a sword out of the air.

"Stop the video!" Ann's face was pale and her voice was shaking. "I can't watch the rest. Boys, Joss, come with me. You don't need to see it either."

"Mom!"

"Boys, NOW!" Ann got up and left the room with the kids close behind.

Slim and James heard the door in the kitchen that went out on the patio open and close. "Squirt, what in tarnation is about to happen here?"

"I don't know, I know that Kim and Ron defeated them but I don't know the details. Play the rest, I think I need to know what happened to Kimmie-cub."

After the video completed, Slim got up, walked over to a cabinet, pulled out two tumblers and poured three fingers of an amber liquid into both. He walked back to the couch and handed one to a somber James.

"To our babies…" Slim held out his glass.

"May they not grow up to be cowboys" James clinked his glass against Slim's in their old toast. Both men took a drink and James continued with watering eyes, "Being a cowboy don't look that bad, Slim. Better than the road my baby is going down."

 _ **Under New Management**_

Sensei was kneeling at his desk checking his laptops for messages from ninja teams out on missions and reports from scouts and implanted agents when his secure comms app alerted him to an incoming call: "Gen. Lee Chinese Nuclear Forces (work)". Checking the room to make sure he was alone, he clicked on "accept".

"General Lee, how are you? What can this old ninja do for you?"

"Sensei, you old fool! I thought you had agreed that Kim Possible was the best choice for the Chosen One!"

"No General, I said that I accepted that a girl could be acceptable as the Chosen One. But I also believe that the choice was not mine to make."

"Well, fortunately for us, I can and have chosen. I sent a team to check on the Chosen One. They reported that the girl 'Kim' displayed the power of the Chosen One."

"That is most fortuitous. Our studies of the old scrolls suggested that moving the MMP to her would require the death of the current host and even then there was no assurance that the MMP would accept the new host." Sensei's eyes rescanned his in-box. There were no messages from Yori's team. That was not necessarily a bad sign, she was a senior ninja and one of his most capable and trustworthy.

"My team that reported in was instructed to kill the pretenders to make sure that the MMP stays with the girl."

"Did they?"

"Of course, you old fool, there were three snipers plus four Shaolin monks with nerve agent encrusted blades against a boy without the MMP for support. How could they fail?"

"General, my old friend, I will regret your passing. Because if you killed Ron Stoppable then the Chosen One herself will hunt you down and you will be lucky is she only kills you and not your entire family line."

"Impossible! The girl was chosen for her sense of justice and goodness. Surely she will accept that this was necessary for her to have the power to protect the people of the entire world."

"Goodbye, my friend." Sensei closed the connection. Yori's team was traveling incognito, so he had to suffer a while longer waiting for news. Sipping his now cold tea he considered his possible responses. As the Master of Yamanouchi he was responsible for all the students, their families, and communities. Which meant that he could not commit the full fury of Yamanouchi to avenge the death of any of Team Possible. However, Rufus and even Ron had enough friends among the senior class and instructors to make a reasonably deadly assassination force. Sensei chuckled to himself thinking this was not including several of the younger female students that were rumored to keep photos of Ron under their sleeping mats.

The General was outraged. Shouting at his assistant to bring him tea, he fumed, 'Those idiots at Yamanouchi have obstructed progress for the last time. I think a part of a Lowardian ship is about to hit their mountain.' Sipping his tea, he calculated the orbit adjustments to bring China's last nuclear hunter-killer satellite down on Yamanouchi. He was typing up the orders when a young woman escorted by two soldiers with automatic weapons walked into his office. The young woman nodded at him speaking "General, you have been invited to brief the Central Committee on the recent use of China's nuclear weapons."

Glaring at the lack of respect, he barked, "Make an appointment with my secretary, perhaps next week would be possible."

The woman laughed, "Possible? That reminds me. Nana says to tell you that she recommends that in your next life you leave her children alone. And switch to coffee."

Looking down at the general lying twitching on the floor she said "Oh dear, the poor man had a heart attack. Or did he commit suicide rather than face the Central Committee? Come, gentlemen," she said to her escort, "We will figure out which right after lunch."

 _ **On the road**_

Kim was at the wheel of the behemoth with Nana riding shotgun as dusk began to fall. Turning on the headlights activated the windshield's night vision mode, giving her a clear, but slightly grainy view of the road. "How much farther to Slim's, Nana?"

Nana looked at the map display on her tablet. "Six, maybe seven hours of driving depending on whether we hit rain in a couple of hours. There is a truck stop in about 45 minutes, we'll stop there and eat dinner and maybe pick up another escort or two."

"Don't envy Nova and Evin if we hit rain." Ron was buckled in on the couch alongside Rufus. The driving had initially made his nausea and dizziness worse. Medication had helped but left him too drowsy to drive. Evin, with Yori riding with him, was currently on point, their motorcycle running in front of the behemoth with Nova following behind.

"Nana?" Ron figured that this was as private a time as they were going to see for a while.

"Yes, Dear?"

"What's the deal with Yori asking you to accept Yamanouchi as part of your rule?"

"My rule?"

"Yeah, she said something about fealty, isn't that swearing loyalty to a ruler or something like that?"

"Long version or short version dear?"

"Short version, please. Lists of names and dates make my head spin in the best of times and with this medication, I don't stand a chance."

"What do you know about Illuminati?"

"That typically refers to the Ancient Illuminated Seers of Bavaria, a group formed in 1776 by Adam Weishaupt with the goal of making people good by freeing their minds from superstition and prejudice."

"Ron? How do you know that?" Kim asked as she glanced at Ron in the rearview mirror.

"Zombie Men In Black Mayhem. It was a short-lived game because players found it too… Uh,"

"Cerebral" squeaked Rufus.

"Yes that's the word, cerebral"

"So," Nana continued, "this group had the goal of using the mutual assistance of its members, to attain the highest possible degree of morality and virtue, and to lay the foundation for the reformation of the world by the association of good men to oppose the progress of moral evil."

"Sounds pretty Pixie Scout-ish to me, Nana. So what's the problem?" asked Kim.

"A group of people sworn to help each other be better people and stand together against moral evil? That could describe you, Ron, Rufus, and Wade. The problem was that some thought the moral evil they were opposing included the church and some governments. So they were forced underground. Parts of are still active today."

"So you are a high priestess of Ancient Illuminated Seers of Bavaria? Man, that is so cool!" Ron looked in awe.

"No Ronald, around 1781, Colonel Zim Possible and others splintered off to form a group that believes that the value of a person's work is not based on any measure of the morality of that person, but whether their work improves the life of their fellow man. That group is known today as 'Evil Geniuses For A Better Tomorrow'. I belong to the council of that group. They called it that because one person's good deed could be another's evil crime."

"I'm having a problem with that, can you give me an example?" Kim sounded like she really wanted to object.

"Certainly. The CO2 level in the atmosphere is the highest it has been in hundreds of thousands of years. All that CO2 is probably bad for the humans of this world because that it helps the planet to grow warmer."

"Well sure, that's why we need to save energy and switch to renewable resources." Kim pointed out.

"Yes, that is fine and all, but it doesn't reduce the amount of CO2 already in the atmosphere. Let's say that some well-financed geniuses were pulling CO2 out of the air and storing it in vast pools of liquid CO2 at the bottom of the Marianas trench."

"You can't do that! You might mess up the ocean floor environment!" Kim protested.

"These are evil geniuses dear, not politically correct geniuses. I suspect that the deep sea shrimp that used to live there have moved elsewhere or perished. The correct and proper way to proceed might not be possible at all because of politics. But in the global view, if we need that CO2 in the atmosphere, we can always put it back."

"But what if some supervillain threatens to take that CO2 and suffocate a coastal city?" Ron asked.

"Then you, Kim, Rufus, and Wade will have to stop them. You will do what you have done already many times in the past." Nana pointed out.

Nana continued, "Or how about this scenario? Suppose that a very wealthy farming family in the early 1800s creates a foundation to apply animal and plant breeding knowledge to people. Specifically, they introduce the 'right people' to each other and give them incentives to have children. Just the carrot, no stick."

"Maybe that is OK, as long as they are upfront about everything." Kim sounded unsure. "Nana, what does this organization breed for? Are they out to make a super race of humans?" Kim watched Nova pass her to take point and then she passed Evin to let them take the rear position in their little convoy.

"Super race? Suppose you found a family line of gifted artists and mathematicians with a genetic disease that was devastating them. Would mixing in people from another line of people with similar gifts in such a way to eliminate the threat of that disease be making a super race? Or just reducing the misery and oppression of a family line that is valuable to the human population?"

"Nana, do you pick the people who get selected for this?"

"No dear, that is a separate organization. We are sort of a support and oversight group for other organizations as well as our own operatives. Much of our work is to influence others without being seen." Nana pointed at a road sign. "Pull in at this rest stop, I need a stretch and a bathroom break. Ron, are you feeling well enough to drive your bike? I'd like to you to switch off with either Nova or Evin and Yori for a bit."

"Not a good idea Nana, I'm still having bouts of dizziness and nausea."

"I can drive it, Nana." Kim offered. "Ron, be my backseat buddy?"

"Kim, are you sure? It's a 900-pound bike." Ron asked.

"Ron, I don't have to lift it, just tilt it off the kick stand. I napped earlier and I've only been driving the behemoth for the last hour and a half. Don't you want to sit behind me and snuggle on down the highway?"

Kim wanted time to go over what Nana had just told her and thought it was suspicious that Nana wanted to rotate drivers just when they were getting into the details of some secret organizations. She would be able to talk privately with Ron on his bike where she couldn't if they were in the behemoth. She pulled the behemoth in front of Nova to take the lead and signaled that they were exiting.


	11. A private talk, spicy teriyaki?

**_Talking on Down the Highway_**

After taking a stretch and bathroom break at the rest stop, they swapped Evin's bike with Ron's on the trailer and Evin and Yori hopped in the behemoth with Nana. Kim would be driving Ron's bike with Ron as passenger. Kim was looking forward to driving a motorcycle of that size and power plus it would give them some long overdue private time to talk.

Ron put his foot on the bike's frame and then stepped through the gap between Kim's back and the bike's passenger seat. Kim held the bike upright and steady, grinning back at him as if to say "900 pounds plus your skinny butt, pshaw, piece of cake." Ron settled in his seat and put his hands on Kim's waist. Kim gave a little teasing wiggle and said on the bike's helmet to helmet intercom system, "Rufus, you all cozy back there?"

"Warm. Have water. Have snacks" squeaked Rufus, secure in a nest in one of the storage containers.

Ron saw Yori wave from the driver's seat of the behemoth.

"OK, KP. Let's take point."

Kim shifted into gear and smoothly accelerated onto the ramp leading to the highway. Kim found the bike's extra weight gave it a sense of smoothness and stability that begged for the open highway.

Settling into cruising speed, the traffic was light, the surrounding countryside lit by a full moon. Behind the windscreen, Ron and Kim were in an intimate bubble of silence and relatively still air.

"Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"What are we going to do this fall?"

"Well, I figure you are going overseas to college and I'll see if I can get a start on some intro to premed classes at the junior college. Or whatever prereqs a physical therapist degree needs."

"No, I mean you and me as a couple. And I don't want to hear that falcon flying away from the falconer crap." [1]

"KP, in the last week, we've been to space, defeated aliens and assassins, had waffles with Drakken and Shego, stopped a bank robbery and then there is all this 'Chosen One' and 'Lotus Blade' strangeness. No, wait. When it comes to cases, I think waffles with Drakken and Shego was the strangest. While I wouldn't wish this week on anyone, there is no place I'd rather have been than by your side. But I don't think it will last."

"Why Ron?" Kim asked softly.

"You are on the road to greatness and I figure that sooner or later you will need to leave me behind." Ron thought that the bike drifted to the right just a little in its lane.

"Ron, has the MMP ever spoken to you?"

"I heard monkeys telling me to kill the alien. Sometimes I hear a voice telling me to Grandee Size my order of Nacos, but I always figured that was Rufus."

"Mmm Nacos! Grandee size!" squeaked a small voice.

Kim watched carefully as a sports car passed the behemoth and continued on to pass them. Soon it was just a pair of glowing tail lights off in the distance.

"When Nova and I were working on you after you were poisoned, it spoke to me."

"You saw a monkey?"

"No, it was a little blue kitten. It asked me to help save its host. It said that after ages of being trapped in jade statues and only being used to power up warriors for violence, it now had two hosts that shared their happiness, love, and humor with it. Don't you see Ron, you are the Chosen One because the MMP knows who you and Rufus are and it wants to stay with you guys."

"Chosen Buddies!" squeaked Rufus.

Kim continued, "It said that if you died it wanted to power me up to wreak a terrible vengeance on those responsible for your death."

Kim paused and took a shaky breath. "I said that you would not leave us, but if you died, the MMP and I would wreak such a terrible vengeance that villains would whisper about it in fear for a thousand years."

"But what about you and the Lotus Blade? You have to be the Chosen One, not me."

"Maybe the Lotus Blade and I are BFFs or something. Maybe I have to stick around you in order to soak up enough MMP to use it. Maybe I am the Lotus Blade's Chosen One and you are the MMP's Chosen One. Don't know, don't care. We are not splitting up. I didn't lose you to death, I'm not losing you to go to college overseas. Not now. Not ever."

Ron had no response, Kim figured he wasn't convinced. That was OK, she had time and the puppy dog pout on her side.

"Oh, about the Lotus Blade. When you collapsed from the toxin, I tried to run to your side but Nova stopped me, she was afraid that I would get some of it on me if I touched you. I was so angry and so, so scared Ron." Ron gripped her more tightly, trying to reassure both of them that they both survived.

Kim continued, "I remember screaming, Nova was thrown off of me and then I had metal gloves on my hands so I could safely touch you and a metal mask with a breathing tube to let me do rescue breathing on you."

"Whoa, smart use of the Lotus Blade, KP!", Ron cheered.

"But I didn't call it! It came and picked the shape by itself. Then it guided me over and connected the tube to your throat by itself. I think the Lotus Blade is intelligent."

"As often as that sword has taunted me, I'm not surprised a bit, KP. There is a lot that the scrolls don't tell you. Oh man, I hope that they don't want us to redo those old scrolls of arcane knowledge. My Japanese penmanship isn't the best. Hey, maybe we can post videos with the corrected arcane knowledge on MeTube instead!"

Ron gently squeezed Kim and softly said, "You know, you drift to the right a little when you roll your eyes."

"Do not!" Kim laughed. After pausing to think, she said, "Maybe some of those scrolls aren't prophecy but instructions."

"I don't remember seeing a scroll on how to make a Chosen One."

"No, wait. Hear me out. Remember how Nana said that one organization encourages the "correct" people to marry and have children to remove inherited diseases from family lines? What if they were also getting people to have children that would be closer and closer to a perfect Chosen One over the generations?"

"I suppose that they could do that. Of course, if you are going to all the trouble to make one, why not make several of them? That way you would at least have spares."

"Of course! Ron, I think that is what Nana meant when you asked her who would stop the work of evil geniuses gone wrong and she said that you, me, Wade and Rufus would stop them as we always have! Team Possible was designed, not created by accident!"

"Not intelligent design or you would have been set up with a better sidekick."

Ron felt Kim's sides vibrate as she growled. "Ron, that is enough of that. Listen to me. I thought it was 'game over' when I was betrayed in the Diablo sitch but you rescued me by simply believing in me and loving me. It could have been 'game over' in the PDVI mission except you pushed me out of the way of that sniper's bullet. I knew it was 'game over' when the Lowardians kidnapped me, but you found a space ship, teamed with Shego and rescued me. When Warhawk threatened to kill me, you ripped his heart out with one bare hand. When you were attacked by four swordsmen, you beat three and would have beaten the fourth if their swords hadn't been poisoned and that was using your old unarmed distraction 'Fu' without calling on the MMP. Where the hell am I going to find a better partner than you?"

Ron hugged her tightly and she felt his helmet rest on her shoulder. "Thanks, KP, I love you too."

"Ron, I didn't say that because I love you, although I do love you. I said it because you are a much more capable mission partner than people give you credit for, including me. You are the partner that I want running by my side."

Ron loosened his grip and they rode in silence for a while.

"So KP, if you, me, Wade and Rufus are all a part of this hero breeding business, does that mean that we will get assigned mates to have children with?"

After the next moment of silence stretched into the realm of uncomfortable silence, Ron said, "Uh KP, are you still with us? KP? I can't reach the handlebars from back here. KP? You are scaring Rufus…"

"Ron, do you find me sexually desirable?" Kim said softly.

"What?" Ron's brain popped into reset, "Yes! Of course, I do, KP. Why do you ask?"

"When I was washing the detergents off of you and putting salves on your abrasions earlier today, I was working, uh, south of the equator and didn't get a response like I was afraid I would."

"Afraid?"

"Well, I was touching your private parts and you were too sick to really give consent, OK? I was kind of expecting an uh, physical reaction."

"KP, you can touch me anywhere you want. But I think I was too sick to respond to your touch. Maybe that explains the odd comment that Nova made while I was getting dressed."

"Odd comment?"

"Yeah, I thought she said a possible side effect of the atropine was importance and that if I had it then it should clear up in a day or so. Maybe she really said impotence? Although having importance for a day or two would be cool…"

"You do know that they all think we are making love every chance we get, right?", Kim interrupted.

"Really? Wow, I'm surprised your dad hasn't sent me to a black hole."

"So, 'Ronald', Kim growled, "why aren't we doing it? Don't you want me that way?".

"Because 'Kimberly Ann', Ron returned her growl, "I don't want to be the one that defeats the mighty Kim Possible by getting her pregnant.".

"We have talked a little about birth control. I'm even on the pill that stops my periods altogether. It's good for birth control as well."

"Yes, but if anyone could screw you up, it would be me. Plus no telling what the MMP does to fertility."

"Ron, I would at least like for us to try touching each other in more places. Surely we can do that without," Kim's voice changed to a snicker, "you screwing me up."

"The Ron Man is all about touching his sexy Kimilla in all sorts of places." Kim could hear the teasing grin in Ron's voice. "What about letting the Ron Man kiss you below the equator?"

"Eww. I'll have to think about that. How about we keep the Ron Man's lips above the equator for now."

"OK"

They rode in thoughtful silence for a few more miles.

"Ron, what if I need to have children and they aren't yours?"

"You mean the breeding thing?"

"Yes"

"Would you let me help you raise them?"

"Me too!" squeaked Rufus.

"You guys would do that? Help raise and love children that aren't yours?" A touch of amazement colored Kim's voice.

"Love your babies!" squeaked Rufus.

"I love you KP and they would be a part of you. But don't you think your husband might not allow it?"

"Don't assume that anyone but you would be my husband. I'd make you being by my side a condition of having any children in the first place. Rufus too."

Kim felt Ron's arms slip all the way around her for a hug.

"Ron, if it turns out to be you they want, could I help with your children?"

"Absolutely KP." Ron's voice was a little rough. "Hey!" Ron brightened. "Maybe we could set your baby daddy up with my baby mama."

Kim laughed.

"No, seriously! With four parents, we could tag team…"

"Hey!" protested Rufus.

"Sorry buddy, with four humans and a naked mole rat as parents, we could tag team the kids. Always someone around to give hugs. We could rotate diaper changing…"

Still laughing, Kim purposely drifted the bike to the right side of the lane.

Content, for the time being, Kim, Ron, and Rufus cruised down the highway, eating up the miles. Kim and Ron watched the sky become overcast at they approached the rain.

Finally, Yori passed them to guide them into a truck stop for dinner and a break.

[1] See Ron's Coin, chapter 2

 _ **Lab Results**_

Ann's phone buzzed. Checking the message she saw that her DNA database searches had completed. Right now, she really didn't want to be an adult. She had just watched her children attacked with Ron coming way too close to death and almost watched her children deal a gruesome death to the aliens that kidnapped and were going to kill her Kimmy. Ann believed that 'people sleep peacefully in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf'. She had directly supported some of these 'rough men' at the start of her career. But she had prayed that her children could save the world without joining their ranks. It now seemed that was a foolish prayer.

As much as she would like to join her husband and brother-in-law in a few drinks, somebody needed to be sober when they all showed up late tonight. Getting up from the porch swing, she went back inside to the spare bedroom and pulled out her laptop. Maybe at least she could help the Stoppable's with their 'Ron isn't our child' problem.

She had put both of Ron's DNA sequences into several databases under an anonymous submission and hunted for matches. One parental match popped out for both of Ron's DNA. Gene Stoppable. That was really strange because Jean had told her that Gene was basically sterile. But that did make sense if Ann's guess was correct; that the implantation of the IVF embryo failed and Ron was naturally their son. She then ran a direct compare of Jean's DNA with Ron's DNA. Neither of Ron's DNA was a parental match. Switching to a visualization display that rearranged and color coded the DNA sequence according to what that sequence controlled in Ron's body, she saw that large sections matched on both of Ron's DNA sequences, but other sections were a clear mismatch. With a chill running down her spine, she entered a search into only one database, the Blue Heart Society DNA database. She searched not for a full match, but for only the functional sections where Jean's DNA did not appear in Ron's DNA. She got one hit that clearly stood out in the match score: Jennifer Stormrider matched both of Ron's DNA sequences in the places where Jean's did not. Ann recalled that Jean's friend was named Jenny. The good news was that Ron was definitely the child of Gene and Jean Stoppable. The weird news was that Ron had a second biological mother, Jennifer Stormrider.

Because the selection of which mother Ron got his DNA functionality from was in no way random, it had to be manufactured.

Ann figured she could spend the next couple of weeks studying the DNA or she could shake a few trees and see what fell out. First, she needed to tell Jean. She hated to just send a text message, but if she called, there would be a lot of questions that she couldn't answer. Yet. Pulling out her phone she typed in:

 _ **DNA database analysis confirms that Ron S is the child of Gene S and Jean S. There are details I have yet to figure out but I swear that statement is true.**_

Addressing the message to Jean, she hit send. Next, she emailed Ron's DNA, and the signatures from both Jean's DNA and Jenny's DNA to the registry department of the BHS the subject line: Are you missing this person?

Smelling searing beef, she closed her laptop. Perhaps Joss and the boys were trying to start dinner. She heard the kids laughing. That was not always a good sign. She had better check it out.

 _ **Rough Men at the Diner**_

Going into the diner, they were met by a man who waved them over to a large table. Nana walked over to him and gave him a hug in greeting. "Calvin, let me introduce you to Ron and Rufus. This is Yori, Evin, and Nova from Yamanouchi. Kimberly, you have already met of course. Everybody, this is Calvin, an old friend of Ann and James."

Calvin walked over to shake hands with Kim and Ron, gave Rufus a fist bump and bowed to Yori, Evin, and Nova. He stopped to take a long look at Kim. "Kimberly Ann, it is so good to see you again, I can see a lot of your Mom in you and that is something to be proud of. What do you like to be called?"

"Kim is fine, sir."

"I'm not a sir, Kim, I've worked for a living all my life, 'Calvin' works fine. Sit everybody, let's have some dinner and a couple of us will travel with you to your Uncle's ranch."

"Calvin, how do you know so much about us and how do you know Kim?" Ron wasn't entirely satisfied with this guy even though Nana seemed to know him. Calvin reached into his pocket and tossed Ron a coin. The coin had a winged staff with two snakes wrapped around it on top of crossed rifles. Around the edge were the words "Credible's Rough Men". Ron looked at it, showed it to Kim and handed it back. "What does it mean? Who is Credible?"

"Ron, my mom's maiden name was Credible," pointed out Kim. "And I think Dad has one of those coins."

"Have a seat and I'll tell the story over dinner. Part of it anyway, if you don't know how James got his, that's his story to tell." Calvin replied.

The diner supposedly had pretty good chili cheeseburgers using 'Uncle Zeke's Homemade Chili', so most decided to go with that, especially Yori, who was eager to continue her exploration of "American Style Cuisine".

Calvin was telling his story, "…so the fire team providing us cover moved up to help pull us out of the kill zone when the second part of the ambush opened up on them. The new attackers were late springing their part of the trap, so our supporting fire team managed to link up with us. About that time an armed Blackhawk showed up for support, but a lucky hit by an RPG brought it down almost on top of us. I was hit and was fading in and out of consciousness when I thought I saw an angel from the Lord come to take me home. She was absolutely beautiful, had short red hair and the bluest eyes. Turns out I might have been wrong about the Lord part, but correct about the angel part. I later found out that she was Dr Ann Credible and had been on the Blackhawk that was shot down. The strange thing was that Blackhawk wasn't a MEDEVAC chopper and shouldn't have had any medics on it. But apparently, she just showed up that morning, said she was going on patrol with them and that was that. She stabilized me and watched over me and two of my buddies until they got enough support to us to break up the ambush and get a MEDEVAC chopper in to get us out. That coin is carried by the men she helped and by their brothers in arms to remind us that at least one person cared enough to watch over us. That was the last mission she flew."

"Damn straight it was." A rather large, dark-skinned man pulled out a chair and sat down. "Call me Chaos, used to be Sergeant Major Chaos, but I am retired now. I was on the chopper that Calvin was MEDEVAC'ed on. I was assigned to find Dr Credible and get her the hell out of the area before she got herself killed."

Kim asked, "Why are you all here?"

Chaos laughed, "Ms Possible, I am just an old ground pounder, for that answer you need a priest or a philosopher."

Kim rolled her eyes, "No, I mean why are you meeting us for dinner and then going to my Uncle's ranch with us?"

"Because Nana called us and said that the Doc's kids were attacked and would we mind helping them get to her son's ranch without any further annoyance, please and thank you. I am here because the Doc saved a bunch of my boys and I am paying that forward, just a bit by watching over her kids. Plus I wanted to meet the young woman that was just a belly bump when I met the Doc."

"You mean Mrs Dr P was flying on rescue missions into combat zones while she was pregnant with Kim?" Ron was horrified.

"Young man that was my reaction at the time. You know what she told me?"

"No"

"I was getting ready to get all up in her face about endangering her baby when she looked me in the eye and said, 'All these men are somebody's baby, Sergeant Major.' If you are all done eating, the vehicles are gassed up. We have a trailer for two motorcycles so you all won't be driving through the rainstorm coming in."

Loading the motorcycles onto the trailers was the work of only ten minutes. Soon, the behemoth pulling Ron's bike on its trailer pulled out onto the highway followed by a club cab pickup truck pulling a trailer with both Nova's and Evin's bikes on it. Finally, a Suburban SUV pulled out behind them taking up a rear guard position.

 _ **Cooking Dinner**_

Ann walked into the kitchen and stopped cold. James was at the stove stir-frying beef and chicken strips in a large wok. Next to him on the counter were large bowls of sliced vegetables. Tim, Jim, and Joss had Slim pinned to the floor. Slim was making a show of trying to get up while holding a jar of sliced jalapenos in one hand. "Come on, you little varmints, let me up. That ignernt little brother of mine needs to put a little heat in that there teriyaki."

Ann felt the fear wrapping her heart loosen and fall away. Her children, all her children, were at this moment well and safe. She stepped to the side and held out both hands like she was a football player about to receive a snap. Slim gave a mighty heave and tossed the jar directly into her hands. The kid's laughter turned into squawks of betrayal as Slim reversed the situation and scooped up the kids in his arms.

Ann twisted off the lid and pulling out a handful of jalapeno slices, she sidled up to James, putting the jar on the counter.

"Honey," she said, drawing out the 'H' in a very sultry, breathy voice.

"Sorry Dear, got to follow the exact formula, and the formula doesn't call for hot peppers."

Ann ran her fingers through his hair, "James, isn't a little heat good sometimes?" Ann moaned, drawing out the 'H' again.

"No unapproved deviations in the…"

Ann reached out with her free hand, pulled his face towards her, and captured his lips with hers. With her other hand she tossed her handful of jalapeno slices into the wok and then stretched to turn the vent hood on high. [1]

Protests of "Mom, ugh, cooties!", "Ann, get a room" along with a "Yeehaw! Go Annie", from Slim fell on James' and Ann's deaf ears.

Presently Ann pulled back from James. "James, honey?"

"Yes dear?"

"You need to stir your wok before it burns."

James gave his head a shake to clear it and turned back to his cooking. "That's OK, dear, I like my meat hot," doing a really cheesy imitation of the way Ann had drawn out the 'H'.

With cries of "Dad!", "Uncle James!" and "brain soap!" the kids ran laughing out of the room.

[1] Trust me, when frying jalapenos, you must have lots of ventilation in the kitchen to avoid a chemical warfare situation.


	12. The Lazy C Ranch

_**Arrival**_

Yori was back behind the wheel of the behemoth. She had switched back from Kim about 30 minutes ago after their little convoy had pulled in at a truck stop for gas and a bathroom break. They had finally driven out of the rain and the moon was peeking through the clouds. It was about 2 AM when the Suburban SUV that Yori was following pulled to the side of the road to let her drive over a cattle guard bridge spanning a drainage ditch. She stopped at a gate under an arch declaring this to be the Lazy C Ranch. She rolled down her window and looked around for an intercom. A robotic voice said, "Okaerinasai, Yori-san. Are the SUV and pickup truck behind you part of your group?"

Seeing no particular place to reply to, Yori said, "Yes, the SUV and pickup truck with the trailer following me are part of my group."

"Welcome to the Lazy C Ranch," said the robotic voice. "Please follow the blinking lights." The gate rolled back and little lights embedded in the edges of the driveway blinked to show her where to go.

In the living room, Ann was curled up on the couch reading a novel. "Really," she thought, "who uses the word 'obstreperous' in conversation?" James and Slim passed the time talking about nothing in particular while playing a kid's game involving rolling a die and moving marbles around a board. The big screen TV came on and showed Yori coming up to the gate.

"Bishop?" Slim called out.

"Sir." came back a robotic voice.

"Have the RV park behind the bunkhouse. Direct the other vehicles to the house parking pad."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, y'all, let's go greet our guests." Slim got up and strode through the kitchen to go out onto the back porch, James and Ann hot on his heels. After nearly a minute, a large pickup truck pulling a trailer and a black Suburban pulled up beside the porch. People piled out of the two vehicles, stretched and started toward them.

"Calvin!" James greeted his fellow "rough man".

"Sergeant Major Chaos?" Ann recognized the man that "busted her" from flying MEDEVAC.

"The kids are in the RV, Ma'am, introductions here can wait until you check them out." Chaos replied with a grin on his face.

"You two go on and hug them kids, I'll see to our guests", Slim told Ann and James.

As Slim greeted Evin and Nova and the small group of 'Credible's Rough Men', James and Ann hustled across the back yard and around the bunkhouse to find Nana and a young dark haired woman with a backpack stepping out of the RV.

Nana hugged them and gently pushed them toward the door. "The kids are asleep inside." Ann was faster and made it first through the door. Ron and Kim were buckled in and asleep on the couch. They were sort of sideways so that Kim was sleeping against Ron with his arms around her. Ann suddenly turned and whispered to James, "Honey if you do what I think you are going to do, I will hurt you, I know where you sleep."

James put his arms around Ann whispering back, "Never again, I will never tease Ron about Kim again. Those two have my blessing as a couple." Speaking softly, he said, "Ronald, Kimmie, time to wake up now." Ann couldn't hold back any longer and launched herself at her waking kids. James stepped back out of the RV.

"Dr Possible, I am Yori, a friend of Ron and Kim's", the dark haired girl standing next to Nana introduced herself, bowing politely.

James bowed equally politely, saying "Okaerinasai, Yori. I'm sorry, but that is pretty much all the Japanese I know. Welcome to my brother's ranch. You must be tired. Mom, you can have your usual room in the house. Ms Yori, if you have the things you need, we can find the others. Slim is putting everyone in the bunkhouse. Technically, it's more of a small dormitory, but I think you will find it comfortable."

Slim came walking around the corner of the bunkhouse. "Miss, I will show you where you can get some shuteye tonight. Squirt, are your kids sleeping in the RV?"

James laughed, "they are if Ann can't get them up. OK to connect the RV to power and water?"

"Sure, you need any help?"

"Can't be harder than connecting the service umbilicals to a Falcon 9 rocket."

Laughing, Slim led Yori and Nana off to find their beds. Coming around the corner he ran into the rest carrying duffel bags. He opened the front door of the bunkhouse and led them in. "Ladies, Gentlemen, there are six sleeping rooms with a single and bunk bed in each. Take your pick. The bathrooms are down at the end. This is a common room, sink, refrigerator and microwave ovens over there. Pretty much all you are going to find here is coffee and tea, if'n y'all get hungry, just walk across to the back door, that leads to the kitchen. I'll leave a light on just in case."

Slim spoke a little louder. "Bishop?"

"Sir." the robotic voice answered.

"If anything larger than a coyote wanders around out there, please let these kind folk know."

"Yes, sir."

Slim continued in a more normal voice. "Not saying that the sensors can't be spoofed, but they should be good enough for your run of the mill intruders at least. Any questions?"

"Mr Dr P, need any help?" Ron came around to the side of the RV where James was pulling hoses and power lines over to the access panel.

"Good timing Ronald," James held up the various hoses in his hand. "Please give me a hand with these."

Ron quickly got power, water, and waste lines connected.

"I thought you and Kimmie would sleep better out here away from the commotion of the main house. And Ron?"

"Yes Mr Dr P?"

"I never really had a chance to thank you for taking care of my baby when you brought her back to me." James had tears in his eyes.

"She saved me. I owe her my life."

"I know how you feel. Let's get some sleep."

 _ **Under New Management 2**_

A young man, dressed in black with head uncovered to display spiky hair strode up to the monastery gates and knocked. A young boy opened the pedestrian door. "I'm sorry, but we are in mourning for the loss of three of our senior masters. We are not receiving visitors for the next two days."

The visitor said, "Please tell Master Chun Yen that Yamanouchi is here to pay its respect."

The boy turned pale and looked around as if expecting to see an army of demons at the young man's back. "P…Please wait here, sir," the boy turned and fled, the door gently closing on its own. The young man tossed a stick of gum in the air and caught it in his mouth.

The visitor meditated on his current task. After about fifteen minutes he felt someone approach. Quickly putting his gum away, the small door soon opened and he looked up to see an aged monk with a face that seemed made to show a happy serenity. And eyes clouded with white cataracts.

"Master Chun is praying at the moment. Perhaps you would like to come in and wait until he is available?"

The visitor bowed very low and very respectfully. "I am Hirotaka, a senior student of Yamanouchi. If it would not be too much trouble, Master Poe, I would be grateful for the opportunity to have tea with you and Master Chun and speak of matters regarding a common interest."

"Does Yamanouchi think so little of us that they send a student to pay their respects?" The monk still had the serene smile.

"There has been a shakeup in senior masters at Yamanouchi as well, Master Poe. Master Sensei thought that sending me to open a dialog would lower the potential for confrontation as you would not have to worry about being overly polite to me and might feel more free to speak openly and directly."

"And if your words upset us as much as your assassins might have done?"

"Then, Master Poe, you could always send me back in a box as your answer."

The aged monk laughed with delight. "Come, senior student, Hirotaka, let us have tea and see if we can avoid any desire to demonstrate our displeasure on a senior Ninja of Yamanouchi!" The monk gestured the ninja into the monastery as if he was an old friend come to visit.

"Hiro-san, I trust that the Chosen One is healthy and well after the plots of some of our fools failed?"

"Master Poe, It appears that the Chosen One might actually be more than one person. One of those is the granddaughter of a student who studied here many years ago."

"Ah yes, Amanda-chan. I knew that she was special. I had warned the masters to not mess with her children. Those fools thought that her granddaughter was cheated out of being the Chosen One and justice required them to fix it. And now we mourn their deaths. So her granddaughter became the Chosen One after all?"

"It is complicated. Part of my visit is to share what we know and to see if you can shine any light on the dark shadows of our understanding. I have been told that the Possible-sama loved this place as a young girl and would like her granddaughter to come here to at least visit. It saddened her greatly when monks from here tried to kill her granddaughter's intended."

"Saddened her?" the old monk laughed, "I would hate to find out what happens when people truly make Amanda-chan angry," the old monk then sighed, "It would truly bring this old monk's heart great joy to greet her again or her granddaughter."

Hirotaka walked beside the old monk glad that, today at least, he would not be going home in a box. Not that he feared death, but that the his current trip on this cycle of his life had so many wonders left to explore and challenges to face. Like Ayame, Midori, and Flavia.

 _ **Morning Drills**_

Ron was woken up to a growling wolf poking him in the ribs. Growling or not, its nose was cold. Evin, standing in the door to the little bedroom, tossed some blue markers on the bed, and said, "Good morning warriors, time for a drill".

Kim moaned, "Too sleepy, come back later," pulling a pillow over her head. She then yelped and sat up as the wolf apparently applied a cold nose to a sensitive part of her anatomy.

Rufus snatched up a marker, then with a blue flash tackled the wolf, knocking it out the doorway. The ball of snarling, snapping wolf and hissing mole rat rolled out the outside door and down the steps.

"Come on 'Chosen One' maybe Rufus can buy us enough time to pee before we have to fight," Kim grumbled as she dragged Ron to the door.

Ann was on her morning run when she heard a commotion over by the yard by the above ground pool and bunkhouse. Slowing down to a jog, she went in that direction. Spotting her boys and Joss sitting by the pool with a man she hadn't met yet, she joined them, dropping her weighted vest on the ground and sitting behind her boys.

A white wolf with blue marks on its neck and nose faced Rufus who had red marks running down his back. Both animals took a step back and bowed to each other. The wolf loped over to a water dish, noisily lapped some water, shook itself out and loped back to the center of the grass where it stared at Kim.

Kim, still in her sleepwear of tee shirt, shorts and bare feet, reached out and snatched a bo staff out of the air. She dipped both ends in a bucket of some blue liquid, spun the staff to shake off the excess and stepped forward into a guard position. The wolf took the first move, stepping into a simple leaping attack. Kim's staff separated into two shorter sticks and she sidestepped and smacked the wolf twice as it flew past amid shouts of "Go Sis!", "Wack'em Kim!", and "Nova! Ta henne!" Red marks on Kim's arm showed that she hadn't completely dodged the attack. The wolf whipped around executing a dive and roll that no real wolf has ever done, sprang up inside of Kim's sticks, knocking her backward. A round shield appeared between Kim and the wolf preventing its jaws from closing on her throat but not in time to prevent red stripes from appearing on Kim's face. The shield appeared to melt onto Kim's upper body forming a chest plate complete with a high metal collar. Kim drew up her legs under the struggling wolf and kicked it off. The wolf landed on its back, scrambled to its feet and rushed her. Kim, still wearing a silver breastplate and collar got up on one knee and made a palm strike while the wolf was at least three feet away. It was stopped dead in its forward rush and tossed back a dozen feet. Rolling to its feet, it rushed her again using great bounding leaps. Standing, she tried a spinning kick. The wolf went under the kick and knocked Kim back to the ground. This time, however, Kim ended up behind the wolf with a shining blade at its throat. The wolf thumped the ground twice with its tail, Kim released it, they got to their feet and bowed to each other. The wolf again got a drink of water then started stalking toward Ron.

Fortunately for Ron, Kim's battle gave him time to get some tea along with some aspirin. Unfortunately for Ron, the wolf appeared to just be getting its second wind. He reached for the blue of the MMP as the wolf stalked towards him. He felt the power surge actually lift him up and the battle was on.

Ron felt like hell. He was tired, his throat was raw, he was still a little nauseous and a little dizzy. If it wasn't for the MMP holding him up, he would have face-planted two attacks ago. He thought this whole business of fighting at the crack of dawn well and truly sucked. The snarling wolf circled him once again looking for an opening. Not seeing one, it attacked anyway making an impressive leap at Ron. He reached out with mystical power but the wolf slipped through and four red lines appeared on his face. The wolf landed and immediately leaped into another attack. This time Ron caught it in mid-leap, spun it around and tossed it away like a stuffed toy. The wolf hit the ground with a yelp and rolled over on its back, all four feet up in the air and its tongue hanging out of its mouth as it panted.

With the battle over, Ron settled back firmly onto the ground and the blue aura around him faded. Several blue markers fell to the ground around him. He staggered and would have toppled over if Kim hadn't steadied him. She helped him to a chair by the above ground pool next to the bunkhouse.

"Looking pretty tribal there, KP", Ron said, looking at the red lines on her face, arms, and legs.

"We're pretty much a pair I think." Kim handed him a glass of tea with a little ginger to help settle his stomach.

As Nova had changed from white wolf back to human, Ann heard:

"Whoa, look at that! That wolf is…" whispered Jim.  
"really a woman! And check out…," whispered Tim.  
"all those tattoos!", whispered Joss.

Ann thought, 'Just shoot me now, they are all three completing each other's sentences.' She wondered if Joss's completion was the same one Tim or Jim would have used.

"Kids. It's not polite to stare at someone's tattoos." Ann said quietly, getting to her feet, picked up her weighted vest, and started walking in the direction of Kim and Ron.

"Well done my warriors!" a naked Nova walked up and took a robe from Evan, turning around to show them multiple blue lines and a few growing bruises on her body before covering up. We can review the video later to check your techniques. I'm thinking a bit of breakfast and maybe a nap for some of us is in order." Nova tossed a handful of red markers into a bucket then knelt in front of Ron. "Ronald, you are tired and a little sick, but you controlled the MMP. You made it your ally and you used it, it did not control you." Glaring at him, she continued, "Unlike yesterday's performance, this morning you actually used it in combat."

Turning to Kim, she said, "Kimberly you did very well. I didn't see any hesitation in calling on the residual power left over from yesterday. Combined with the Lotus Blade, even residual power can make a difference in battle."

"But I've never needed it so far!" Kim protested.

"Maybe so, but better to have the extra arrow in your quiver, so to speak. How did you know to do a palm power strike?"

Kim looked puzzled, now that Nova mentioned it, how did she know how to throw back the wolf without actually touching it?

Nova bent down to give Rufus a stroke down his back, "Rufus, you put that Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog from the Monty Python movie to shame with your leaping and slashing. Well done indeed!"

Nova announced, "I turned on the sauna before we started the morning drills. I am going to use it before my bruised body freezes up from the abuse you three have given me this morning. Anyone care to join me?" Nova started walking to a small building next to the pool.

"Heat! Steam!" squeaked Rufus, racing for the sauna.

Kim held out her hands to Ron. "Come, my barbarian battle mate, let's get these red marks off before they become permanent".

Nana watched Ron and Kim walk to the behemoth and go inside, followed by Ann. Good, she would feel better to have Ron looked at again by a real doctor. She figured to give them a bit of privacy and then later round everyone up and drag them back to the kitchen for some lunch.

 _ **Doctor Ann**_

Ann followed Kim and Ron into the behemoth. Kim sat Ron down on the couch and reached for some paper towels and hand sanitizer to start taking the red marks off her boyfriend.

"Whoa Kimmy, Ron looks a little scratched up, that hand sanitizer has alcohol in it, if you really loved him, you would use baby oil instead. While you get some baby oil, let me have a quick look at him. You might have to go check the cabinets in the bathroom in the house." Kim, seeing no baby oil in the behemoth's medicine cabinet trotted out the door with a "Be right back" tossed over her shoulder.

Ann took Ron's face in her hands and stared into his eyes. 'Hmm,' she thought as she turned his face to the light, 'No trace of blue, pupils look reactive.' Reaching into a drawer and pulling out a table knife to use as a tongue depressor, she told him to "Open up and say ah." After looking at an irritated throat she said, "Gargle with warm salt water to help your throat feel better."

Ron felt Ann's cool, strong fingers touch the pulse points on his wrist and throat and then the lymph nodes in his neck. Seemingly satisfied, she put her ear to his chest and told him to breathe deeply. Ron protested, "Mrs Dr P, I'm all sweaty."

"Sorry Ron, I'm all sweaty too, but I didn't carry a stethoscope with me on my morning run. I was expecting you two to sleep late this morning." Ann could hear that his lungs seemed clear, and his heartbeat was steady, but that was a ruse. She wanted to smell and what she smelled was a faint trace of Kim's favorite body lotion. Satisfied, she wrapped her arms around Ron and squeezed tightly. "Thank you for bringing my baby back to us, Ronald," she said, "and thank you for bringing yourself back to us."

"It was a team effort by a lot of people Mrs Dr P" Ron replied honestly.

Kim came bouncing up the stairs and into the behemoth carrying a bottle of baby oil and a jar of coconut oil. "So how is Ron?"

"Ron looks pretty good, sort of rode hard and put away wet as your uncle Slim might say. I want to do a full exam on both of you later. Right now, you both look tired, do you know where a picnic ground cloth is?"

Kim looked puzzled, "I think there is a big beach blanket in the cabinet, why?"

"Spread it over the bed so you don't get the covers greasy when you take a nap." Ann looked in the fridge. "There is plenty of food to munch on in here. After you clean up, why don't you eat a little snack and take a nap? We will wait lunch until you two get up. Oh, putting oil on your skin prevents the little hairs on your skin from sticking up to trap air to provide a little insulation for your body, so you might want to turn up the heat so you don't get chilled."

Ann looked at her, well not really children anymore, her young rough people? No, they would always be at least her children if not her babies in a sense. They looked a little confused. Gathering them both up in a hug, she gave them a brief squeeze and pulled back. "Lock the door behind me, I think I am going to check out the sauna. Do either of you have a spare bathrobe or something I could borrow?"

Kim walked into the bedroom and pulled something out of a tiny closet. "Yori gave this to me." She handed her mom a yukata with a lotus blossom pattern.

Ann looked at it, "Very pretty."

Kim watched her mom walk out the door. She then closed and locked the door. "So boyfriend, got enough energy for some oily touching?"

Ron smiled at her with a blue glow in his eyes. "Maybe…"

 _ **Steamed Rat**_

Nova found the sauna to be a blessing. Grabbing a large and a small towel from a table by the sauna, she took off and hung up her robe and followed Rufus inside. Using the small towel and hand sanitizer, Nova, with occasional help from Rufus, scrubbed the blue lines off of her body. Rufus pointed out the marks he put on her with pride. It's not every day that a mole rat takes on a wolf and comes out giving as good as he got. Nova scrubbed two red slashes off of Rufus then tossed the towel and hand sanitizer out the door. Turning to the heater, she poured a dipper of water on the rocks producing a cloud of glorious soothing steam. Leaning back to enjoy the heat, she asked Rufus, "How do you think the others did?"

"Kim thinks MMP is kitten. No longer afraid. Not stupid. Will use it."

"MMP is kitten?" Nova wondered whether 'kitten' was slang for 'cool' or something.

"Kim talks to kitten." Rufus explained, "small fuzzy animal."

'Maybe,' thought Nova, 'when I told her to visualize the MMP as a kitten, it stuck somehow?' Nova then wondered how she would tell when Rufus got overheated. After all, he was pink normally. She thought that mole rats lived in hot tunnels in the wild. She needed to search for that nature show she remembered seeing about mole rats.

"And Ron?"

"MMP likes Ron. MMP is his friend. Not his servant."

"And you?"

"MMP is playmate. Will help fight."

"I hear you, small warrior. The match with you was the most interesting of all of them. The way you leaped and jumped made it seem like you were flying. You would have put a lot more marks on me if you were more aggressive."

"Sister wolf is friend. More fun to play. Fun to show off."

"Rufus, why do you speak in short choppy sentences?"

"Don't have enough. Lung capacity to speak. Long sentences. Plus it makes. People underestimate me."

"Are you really a mole rat?"

"Think so. No memories of anything else."

"Well, sister wolf and I are proud to call you our friend."

'So,' thought Nova, 'Rufus can blush a deeper pink.' She fussed with the water dipper to get more steam and give Rufus time to recover.

"How about a drink?", Nova held out a water bottle to Rufus tipped so that a little stream of water poured out.

Rufus lapped some water. "Thank you. Time to cool off. Bye." and the little mole rat squeezed out the door. Nova laid back on the bench to finish soothing strained muscles.

After a couple of minutes, she heard someone rinsing off using the outdoor shower. She heard a knock on the door and a woman asked, "May I join you?"

"Come on in, there is plenty of room," Nova replied. "It is getting a little dry in here, feel free to put some water on the rocks."

The woman who came in was an older version of Kim with blue eyes. "Hi," she said, "I'm Ann Possible, Kimmy's mom. I didn't get to meet you last night."

"I'm Nova Ohlson, Among other things, I am a professor of Oriental Mythology/Mysticism at Eastern State University."

"I want to thank you for saving Kim and Ron. Without your treatment of Ron with atropine and restraining Kim from touching Ron, they both would have died." Ann poured water on the hot rocks producing a cloud of steam.

"We should have been watching more carefully for an attack on Ron and Rufus. I, my colleague Evin, and Yori knew that there was an assassination order out for them."

"Really? Why?"

"It appears that some people were set on Kimberly being the 'Chosen One, bearer of the Lotus Blade, and sole possessor of the Mystical Monkey Power'. We were assigned the task of killing Ron and Rufus and then ensuring that the MMP transferred to Kim."

"You were what?"

"Evin and I are among other things, Yamanouchi graduates. A ninja often lives undercover in their home community. Their duty is to protect community, family and their fellow ninja. Ron and Rufus are considered to be part of the Yamanouchi ninja family because of their deeds. To attack such honorable warriors of our clan would be a hideous rejection of our duty."

"Wait, Ron and Rufus are ninjas?" Ann was wondering what other memos she had missed.

"They are ninja in service, honor, and spirit. They need training to be a full member of the clan."

"I don't mean to offend, but Ninja is not a word I associate with honor."

"I am first, an úlfheðnar, a warrior-shaman similar to a Viking berserker of legend. Evin is my apprentice. Nova sat up and wiped the sweat from her eyes with her towel. "To an úlfheðnar, there are two kinds of threats to their community and family: ones that have been dealt with satisfactorily and those that are still alive. Ninjas typically take a longer view."

Ann took a deep breath. "I had hoped that Kimmy and Ronald would never need to kill."

"Did you know that Kimberly dropped Ronald on purpose when she was being pulled up into the alien spacecraft? Kimberly told Ronald to protect the Han, save the world, and then she dropped him."

"That sounds like Kimmy, thinking of others first."

"Ronald was not happy about it. His response was that the world could burn if Kim wasn't in it."

"That doesn't sound like Ronald!" Ann protested.

"Do you follow the Illuminati betting pools?" Nova stretched a leg that was threatening to cramp. Probably where Kimberly smacked her with a stick, she thought.

"No, I worry that I would be tempted to do something unethical to protect a bet."

"At the very least it is the most honest of polls since people back up what they believe with money to indicate how strongly they believe. I have bet $10,000 that Ronald will live for at least five days after Kimberly is killed by evil action. The even odds bet is 36 hours. Five days is 100 to 1 odds. I figure that even Ron will need a few days to burn the world of evil." Nova grinned wickedly.

"You people are sick!" Ann was stunned.

"Look at it this way, with people worldwide recognizing that to kill Kimberly is to commit suicide for you and your organization, perhaps her enemies will think twice before trying to kill her."

Ann laid back on her bench and closed her eyes. "Nova, what can I do for my babies?" Her voice was very small.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder. "Love them, hug them, and if something happens to Kimberly, give Ronald one final hug, your blessing and a pack of matches."

"And if something happens to Ronald?" Ann nearly sobbed.

"Hug Kimberly tight and never let her go. I fear that loss and guilt will consume her."

Ann blinked away tears and turned to look at Nova, "What bet do you have on Kimberly?"

"Three days," admitted Nova. She wisely said nothing about her bet on Kimberly's vengeance body count being between 25 and 50 kills.

The two women sweat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So Nova," Ann asked, "Are your thoughts and mental processes the same when you switch to wolf?"

Nova laughed, "No, my mind is much more 'wolfy' when I am in wolf form. Rufus calls it 'Sister Wolf' as if it is a separate personality. I don't think that it is more than two sides of a coin so to speak. I suppose you are thinking of tests and experiments?"

"Well," Ann admitted, "maybe…"

 _ **Breakfast Science**_

James was putting carbonated water into a drink pitcher at the sink when he looked out the kitchen window and saw Ann walking across the yard with another woman. Coming from the direction of the sauna, Ann was wearing some sort of oriental robe that was just a little short on her, not that he minded the view of her legs. She carried her running clothes and shoes in one hand and her weighted running vest in the other. Next to her walked a woman in a light cotton robe with little cartoon wolves printed on it. James recognized her as the "new MMP instructor" from the video.

"Hi honey," said Ann coming in the back door "This is Nova…."

"You are the one that saved Kimmie and Ronald." James took her offered hand in a grateful grasp. "Thank you. We can never repay that."

Nova released James' hand and smiling said, "Perhaps what is in that pitcher could be a start, what is it?"

James pulled a stick blender out of the pitcher. "Just frozen orange juice reconstituted with carbonated water with a handful of strawberries and cherries for extra color." James poured them both a glass. "Got some tequila around here somewhere that would go well with it if you like."

"Plain will be fine for now, thank you very much." Nova took a glass and downed about half in one drink. "Thanks, between the wolf and the sauna, I needed that."

James topped off Nova's glass and motioned them towards the dining room. "Join us for breakfast? People are on various schedules, it has been sort of a continuous meal this morning." Looking at Ann, he said "Chaos and Calvin are out setting up some kind of perimeter patrol. They brought two people with them last night and four more just showed up, Federal Marshals, I think. Slim is arranging for catering or something like that. Just how many rough men do you have Ann?"

"Only one that holds my heart, honey. I want to get showered and dressed for the day, I'll catch up in a bit." Ann took her juice and headed down the hall.

Jim, Tim, Joss, and Evin were sitting at the table finishing up their breakfast. James introduced the kids to Nova, then returned to the kitchen to make some fresh pancakes.

"Are you a werewolf or maybe a skinwalker…" asked Tim.  
"like some of the Navajo shamans?" asked Jim.

"You idjits, she's a shape changer, werewolves take time to transform and aren't really wolves, skinwalkers are evil and wear the skins of the animals they change into." declared Joss.

"Joss is correct. I am a shape changer. I change forms in the time of a heartbeat, I am not evil and I certainly," Nova pointed out the print on her bathrobe, "don't change into a cartoon wolf." Nova reached for a stack of neatly folded clothes that Evin had placed on the table and started to get dressed.

"Does your wolf form have the same…" asked Tim,  
"mass as your human form?" asked Jim.

"I weight roughly 68 kilos in both human and wolf form."

"But," mentioned Evin, "She has a mentor who changes into an owl and that is a delta mass of 90%…"

From the kitchen, James had heard the discussion of where the missing mass could be temporarily stored and had an idea or two to add. When he came back into the dining room with a fresh plate of pancakes, he saw that Nova was now dressed and eating eggs and ham while Evin was hot into a discussion with Jim on the possibility of a temporal shift instead of a dimensional shift for the temporary excess mass storage. Tim was adding to the discussion while writing their equations on a white board. James placed the pancakes on the table close to Nova and sat down to study the equations. Nova speared a couple of pancakes onto her plate and continued eating and talking to Joss who had moved to sit next to her.

Ann had showered, dressed and was about to finish drying her hair when her phone beeped with its "official business" alert tone. Opening her encrypted messaging app she read:

—Encrypted Message Start—

RE: Your DNA query

Dr A Possible;

I was passed your query concerning the DNA sequences with signatures:

 _* d5ba9498-b0fd70cee488 (anonymous child DNA #1)_  
 _* 946dbf64-4422990f6204 (anonymous child DNA #2)_  
 _* 88720ff6-766c88e1af97 (Maternal DNA #1, "Jane Steerable")_  
 _* cb4ac437-de8924090e16 (Maternal DNA #2, "Jennifer Stormrider")_

I am most curious how you obtained these obviously computer simulated DNA sequences for the two children. The two maternal sources are in our records as part of a proposed gene combination attempt to correct inheritable diseases in maternal source #1 as well as to potentially provide enhanced mystical/spiritual capabilities using genes from maternal source #2. Our records show that both mothers died without producing a viable child and as their spare genetic materials were ruined in a storage unit malfunction, the one trial was never repeated.

Please call me at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,

Dr A Hall  
(202)555-2368  
Combinatorial geneticist Ph.D.  
Blue Heart Society

—Encrypted Message End—

The message suggested two things to Ann. First, Ron's curse where nobody could get his name right was either inherited from his mother or was active before he was born. Second, Ron was a Blue Heart Society 'sponsored' child, but the Blue Heart Society had obviously lost track of him. The sum total of those two things was that nobody was looking for 'Ron the special genetic child'.

Ann knew that Amy Hall was a former classmate of James who had gone rogue for several years then recently returned to the BHS to work on a less 'mad' brand of science. Rumor was that she was trying to get past a broken heart from an unrequited love. Ann was betting that Amy had personally done the genetic modifications for Ron. Talking to Amy could be very productive in finding out what the intended nature of the modifications made to Ron's DNA were. But, talking to Amy would almost assuredly let the cat out of the bag that the experiment produced a living child and was a success to some degree. While it wasn't her decision to make, she knew that Ron and even his parents would look to her for guidance. Was talking to Amy in Ron's best interests?


	13. Answers and Echoes

_**This kiss**_

Ron desperately tried to think, but the screaming of monkeys made it impossible to concentrate. Monkeys were screaming for vengeance, monkeys were screaming for him to kill. A massive fist struck out at him through the blue haze. Twisting to the side, he managed to redirect the blow to miss him. The fist pulled back into the haze and disappeared from view. The other fist rocketed out of the haze. This time Ron gripped the arm and used it to propel him forward with his other hand pointed for a spear tip strike. As before against Warhawk, his hand penetrated just under the sternum, but the chest wall was too delicate, the heart his hand ripped loose too small. Silence fell and the blue haze faded. The body that Ron's hand pierced fell forward, red hair spilling over his arm.

Ron was cast into the void, everything turned to black, the only thing he could see was the memory of red hair and red blood, the only thing he could feel was the agony of being alone forever and the only sound he heard was the sound of his own screaming. After an age passed, Ron heard the sound of a heavenly angel singing, a sound that pulled him out of the void. As he listened a bit longer it occurred to him that it seemed a little bit too country for heaven. And a little too "kissy" as well.

…  
It's that pivotal moment [1]  
It's, ah, Kim Possible  
This kiss, this kiss (Ron Stoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
Love is something that you work at  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, mole rat

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours  
…

Opening his eyes he saw Kim lying beside him watching him and quietly singing. 'I definitely need to update my vision of heaven,' Ron thought, choking out a sob. Kim looked at him with concern and love in her eyes, "It's OK baby, I'm here, we're both OK". Pulling her close for a desperate kiss to verify her words, he slid his hands down her back which was no problem as her skin was well oiled as were his hands.

They had used baby oil to remove the marker ink and switched to coconut oil for general use as it was supposed to be more 'skin friendly'. They had stroked and explored most of the hemispheres of each other's bodies, lingering on particularly nice spots 'below the equator'. All too soon, exhausted by a lack of sleep, an early wake-up call, and simple pleasure, they fell asleep with Ron cradling Kim in his arms.

Now it was time to get up and rejoin the real world before someone came looking for them. But not right this very minute. Because right this minute Ron needed to know that Kim was here with him, was alive and was well. Kim put her arms around Ron's neck to help her lean into the kiss to reinforce her words of reassurance. Lack of air eventually caused them to break the kiss and it was Kim's turn to pull a sobbing Ron close to her.

"Nice song," Ron said, after getting himself under control.

"Needs work on the one verse, it's hard to get a good rhyme for 'mole rat' to put into a love song." Kim looked into Ron's eyes while one hand ran through his hair, "Are you sufficiently comforted?"

"Maybe a little more," Ron smiled, pulling her back to him in a less desperate, more tender embrace. They resumed kissing, slowly ramping up from gentle to more passionate.

Kim felt herself split and suddenly she was simultaneously reveling in Ron's arms kissing him and at the same time sitting on the bed with a black kitten in her lap. "Hey, careful with those claws, I'm not wearing pants," she warned. "Can you help Ron with his nightmares?"

Little kitten eyes blinked at her. "What's a nightmare?"

Kim was struggling to stay coherent, she was having problems separating her kissing self from her 'talking to a mystical kitten' self. Kissing Kim pulled away from Ron and putting a finger on his lips, said; "Just a minute baby, I have to take this." When Ron looked like he was going to ask something, she added, "no talkie."

Kitten Kim now found it much easier to think and talk, but wanted to get back to the kissing. "People dream at night, a dream is like their mind creates simulations of reality that you believe you are living in. Sometimes you find yourself in a terrifying simulation that you can't wake up from, that is a nightmare. Ron's experiences with killing the aliens are being distorted and replayed in these mental simulations and it is terrifying him."

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Yes"

"I will try to figure out something to help you both."

The kitten hopped off of her lap and hopped up onto her other self who had partially rolled on top of Ron. The kitten patted her shoulder blade with one small paw. "You are hurt here?" it asked, turning to look at the Kim sitting up on the bed.

"Yes," she told the kitten, "It's an old injury from when Shego tossed me into a wall. My super suit only partially protected me. My shoulder has never completely healed right. It's OK, it doesn't bother me too much."

"Put Ron's hand here," the kitten pointed with a small paw, "I want to try something. Let's see if I can do more than supply power to hurt people."

Kitten Kim reached over and pulled Ron's hand up to where the kitten directed.

Kissing Kim saw Ron's expression change from puzzled to 'about to panic' when he felt Kitten Kim move his hand. "It's OK, baby," she murmured, "leave that hand there. Trust me."

The kitten said "Have Ron power you up using that spot," and Kitten Kim snapped back into Kissing Kim.

"Give me some power with that hand, baby," Kim replaced her finger on Ron's lips with her own lips.

While Ron's overloaded brain struggled to process her words, she ran kisses across his jaw and started down his neck. She was considering a love bite on his shoulder when she felt a blast of cold lance through her shoulder and down her back. Ron felt Kim go limp. Worried, he rolled her off of him and looked at her. She opened eyes that quickly went from blue to her normal green. Wiggling her shoulder to find it totally pain-free and flexible, she said, "We have got to get you in touch with your mystical side."

1\. Sung to the tune of 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill. Seriously, listen to it. Adding "Kim Possible" and "Ron Stoppable" to the lyrics is simply a matter of replacing "impossible" and "unstoppable" with "Kim Possible" and "Ron Stoppable".

 _ **Lunch**_

"It was nice to meet you, Kim, perhaps we can work together sometime. We need to go check in with Curtis on perimeter watch." Janis Morby and Chrissy Rooms wrapped up a pulled pork sandwich and coleslaw for their partner and took off to find him. Janis and Chrissy were two of the Secret Service agents that responded to the mission where Team Possible had stopped a major counterfeiting operation. That was when they discovered Señor Senior, Jr making perfect Federal Reserve notes. Perfect until you realized that it was supposed to be a $500 note, not a $742 note. Wade had managed to get a ride for her immediately after the mission was over in order to be back in time for a date. Because that ride didn't have room for both of then, Ron had to wait and had flown back with Janis and Chrissy later that night. In the meantime, Ron stumbled onto evidence of the identity of the ink supplier. Then at the airport, Ron somehow uncovered an assassin targeting a United States Senator. How Ron did it was unclear to them, but they gushed about him anyway.

Joss appeared, dodging around a caterer with a tray of desserts. "Hey Kim, your momma and daddy are in the den, they want to talk to you once you have finished lunch."

Kim wondered how many miles she would have to run to work off just one of those chocolate dipped, deep fried, cheesecake kabobs that just went by and decided that maybe it wasn't worth it. "Thanks, Joss, I am pretty much finished. Have you seen Ron?"

"He and Rufus are over talking to some Federal Marshals by the dessert table. They look like they are settling in for the afternoon if you ask me."

"Talking or eating?"

"Both" Joss grinned. "Been listening to some of the tales, too bad you had to return immediately after some of your missions, seems like you missed some of the action."

"Yes, well, from now on, Team Possible sticks together till the very end," Kim grumbled.

"Until the team gets put to bed, so to speak?" Joss' eyes had a devilish twinkle in them.

"You got that right" Kim grinned.

Kim and Ron had shown up, freshly showered, oil-free and fluffy to find a party going on for lunch. Slim had called a caterer for food and between the rough men, federal marshals and newly arrived secret service agents, it was quite a gathering. The rough men had tales of her mom that she found fascinating. Many of the others they knew from having met them on missions. Some of the law enforcement people had tales of Ron she hadn't heard, both good (prevented an assassination) and bad (wrapped a burrito in maps needed for navigation) that had never made in into the mission logs. Joss claimed that a couple of "Men in Black" types had shown up wanting to escort Kim and Ron off the ranch for questioning, but after talking to Nana, they decided to just have lunch. Kim thought she had seen Mr Smith and Mr Smith chatting with Nana and her mom earlier.

Deciding that she could disappear without anybody noticing, Kim went into the house. Time for some answers.

 _ **How Babies are Made**_

Kim sat down on the love seat and looked across to her parents sitting together on the couch. "Mom, Dad, I want some information."

"Sure Kimmie-cub, Where do you want to start?" James offered.

"I want Ron to sit in on this discussion. I think that this affects us both."

James and Ann looked at each other. "Sure Kimmie." said James, "go get him."

Kim left the den in search of her boyfriend.

Ann said, "Speaking of Ron, apparently your old classmate Amy Hall personally customized his genes and then before he was born, she and the BHS lost track of him. They don't even know he exists."

"That's good right?" James tried to be positive.

"Amy Hall? As in DNAmy? She was your classmate. How stable was she then?"

"She seemed smart and driven to do good work. I never knew that she was working for the BHS back then. She was working on a second Ph.D, I assume she had the knowledge and skills. It does make sense now that I think of it. I had asked her to look into the BHS when I first got their offer and she came back really fast with a good report. So what do we tell Ronald?"

"I can see him in full panic mode if we tell him that DNAmy modified his unborn self. But if we don't tell him, then I just know that the secret will come back to bite us like all the others have," said Ann.

Their conversation was cut off when Kim returned with Ron in tow, sitting down close together on the love seat.

Kim started, "Nana was telling us about some Illuminati, in particular, an organization called 'Evil Geniuses For A Better Tomorrow'. There was another organization that encouraged specific people to marry and have children to remove genetic diseases from family lines and maybe for other reasons." From the expressionless faces of her parents, she figured that she was on target so far. "Do you know about these organizations?"

Ann admitted, "The last organization is called the 'Blue Heart Society'. We have had some interactions with them."

"Are Ron and I products of the Blue Heart Society?"

"Yes, although I haven't tracked down all of Ron's information yet."

"Don't my parents know?" Ron asked.

"I truly believe that they don't know anything about the Blue Heart Society because of a major mistake that wasn't their fault. I have found some information on you, I will see if I can get more. Ronald, I promise I will tell you what I find out."

"Mrs Dr P," asked Ron, "What have you found out so far?"

Ann paused for a second. "Your mother's family is from Eastern Europe, correct?"

"I think so."

"My preliminary analysis of your DNA suggests that you carry genes from your dad, your mom, and a second woman. I believe that the second woman's genes were used to replace ones from your mom that could carry inherited diseases."

"That is a main goal of the Blue Heart Society, right? So did I get anything else from my second mom?", Ron looked relieved.

"Ronald, I don't have the skill to do that level of DNA analysis. The problem is that the records got all screwed up and the geneticist and Blue Heart Society not only lost track of you, they don't even know you exist. That is why your parents don't know anything."

Ann turned to her daughter, "Kimmy, In a nutshell, you are the sixth generation that was influenced by them. Sort of. For example, Nana and her parents are Blue Heart Society children while your grandfather Indy wasn't. My mother and biological father both were, Grandpa Credible is really my stepfather. Your aunt June and I are only related by marriage, not blood."

"Does the Blue Heart Society run a kind of dating service?" Ron asked.

James started, "Well, in our case, the Blue Heart Society made Ann and I an offer where we would receive financial assistance for college and special job opportunities. In exchange, we would produce two children. Until then we had never met."

Ann continued, "It was our decision to take their offer. It started as a business partnership but turned into something wonderful after you were born."

"So I was just something that was ordered from a catalog? Picked from a spreadsheet?" tears appeared in Kim's eyes.

"Kimmie, you might not have been conceived in love, but you were loved by both of us before you were born. In fact," James stood and pulled up his shirt showing an old scar on his side. "your mother stabbed me with a combat knife because she thought I was going to take you away from her. Never, ever think for a moment that we don't love you with all our hearts."

Ann interjected, "In my defense, he startled me awake in the middle of a nightmare where you were being taken away from me to be given to him. I was very pregnant at the time and my mental state was impaired by lack of sleep."

"Mom, you slept in the same bed as Dad with a combat knife? Why would Dad take me away from you?" Kim was shocked.

"Honey, we had separate apartments, I was living alone. I hadn't seen or talked to your Dad in almost a year the night I stabbed him."

"Ann, I saw you once in Germany. The nurse, Lena I think was her name, tried to get me in so I could talk to you, but you were asleep when we came in. I remember you were still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." James put his arm around Ann.

"James, don't be silly, I would have had no makeup, my hair would have been a mess and I probably had dark circles under my eyes from fatigue." Ann blushed a little but leaned into James.

"I stand by my statement, dear" James gazed lovingly into Ann's eyes.

"I woke to find that your father had left me with a yellow rose, a 'friendship' rose," Ann rolled her eyes as she turned back to Kim.

"I was desperate, I had to start somewhere," explained James also turning to Kim.

They both could see calendar calculations running in circles in Kim's head with "ERROR" as the repeated answer.

"Wait, Wait. So you two weren't together when I was conceived?" [2]

"No honey," said Ann. "I was too busy and too self-centered at the time to give your dad any chance at a relationship, so we did it artificially."

"Artificially?" asked Ron.

"Turkey baster." replied James.

"Oh," Ron blushed.

"So when did you give dad a chance, mom?" asked Kim.

"About a month after I got back from Germany I was having nightmares to the point where a police officer brought James over to see what was wrong. He had a set of keys to my apartment because he helped take care of it while I was in Germany. The officer thought that he was a really close friend of mine and James didn't correct the officer. I stabbed him when he came into my bedroom to see why I was crying in my sleep. That night was the first time I had seen James in nearly a year."

"But you did stop the bleeding and stitch me up right there on your bedroom floor," pointed out James, "That's how I ended up with the coin."

"Kimmy, The next day in the hospital, I let your father put his hand on my stomach and you kicked him. The wonder and love in his eyes from feeling your kick nearly broke my heart. I decided that we had to tear up the agreement that he wouldn't contact you until your 21st birthday."

"You weren't going to let Dad see me until I was grown?" Kim was outraged. Ron took her hand in his to help calm her down. Obviously, things between James and Ann worked out. Eventually.

Ann sighed, "Yes, honey, that was at the insistence of my then fiance. We had a parting of the ways soon after that for other reasons. At the time, I was in a race to prove myself as a surgeon before you came. I felt I had to show that I was more than just a brood mare for the Blue Heart Society. I also knew James was falling for me hard and I didn't want to break his heart."

"Is that why you flew as a medic into combat areas, to prove yourself?" asked Ron.

"No, not really. When I first got to the field hospital I decided that some of these men were dying or suffering permanent injuries because they weren't getting medical help soon enough. You've heard of the 'Golden Hour' in emergency medicine?"

Both teens nodded.

"I decided that the only way for me to take advantage of it was to be there when the MEDEVAC teams arrived on the scene. So that is what I did. Until Master Sergeant Chaos busted me and sent me back to Germany."

"Anyway, Nana kept me out of jail for stabbing James and took me back home the next night where I found myself thrown out of my apartment. It turns out that stabbing people and getting blood all over the carpet was against the terms of the lease. James had just bought a house and Nana insisted that I move in with him long enough to get rested to the point where I could think rationally."

"So then you fell in love and lived happily ever after," hoped Ron.

"No Ron, I had pretty much friend-zoned James. Here I was, about three weeks until my due date, working crazy surgeon hours and remember that before I stabbed James, I had only seen him in person three times, none of those was a real date and we had talked on the phone a couple of times. I was basically rooming with a sweet engineering geek who adored me, made sure that I ate properly and got what sleep I could. He spent hours poring over maternity books and magazines, even massaged my feet and my back."

"Ann, I'm right here you know." James pointed out.

"I know honey, but it's true. Then one day we lost a young EMT who had gotten critically injured rescuing a firefighter. My team had spent hours in surgery and we were so close to winning, we knew in our hearts that we could save him, but we lost him in the end. I talked to his mother afterward. The poor woman was devastated and alone, she had nobody. I went home that night exhausted, stressed out and terrified that my baby would die saving the world and leave me all alone. That night was the night that I knew that I wanted James and I needed him. I even talked him into taking me to bed that night."

"Wait, you took dad to bed and you didn't love him?" Kim didn't think this was the way romance worked.

"That night was all about me being terrified and desperate not to be alone. And he was sort of cute, in a geeky kind of way. It wasn't until after you was born that I started to fall in love with him because of the way he loved and cherished our little Kimmy. In a very real way, Kimmy, you brought James and me together. "

"Honey, still right here," pointed out James.

Ann turned to smile at him, "Wouldn't want you anywhere else."

"What about us?" Kim asked.

"What about you?" asked James.

"When are we going to be asked to have a child? I will say right now that I won't do anything without Ron by my side. We have discussed this and we have agreed that no matter what, we will stick together and raise any children together. The child's father or mother will be welcome to participate, but we aren't splitting up if they can't handle that."

"Kimmie, you don't have to do anything. The BHS can't make you do anything you don't want to do." James tried to be soothing.

"Excuse me, Mr Dr P, but I can't imagine you agreeing to have a child that you can't hold or even talk to until they are 21." even Ron was starting to look upset.

James hung his head. "Ron, you are right, I originally wasn't going to do it, but Mom convinced me that I needed to do it for the sake of the world."

Ann spoke up, "Ron, the BHS doesn't know you exist. As long as they don't know about you, they can't ask you to do anything. Kimmy, if you want nothing to do with any of this, you can just say no. The BHS is based on persuasion, not coercion. I was a single point of failure for my genetic line, but in truth, the offer of a full scholarship to become a neurosurgeon and an opportunity to learn from the best in the world was enough for me to say yes. You, your dad, and your brothers were a bonus so wonderful that I wouldn't have believed them if they had told me. You aren't a single point of failure in your genetic line like I was. You can say no and the BHS will accept it and the world will survive."

"How? Tim and Jim?"

"Kimmy honey, this is a lot to absorb all at once, how about we take a break and finish this discussion later. Maybe after dinner?"

"Mom, how can my genetic line continue without me? Tell me now."

Ann sighed. "Honey, I love you. I always have, I always will. I took these actions to give you the freedom to blow off the BHS if you wanted to and as a 'just in case' measure in case you didn't come back from a mission. Do you believe me?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, but why didn't you tell me any of this? Why am I just now hearing it, Mom?"

"Honey, starting from the time when I was a young girl, I was told my only worth was my womb and the genes I carry," old anger flared up in Ann's eyes, "To this day, I will have nothing to do with my father because he discouraged me from going to college. Going to medical school was stupid of me because 'studying to be a doctor is a waste of time because you are just going to be a housewife and mother.' From the day you were born I swore that you would be encouraged to choose your own way no matter what that way was. That was my way of telling the universe that MY KIMMY would have the freedom to try to be whatever she wanted to be and if the universe didn't like that, then the universe could just go take a flying f…"

"Honey, honey, calm down. I think they get the general idea, sweetheart." James had Ann in an embrace with his arms around her and holding her hands in his."

Kim watched her mom pull back the rage and hurt and regain some level of control.

Ann took a breath and continued, "You will get a visit from BHS lawyers explaining all this when you turn 20. That is their rule. Now Jim and Tim are important genetically, but they aren't you. They don't carry the mix of genes that you do and just as importantly, they aren't female. There are two backups. First, remember when you were 14 and had cramps really badly? So badly we took you to the doctor's office?"

"Yes…"

"We harvested a dozen or so of your eggs. The cramps were from the fertility drugs used to ripen your eggs."

"Mom, do I have any children that I don't know about?"

"No, Kimmy, you don't. I check them yearly and they're all still there."

"And the second backup?" Kim looked a bit stunned.

"Marian was infertile. I donated an egg so that she and Slim could have Joss."

"Does Joss know?"

"She only knows that I provided the donor egg. Have you noticed that Joss never calls me 'Aunt Ann', but just 'Ann'? She doesn't call me mom because she feels it would be disrespectful to Marion's memory."

Kim got up and started to walk out of the room with Ron chasing after her.

"Kimmy! Please!", Ann called out.

Kim froze but didn't turn around.

"If you want to just disappear without a trace, tell Nana. She can make it happen. But please don't leave me, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," Kim turned around and ran to her mom, throwing her arms around her. "I'll never leave you. Never. You are right, this is getting too intense, let's take a break, see you for dinner, OK?"

Kim got up and towed Ron out of the room.

"I think that went as well as could be expected," James sighed.

"Actually better than I had feared," Ann replied with a sniffle.

Kim and Ron climbed into the behemoth and flopped onto the bed. "Ron, I don't know whether to scream or cry!"

Ron gathered her into his arms and just held her tight. "KP, your mom loves you and was doing her best to give you a better life than she had as a girl."

"I know Ron, but it feels like nobody is telling me what I need to know!"

"Like how you two should be more aware of your environment?" Nana spoke from the doorway. "I was quietly doing some paperwork at the booth when you two blew in. I take it you talked to your mom and dad. I trust you found out what you wanted to know?"

"Nana, can you really make me disappear?"

Nana sighed, "Dear, I can disappear you so hard not even I could find you. You aren't really thinking of asking me to do that are you?"

"No, it was just something that Mom said." Kim sat up on the edge of the bed and wiped her eyes. "Got any Navy coffee?"

"Kimberly, perhaps what you need is some fresh air and exercise, not more stimulation."

Kim thought for a second and agreed with Nana. Exercise to burn off some of the adrenaline caused by too many stressful conversations was what she needed. And if she needed it, then Ron obviously needed it, too. "Come on, boyfriend, let's go for a run!"

2\. A/N See the story " _Making KP_ " for more back story and details.

 _ **Working Out**_

Kim pulled Ron into the bedroom to change into workout clothes. Ron bent to the inevitable and was soon decked out in running shoes, shorts and a "Join the Red Shirts, It only hurts for a second" tee shirt. Actually, compared to a Barkin football workout, this would be a stroll in the park. Outside, stretching out muscles that really did need some exercise, he noticed Kim was wearing her mom's running vest. "Kim, what's with the vest?"

"I borrowed it from Mom, it's only twenty-five pounds, how hard can it be?" After a few false starts where Kim had to stop to adjust the vest to her more slender build, they were soon running a six-minute mile pace following a cattle trail winding across the pasture. The trail would take them to a little meadow that Kim used as her meditation 'place of serenity'. A couple of electric motorcycles were orbiting them at a far enough distance to give them a feeling of privacy.

Reaching the meadow, Kim called a break and dropped back to an easy jog. "I can't believe," (pant) "that Mom runs," (pant) "under a seven-minute" (pant) "mile pace in a 5K" (pant) "wearing this" (pant)

"Your mom is an amazing woman in many respects KP. But we haven't been out running in a while."

"Yeah, I guess I've always known that she was amazing." (pant) "I guess I need to make sure I tell her that. OK, boyfriend, how about a little sparring?"

"I don't know about sparring, how about some pair katas as a warm up? Going to lose the vest?"

"Nah, I'll keep it on and see how much it messes up my balance. Might need to fight in body armor some day."

They started running through katas from their favorite styles of martial arts. "Reaching for the blue" gave them extra power and agility. The rough men on the electric bikes could be forgiven for paying a little less attention to their surroundings and a little more to the couple performing a beautiful dance of grace, beauty, and power.

Then Kim screwed up. She didn't mean to, but seeing that Ron was really in the zone she decided to throw in an unexpected attack to mix it up a little. When the kata called for her to step back and dodge a foot sweep, she pressed forward with a leaping snap kick and a descending hammer blow. To her surprise, Ron grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground stopping both attacks. Apparently, Ron hadn't planned this defense as he held her in the air trying to figure out how to let go of her without getting hurt. Then Kim had a flashback of Warmonga being held up in the air right before being gutted by Warhawk. A blue flash lit the meadow.

Fred Dyers and Ed Dyalov had pulled 'follow and protect' duty that morning. Riding the electric bikes on such a beautiful day couldn't n't n't be considered hard duty in any sense. Stopping to watch Ann's kids run through their training katas was amazing. While both had combat hand to hand training and experience, they recognized art when they saw it and these kids were martial artists. Then something went obviously wrong. Kim closed on Ron with a double attack and instead of a block and counter, Ron simply grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground. There was a blue flash and Kim drew up her legs looking like she was running up Ron's body and kicked off into a backward flip, twisting out of Ron's grip. While straightening out of the backflip Kim reached out and snatched a wide bladed sword out of the air. Immediately bouncing to take a step forward, Kim launched herself at Ron, aiming a sword strike at his head. Ron dropped to one knee and struck up with a solar plexus strike behind the blade as it swung over him. Kim crumpled around Ron's hit and fell to the ground, landing on her back bouncing once but otherwise didn't move.

Ron staggered to his feet and knelt next to Kim. The absolute panic that Ron radiated was proof that something was seriously wrong. Fred paused to radio in a MEDEVAC request to their location and then raced down to join Ed who was already halfway to the kids. Ron unbuckled Kim's weight vest and then tore her tee shirt open, relieved to see her normal pale, unblemished skin from her waist to her neck. No cuts, no blood, no forming bruises. Relief that Kim was OK released Ron's hold on the MMP's 'blue' and Ron sagged to his hands and knees.

"...James, as soon as the kids get a chance to breathe, I need to give Ron that college acceptance letter. But I'm sure there are more questions coming tonight and I don't see how we can avoid setting up a meeting between Ron and Amy Hall…"

"DR CREDIBLE! MOVE YOUR ASS! KIMBERLY IS DOWN!" Chaos' bellowed command interrupted James and Ann's discussion.

Ann's heart skipped a beat, but her body was already in motion. Running out the back door, she caught the helmet tossed to her by Nova. "Med kit is on the bike, I can get there faster than the Suburban."

Ann jammed on the helmet and climbed on behind Nova. Her butt had barely touched the seat before Nova took off like a rocket. People were loading into the Suburban as they raced around the bunkhouse. Nova stuck to the trail where she could see the ground, the tall prairie grass in the fields concealed holes and rocks. Not that she couldn't have picked her way through, but she desperately wanted raw speed now. Nova's rage was close to the surface, giving her faster reflexes and the wolf's skill in finding a path that kept the bike on the ground most of the time. She slid to a stop close to Kim a full two minutes ahead of the Suburban. Ann leaped off the bike and ran to Kim with Nova right behind, carrying the med kit.

Ed was kneeling and was using his knees to prop up Kim to help her breathe. Kim's eyes were wide with panic and she was trying to say something, but still hadn't gotten a full breath back.

Ann did a quick check of Kim finding nothing more serious than the fall knocking the wind out of her. Kim was starting to breathe deeply and was trying to say something about Ron and aliens, but still wasn't making any sense.

Ann went to Ron next, he was on his hands and knees panting, his heart racing, his recent panic, and fear still evident on his face.

By now the meadow was filling with people, many carrying weapons and looking ready to shoot something. Ann looked back over at Kim, James was kneeling on the ground and had scooped her up in his arms.

Ed walked over to Ann, "Doc, I think they both had some sort of PTSD flashback. They were going through katas and then maybe got out of step? Ron was holding Kim up in the air by her arm, then there was a flash of blue light. Kim flipped backward to escape and then came back at Ron with a sword. Ron dropped below the sword strike, struck Kim in the chest as she vaulted over him. Kim collapsed on the ground, Ron got up and tore Kim's shirt open like he was expecting her to be injured. You could see the relief on his face when he saw she was OK, then he sort of sagged and fell to hands and knees."

"Ron, baby, sweetheart, talk to me please." Kim had gotten loose from her dad and was kneeling next to Ron with one arm around him.

"I saw you die," sobbed Ron, "I saw Warhawk holding you by the arm and then he…he…"

"I'm OK, I'm OK, are you OK? Did I cut you anywhere?" Kim interrupted.

"I'm fine, Guess it's lucky I'm way shorter, huh" Ron sat back on his heels and took Kim in his arms. Tried to smile, but failed.

"So, are you the one that modified my shirt?" Kim mock-growled.

"Yeah, it's a good look on you, don't you think?" Ron tried again to smile.

"Give me your shirt, I feel like I am coming down with a case of naked here. You even ripped my sports bra."

"Sorry KP," Ron stripped off his tee shirt and handed it to her, "but I had to make sure you weren't cut open or anything."

"I know baby, it's OK".

The two teens helped each other up.

"So," said Kim, looking around at everyone while stripping off her tattered shirt and sports bra then pulling on Ron's shirt, "Does anybody know if there are any of those chocolate dipped, deep fat fried cheesecake kabobs left?" The tight band squeezing her heart loosened when she heard Ron snort in amusement and he even smiled a little. Being the distraction was pretty good sometimes.


	14. About time to move on

_**Author's Note**_

I haven't been putting these in front of every chapter, by now you should have realized that I am not a Disney writer, don't own these characters and this is fan fiction done for my pleasure and I hope maybe a couple of you enjoy it also.

The appearance of Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin are thanks to Sentinel103 and appeared in the epic "Once Again" story arc. Using them cost me a half day of writing as I had to browse through my favorite parts 'once again'. I expect them to really appear in the next chapter. The name "Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow" is from Steve Jackson's game Illuminati.

If you read (or hear) a piece of work from a favorite author/performer that you like and they did a good job, leave them a review. Authors/Singers/Musicians love evidence that someone is actually reading or listening to their work. I have found inputs from reviewers invaluable in shaping this story.

 _ **Cookout**_

Ann took a sip from her tall glass of James' orange juice/cherry/berry blend. Somehow this afternoon's events made adding a couple of ounces of tequila to this glass seem appropriate. Kim and Ron were sitting at a picnic table, talking with Chaos. From what she could tell from a distance Chaos was a great listener. Kim had made good on her threat and was munching on one of those horrendous chocolate dipped, deep fat fried, cheesecake kabobs. Ever since they had made it back from the meadow, several of her rough men had been "close, but not too close" to the kids, giving them what emotional support they could. If she had to do it all over again, she would have tried hard to make Chaos an ally instead of meekly allowing herself to be sent back to Germany.

Several of the Federal Marshals and Secret Service agents had quietly slipped away taking Yori and Evin with them to run down a lead on a suspected plot to assassinate Ron and Rufus. She had heard Nana complaining, something about "Stupid Fred" and "Gang, let's split up." Ann wasn't sure what that was about, but later she noticed that there were now two rough men on the roof of the bunkhouse with rifles.

Farther out in the yard, Tim was kneeling at a portable telemetry console next to their prototype robot Pegasus, 'Tornado'. Tim was under one of the wings, adjusting something. To Ann's eye, Tornado's wings were oversized, but she would assume those kids knew what the proper size was. Joss was in the saddle balancing a keyboard in her lap and typing with Rufus on her shoulder chatting away.

"Slim and I double checked their designs and their construction last night after they went to bed." James had moved beside her and was quietly talking to Ann alone. "All flight systems are at least redundant, some of the critical ones have triple redundancy and with total power loss, the wings will fully extend and let it safely glide to the ground. The boys are taking no chances with their cousin."

James took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "They even gave up the ability to go sub-orbital in exchange for safety features."

"Sir, who are you and what have you done with my real sons?" Ann jested. "Will they be ready for a test flight today?"

"No," James answered, "Not before noon tomorrow, they still need to purge the fuel lines and do a twelve-hour pressure test on the hydraulics."

"Well, in that case, cheers!" Ann toasted her husband, took her novel, sat down in the shade by the pool and started to read.

Ron was surprised by Chaos, he was expecting that a Sergeant Major to be someone that yelled all the time like Barkin. Chaos had talked quietly to them about the last few days. Was it really only a week ago that he and Kim faced off against Warhawk? Ron felt a little better and Chaos had them convinced to seek out counseling. Ron and Kim had agreed to start when they got back to Middleton.

"Kimmie, I need to borrow Ronald, it's time to grill burgers and tuna steaks." James walked up and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder."

"Uh, sure dad, are you using your custom grill?" Kim got up off of Ron's lap. 'Damn,' she thought, 'Tim and Jim were supposed to make sure that grill had a fatal accident!'

"You bet Kimmie-cub, got it all tuned up and tested. Come on Ron, the liquid oxygen tanks are connected and ready to go!"

A crowd was gathering around the grill area. At least behind the "Danger! Rocket Blast Area!" tape barrier that was placed about twenty feet around the grill.

The grill was a masterpiece of steampunk solid booster technology. A power conveyor belt fed charcoal briquettes from a supply bin into the fire bed. The grate over the charcoal was a high-temperature iridium alloy with a food safe ceramic coating. The liquid oxygen system helped it burn charcoal at the rate of twenty-five pounds per minute. James had originally planned on rocket fuel but changed his design because Ann, in a subtle bid for a normal grill, had said that food cooked on charcoal tasted better.

Ron stood at the grill in a fire resistant suit borrowed from the Space Center's firefighters. To one side was a table with stacks of frozen burger patties and tuna steaks and to the other side was a table with empty platters.

Ron reached for the blue and some of the people around him might have noticed a slight blue glow from his faceplate. He gave James a thumbs up. James turned on the liquid oxygen (LOX) injectors and tossed a lit cigarette onto the preloaded charcoal. James had bought a pack of cigarettes last summer for just this purpose. The oxygen caused the lit cigarette to burst into flames igniting the charcoal and then it appeared that the fires from hell itself erupted in front of Ron. Ron started rapidly flipping burgers and tuna steaks on the grill, immediately turning them over and removing them to a plate.[1] Spectators were driven back by the heat and it was hard to see Ron from the glare of the inferno of James' grill. Two minutes later, James shut off the LOX injectors and charcoal delivery system. Ron waddled away from the grill and Kim sprayed him down with a water from a garden hose. Steam came off of Ron's hot protective gear. Helping Ron off with the suit, she asked, "Are you OK? How did it go?"

"I'm good, I was trying for a quarter second per side, I think the burgers might have made it, the tuna steaks seemed to do better."

James actually got good reviews from people trying the "LOX-burgers" which he graciously credited to Ron's cooking skills.

After dinner, Ron and Kim were flatly told 'no' when they offered to take a shift doing patrols. Ron, all the Possibles and many of the others migrated down to the basement for a "bad science fiction movie night". As seating was limited, Ron stretched out on the floor with a spare pillow under his head and Kim stretched out on the floor using him for a pillow. Ann was curled up in James' lap reading her novel, it had literally been months since she had been able to read for pleasure and she was taking advantage of the down time. Besides, she was in the mood for a romance story and "The Wrath" with a young Charlie Sheen wasn't a romance by her standards. Even though Charlie Sheen and Sherilyn Fen rode off into the sunset at the end of the movie.

Looking up she saw that Joss had joined Kim in using a now sleeping Ron as a pillow. Later, Kim caught her attention by standing up to get something and Joss snickered something about "Keeping her spot warm for her." A few minutes later, Ann heard Kim tease Joss to "unhand my BFBF, you wench". Joss had snuggled down to rest her head on Ron's shoulder and she had pulled his arm around her. Kim's tone was teasing, but Ann noticed a hard glare from Slim directed at the kids. "Kimmy," she said quietly, "Maybe you should move Ron to somewhere more comfortable to sleep."

"OK, mom. 'night everybody."

1\. Google "Youtube liquid oxygen BBQ" and you will see why Kim wanted that grill put out of commission.

 _ **Reporting In**_

Yori had her eyes closed and was sitting cross-legged on a mat on the porch of the bunkhouse with Rufus sitting erect in her lap. His legs weren't long enough for the Lotus Position, but it was close enough. Kim steered a sleepy Ron past them on the way to the Behemoth and bed. "Rufus, you sleeping in the Behemoth tonight?" she called in a low voice trying not to disturb Yori in case the Ninja was meditating.

"Sleep with Yori" replied Rufus

"OK, night Rufus, night Yori," Kim said quietly.

"O-yasumi nasai," replied Yori.

Kim guided her BFBF up the steps and into the Behemoth, closing the door behind them.

Rufus glowed with a soft blue that spread over Yori.

Yori looked up from the bench she was sitting on to the Japanese beech and mountain maple trees growing in this part of the meditation garden. Master Sensei was seated on the other end of the bench. He, like the trees, had a translucent quality. "Yori, it is good to see you at last. The reports I have received along with the proposed alliance papers with the EGBT all speak well of your skills. You look well, my daughter [1], your aura is strong. Are you with the Chosen One now?"

"Sensei, the concept of a single Chosen One as described in the ancient scrolls may be flawed. Ron Stoppable and Rufus seem to be the permanent hosts of the Mystical Monkey Power. However, Kim Possible can call the Lotus Blade to her hand. I have witnessed both Ron and Rufus imbue another with MMP power similar to the legends of the jade statues. Rufus is giving me a mystical boost as I speak."

"Odd that I cannot see our small friend. Surely he is not shy?"

"No, Sensei. Rufus is not present as he fears that we may wish to discuss things that we will not want him to hear."

"A most perceptive and honorable warrior. I have heard reports of the death of the senior Chinese Military commander that ordered the attack on Ron and Rufus. Hirotaka is now visiting the Shaolin temple where the attackers originated to ensure that we need not remove any more of their masters. It appears that these Shaolin, like our own school, had thorns to be pruned."

Yori shuddered, "Like masters Makoto and Nariko?"

"They have passed on to where I hope their ancestors will explain the error of their ways for eternity."

"We tracked down another threat today, Sensei. British agents were trying to hire gang members to attempt kidnapping on the Possible family for the purpose of getting Ron and Rufus out in the open. I passed the information about these agents to Team Cobra for resolution. I fear that we may be too late and the hired thugs may be preparing to attack."

Master Sensei nodded, "I trust that you and the others can keep the Possible clan safe. I have just received credit card billing for two tickets to London, the flight should be landing in about five hours. First class tickets in fact. I expect an interesting expense report from Team Cobra shortly."

Yori hid a giggle behind her hand, "I suspect that Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin will have a most reasonable justification for their tickets. You should expect additional expenses for "European style" clothes to follow shortly."

"Indeed my daughter, but considering that you set them on a British threat, what connection might they have found in eliminating this threat that causes their haste to England?"

Yori pondered the possibilities. Lord Fiske was British, but he is a statue underneath the main courtyard at Yamanouchi, his servant Bates had returned to take care of his estate the last she had heard, then there was…

"Fukushima!"

"Indeed, my heart is heavy that he still follows a path of madness and greed. I fear that Wanda's vengeance will be swift and terrible when she finds him."

"Sensei, Lord Fiske and Fukushima may not have been totally wrong. Did they not claim that the Lotus Blade and MMP were intelligent entities that could be made into powerful allies and not just mindless tools for their possessor?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Rufus was telling me that Kim talks to a spirit of the MMP and that it manifests itself as a small kitten when it speaks to her. This spirit of the MMP claims to be tired of being just a tool for violence and wants to share in its host's happiness, love, and humor. In addition, the video of the Shaolin's attack clearly shows the Lotus Blade acting independently. Perhaps you should instruct Wanda and Suzie to not kill him immediately until we can find out what information he knows?"

"Fukushima used deceit to betray Wanda, his betrothed, using Suzie, her best friend. Then he betrayed the school by stealing the Lotus Blade. He is trying to kill the Chosen One and possess the MMP and the Lotus Blade. I believe that to give such an order to Wanda and Suzie when I know in my heart that it will not be obeyed will cause much more grief and anguish than the loss of any information that Fukushima possesses. Sometimes you cannot order a typhoon to go somewhere else and you just must weather it the best you can."

Master Sensei brightened, "Was Ohlson-sensei able to teach Ron to fully draw on the power of the MMP?"

"She has given basic instruction to Ron Stoppable, Rufus and Kim Possible on how to draw on the power while in a calm state. They seem to be able to draw on the power without drawing on the anger. If Rufus' story of Kim talking to the spirit of the MMP is accurate, then I worry that the techniques used to force control of the MMP may be counter productive. Perhaps the ancient Yamanouchi Ninja of old were guilty of treating the MMP as a pit-dog, only something to fight with."

Master Sensei nodded, "Perhaps it was best that we did not teach Ron Stoppable the old scrolls. But it would be worth mentioning the old tales that the MMP enhanced fertility in people imbued with it."

Yori blanched. "I had not heard of that Sensei!"

"It was a small note in a very old scroll."

"I should be going Sensei, it is late here and I don't want to overtire Rufus."

"Very well my daughter, it was most pleasant to hear from you."

Yori dropped her meditative state faster than week-old sushi and ran to the side of the Behemoth. Placing her finger tips lightly on the window, she felt for vibrations from movement within. As far as she could tell, Ron and Kim were fast asleep. If so, she did not want to wake them for something that might be unnecessary for them to know before morning. At the worse, there were "after the fact" contraceptives. Then she thought to ask Rufus. She ran back to the porch where she had unceremoniously dumped Rufus in her haste. "Rufus," she whispered "Have Ron and Kim been doing things that look like they are trying to get Kim pregnant?"

Rufus blinked in surprise, "Don't think so. Not an expert in human mating. Why?"

"Sensei told me that the MMP might be able to enhance fertility. Humans sometimes mate for pleasure without wanting to get pregnant."

"Ron suspects extra fertile. Ron and Kim extra careful. Sleepy. Tell them in morning. Will be OK."

Hoping that Rufus was correct, Yori scooped him up and went inside to find their bed.

1\. Yori is not really Sensei's daughter, Sensei is childless, but in his heart, all his students are his children.

 _ **Bloody MMP**_

Kim woke to cramps and a feeling of general abdominal discomfort that seemed distantly familiar. She felt wet and sticky "down below" and drowsily put her hand down there to check. Her eyes snapped open, blood! Blood all over the sheets, all over her and even all over Ron! Damn, damn, dammit! She hadn't had a period in over three years and had gotten in the habit of sleeping commando. Apparently, the mother of all periods started last night. Normally, this would be a major embarrassment, but survivable. Now she was sleeping with Ron, who she assumed would freak out waking up with them covered in blood. An MMP powered, PTSD-driven freak out would be a disaster that could have a body count. They were sleeping with legs intertwined and the odds of her extracting herself without waking up Ron was small given that they were glued together by sticky blood in places. She needed help and reached not for the blue of the MMP, but reached for the little black fuzzy personification of it. She was rewarded by feeling her consciousness split into a "Loving Kim" tangled up with the bloody love of her life and "Kitten Kim" sitting cross-legged on the bed with a little black kitten standing on her knee looking up at her.

"You two are doing it wrong," the kitten wordlessly said, "In order to have children Ron needs to insert his…"

"We are not trying to have children!" Kitten Kim interrupted, "we can talk about that later, right now, we have to figure out how to keep Ron from going berserk when he wakes and sees all this blood!"

"Are you supposed to bleed this much? I was expecting some when I fixed you, but this…"

"You fixed me! I wasn't broken you stupid cat!"

"But the cycles that refreshed your reproductive system had stopped. I adjusted your hormones to get them started again." The little blue kitten looked crushed.

"I stopped those cycles on purpose!" Kitten Kim fought to calm down and focus on her mission: to figure out how to make it so no one would get hurt this morning. "Look, I appreciate that you look out for me and Ron, I really do. But please talk to me before you fix anything, OK? When Ron wakes up with us covered in blood it might trigger a nightmare-while-awake thing and people could get hurt if Ron thinks they are hurting me. Can we do anything to get rid of this blood?"

The kitten blinked a couple of times. "I don't know how to use the MMP to get rid of the blood. Maybe Ron's personification of the MMP could gently wake him up and help him remain calm?"

"I don't think that Ron has a personification of the MMP!" Kitten Kim was getting desperate because Loving Kim felt Ron start to move in her arms. She also saw the blue glow arrive as Ron called on the power.

"Of course he does, he just doesn't accept it because he thinks the MMP is something he stole from you."

"Can you call it for him, please? I think we are running out of time!"

The smell of blood was setting Ron's nerves on fire. Kim was hurt! He was trapped and had to break free to save her! Ron struggled to rise to consciousness while calling the blue to help him save Kim and destroy those who were killing her.

Ron opened his eyes to find himself kneeling on the scrubby grass beside a bloody and still bleeding Kim. Towering above him was a laughing Warhawk waving a dagger dripping blood, a hole torn in his chest. "You pathetic human! I don't need that heart to fight!"

Ron tried to call the blue, call all the MMP, the power the anger, the rage! He felt the power surge through his body, but the screaming monkey voices were silent. Instead, all he heard was a soft cooing sound like the monkeys were trying to soothe one of their troop. Ron felt a huge, warm, gentle hand on his shoulder. The other hand gently stroked his cheek. Looking up, he saw the concerned face of a Mangani. "My child," it spoke gently to him, "Your mate is upset, you must comfort her."

"But she's bleeding, dying! Warhawk has hurt her! I must defend her! I must get her help! I must have revenge!"

The Mangani looked sad. "My child, this is not real. It waved a huge hand and Warhawk dissipated like smoke. This is only the echo of evil that you and your mate have already defeated. Look down and see the truth."

Ron found himself standing by the bed in the Behemoth. He looked down and saw himself in the grip of a growing nightmare being held tightly in the arms of a worried and bleeding Kim.

"Beloved child, the blood is embarrassing to her, but she is not hurt. But she is afraid that it will trigger the waking nightmares in you. She is afraid that you will suffer because of her."

"But the blood! She's still bleeding!"

"Child, you have been her friend practically all her life, surely you have noticed that once she became a young woman, she would bleed periodically?"

"Well, yes, but never like this and not at all for a long time now. She takes medicine so it was supposed to stop."

"I fear that is our fault. We noticed that her reproductive organs were not refreshing themselves and we fixed it and restarted her body's refresh cycle."

"Why would you do that?"

"We saw you trying to have a child and wanted to help. By the way, you are doing it wrong, you need to put your…"

"We are not trying to get Kim pregnant!", Ron interrupted. "We were just, well, you see, this kind of physical contact is pleasurable and can be a way to become closer as a couple. It is an expression of love and affection like kissing only more intimate. Is this making any sense?"

"No, but we will think about what you say and observe."

"Oh man, I am in so much trouble. I dragged Kim into this and now she will feel that she has lost control of her body. Kala, what am I going to do?"

"Take a deep breath and release the blue. You don't need it right now."

Ron relaxed and felt the blue flow off of him. He tried a deep, relaxing breath, but only managed a gasp.

"Now wake up and say something funny." he was told.

"Funny? What? How will that help?"

"Child, just try. Even if you fail to make her laugh, she will see that you are all right and that will make her happy. Right now she is worried that you will go into an unthinking rage believing she has been attacked and injured. She is afraid that people will die because of this rage."

The words were like ice water poured on Ron's hot panic. "Kim is afraid of me?" a part of Ron's soul started to shrivel and die.

Huge hands gently gave him a shake, "No child, she does not fear you, only that your demons will cause you to hurt others thinking that you are defending her. Now wake up and say something funny!"

'Time to wake up and face the music, I guess' thought Ron, Then a random thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute, shouldn't you have a tail? Aren't you my mind's interpretation of the Mystical Monkey Power, not the Mystical Great Ape Power?"

The Mangani grinned displaying great fangs and gently smacked the back of Ron's head with a huge hand. "I am what you made me, you silly child! Now be funny! Do it now!"

Ron relaxed and snapped back into his waking self. "Be funny" was his mantra as he rose to consciousness, releasing the blue as he rose.

Loving Kim felt Ron jerk awake with a gasp. He rolled over the best he could, given their tangle of limbs, "Why Miss Kimberly Ann, I think you are stuck on me."

Loving Kim laughed in relief, "That was awful."

The kitten spoke to Kitten Kim as the two Kims snapped back together. "We will talk later, I have much to learn about you and Ron and the things you do."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess," Ron pulled Kim close after he got mostly unstuck and untangled.

"Not your fault, boyfriend," Kim gave him a fairly quick kiss, "Could you get me a warm damp towel, please? And a tampon from your pocket med kit?" Kim blessed the stupid military action novel that Ron had read where the hero used a tampon to stop the bleeding from a bullet wound. Ever since then, Ron had stocked three in the little med kit he always carried in a cargo pocket. Of course, she had thought a little differently that time when his med kit popped open and spilled its contents in cheer practice that time…

 _ **Chillin' and Drillin'**_

Ron was down in the laundry washing sheets and blankets and quite frankly feeling pretty smug. He had ratted out Kim's condition to her mom. Then Ron casually mentioned to Chaos that Ann needed to take her little Kimmy to see a doctor about some 'woman's issue thing' that was probably 'no big'. So, about an hour ago, Mrs Dr P, Kim, Janis, Chrissy, Nova, and Yori had been driven to town in the Suburban by Chaos. He figured that Kim was in safe enough hands.

Ron finished the pre-wash rinsing and repeated the pre-treatment for getting out the blood stains. Unfortunately, Ron was experienced in getting blood stains out of clothing. That came with being Kim's sidekick. Fortunately, they had slept on the giant terrycloth beach blanket which had reduced collateral damage. Tim, Jim, and Joss were down folding towels for the pool and sauna. Slim's ranch didn't really have a staff except when he was hosting grad students for a seminar, so visitors pitched in to help. Setting the washer to "mega-super-wash", Ron went to help the others. "So, you all going to try to fly Tornado after lunch?"

"Sure, the pressure tests look good, we just need to finish…" said Tim folding the last towel.  
"testing some emergency landing code and it's rockets are go!" enthused Jim, picking up a stack of towels.

"These boys have to finish testing their code, My collision avoidance code is ready and passing tests now." Joss bragged, picking up a stack of towels.

Ron grabbed the rest of the towels and they all trooped out by the pool and placed their towels in a cabinet.

"Ron, while Jim and Tim are finishing up, is there an Aikido kata that you could teach me?" Joss asked.

"Uh, sure. Why Aikido and why me?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm thinking that for me right now, your style of 'let your attackers beat the crap out of themselves' would work best for me. I don't see myself going toe to toe with bad guys like you and Kim can do. I figure I should start out with something that lets me hurt a bad guy and then lets me run away."

"OK, but why me? There are plenty of Mrs Dr P's rough men that are better fighters than I am."

"Nana told me that Kim says that you are the go-to person for learning 'Distraction Aikido' and besides, all these guys are way bigger than me. You learned this while you were still growing, I'm hoping you remember what it is like to be smaller than your opponent."

"Wow, Kim said that? Alright, if the Ron man is the go-to guy, then Sifu Ron is at your service, grasshopper." Ron smiled with delight at hearing what Kim had said.

"Do I need to run and change into a Judo Gi?"

Ron checked out Joss' apparel. She had a Kim-style crop top, jeans that looked loose enough to move in and sneakers. "No, I think you are dressed OK, drop to one knee and let's make sure those jeans won't be too tight." Joss did and Ron, after remembering to ask her permission to touch her, checked to make sure the fabric wasn't so tight it would rip or restrict her movement.

Ron started with a simple kata designed to practice movement that was always in balance. Ron was pleased. He knew that he had little teaching experience, but Joss was a natural. Once she had the movements down, he called a halt.

"Now because you look like a 'weak woman of Earth'," Ron said, "a fool will often grab you by the wrist to drag you off somewhere. So you kick his butt with a basic turning technique…" [1]

Evin and one of the Federal Marshals, Alethea Korzhan, had wandered over to watch, so Ron asked Alethea if he could use her to demonstrate. Ron showed Joss how to step in a circle toward and to the outside of the opponent while pulling your arm along with the opponents arm into the circle. "Once you get them off balance and have their arm bent in a direction that it wasn't meant to bend, you can run them into a door, trip them over a table or just dump them and move on to the next guy."

"But can't he get away just by letting go of you?" Joss couldn't imagine it was that easy.

"He grabbed you, you would be surprised how people hate to let go. And that brings up the topic of wrist locks…"

Pretty soon Joss and Ron were working on this first basic technique along with Evin and Alethea who apparently had quite a lot of martial arts training. None the less, Ron was always Joss' attacker in the drills, explaining, "Joss, you can really hurt someone who doesn't know how to keep you from putting too much stress on their joints. I know how to tumble or fall in a way to relieve the pressure. You can't fool around with this stuff, OK? This means no showing off to your friends."

Nana finally finished with her in-box emails and reports. Thinking maybe some heat would be good for her old bones, she showered and slipping on a bathrobe, wandered out toward the sauna. There seemed to be some sort of martial arts demonstration going on. She saw one of the Federal Marshals, Evin, Ron and was that Joss? Seeing Slim by the pool, she stopped on her way to the sauna. "Son, is Joss taking up martial arts? Is that Aikido?"

Slim grumbled, "Joss ain't old enough to be fighting. And I think that boy is using it as an excuse to put his hands on my baby girl."

Nana watched as Joss did a perfect turning move, capturing Ron in a wrist lock and then Ron was forced to flip and slam into the ground to avoid having his arm twisted off. Nana grimaced at the force of Ron's fall. "Son, get a grip. No boy takes punishment like that just to be able to touch a girl. Certainly not while she is wearing clothes and in public."

Nana watched the marshal hand her gun belt to a spectator then walk over to Ron, bow and take up a defense position. Ron bowed to Joss who returned the bow and trotted off to the house. Probably to shower and change, the girl was dripping sweat. Ron bowed to his new opponent and the match was on.

Nana figured that heat on old bones had priority over watching a martial arts match, so she walked over to the sauna, grabbed a freshly laundered towel and stepped into steamy heaven.

1\. This is the basic technique that Ron was showing Joss: On YouTube: watch?v=XGaE9hTHrh0

 _ **Flight of the Pegasus**_

Ron held a cold pack to the side of his face. He wasn't sure whether it was Joss or Alethea that clocked him, but it would be more fun to say it was Joss that gave him the shiner so he could tease her about it. His memory of the match with Alethea was a little fuzzy there at the end, He remembered Alethea starting a move that was really cool, but was going to hurt. The next thing he remembered was Mrs Dr P shining a light in his eyes and asking him what year it was. He remembered Alethea apologizing to Kim for breaking her boyfriend, "I screwed up and made a move that was going to hurt either him or me and Ron took the hit". Kim's response was forgiving, "Not a problem Alethea, he ratted me out to mom this morning. Nothing was wrong like I told him, but I spent the whole morning getting poked, prodded, and stuck with needles."

Lunch was cold cuts, potato salad, chips and such. Soon everyone was ready for the after lunch entertainment.

Ann stood by the side along with James and Slim. Farther out in the yard, Tim and Jim were kneeling at a portable telemetry console next to a helmeted Joss sitting in the saddle of 'Tornado', their prototype robot Pegasus. And was that a little pink face looking over Joss' shoulder?

Slim said, "Joss has been researching the roots of the old confederate rebel yell. She claims that it is really a Comanche or Scottish battle cry and you are supposed to be able to yell it while you are running towards the enemy without running out of breath for the actual fighting." Chuckling, he continued, "She taught it to her entire soccer team. Them kids charging down the field was really something to hear. So, if you hear what sounds like a demon shrieking, that's Joss."

Ann saw Joss exchange a 'thumbs up' with Jim and Tim, maybe it was time to start? Sure enough, with a soft whine of a small turbine engine, the robot mantled its wings and then performed a flapping motion. Tornado started off at a trot extending its enormous wings and then jumped into the air, gliding maybe fifty yards before landing and turning around. The shrill ringing scream of Joss' rebel yell and her son's cheers of triumph turned all eyes towards them. Not that most people weren't already looking at Tornado the robot Pegasus.

Ann saw Slim move out of the corner of her eye. He was cheering and waving his hat, but his eyes had the same look that James had when Kim left on a mission. The look of worry, pride and the struggle to not tell her to stay home and stay safe. Both of the Possible girls had good men for fathers.

Tornado started toward them at a gallop building up speed. After about 100 yards, it gave its wings a tremendous down beat and launched into the sky. They all heard Joss' piercing rebel yell as it flew over them steadily gaining altitude with every beat of its massive wings. As it approached the pool, a pink shape separated from it and hit the water with a very small splash. One of the Secret Service agents stepped over and pulled Rufus from the water and set him on the ground. Spotting James, Slim, and Ann, the little mole rat raced over to join them.

After gaining enough altitude, Tornado started imitating a hawk riding thermals, cutting lazy circles around the ranch.

James bent down and scooped up Rufus. "Didn't you want to fly with Joss?"

"Joss wanted first flight solo. Made sure takeoff good," squeaked Rufus, "gave Joss boost."

"What kind of boost, little partner?" Slim narrowed his eyes.

Rufus' eyes flared blue.

"Don't know that I like the idea of that mystical hoodoo stuff on my baby girl," Slim objected, "seems like that boy's already got too many of our young'uns mixed up with that nonsense."

Ann started to growl a response but was distracted by Rufus squirming out of James' grasp and racing toward Ron in a blue blur. Ron was pointing urgently to his Kimmunicator and saying something to Chaos who pulled out a radio. Nearby Nova was shedding clothes in haste. Kim had stood up and was talking urgently into her Kimmunicator. Tim and Jim were racing across the yard as Kim reached up grabbing a sword. The sword turned into a round shield and Kim threw it like a Frisbee towards Tornado.

Tornado was moving back towards them and was now maybe a mile away circling again like a hawk checking out a possible mouse.

"Joss spotted a semi-truck unloading a…", Tim panted.  
"bunch of dirt bikes on the highway…", Jim gasped, equally out of breath.  
"They are all headed this direction…", Tim said.  
"The riders have guns, we told her to…" Jim said.  
"come back, but she insisted on being…", Tim said  
"our eyes in the sky!", Jim nearly wailed.

"Valkyrie, this is Ground Pounder, what is your status and what do you see, over?", crackled a small unit in Jim's hand.

"Ground Pounder, I count twelve rats about to cross the drainage ditch south of the main gate. I don't think that they see me. They must be blind. Oh, wait, looks like five of their bikes got their front wheels stuck in the soft sand in the ditch and flipped over. A couple of them boys are going to feel that in the morning."

"What fool gave Joss the handle 'Valkyrie'?" Slim swore under his breath.

"Whoa! Those idjits blew up the fencing! Seven rats inbound." Joss' voice crackled on Jim's receiver.

Faint sounds of gunfire could be heard followed by louder cracks of high-caliber rifles from the roof of the bunkhouse. These particular rough men might be a little out of practice, but blowing a hole through a motorcycle's engine block at this range was quite doable."

"Don't shoot the white wolf Ground Pounder! She's a good guy! She's got three down, but I think she's hurt! Don't shoot the wolf!" Joss cried out.

To their horror, Tornado's wings folded and it started a rapid descent.

"The wolf is down! I'll get her!" Joss screamed.

"Valkyrie! Stay up! Valkyrie! Stay up! We need you watching! We have MEDEVAC on the way to the wolf! Stay high!"

Tornado extended its wings and they could see Joss pressed down in the saddle as the extra lift traded speed for a rapid gain in altitude.

"An explosion marked the end of the attack.

"Holy crap Ground Pounder, did they have a bomb on that bike? Uh, over."

"Valkyrie, can you get higher and keep a lookout for more rats? over"

"I have fifteen minutes of fuel. I'll keep a watch over you guys. Whoa, there are highway patrol showing up all over the place."

 _ **Ann's Meeting**_

A meeting to discuss the investigation into the attack was being held in the basement. The meeting consisted of Slim, James, Nana, Chaos, a captain from the Highway Patrol, and the leads of the visiting Federal Marshal and Secret Service teams. Ann was pointedly not invited and she was afraid she knew why.

Ann was sitting in the kitchen waiting to talk to Kim and Ron when her other kids pounced on her.

"Mom! Joss was never in danger! If Tornado had detected someone…" argued Tim.  
"shooting at Joss, it would have switched to 100% turbojet lift…" argued Jim.  
"and used its wings to protect her, It has…" pointed out Tim.  
"titanium feathers that overlap to make armor." pointed out Jim

"Ann, I had that cool shield that Kim threw up to me! The same one that she used to protect Ron!" added Joss.

"Joss, you are the most precious thing that your dad has in this life." Ann explained softly, "It was very hard for him to let you fly on Tornado even with him and James double checking your design. He worries about you becoming like Kim and getting hurt by bad people. Do not mention the lotus blade to him again. It rubs the fact that you might one day face serious danger in his face and he is not ready for that. I don't know what he said to Ron, but I believe that he will think about it and apologize."

"Did Uncle James ever have a problem with Ron?" Joss asked.

"Honey, James used to threaten Ron at least three times a week with a one way trip to a black hole if he ever hurt Kim." Ann explained while Jim and Tim snickered, "But he has changed his mind and now Ron has his blessing to have a serious relationship with Kim."

Sounds of angry steps across the back deck caught their attention.

"Mrs Dr P, I am so sorry to have endangered you and your family. It's time for me to leave," Ron said, walking in from the back door followed by an angry Kim.

"Sorry," squeaked Ron's cargo pocket, "should have stayed with Joss."

Ann sighed, yes, this was why she wasn't down in the basement. She thought that Kim and Ron should have been in that meeting instead of Slim stirring them up and leaving them alone to stew by themselves, but no, she was only a brain surgeon. What did she know?

The table erupted in protests. Ann reached into her pocket, pulled out a laser scalpel ejecting the battery and held it up. In her best Mom Command voice, she said, "Enough. I am invoking talking stick rules. Now Ron, why do you think that leaving will make us safer?" She handed the scalpel to Ron. Everyone froze and looked at Ron with wide eyes. "Oh for Heaven's sakes, kids. It doesn't have a battery in it, he can press any of the buttons and nothing will happen."

Ron blushed a little but started, "Well, there is this assassination thing out on Rufus and me. Today somebody hired a local gang to hold people hostage with a bomb until I and Rufus surrendered. A couple of days ago, a gang with rifles and nerve agents attacked us. Sooner or later, somebody is going to get killed because of me."

Kim looked fit to bust, but remained quiet and held out her hand. Ron put the scalpel in her hand, carefully and handle first.

"Mom, Uncle Slim blames Ron for this MMP and Lotus Blade 'hoodoo stuff' and for putting Joss in danger. I threw the Lotus Blade to Joss, not Ron. Rufus powered up Joss, not Ron. We did it because we wanted her to have the best protection we could give her. It's not Ron's fault these people are out to kill him! He didn't do anything wrong!"

Joss spluttered but remained silent at a look from Ann.

"Sorry" came a squeak from under the table.

"Rufus, get up here, no talking unless you hold the stick," Ann commanded.

The little mole rat climbed up Ron and dropped onto the table. He managed to look guilty and sad which for a mole rat was an achievement.

Kim held out the scalpel and Rufus put a paw on it. "Only wanted Joss safe. Love Joss. Love all my family." He took his paw off and slumped down.

Kim continued, "I believe that we are safer together than apart. But if Ron has to leave because the MMP and Lotus Blade are too dangerous or attract too much danger, then I have to leave because I have both. I know that I will be safer with Ron than by myself."

Shooting Ron a glare, she held the scalpel up and a man in a county sheriff's uniform reached over her shoulder and took it from her hand.

"This gives me the floor, right?" he said, "Good because I would appreciate it if Ms Kimberly, Ronald, and their traveling companions would stick close where we can get a hold of them for the next week. It appears that the financiers of today's little adventure have turned up dead in their hotel rooms. They had plane tickets to leave tonight. We may have some questions for you." He held the scalpel out. Ann took it.

"Sheriff, there is a meeting going on in the basement that just started. I think you will find the discussion and the people in the meeting both relevant and interesting. The basement is the second door over there." The sheriff tipped his hat and walked to the stairs.

"Tim, Jim, Joss, I need to have a private talk with Ron. Why don't you all go review the data from the Pegasus? You know that Slim is not going to let you fly it again until you can show him the performance data."

"Mom, should I leave?" Kim asked as the younger kids stalked out of the kitchen.

"That's up to Ron. This is BHS information and college stuff."

"I would like Kim to stay. It sounds like it might affect both of us."

Ann looked apologetic, "Now I know that this isn't the best time to bring up more things, and I'm really sorry, but I swear that if I don't do this now the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse will show up tomorrow and once again, we won't have time for me to give you this."

Ann handed Ron an envelope, "This came the day before I left Middleton. It is an acceptance letter from Eastern State University plus an offer of scholarships." Ron opened the envelope and with Kim looking over his shoulder, flipped through the pages.

"Your answer to them is due in a couple of weeks. I suggest the two of you talk about it. Talk to Nova, she is a professor there. That's the easy topic. Here is the hard one. I found the geneticist that worked on your case. You should probably set up a meeting."

Ann handed him a printout of the email from Dr Amy Hall.

Ron sat and stared at the paper. And stared.

Kim became concerned and looked over his shoulder to read the email.

Ann thought, 'Are these two silently freaking out?' Then she said, "Ron? Could you go check on Nova for me please?" After a pause, she tried more forcefully, "Ron!"

Ron jumped, "Yes, Mrs Dr P?"

"Go check on Nova for me, please. She claims that her shape-changer healing factor means that she is OK and gets annoyed when I check too often. Please go make sure she is OK. Please."

"Sure, Mrs Dr P," Ron got up and wandered out through the back door, heavily in thought.

Kim checked to see if they were alone and seeing nobody, growled, "Mom, I overheard Uncle Slim tell Ron that since he was already 'banging' one Possible girl, he didn't need a second one and to stay the hell away from Joss!"

Ann closed her eyes and groaned. She remembered thinking that 'Both of the Possible girls had good men for fathers'. They did, but they also had fathers who were idiots when it came to their girls and boys.

"Kim, Slim will regret saying that once he thinks about it. Now please go with Ron and make sure that if he leaves, he doesn't go alone."

"Sure Mom," Kim wrapped her arms around her mother in a crushing hug, "I love you mom."

"I love you too honey, take care of yourself and Ron, please". Ann said as Kim released her to trot out the door after Ron.

Ann put her head down on the table. After a moment, she heard a quiet, "Ann?" Ann looked up and saw Joss. "Hi honey, what do you need?"

"Can we talk?

"Honey, talking will cost you a hug."

Joss threw herself into Ann's arms.

 _ **Annealing**_

Ann hugged Joss tightly. How long had it been since Kim had hugged her this sweetly? Kim's hugs were full of love, but this hug from Joss' had that 'I trust that you can fix this, so please fix this for me' feeling that Kim was generally too self-sufficient to have in her hugs these days. "Talk to me Joss," Ann loosened her hold on the young woman.

"Ann, am I really just a spare?"

"Oh Honey, you heard that. I'm so sorry that I didn't have Kim bring you down with Ron. You aren't 'just' a spare, sweetheart. Marion and Slim wanted you for so long and wanted you so badly but just couldn't do it without help. I helped them because I knew you would be loved and cherished for yourself. You are only a spare if you want to be. The Blue Heart Society doesn't have you in their database. I donated my egg for you 'off the books' you might say. If it turns out that the world needs a young woman who can be the Chosen One and Wielder of the Lotus Blade, then you can step forward and say 'I can do it!'. But no one will ever come looking for you."

"But what about Ron and Kim? Wouldn't they be there?"

"They aren't invincible Joss, maybe they tried and fell fighting evil." A sob caught in Ann's throat.

"But Ann, what could I do, that Kim and Ron couldn't do?"

"Joss, the Coast Guard has a motto, something like 'You have to go out and try, you don't have to come back'. I am afraid that Kimmy and Ronald think that way and that one day they won't come back. But you can bet that if you find yourself finishing their task, that they will have blazed a heck of a trail for you. Jim and Tim will always be there for you if you need them. I'm sure others will join you. You never have to go out alone. But remember Joss, you get to decide what you want to try to be in life, whether that is a rancher, engineer, politician, plumber, heavy equipment operator or whatever. Maybe the first thing doesn't work out, that's OK, try something else. Do you know what the real Possible family motto is?"

"Anything is possible for a Possible?"

"No"

"Always say please and thank you?"

"No"

Joss looked puzzled. Ann bent over and whispered in her ear: "Nobody fucks with a Possible girl."

Joss's eyes went wide at the unexpected obscenity and she broke out laughing.

With a smirk, Joss asked, "Ann, is Ron really banging Kim?"

Ann groaned, "Joss, you really need to stop with the ninja style walking and go back to emulating a herd of cattle. I suspect that those two are limiting their affection to free range lips and hands, but it could be more. I don't know and am not going to ask." Giving Joss an affectionate squeeze, she continued. "However, you could ask them and if they tell you, let me know, OK?"

Joss giggled and then became serious again. "Are you sure I can be a Chosen One and Wielder of the Lotus Blade?"

Ann thought to herself, 'Slim Possible, you can bite my ass. Ron is a good man, Kim and Joss are good women.' To Joss, she said, "Honey, let's find out. Call it Joss. Ron claims that only a true Chosen One can call it to their hand. He can't call it directly to his hand. But Kim can."

"Are you sure it's OK?"

"Ron and Kim are on their way to talk to Nova. They aren't using it right now. Go ahead, give it a try."

Joss held out her hand like she had seen Kim do and squinted in concentration. After a few seconds, a glowing wakizashi tore through the screen door and the hilt slapped into Joss' hand. Joss' eyes were wide and there was a smile of triumph on her face that lit up the kitchen.

Ann had a small moment of regret, Slim was not going to be happy when he found out and she knew that he would eventually find out. Repeating the real Possible family motto to herself, she looked Joss in the eyes, "Joss, don't flaunt this in front of your Dad. He will not take it well."

"I have to keep it a secret?"

"Not forever, but at least until all this drama with Ron and Kim being in danger has passed. You should know that Lord Montgomery Fiske claimed that only someone charged with MMP could call the Lotus Blade, maybe in a week or so when the charge that Rufus gave you wears off, maybe you won't be able to call it. I don't know."

 _ **Backup**_

Kim and Ron found Nova's wolf form laying on a chaise lounge chair out by the pool. Several of the others were sitting around her watching Evin feed it hot dogs left over from the evening's cookout. The wolf's fur looked chewed and bloody in spots. The wolf dissolved into sparkles and Nova the woman appeared. Also looking a little chewed on in spots. Wrapping a blanket around her against the evening chill, she looked up. "Ron, Kim, you looked troubled. Come over and sit with us. A trouble shared is sometimes a trouble solved."

Ron and Kim pulled over chairs and sat down. "How are you doing Nova? I think you look better," said Ron.

"If I have enough protein and energy, changing forms helps a lot with healing. I think another cycle or two will get me in pretty good shape." Evin handed her a glass of beer and she took a sip.

"Blue power help?" squeaked Ron's pocket.

"No thank you, Rufus, I am doing fine as is. So Ron, what's up?"

"I found that my DNA was changed before I was born. One change was to remove the chance of genetically inherited disease, I don't know what other changes were made."

"Sorry Ron, I'm not seeing the problem yet." Nova munched on a cheese stick.

"Dr Amy Hall, who was also known as 'DNAmy' did my changes." Ron heard several people muttering at the name.

"Was she suspected of super villainy at the time?", Nova asked.

"I don't think she was."

"Is she a super villain now?", Nova persisted.

"I don't think so."

"So call her and make an appointment to go talk to her. I can't imagine her putting something with a long enough timed trigger to affect you now. Would you like some of us for backup?" Nova offered with general approval from the others.

Kim and Ron just looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh," said Chrissy, "you two really do your missions without backup, don't you? Well, we will fix that right now. What contact information do you have?"

Ron showed her the printout of the email.

Chrissy pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. To Ron's horror she started talking, "Hello, my name is Christina Rooms, I am calling on behalf of a Dr Ann Possible. Is this Dr Amy Hall? Great. Dr Hall… OK, then please call me Chrissy. Amy, we want a couple of people to drop by in person to talk to you regarding the subject of that email… Perfect, what's your address? Chrissy picked up Nova's phone, entered the address, and showed it to Nova who mouthed 'arrive late tomorrow'. Chrissy continued, "would the day after tomorrow, perhaps late morning, say around 10 AM work for you? Perfect, their names are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable… What? You remember them? … Oh, I am sure she still is one, you know, once a cuddler, always a cuddler…" Chrissy rolled her eyes. "OK, they will see you then. I beg your pardon? … " Chrissy asked Ron and Kim, "chocolate chip cookies or peanut butter?"

Nova interrupted "Peanut butter"

Chrissy suppressed a laugh saying "Peanut butter cookies, please and thank you. Have a good evening." Chrissy closed the call. "That wasn't what I was expecting a super villain to sound like," she said, "I mean she asked me what kind of cookies you guys wanted?"

Nova pointed out "Wolves are like dogs, no chocolate."

Chrissy stood and looked at the group, "OK, since Ron was declared 'Persona Non Grata' by Slim, I figure we leave tonight, we can get to a Secret Service safe house in a couple of hours, get some sleep, then be at Dr Hall's house tomorrow evening for reconnaissance. I know Kim is in, I'm in, who else?"

"I'm in", replied Nova.

"Wouldn't miss it, I'll get us a car." said Alethea.

"OK, that should do it, we leave the rest here to guard the Possibles. Let's meet in twenty minutes at the RV.", Chrissy nodded at "the team".

Kim and Ron walked to the Behemoth kind of wondering what the heck just happened. Chrissy ran up behind them, "Ron, Kim wait up a second, please. I know I kind of ran all over you guys with the planning, but I was so mad when I overheard what Slim said to Ron, and when I work Very Important Person protection, I never get to make any decisions, and I kind of got carried away. Forgive me please?"

Ron laughed a little, "Sure. it is probably the same plan we would have come up with, except we'd be doing it alone and not as quick. Right, Kim?"

Kim agreed, "It's OK. I'd like to have a little more input on future planning, but I think your plan is good."

Chrissy beamed, "Thanks a lot you guys, you are the best!". Giving Kim a quick peck on her cheek, the Secret Service agent bounded off to get her stuff ready.

As the two turned back to get their stuff ready, Ron said, "So KP, ever think of working for the Secret Service? I never got a peck on the cheek from Will Du…"


	15. DNAmy

_**Safe House**_

The bad news for Ron was that his worries about meeting DNAmy interfered with his sleep. The good news for everyone else was that Ron was awake in the early hours of the morning. Deciding to let sleeping Kims lie, he got up, dressed and slipped out the front door. Alethea, alert and on watch, caught him sneaking out. Figuring a car would be less noticeable than his Harley, she drove him to the grocery store after waking up Chrissy to take over the watch. Any annoyance at Ron's attempt to sneak out was erased by the breakfast Ron had cooked for the team. He started with Drakken's recipe for waffles with fresh fruit and yogurt topping and finished up with steak and eggs for those who wanted them. Mostly Nova who was nearly finished healing. Oddly enough, Nova in both human and wolf form liked her steak cooked "Pittsburgh" style - charred on the outside, very rare on the inside.

Alethea pushed back her chair sighing with satisfaction, "If you will excuse me, I need to go comatose for a little while after this breakfast. Please get me up in time to leave for Dr Hall's place."

"Ron," Kim had been looking through Ron's Eastern State paperwork and putting numbers into a spreadsheet on her Kimmunicator, "With these scholarships, it looks like at most you would need a part-time job on the weekend to make ends meet."

Ron looked at her figures. "Wow, KP, you have even allowed for extra snackage and the occasional video game. But what about missions? And how often can I afford to meet up with you overseas?"

"I'm not going to school overseas, Ron."

"You're enrolling at Eastern State?" Ron's eyes lit with hope.

"Don't think so, I have missed too many deadlines, " Kim admitted. "But, I have a plan."

"Does it include me?" Ron was starting to get uneasy.

"Of course it includes you. I will delay my start of school for a semester or two, that will give us time to find a place where we can go together. After a semester or two of showing people what you can do, it should be easy for you to change colleges if that is what we need to do."

"And what are you going to be doing while I am racking up good grades?" Ron knew that a bored Kim was an unhappy Kim.

"Remember Chuck and J.J., the para-rescue guys? Their command sent me an offer to be part of a pilot program looking at starting up a parajumper pre-pipeline school for graduating seniors and college freshmen. The idea is to reduce the attrition rate by running promising candidates through a sampling of the real coursework. Their hope is to encourage people to give it a try but wash out the ones that won't make it early. Nana has always wanted me to visit the Shaolin monastery where she trained as a girl. And I was thinking that I should spend some time at Yamanouchi training with the Lotus Blade."

"Sounds like a semester or two apart from me," Ron groused.

"Not all the time, Ron! Just for a few weeks here and there. Ron, this helps me learn about myself and how to be the Kim that you deserve. And it gives you time without me hovering over you so you can find out more about yourself."

"Still tanks Kim. Why do people want me to live without you?"

"Who said that?"

"Judge White was telling me that I should be more than your teammate and boyfriend. But that is exactly what I want to be."

Kim caught herself starting to growl then realized that she actually agreed with the Judge, "I want you to be my teammate and lover. But maybe she is right. Maybe we will fly better together if we stretch our wings alone, just for a little while. We need to do this, really Ron, I know what is…"

Kim was cut off by Chrissy putting her hand over Kim's mouth. Chrissy turned to Kim asking, "Let's not go down that road this morning, OK?"

Ron looked down at the table. "She was going to say that she knows what is best for me."

"And does she?"

"Sometimes."

Chrissy said, "We'll start getting ready to leave for Dr Hall's in about forty-five minutes. I propose that Nova and I clean up the breakfast dishes. Kim and Ron, you guys go make up, make out or something and we will regroup in the kitchen then. OK?"

 _ **Back at the Ranch**_

James hugged Ann tightly trying to memorize the feel of her body against his.

"Whoa honey," she squeaked, "it's only for a week or two. I need to get back to the hospital, you can work on the presidential comms easier here in Slim's comm center. Plus, it will probably take the both of you to ride herd on the kids and Tornado."

"I know, and I suppose it will give the builders time to start on the new house. But I will miss you." James released Ann.

"Let me know the minute you hear anything about Kimmy and I will do the same, OK?" Ann picked up her overnight bag and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"I will let you know when I hear anything. Going to say goodbye to Slim?"

"Not until I can do it and be civil, no. I said goodbye to the kids. They were working on the acrobatic control software. They might have even heard me."

"Well, take care and send me a message when you get to the Stoppable's. Love you."

"Love you too, honey," Ann turned and climbed into the Suburban. Calvin shut her door saying, "James, we'll take care of the Doc for you", then climbed into the back seat. Chaos started the vehicle and started down the driveway towards the highway that would take them back to Middleton.

James watched until they were out of sight. Sighing, he turned and walked off in search of young engineer scientists and their robotic flying horse.

 _ **DNAmy**_

"Kim! It's always good to see a fellow cuddler! Good to see you too Ron! Oh! And who is this? She's so cute!", the woman who opened the door knelt down and gave the large white "doggy" a huge hug, "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You're a good girl!", she cooed, giving it a kiss on the top of its head, then ruffled its fur, and scratched it behind its ears. Looking over Amy's shoulder, Nova gave Kim and Ron a look that said, "The things I do for you…"

"Oh! what happened to you, sweetie?" the woman looked at the last, nearly healed abrasion on Nova's side.

"An incident with an idiot on a dirt bike," explained Ron.

"Well, I hope you gave that old meanie a bite!" the woman got to her feet and waved them inside, "Come in! Come in! I have a batch of cookies about to come out of the oven." Kim and Ron stepped warily into the house with Nova at their heels. The woman led them into the kitchen where she checked the oven. "Just another minute!"

Kim thought they were supposed to be talking to DNAmy. This woman had the correct mannerisms right down to the otter-fly broach but was much more statuesque and had a better haircut than Kim remembered. "Excuse me, but we are looking for Dr Amy Hall?"

"That's me. One of the disadvantages of genetic body modifications is not being able to get your original body back exactly due to DNA drift. I was in a gorilla DNA enhanced body for too long, so now I look like this. Well, mad science is risky you know? You and Ron aren't here to be meanies, are you? I have given up trying to create living, full sized Cuddle Buddies for people to love. I am now doing only mundane, ordinary humanitarian research. I've gone back to my original work on removing genetically based diseases from the human genome and helping couples have the most adorable babies." Amy took a tray of cookies from the oven and deftly slid them onto a cooling rack.

"Dr Hall, we are here to ask you about some work you did years ago for Jane Steerable and Jennifer Stormrider," Kim said.

"Oh, sorry, my dears, I can't talk about former patients, that would violate their privacy."

"Could their child ask about them?" Ron asked, checking out the cookies.

"Of course I could talk to their children, they would be just as much a patient of mine as their mothers were. Would you like milk or coffee with the cookies?" She pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge and got a carafe off of the counter.

"My name is Ron Stoppable, my mother's name is Jean Stoppable, not Jane Steerable. Dr Possible said to show you these DNA signatures," Ron held out an index card.

Amy just barely managed to set the carton of milk and carafe of coffee on the table without spilling anything. She rushed over to Ron then put her hand over her mouth, "My goodness, you have her eyes, how could I have not seen that before?" Tears of joy appeared in Amy's eyes. "Jean and Jennifer got their children after all! Wait! But you're not a girl! Are you a girl?"

Kim snickered as Ron backed up with his hands over his crotch. Amy was looking down there and Ron probably feared that she was going to check his equipment. "Dr Hall, I can vouch for Ron having all the proper boy equipment," Kim grinned.

"Come with me," Amy commanded, taking Ron by the hand and opening a door that led into a basement. Amy pulled Ron down the stairs with Kim and Nova hot on their heels.

Lights came on, illuminating a state of the art looking medical lab with lots of gleaming equipment, computers, and such, but none of the huge "genetic DNA zipper" chambers they had seen in the past. Amy sat Ron down on an examination table and produced a cotton swab. "Open wide," she commanded and ran the swab around the inside of his cheek when he opened his mouth to protest. Turning to a lab bench, she inserted the swab into a machine and pressed a button. Kim was still trying to figure out whether there was a threat to Ron when she heard Ron exclaim "Hey!" and Amy turned away from Ron with a glass slide with a drop of blood on it. She put the slide into a slot on the same machine.

"OK, I will have your bona fides in about forty-five minutes, shall we go back up for cookies?"

Rufus, who had climbed up on Ron's shoulder to better see the proceedings squeaked quietly at Ron. "My proof of identity, right, I knew that," Ron replied to a snickering Rufus.

As Amy led them back up the stairs, Kim asked, "Are you an independent researcher? This is a really nice lab."

"Oh, this old place? No, if I were at work, or even connected to the BHS mainframes the DNA sequencing would be completed in less than five minutes. But sometimes patient privacy means even private from the BHS." Amy poured a glass of milk for Ron and even found a shot glass for Rufus. Turning to Kim, she said, "the carafe has normal coffee that I made this morning, I have a pretty nice espresso machine if you would rather have that."

Amy refused to talk about anything except Cuddle Buddies until she had proof of who Ron really was. Ron and Rufus sat at the table munching on cookies while Kim and Amy wandered off to check out Amy's collection of overly cute mutant plush collectibles. Nova followed after them after scoring a couple of cookies from Ron. From the occasional squeal of delight from Kim, Ron felt pretty sure that Kim was really looking at Amy's Cuddle Buddies and not being mutated or experimented on.

Forty-five minutes later, the oven timer dinged and they all trooped back down to the lab. Amy walked over to a keyboard and started typing. Projectors came on and four DNA sequences appeared on the far wall. Amy walked over and slowly moved down the wall comparing the sequences. She got to the end, and wiping tears from her eyes, walked over to a desk. Rummaging around in the desk, she produced a clipboard and various papers.

Walking over to Ron, she said, "Mad science certainly had less paperwork. First, initial here and write the date here, this says that I have given you a copy of my privacy policy."

"Privacy Policy?"

"Oh, right, that is this page," Amy pulled out a page and gave him a page that simply said:

 **Amy Hall Privacy policy:**  
 **Nobody sees your information unless they are on the list that you provide.**

"So, who do you want on the list?"

Ron named his parents, Kim, Mrs Dr P and of course, Amy herself.

"What about co-payment, insurance, that sort of thing?" Ron asked.

"I was paid up in advance for my DNA work and consulting. There is a large amount leftover from that money that has been sitting in my bank account from before you were born just accruing interest. I'll let you know when that is in danger of running low.

"Let's see, we have the patient medical history form and family medical history form," Amy cheerily put those aside, "we'll skip those, your DNA should be able to tell me what I need to know."

"What did you do to my DNA? What is special about my other mother?"

Amy considered Ron for a moment. She walked over to the keyboard and typed in commands. The display on the wall rearranged itself with sections appearing in various colors.

"Jennifer Stormrider was the single point of failure for a genetic line that the BHS wanted to make sure continued. She had a heart condition that made it unsafe for her to have a child herself. Besides the BHS interest, she really wanted a child and Jennifer was a friend of mine. The choice of using Gene and Jean Stoppable for the birth parents was Jennifer's idea. She and Jean were really good friends and the Stoppable's attempts at starting a pregnancy had failed.

"Jennifer's family line was supposed to have members with special native American spiritual qualities. Supposedly even shape shifters," Amy snorted in amusement, "I mean really who would believe something like that? But there were sections of her DNA that weren't mapped to anything I knew of and seemed to control something, so I put a copy of those sections into your DNA."

Ron asked, "How do you know those sections did anything?"

"DNA has built-in error correction information to help your body repair damaged DNA. The amount of error correction on a section seems to be correlated to the importance of that section. By the way, you have more DNA error correction than most people, so you should be fairly resistant to DNA drift if you ever were to get mutated. "[1]

After a moment, Amy continued, "Oh, wait, you were mutated once into a muskrat? Or maybe a beaver?" Amy pointed out the relevant section of the picture on the wall. To Kim and Ron, she might as well have been pointing to random letters. "You really should stay away from toxic, mutagenic pools, sweetie."

Amy continued, "Your father has a really good resistance to disease in general, I fixed the allergy problem using Jennifer's DNA, Jean's DNA was reasonably solid except for the chance for her to pass on inherited diseases from her Eastern European heritage which I fixed by using Jennifer's DNA for those sections. On the whole, your DNA is about 65% from the Stoppable's DNA, the rest is from Jennifer. My plan was to implant Jean with two zygotes that would grow into fraternal twins, a boy, and a girl. The girl got the blond hair/fair skin genes and the boy got the dark hair/dark complexion genes. I personally did the DNA combination and implanted the two zygotes in Jean. Since you have no twin, the two zygotes must have combined to make one embryo, that can happen. Which means that you are your own sibling. That is why your skin and blood DNA don't match. The combination happened so early in your development that it's not like you have another person inside you - either physically or mentally. Does this make sense?"

"I think so. It does make me wonder what growing up with a sister would have been like."

Kim wondered what her life would have been like if Ron had a twin sister. Heck, what if Ron had been the twin sister? Would they have still been best friends? Would she now have two best friends? Might the brother not have gotten the 'randomness' gene? What would the brother have looked like? Dark hair, darker complexion… She pictured a young Antonio Banderas. No, he was Spanish, not American Indian… maybe a young Hugh Jackman… Oh, wait, Ron was still talking; 'Be in the moment, Possible,' she chided herself.

Ron asked, "Wait, would one of us have gone with Jennifer and her husband and one with my parents?"

"Jean thought that she was being a surrogate mom for Jennifer. Jennifer was planning to convince Jean that something strange happened and the blond twin was really hers and the dark haired twin was Jennifer's. I don't like lies and secrets, but I was hoping that we would have a chance later to make more adorable babies for Jean and Jennifer and it would all work out. Unfortunately, Jennifer and her husband were killed in a car accident on the way to the hospital to be there for your mom when she went into labor. When I checked the hospital later, I found no 'Stoppable baby' or 'Mrs Stoppable'. I assumed that you and Jean both had died in childbirth. Later I found that a storage unit failed and the fifty eggs we had stored for Jennifer were destroyed." Amy's eyes reflected remembered sorrow.

"That's really sad, I didn't get a sister, and I lost a second mother and step dad." Rufus gave Ron a comforting pat on the cheek.

"Isn't fifty eggs a lot?" Kim asked.

"Not really sweetie, your body probably has a reserve of over one hundred thousand right now and you need ten frozen eggs to be sure of getting one baby." Amy answered.

Amy rummaged around in a drawer, "But if you are going to have babies with Kim the BHS is going to want to know what DNA Ron's little guys are packing. I want a semen sample to analyze to make sure there are no surprises." Amy held out a specimen container to Ron.

"You want a what?" To say that Ron was not expecting to make a 'donation' would be an understatement.

"Don't you want to have babies with Kim? They would be so cute!" Amy's eyes shone with delight, "and if we find any problems, I can fix them for you!"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "We have sort of discussed it, but not exactly when to start…"

Amy looked at a blushing Kim. "Kim, perhaps you could help Ron out? To make it official, someone needs to witness the production of the sample. I'd rather not be the witness even if Ron really is cute. If you have religious objections, I can give you a condom with holes if that would help get past the 'sex without any chance of procreation' prohibition thing."

Looking at the immobilized teens, Amy thought, 'I should have done this when I was a mad scientist, I could have stopped them in their tracks.' Amy continued with an evil smile, "Or I can get the cells I need with a needle," Amy reached into a drawer and pulled out a syringe with a thin, six-inch long needle."

Ron looked close to passing out. Even Nova gave a sympathetic whine. Kim stepped over and plucked the specimen container out of Amy's hand.

Amy said cheerily, "Bathroom is the second door on the left," as Kim grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him along.

Amy leaned over and scratched Nova behind the ears, "Those two are going to have the most adorable babies! I hope that they start soon."

Nova looked up hearing the squeak of a little pet door on an outside wall near the ceiling. A small winged creature crept in and launched itself into the air, gliding to Amy's shoulder. There was a burst of high-pitched chatter from the creature while Amy petted it and cooed at it affectionately. To Nova's wolf mind, it looked like a flying snack, to be exact, a pink hot dog with stubby legs and long, graceful wings. She thought it smelled familiar, but the strong scent from Amy's citrus body wash made it hard to recognize. Amy walked over to a lab bench, wrote something on two post-it notes. Handing the notes to the small creature, it leaped off her shoulder, flew up to the pet door and pushed itself out.

"I think we should have some lunch. Do your friends outside like veggie-lover or meat-lover pizza?" Amy spoke to Nova. Placing two more post-its on the floor, she wrote an "M" on one, saying "meat-lover" and a "V" on the other, saying "veggie-lover". Nova pondered a moment, then pawed both notes.

"OK, I'll order both, plus a double cheese and a couple of double cheese burgers for you. That sound OK?"

Nova gave her best imitation of an ordinary dog's woof. Rufus, sitting on Nova's back just stared in shock at the door the flying creature had just gone through.

Looking down at Rufus, Amy thought, 'Oops. Busted.'

1\. DNA error correction as described here is totally made up. Sorry. The other science is more or less real. For example, Kim probably had a couple of million eggs in her ovaries when she was born, but could be down to a couple hundred thousand as a teenager.

 _ **Bates**_

Jamie Bates left the market with the groceries he needed for the next few days. As nothing needed to be put immediately into the refrigerator, he decided to stop for a pint on the way home. He had at one time left Lord Fiske's service intending to find a more sane employer, but his loyalty had caused him to return. Unable to find any clue to his employer's current whereabouts, he returned to manage and maintain Lord Fiske's small manor house and estate believing that Lord Fiske would return after he realized that all this mystical monkey magic was just nonsense and codswallop.

Walking into the Green Pony, he set his bags on a table and walked to the bar to get a pint. Looking around, he noticed Henry apparently showing a short, dark haired woman how to play darts.

Taking his pint back to the table, he had just sat down to watch when he heard:

"Mr Bates? My name is Wanda Wang. May I have a word with you?"

Jamie turned and saw a tall, young oriental woman politely smiling at him.

"What can I do for you, Miss Wang?" he cautiously asked.

"I was hoping you could help us find this person," she held up a photo.

Jamie looked at the picture and swore under his breath. Fukushima. The person he held personally responsible for filling his employer's head with that mystical monkey magic rubbish. "No, miss. I haven't seen that scoundrel in months. I suspect that he was involved in the disappearance of Lord Fiske. Can I ask why you are looking for him?"

"We believe that he hired thugs to kidnap and hurt friends of ours."

Jamie spoke carefully, "Might helping you find this hooligan help me find out what has happened to Lord Fiske?"

"I fear it would not. The last information that I heard was that the two were no longer working together," Wanda's voice was filled with regret. "But it would prevent him from leading anyone else astray."

"Miss, do you know what happened to Lord Fiske?"

Wanda was torn. On the one hand, she was at the top of her class in "presenting lies as alternate facts". On the other hand, the man sitting in front of her was obviously loyal and she understood loyalty. She had seen loyalty first hand when she was not immediately cast out with her fiance Fukushima when he betrayed their school. Instead, Sensei and others allowed her to demonstrate her innocence and faithfulness. She had seen loyalty when Suzie remained her closest friend even though Fukushima had used her relationship with him to first deceive, then sexually assault her.

"Mr Bates, I did not witness what happened to Lord Fiske. The stories I have heard sound like a grim fairy tale, that Lord Fiske made a deal with a devil and is now forever trapped in stone."

"What was the name of the devil?"

"I beg your pardon, Mr Bates?" Wanda stalled to get time to think.

"I have access to many of Lord Fiske's notes, what was this particular devil's name?"

"The Yono," Wanda was betting that she could get more information than she gave.

Jamie thought for a minute and came to a decision. "If you promise to introduce me to someone who was there and can tell me what happened, I will do everything I can to help you track down Fukushima. I can show you notes from all of the archaeologist associate meetings that Lord Fiske and sometime Fukushima attended. Surely something in the notes or knowing who else to talk to will give you information you can use."

"Agreed, Mr Bates." Wanda took Jamie's outstretched hand and gave it a shake. Even if this part of their investigation came up empty, she was confident that either Yori or Master Sensei would find it useful to speak with this man.

Cheering from the crowd around the dart board attracted their attention. "Wanda! Wanda! Can you come here for a moment?", called Wanda's best friend.

"Excuse me a moment, Mr Bates," said Wanda, wandering over to see what Suzie wanted.

Jamie watched as the shorter woman pulled Wanda over to the dart board and pointed to several places on it. An amateur level darts player himself, he realized that Wanda was being shown the triple-20, triple-19, and bulls-eye spots on the board, considered by some players as the perfect nine dart finish. Jamie picked up his pint and followed after Wanda. His grandmother once claimed to have a touch of the foresight and he had a premonition that he would not be buying his own pints tonight…

 _ **Who is Ron?**_

As far as super villain encounters went, this was pretty nice. After Amy put Ron's sample into the lab equipment for analysis, everyone went back upstairs and met Chrissy and Alethea who had been given sticky notes inviting them to the house for a pizza lunch. The two figured that since their stealth had been busted, they might as well guard Ron and Rufus from up close. Being no fools, they insisted on ordering the pizza and picking it up themselves.

The pizza was under assault when Ron's DNA analysis completed.

Amy quickly scanned the report and summarized the data, "Ron, I have the DNA results for your little guys. It appears that your outward appearance like blond hair, fair skin, general body appearance came from the genes I added to make your sister self. That is, you appear to be Jean's child. But nearly all of your internal details and your reproductive systems are definitely Jennifer's son."

"So that means that if Kim and I have a child…" Ron asked, passing a slice of cheese pizza to Rufus.

"Then that child will look like a Stormrider, not a Stoppable. Except for the eyes, you definitely have Jennifer's eyes." Amy dipped a piece of crust into garlic sauce.

"Ron, we will love our children no matter who they look like, and no matter who they look like they will be from you," Kim assured him.

"What side does the goofiness come from?" asked Chrissy unwrapping another cheese burger and setting on a plate on the floor for Nova. (the wolf)

Amy replied, "Not sure. Certainly Jennifer's grandparents claimed she was blessed with the spirit of Coyote. And the Jean Stoppable I knew loved to laugh."

"Ron," Amy looked directly at Ron, "You don't have to tell me now, but I want your permission to register you in the BHS database as the genetic son of Jennifer Stormrider. It would bring a family line back to life in a people who would treasure any of the children you could help make possible. Please think about it."

Ron nodded.

Amy looked around the table. "As you all know, I tried to make real living cuddle buddies a few years ago using my instant genetic zipper technology. It was a failure for many reasons. But using careful gene substitution and several generations of some adorable little darlings, I had one success. After the disaster at Mount Middleton, I found that I had the full genetic sequence for one truly extraordinary creature. Using that, I have been able to genetically engineer a new species. Not anything as crude as the specimens created by the genetic zipper, but a viable, healthy, sustainable species. And it started with my encounter with Team Possible." Amy whistled and two flying creatures zoomed down the stairs and into the kitchen, landing on her shoulders.

"May I introduce you to Pippa and Brina. They are naked mole bats."

Rufus fell over in a faint.

When Rufus came to, he looked up and saw eyes all looking at him in concern, Kim's were touched with anger, Ron's eyes were touched with love, and Pippa's and Brina's eyes were touched with happiness and intelligence. In fact, Pippa's and Brina's eyes were the same eyes that he saw every time he looked in a mirror.

 _ **Beginning of the End?**_

Ron sat on Amy's front porch steps. The discussion of how the BHS was reaching into his life had gone on for over an hour. He came out for a breather and wished he was back at Slim's ranch so he could talk to Chaos. Not that Kim and the others weren't smart, strong, and tough, it was just that he was surrounded by women and he wanted a "rough men's" point of view and Chaos was the roughest man he knew. He had decided to tell Amy to register his genetics with the BHS. He knew he wasn't anywhere near ready to be a father, but he figured that any offers wouldn't be coming for a couple of years anyway.

Amy claimed that the BHS had funded the creation of three naked mole bat nests and all were currently thriving. Ron knew that his little buddy was delighted at heart. Rufus had talked in the past about mole rat society and it sounded like a beehive with a queen and special males that would breed with the queen. Rufus told him that he was just one of many workers with no chance of ever having children. He had given his heart to his humans, especially the young ones like Hana. Rufus was so taken with his real grandchildren that he hadn't spoken two words to him or any other human all afternoon. Ron knew that Rufus was going to want to go spend some time with at least one of the three established nests. It was looking like the coming school year was going to be on his own without Kim and Rufus. He hadn't heard from Wade in almost ten days, that had to be a record. It looked like Team Possible was going out without even a whimper.

Screw that, Ron told himself. He was going to take Rufus personally to the North American naked mole bat nest and drop him off. He would ask Kim to come with them. Sort of one last mission for Team Possible. Just him, Rufus, Kim, and the open blacktop. They would travel alone and unafraid because they are Team Possible. OK, maybe that was being a little too melodramatic, Ron admitted to himself, pulling out his Kimmunicator. Pressing the call button, Wade's picture appeared on the screen. "Ron! how are you, Kim, and Rufus doing?"

"Wade, we've been better, but we will make it. You ready to support us in a quick mission?"

"I'm, uh, not at home right now. But I can be ready to support you in 24 hours! Man, it is great to hear from you, I was so worried about you guys. What's the mission?"

"Wade, we just need to take Rufus to visit some folk somewhere in the US. Beep us tomorrow when you are back and we will have the details."

"OK, Ron, great to hear from you. Talk to you tomorrow."


	16. Road Trip

_**Author's Notes**_

My thanks to daccu65, CajunBear73, and Sentinel103 for their reviews and general comments, and suggestions.

The appearance of Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin are thanks to Sentinel103 and appeared in the epic "Once Again" story arc. All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney, Kala the Mangani was the brainchild of Edgar Rice Burroughs, and nobody owns little kittens, they own you. The name "Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow" is from Steve Jackson's game Illuminati.

 _ **Teleconference**_

The conference room at the local Secret Service office wasn't fancy by any means, but it did have secure teleconferencing capabilities approved for holding secret level meetings. The good news was that Kim and Ron were able to meet with various government groups without going to Washington DC. Nova, unlike Chrissy and Alethea, didn't hold a government security clearance, so she was skipping the meetings and getting some shopping done. Right now, it also provided physical safety. Safety, because after having mostly pleasant and productive meetings with several groups already, Kim really wanted to reach out and smack someone. The screen had four windows, one with Will Du representing Global Justice Operations, one with Dr Stephanie Neisseria with CDC, and one with Nana, dressed in a sharp business suit. The fourth window was Wade, holding a diet Slurpster. Unlike the other windows, Wade's window had a thick blue border with the text "Private Call" printed on it.

"Agent Du, we've gone over what happened from both Ron and my points of view. If you want more technical information on the Lowardian ship, you need to talk to Dr Drakken," Kim repeated, "Ron and I don't have the background to give you a good report on anything we saw. Not on technology details anyway."

"I understand Ms Possible that amateurs such as yourselves would not have recognized what you were looking at, but if you will come in we can use hypnosis to retrieve details that you don't know you saw. This information could be critical to the defense of the earth."

"Hypnotize us? Not going to happen, Du," Kim declared.

"You can't find Dr D to ask him, can you?" Ron put a little sneer in his voice.

"Of course we found him, we are a professional intelligence agency. We even covertly made a job offer to him to draw him in so we could interrogate, ah, interview him."

The edge of Wade's window flashed and his picture was replaced by an aerial view of an apparently empty ocean. A caption on the video read "Global Justice Patrol Drone 58865". Exhaust trails from four missiles went across the screen with two explosions and two missiles continued on and went off the edge of the screen. A small cloud of debris fell into the sea.

"You blew up his hovercraft!" Kim's voice was a combination of horror and anger.

"Dude, you aren't ever getting your hands on us!" declared Ron.

"No, that wasn't us, I swear. Someone else fired those missiles! We are currently investigating the source of that attack."

"And you just happened to have a drone taking pictures of the spot?" Ron asked.

"We were trying a new system to detect his hoverjet in stealth mode. We didn't fire any missiles!"

"So you ask Drakken to meet with you and his ship gets blasted out of the sky. Now you want us to come meet with you to get hypnotized? Not going to happen.", Kim said.

"You will leave us no choice but to have you taken into custody!"

"Agent Du, you had best check with your superiors before trying to take any of Team Possible into custody," Nana growled. writing a note on a pad.

"Good talking to you, Du." Kim waved her hand and Du's screen went black.

"I'd like to see that idiot try to arrest one of you with us around." grumbled Alethea.

"Dr Neisseria, please, please say you're satisfied with the samples you already have," Ron pleaded.

"Well, I'd really like to have both of you come in for a full day of poking and prodding by our staff, with a needle stick or three but the truth is that the samples that Dr Ann Possible took will be sufficient," Dr Neisseria actually smiled a little then grimaced, "The idiots landing the helicopter next to the alien bodies stirred up a cloud of dust including blood particles and who knows what else. That dust cloud was carried by the wind and contaminated a big chunk of Glen Arbor. I think that quarantining you two is too little too late."

Dr Neisseria continued, "What can you tell me of Dr Drakken's plant mutagen? We haven't heard any reports of it affecting pets or humans, but someone has a cell phone video showing him telling trees to take down the alien walkers. In that video, it appears that he has at least one plant of some sort growing out of his body."

"Oh, I saw that on the spaceship," said Kim, "He had vines growing out of his body that obeyed verbal commands. It was pretty freaky, they moved and grew really fast, more like octopus tentacles or snakes than ivy. They really seemed to dry him out though. You should ask him, I'm sure he will talk your ear off about it."

"But you said he was dead!"

"There wasn't enough debris or a fireball, they blew up a decoy or something." pointed out Ron.

Nana spoke up, "Stephanie, is it OK if I call you later and give you contact information for Dr Drakken?"

"Not a problem Amanda, talk to you later. Good talking to you all. Stay healthy."

Now only Nana's and Wade's windows were left.

"Should Chrissy and I step outside so you all can have a private chat?" Alethea asked.

"Not at all, you guys are honorary Team Possible as far as I am concerned, got that Wade?" Kim smiled.

"Right Kim," Wade typed furiously for a bit. "Alethea Korzhan, Federal Marshal and Chrissy Rooms, Secret Service. Ladies, your mini-Kimmunicators will be on your desks when you get back to your office. Also sending one to Dr Nova Ohlson at Eastern State."

"So, Nana, are we caught up with all the government types that want to talk to us?" asked Ron.

"The President wants to meet with you in person. But the Secret Service is throwing a flag. Seems they think you two are too dangerous to be in the same city as the president."

Chrissy spoke up, "I'm sorry about that, I spoke with the lead agent and he is obsessed with the possibility of the aliens having put some sort of mind control on you two."

"So as far as I can tell, Kim and Ron are free to take a road trip so Rufus can visit his family." declared Nana.

"Great!" said Ron, "Wade, what do you have for us?"

"State of the art sleeping bags with spare liners, self-inflating mats, and a self-assembling three person tent. They all fold up to fit easily into just one of your bike's luggage containers."

"Can't we use hotels with comfy beds?" asked Ron.

"No hotels, guys," Wade visibly shuddered, "Just watched a documentary on dust mites in hotel mattresses. Trust me. These sleeping bags and their liners are the way to go."

"But Wade, maybe we want to, you know, cuddle or something," Kim said without looking at anybody.

"Gotcha covered Kim, the bags and liners zip together to make one big sleeping bag suitable for cuddling and stuff. You actually have an extra set of liners in case of uh, accidents. You know, like if Ron spills a Slurpster or something."

Kim looked closely at Wade who maintained an expression of pure innocence.

"You guys aren't going without protection are you?" Alethea asked.

"That's kind of personal," pointed out Ron.

"She means us, bodyguards with guns, you idiot!" Chrissy smacked Ron gently on his shoulder.

"Well, since this is our last mission with all of us together, I wanted it to be just us," explained Ron.

"Last mission this summer," corrected Kim, "Bet you nacos that Team Possible will all be back together this winter.

Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but saw the look on Kim's face and wisely didn't push it.

"Anyway, we figure that the threat has to be lower now. Traveling across the country and not stopping more than overnight in any one spot has to make us harder to find." Kim said.

Nana spoke up, "I will have watchers at various places along their route checking to make sure they aren't being followed."

"It's almost dinnertime, let's go find Nova and all go out to dinner." Kim explained her plan, "We'll all stop by Amy's house first thing in the morning, grab Rufus and then you all head back to Slim's ranch to meet up with the rest of your teams. Ron, Rufus and I'll slip off an hour later to help throw off any trackers. Nana, we'll be in touch, OK? Love you bye."

"Love you too dears," replied Nana, her screen going dark.

"Talk to you guys in the morning, have a good night," Wade's screen went dark.

Kim, Ron and two unhappy Federal Agents left in search of Nova and dinner.

 _ **Cider Sisters**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, baby!**_ _(ooh! ah!)  
_ _ **I want to know if you'll be my girl**_ [1]

An older man walked up to the manor. He had a young oriental woman on each arm and it was not clear who was holding up who.

 _ **When I saw you walking down the street  
**_ _ **I said that's a kind of girl I'd like to meet**_

The trio sang as they walked and during the chorus, the two women waved their free arm in the air adding an 'ooh! ah!' after the 'hey baby'.

 _ **She's so pretty, Lord she's fine  
**_ _ **I'm gonna make her mine all mine**_

In a spirit of multinational cooperation, they had been singing popular Oktoberfest drinking songs on the way back from the pub. [2]

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, baby!**_ _(ooh! ah!)  
_ _ **I want to know if you'll be my girl**_

Handing a couple of bags of groceries to the two women to hold, the man unsteadily unlocked the door and graciously held the door open to his companions.

"Otsukaresama deshita, Bates sama," said the shorter woman stepping wobbly through the doorway.

"No, Suzie, just a simple 'Domo' for the likes of me. Otherwise, I might start putting on airs," chuckled Jamie Bates, following the pair into the manor and closing the door behind them.

"Domo," said the taller woman laughing and giving a little bow, "nihongo hanasemasen ka?"

"No Wanda, I don't speak Japanese," Jamie replied, "But having followed Lord Fiske all around the world, I can say 'please', 'thank you', 'I'll have a beer', and 'where is the toilet' in Japanese and another dozen or so languages."

He led them through the kitchen, giving them water glasses, a pitcher of water and a bottle of aspirin. He then showed them to the staff hall of the manor, showing them the toilet, the shower, and a room where they could sleep. Bidding them a good night, he turned and left for his own bed.

"I never expected Mr Bates would be such a considerate gentleman," remarked Suzie pulling bed linens out of a cedar chest.

"It was certainly nice of him to give us water and aspirin," mentioned Wanda checking the entry points to their room. "I wonder what a young Lord Fiske must have been like to attract such a good man to work for him?" wondered Wanda. She was answered by gentle snoring, Suzie was wrapped in a blanket asleep on the bed. After wedging the door shut with a spare shuriken taken out of her backpack, Wanda grabbed a blanket and joined her friend.

Wanda woke up with a splitting headache enhanced by a beam of sunlight coming through the window shining on her face. Sitting up, she fumbled for the aspirin bottle and a glass of water.

"Good morning sister," said an entirely too cheerful Suzie who was drying her hair, "I told you that hard cider had more antioxidants than green tea. Perhaps you made a mistake in selecting Guinness last night?"

Wanda made a rude gesture widely used in Europe.

"I was trying to blend into the culture. We definitely need more training in Germany. Besides Guinness has antioxidants in it," Wanda groaned.

"Oh? Miss tall, pale, and Oriental was going to blend into a British pub? And why train in Germany?"

"Because if we aren't careful, they will start calling us the Saké Sisters," Wanda explained, "We need to show Master Sensei that we are effective in many nice places all over the world. No matter what form their tasty alcoholic beverages take."

"Not sure that "Cider Sisters" is better, but for now, perhaps you should shower and change into fresh clothes. Mr Bates is up and is starting breakfast," said Suzie.

1\. DJ Otzi did this cover version of the Bruce Channel song "Hey! Baby" in 2000. That is the version they are singing. See youtube watch?v=aNsmiqmaEWo

2\. The training that Wanda is thinking of is Oktoberfest: youtube watch?v=sYBSe-XrTmI

 _ **Needs**_

Amy insisted on fixing them breakfast before they left. Ron was in the kitchen showing her how to make Drakken's waffles while Rufus, Kim, Wade and the others were discussing routes and stops, with Nova in wolf form curled up at their feet.

Amy flipped the waffle iron over. "Ron, I want you to take Pippa with you. She can show you the exact way to the nest."

"She? Is Pippa a naked mole bat Queen?", Ron asked.

"Sort of a mole bat princess. When she is older, she could gather up another princess or two and some males and start a new nest. She can be scouting locations while you guys are on the road." Amy pulled out a waffle and placed it on a plate.

"Will she leave us if she finds a good spot?" Ron was working on cooking bacon and eggs.

"No, she will remember it and tell others back at her nest where it was. Oh, did I mention that naked mole bats are poisonous?" Amy put another dough ball on the waffle iron and closed it.

"What! You mean with fangs and everything?" Ron stopped in mid egg flip.

"No sweetie, they are poisonous, not venomous. Just remember, if you bite it and die, it was poisonous, if it bites you and you die, it was venomous." Amy explained. "You have to actually bite one to get poisoned. I made them safe to lick so they wouldn't poison affectionate little puppies and kitties by accident."

"Got it, just lick, no bite," Ron smirked then asked, "Is Brina a princess too?"

"No, he is just a male. He and Pippa have been together since they were pups."

Ron placed bacon on a paper towel. "Then we should take him too, it wouldn't be right to split them up."

"But I will miss them, I want to keep at least one of them here with me!" Amy complained. Then a light appeared in her eyes, "Oh! I could travel with you guys to the nest! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ron tried his hardest not to panic. "Well, you see," Ron stammered, "This fall I will be starting school at Eastern State but Kim is going somewhere else. I really wanted this trip to be just me and Kim, sort of a romantic time for us before she leaves. Next year I won't be able to see her that often and…"

"And you want to have this time to solidify your love and to have happy memories if she leaves you."

"Well…" Ron poked at the bacon in his skillet.

"I understand. I wanted to do something like that with Monty, but he was too driven, he never had time for just us. With my work, I couldn't just leave my experiments to go gallivanting all over the world with him chasing after monkey artifacts."

"Didn't you frame Monty with kidnapping Master Sensei so you could follow us when we tracked Monty down that one time?" Ron said, his mouth outrunning his brain.

"Well, yes. Global Justice had blown up my old lab and I was waiting for new equipment to be delivered to my new lab. And frankly Ron, sometimes a woman has needs. Even a woman with a gorilla's body sometimes has needs." Amy looked sternly at Ron, "Even a woman who saves the world on a regular basis sometimes has needs, remember that."

"Needs?" Ron squeaked.

Ron heard Kim coughing and several of the others laughing. Right now, Ron wished he was in the other conversation.

Amy's eyes grew dreamy as she moved another waffle onto a platter and closed the waffle iron to reheat. "I first met Monty when he contacted me to alter his hands and feet. He was tall, strong, gorgeous, and such a gentleman. He swept me off my feet. The word that best describes our relationship during his treatment and recovery is torrid. My gorgeous hunky monkey." Amy sighed with the remembrance of pleasure as she placed another dough ball into the waffle iron.

To Ron's horror, his brain helpfully retrieved examples of 'torrid romance scenes' from the romance novels that he had read. "TMI", he muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Amy, "Anyway, our relationship was the stuff of romance novels. Then he left to look for the Lotus Blade. Monty wrote me later that his ardor had cooled but he still wanted to remain friends!" Amy's voice shook with fury, "I knew he had found someone else and later I found that he was lured away by that brazen pretty boy Fukushima."

"Are you sure?" Ron was now totally sucked into the soap opera of Amy's life, "Fiske and Fukushima are both guys."

"Really Ron, a woman with a gorilla's body can't call any kind of relationship unnatural, that would be hypocritical," Amy declared.

"So then you do understand," Ron desperately tried to get the discussion back on track. "I really need this alone time with Kim. We haven't had time just for ourselves since we got together as a couple." Ron put the last of the bacon onto a paper towel.

"I could bring Pippa and Brina back," Ron proposed, "Or do you think that Pippa could talk any of the others in coming to visit you? You could be the Auntie Amy that all the young mole bats come to visit."

"Auntie Amy," Amy grew thoughtful. "That could work."

Later that afternoon Amy watched as Ron and Kim carefully strapped in Rufus, Brina and Pippa into little seats above the instrument panel on his bike. The little seats held them in comfort and allowed them to see where they were going. The seats were actually padded cup holders, but they would suffice until Wade could get them better ones made. Nova, Chrissy, and Alethea along with an extra pair of agents on a bike that looked like Ron's had left for Slim's ranch about two hours ago. Hopefully, they would draw off any followers. Amy waved cheerily at her mole bat babies as Ron pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. Feeling something furry brush against her knee, Amy reached down and scratched the fur along the back of Spot's cephalothorax. "I'm sorry you couldn't join us for brunch baby," Amy cooed, "but you would have made some of my guests uncomfortable. How about some rare meatballs with a little salsa?" Eight eyes gleamed up at her with love and adoration and eight legs tapped excitedly on the porch. Opening the door, Spot scampered inside and headed for the kitchen.

 _ **GJ & EGBT**_

Dr Director looked up from the report she was reading. "Yes, Bob?" She pressed a button on her intercom.

"Amanda Possible from EGBT would like to have a secure video call with you at your earliest convenience," answered her personal assistant.

"Thank you, Bob," Dr Director answered with a scowl. Conversations with any of the council of the Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow never went well, and Amanda was the most arrogant, and worse of all, most likely to be correct of all the councilors. Knowing that bad news never improved with time, she brought up her secure desktop and opened the calling window. Selecting "Amanda P" from her contact list, the window changed to show the inside of some sort of RV. A gray-haired elderly woman sat down in front of the camera with a cup of coffee. "Hello Dr Director, how are you this fine evening?"

"Just fine so far, but I figure that you are going to change that. So what has your bunch been up to? Destroyed any ecosystems this week? Murdered anyone of note?" Dr Director only needed one eye to glare effectively.

"Well, atmospheric CO2 is down by .03% for the month. And the head of the Chinese Space Nuclear Defense seems to have gotten a really bad cup of tea. Fortunately his last orders to drop a nuclear-armed spy-sat on Japan never got issued."

"Couldn't you have had him arrested? What gives you the right to be judge, jury, and executioner!" Dr Director had been here before but felt she had to make the point. Again.

"He wasn't killed because he was going to drop a nuclear weapon on Japan, that was a case of pure good fortune," Nana said, "He was killed because he ordered the death of one of mine with snipers and nerve agents. You may have heard that a few senior Shaolin and Yamanouchi masters have also unexpectedly passed on."

"They attacked Kimberly? She's OK, right? I heard that she was teleconferencing with government agencies this morning." Dr Director made a mental note to carefully go back over the Far East reports after this call.

"Ronald Stoppable was the target of the attack by the Chinese. There was a second attack at Slim Possible's Ranch that local law enforcement is looking into." Nana continued, "It seems that Montgomery Fiske's stories about Ron becoming the Chosen One by mistake have made him a target. Apparently, some believe that if you kill Ron, then Kimberly becomes the Chosen One. Are you familiar with Montgomery Fiske's claims about the Chosen One, the Mystical Monkey Power and the Lotus Blade?"

"Clearly the ravings of a lunatic, I mean he had his body altered to be more monkey-like!" Dr Director exclaimed.

"There's a school in Japan called Yamanouchi that I think you should exchange liaisons with. I now have some influence there."

"You mean the secret 'Ninja' school? I'd like that very much if you could set it up. At the very least we could deconflict some operations and even team up on others."

"I think you would also find information exchange between you and Yamanouchi to be beneficial. What do you know about Kim's kidnapping by the aliens and her rescue?"

"Only rumors. Agent Du invited Kim to come here and tell us about it, but it seems that she is being stubborn and refusing to meet with us in person."

"Your boy Du threatened to take Kimberly and Ronald into custody and place them under hypnosis without their consent. I really, really recommend that Global Justice not do that."

"Amanda, you of all people certainly know that sometimes you have to do unpleasant things for the greater good." Dr Director pointed out while making a mental note to talk to "her boy Du".

"Betty, I like Global Justice. I really do. But you don't want to go there. You had the chance to talk to them openly and politely and your boy Du blew it. The Mystical Monkey Power is real, the Lotus Blade is real and these two are suffering PTSD. If you use your typical ham-handed approach and just seize these two, like popping open transport tubes under their feet when they aren't expecting it, people will die."

"So you are saying that they are a danger to others?"

"Betty, we're all dangerous to others. Kimberly stumbled into an armed bank robbery last week and everyone walked out alive and the robbers only suffered a couple of minor injuries. But I am telling you that if your boy Du shocks one of them with that stupid spy watch of his and then say, grabs their arm to pull them along, I am afraid that the other one will kill him. No warning, no thought, no hesitation, just a brutal quick execution. Kim and Ron were in a horrendous, bloody, face to face fight to the death with the aliens and they need time to heal mentally. They plan on attending counseling when they get back from their current mission."

"You're letting those two go on a mission in that state? Are you crazy?"

"Betty, it is a simple trip to take someone to meet relatives. It is really a road trip vacation. There shouldn't be any super villains getting in their way."

"Still Amanda, it sounds like they are a powder keg waiting for a spark. Perhaps taking them into custody would be safest all around."

"Well, you are the director, you get paid the big bucks to make hard decisions. By the way Betty, I got a heads up from the Illuminati Odds Makers. They're going to start a betting pool called 'Global Justice Versus Team Possible'. Their basis for making that pool is that Du trying to take Team Possible into custody has a calculated probability of fifteen percent of causing Global Justice to cease to exist. Which is high enough to be interesting to them."

"That's ridiculous! Most of Team Possible's 'save the world' work has gone unnoticed by the general public. No way could that cause enough political upset to stop us as an organization."

"You don't understand, Betty. The end of Global Justice will be from lack of personnel, not funding. Have a nice evening Betty, and really, call off your boy Du." The video window went blank and closed.

Dr Director called up the Illuminati analysis. She started going through the most likely event paths that ended in disaster for Global Justice. The paths that ended with a bloody massacre at Global Justice all had Will Du reacting incorrectly to something and either Kim or Ron or both being killed as a result. If either Kim or Ron was killed there was a definite possibility that the other would go berserk and leave a path of bodies leading all the way to her office. If both were killed, there was a slightly smaller probability that an unidentified "Actor R" would leave the same path of bodies. For only a small moment she toyed with the idea of using this "Team Possible bomb" to take out some enemy of mankind. Once Dr Director had turned down an offer to be an EGBT councilor because she wanted to believe that she was better than using good people like that. It was getting late, so she sent a message to "her boy Du" to meet with her first thing in the morning, put the Far East reports on the top of her reading list, shut down her desktop, and left in search of dinner.

 _ **Science and Mad Science**_

Shego realized that Drew was way overdue on reapplying her sunscreen. Tying the strings on her bathing suit, she got up to go check on him and add more ice to her drink. Drew was sitting on the couch talking to someone on his phone. She put more ice in her drink and sat down beside him. Drakken closed his cell phone, looking a bit worried.

Shego asked, "Drew, who was that?"

"Dr Stephanie Neisseria, the head of the Center for Disease Control."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to know about my mutant high pollinator formula. It turns out that the mutated trees are still active in Chicago. They are still helping people. Or trying to, they don't have a lot of brainpower. But they aren't hurting anyone and seem to actually seek out children to play with. She is worried about side effects. So far, they haven't seen any problems with people or animals, no allergies or anything."

"So what is the problem?"

"She wants to meet with me and review my notes and documentation. Angel, I am a mad scientist, I don't do proper scientific studies with control groups and peer reviews."

"Drew, you meet with her and tell her what you did. It's not spreading or doing anything bad, right?"

"I made a change after the first batch to keep it from infiltrating animal tissue. It's not contagious or self-replicating or anything like that. It shouldn't spread after the first application. At least I believe that it shouldn't." Drakken paused to reflect, then continued, "Shego, she wants to bring people from the Horticultural Sciences Department at the University of Florida! These guys are the big guns in plant science! These guys do real science, not mad science!"

Shego laid her hand on Drakken's cheek. "Drew, honey, show them what you did. Maybe they will find a problem with it, but nobody can deny that it worked. Our back was against the wall and you came up with a solution in time to help save people! You're sure these guys are on the up and up, right?"

"Yeah, Ann Possible vouches for them and set up a meeting at the old lair, that's where my notes and samples are. Still, to be safe, I'm going alone."

"Don't think so, Drew. I'm not risking losing you."

"Shego, I'm guessing that you and WP can pull me out of any problem I get into. I'm depending on you to rescue me if things go bad."

"At least take WP. He can help move rubble out of your way. And I want a tracker on you and I want Kimmy's nerdlinger to do it."

"But Shego, that means that Kim Possible and her sidekick can find me!"

"Exactly, you've said that you want to go straight, right?"

"Well, yes, but haven't you been telling me that you are evil? Shego, what are you doing? Why are you giving me that funny look?"

'Damn, how does the princess do that puppy dog pout thing?' Shego swore under her breath.

"Please Drew, do it for me, please?"

 _ **On the Hunt**_

Jamie Bates had a sense of humor, but this morning he restrained the urge to cook the traditional 'fry-up' English breakfast for his guests. Thinking of their probable hangovers and possible queasy stomachs, he substituted grilled mushrooms, grilled tomatoes and grilled oatcakes instead of the traditional fried versions.

He missed the 'good old days' before Lord Fiske went 'Monkey Crazy', days when the manor had a full staff including a real cook and almost always had guests like fellow archaeologists and graduate students who came to exchange knowledge or just learn. The discussions were sometimes beyond his ken, but the energy and excitement of these people learning and teaching were infectious. Jamie didn't have a good feel for guessing any woman's age, but his guests had the feel of "entry level college" students and he was looking forward to their company and their help in finding his lost Lord Fiske. Speaking of his guests:

"Wanda! Suzie! Good morning! Breakfast is ready. The food is on the table, sit down, and help yourself." Jamie greeted his young guests.

"Ohayō, Mr Bates," replied both his guests with a short bow.

As everyone started dishing up food, Jamie asked, "Is this your first time to England?" Finding that it was, they talked of things that Suzie and Wanda found odd. With breakfast nearly complete, Jamie unintentionally drove the metaphorical bus off the cliff asking, "Some of Lord Fiske's notes spoke of a school called Yamanouchi. Are you both students there?"

"Yes, Mr Bates," said Wanda after a brief pause, "We are students there."

"Did you know Fukushima when he was there?" asked Jamie.

"Yes Mr Bates, we knew him. We would prefer not to speak of that if you don't mind," Suzie said through gritted teeth.

"I apologize, please forgive me," said Bates, surprised it was such a touchy topic. Wanda looked nearly speechless with rage. Nearly.

"Mr Bates, when I find him I will kill him on the spot. Hopefully the carpet he is standing on won't be too hard to clean blood stains out of." Wanda smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Wanda," said Jamie quietly, "No matter what he has done, his death can't be worth your imprisonment or death."

"Mr Bates," Wanda replied, "What is honor worth?"

"I believe that you could give away your honor, but I can't believe that anything that Fukushima is capable of doing could take honor away from you," Jamie said.

"Mr Bates, you have notes about meetings that Lord Fiske and Fukushima attended? Could we look at those now?" interrupted Suzie.

"Certainly," Jamie said briskly, "Follow me into the study and I will get you the journals and log you into the computer system."

After showing Wanda and Suzie the journals and files with notes on meetings attended by both Lord Fiske and Fukushima, Jamie returned to clear away the breakfast dishes and clean up in the kitchen. He had everything cleaned, put away and had just finished talking to a neighbor about harvesting the hay in the manor's fields when Wanda and Suzie found him. They had their backpacks.

"Mr Bates," said Wanda, "We have our initial list of people to interview. We expect to be back in two days to report on our progress. Thank you for all your time and help."

Jamie stepped over to a cabinet and took some keys off of a little rack. "I'll drive, I keep a 'go' bag in the car. Where do we go first?"

Wanda and Suzie were taken aback. They conversed rapidly in Japanese. Suzie looked at Jamie, "Mr Bates, we appreciate your most kind offer, but we do not want you to get in any kind of trouble from our actions. We may not be polite should we run into people who are trying to hide things from us and it would be better to not associate too closely to Wanda and me."

"Miss Wang, Miss Chin. I appreciate your concern for me. But I have a car and I know this area. I am familiar with the subways, the taxis, the pubs, the exclusive clubs. Simply being a manservant of Lord Fisk can get us immediate access to places where you would have to work to get into. Please let me help to either find Lord Fiske or avenge him."

"Very well, Mr Bates. You have realized that we are ninja, correct?"

"Yes, Miss Wang"

"Please call me Wanda. The goal of a ninja is to work unnoticed in darkness. Leaving bodies or blood laying about attracts attention and we want to avoid that. If we tell you to run, you run. We will not abandon you and your running will not abandon us. Trust me, at most, we will create a distraction and then be right behind you. We want information at this point, not conflict."

"And if we run into Fukushima?"

"Suzie or I will kill him immediately on sight."

"Understood," Jamie motioned them to the table, "Let's see who is on your list. Is there anyone you want to see first?"

 _ **On the Road**_

Kim leaned against Ron, hugging him with affection. Wade had called in a snap course change and they were cutting across little-used roads between interstates. Their immediate goal was a catfish farm nestled in the hills with an attached restaurant. Getting onto the mostly deserted state highway made the trip that much more relaxing even if it was a slower gravel road. Right now, only Rufus rode on the bike. Like the person on a ski boat that watches the skiers, Rufus was watching Pippa and Brina holding onto long pieces of kite string sailing in the evening sky behind the bike, looping and swooping back and forth high above the dust cloud made by the bike.

"Reel in the kids, Kim, we are getting close," Ron slowed the bike so that the sky surfing mole bats could extend their wings for a landing on Kim's shoulders.

Yori had told Ron once that people tend to see what they expect to see. Several ninja stealth techniques took advantage of that tendency. About two hours into the trip they had stopped at a Smarty Mart to take a stretch and bathroom break. Ron ran in first and came back with a baby sling, the kind that was really just a large loop of fabric. Kim put the sling around her and tucked Rufus and the mole bats into the front like they were in a little hammock. The pair then went into the store, stopped at the restrooms, walked around a bit and picked up some raw vegetables and cheese sticks for Kim's "babies". The amazing part was that almost nobody gave them a second glance. The couple of people that did want to look were told that Kim and Ron ran a "ferret rescue" and that these were ferret babies that were too young to be out on their own. Rufus and his grandkids were properly cooed over and even got a couple of pets on their heads.

They tried the same technique at the restaurant except with Ron carrying the "babies" this time. The restaurant was surreal. Surrounded by square catfish ponds, it had an oriental rice paddy feel. The restaurant was a "we will keep bringing food until you say stop" kind of place and figuring that fair was fair, they paid for three people. They were shown to a table outside on a patio decorated with hanging lanterns and servers brought platters of catfish fingers, coleslaw, fries and raw vegetables with dip.

Except for a few odd looks at Ron when he handed a French fry or piece of fried catfish to little paws reaching up out of the sling, nobody paid them any attention. Soon they were back on the interstate. Going too fast for windsurfing, the mole bats were snuggled down in the baby sling, asleep.

Pulling into their planned campground for the night, Kim hopped off to register and pay. Coming back to the bike, she noticed a large man talking to Ron.

"Kim, I'd like to introduce you to Grinder of the Iron City Riders club," Ron said, pointing to the large man whose tattoos seemed to have a grim reaper motif, "Grinder, This is Kim, she is the sun in my sky."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms Kim," Grinder gave Kim a gentle handshake with a hand that totally engulfed hers, "I'm so glad you could help this old boy out, my motorcycle buddies are spending the weekend here and we were short one campsite."

"Not a problem, Grinder," said Ron, "Apparently there was a mix-up on reservations and we actually have another just down the road.

"Honey, we really have to have a talk with our travel agent," Kim said as she handed the paperwork to Grinder, "Pleased to meet you, Mr Grinder."

"Thanks again ma'am," Grinder winked, "If the Iron City Riders can ever give Team Possible a hand, just have your travel agent give us a call." Laughing, the man got on his bike, which if not a twin to Ron's bike, was certainly a close cousin, and rode off to the campsite.

Kim got back on behind Ron and they started off back down the highway. Ron's voice came over the helmet intercom, "Wade called while you were in the office, said he was making another snap change in our itinerary to help throw off any pursuit."

Their new destination was a basic business hotel. Wade had a small suite reserved for them, the biggest attraction to Ron was the double sized bathtub. Spreading the sleeping bags and liners over the beds (Wade insisted) Ron and Kim filled the tub half full of water. Telling Rufus to keep the commotion down and keep the water in the tub and not on the floor, they changed into tee shirts and shorts. Leaving Rufus and the mole bats to their impromptu water park they went down to check out the exercise room. Finding a line of treadmills and not much else, they ran on the treadmills. They ran companionably for a little over two miles watching music videos.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes a woman has needs, you know?" Kim said, "Even a woman who occasionally saves the world with her boyfriend and his mole rat buddy sometimes has needs." Kim bit her lower lip to try to avoid grinning but ended up looking adorably sexy.

"Needs?" squeaked Ron, wondering how much of his conversation with Amy Hall that Kim had overheard and tried to remember exactly what he had said.

"Yep, I have needs and you know what I need right now?" Kim gave Ron her best sultry look.

"Uh, me?"

"Chocolate ice cream. And you. But first, the chocolate ice cream." Kim's eyes held laughter and Ron thought that his sweaty love was heart-stoppingly beautiful.

"I think the little store by the front desk has half pints. Let's grab some and take them up to the room," suggested Ron.

"I like how you think BF."

Their room was quiet when they opened the door. Pippa and Brina were hanging in the wardrobe, sound asleep with their wings wrapped snuggly around themselves. Rufus was watching TV with the sound turned low.

Rufus watched his two humans come into the room, come over to greet him, drop off a half pint of vanilla for him and then disappear into the bathroom. He heard them take a quick shower (together?) and fill the large tub with water. From the quiet voices, soft laughter, and gentle water noises, he assumed that they were talking and eating ice cream while taking a bath together.

Rufus loved his humans with every ounce of his mole rat body and soul, but he sometimes felt a little lonely and even a little jealous of their closeness and the intimacy that they shared. The biology of his species meant that he would never have a mate, but somehow DNAmy had managed to give him a family of his blood. From a genealogy point of view, Pippa and Brina were his grandchildren and he was quickly learning to love them. He was excited about getting to know more of his newly found family but at the same time was feeling a little sad about leaving Ron for a while.

The bathroom door opened and Ron came out carrying Kim, with Kim's arms around his neck. Rufus made a show of putting his head under the blanket and was rewarded by hearing Kim giggle, "Sorry Ruffie, guess we are all naked this time, 'nite sweetie".

Ron carried Kim into the second bedroom and shut the door.

Rufus curled up on the bed and dropped off to sleep. No matter what tomorrow would bring, tonight his humans were happy.

 _ **Tagged**_

Ann was waiting in the baggage claim area #2 for Dr Drakken at Middleton Regional Airport. Physical damage from the Lowardian landers was still being repaired, but nearly all the daily flights were running as scheduled.

"Excuse me?", a younger man than she was expecting walked up to her, "Ann Possible?"

"Drew?" Compared to the pictures she had seen, Dr Drakken looked ten years younger, thinner, his scar wasn't nearly as pronounced and his skin had only the slightest hint of a blue tint.

"Uh, yes, I'm Drew Lipsky. It's a long story and I still have a Long drive before dark. Can we make this quick?"

Drakken felt a quick sharp stab in his leg and a small sting.

"All done," Ann smirked. She put a small syringe in a little red container marked "sharps", locked it shut, and dropped the container into her pocket. "It will take at least a day to become active. As you requested, Wade has the decryption keys, so at the moment only Team Possible can track you."

Rubbing his leg, Drakken said, "Thanks, Ann. Shego really appreciates this."

Smelling a juicy bit of gossip, Ann pressed, "So, you and Shego are a thing now?"

"Well, yes, yes we are," Drakken's face lit with happiness.

"I'm surprised that she isn't with you and come to think of it, why are you using commercial air and rental cars instead of a hoverjet?"

"Shego is worried that this is a trap and is standing by to come to my rescue."

"If it's a trap, it is a good one, the University of Florida and CDC guys are the real things. They will be bringing somebody from the National Institute of Health. That person I can't vouch for, but the others seem to know them. They all should be at your lab the day after tomorrow. Well, I really need to get back to the hospital, take care Drew," said Ann.

"You too, Ann. Thanks for all the help."

"You're welcome and Drew?"

"Yes, Ann?"

"Thank you very much for helping Kimmy and Ronald. I appreciate it. However, threaten my daughter again and it will be a race between Ron and me to see who gets to you first and who has to make do with leftovers. Have a good drive," Ann smiled and walked off toward short-term parking.

Drakken felt a shiver of fear that he had never felt dealing with Kimberly and Ronald directly. Pulling out his phone he sent off the message, "OK so far, going to pick up the car, will see you there. Love You." Out in Lake Middleton, there was a disturbance in the water and an optical distortion flew up into the sky and towards the mountains.

It was getting dark when Dr Drakken came to the end of a dirt road. Getting out of the car, he and WP grabbed some luggage and bags of groceries and went to a large door in a sheer rock face. A robotic voice said "Welcome to the lair, Dr D." and the door rumbled open. Sighing with relief that the Identify Friend or Foe system was able to recognize him even with all his recent changes, he and WP walked inside and took the freight elevator up to the lair.

 _ **Mysticalus Interruptus**_

Closing the door behind them, Ron laid a damp Kim on the bed and stopped to admire her beauty for a moment.

"Is it OK if I dry my hair real quick? Otherwise, it will poof out and I won't be able to get my helmet on." Ron had not thought of blow drying as a make out activity, but he found that a naked Kim drying her hair had both hands busy while leaving many good places exposed to touch and kiss. Giving her hair one final brush, Kim backed Ron up against the bed and pushed making both of them fall on the bed.

"Ron," Kim said in a serious voice with a tinge of frustration, "You have guy condoms, I have girl condoms, it's a pretty safe day in my newly rebooted menstrual cycle, I really, really want us to go all the way, but… Ron, why are your eyes blue?"

Ron looked at Kim's eyes. To be fair, with the whole KP package on display so to speak, she was a visual overload, so eye color wasn't something he was checking. Until now. Kim's eyes glowed with a soft blue.

Both teens swore. It was short but creative. That both never really used such language but in this case picked the exact same words might be seen as evidence of the perfection of their match. As one, they reached not for the blue, but for the MMP's avatars.

Ron blinked. He was sitting back at the catfish restaurant with a huge female Mangani and a small blue fuzzy kitten sitting on the other side of the table. The Mangani spoke to the kitten, "You explain, you can talk and eat at the same time." It then started munching on fried catfish and raw vegetables.

"We have been working on the problem of you two mating without having babies as a result," the kitten chewed on a piece of catfish while fixing Ron with its gaze.

"That wasn't a problem until you fixed me!" an annoyed Kim pointed out.

Ron looked around the table, but couldn't see Kim anywhere. "Where is Kim, I can hear her, but can't see her?"

"Ron, are you here? Who's the gorilla?" asked Kim.

"Not a gorilla, a Mangani or Great Ape. Kim, this is Kala, Kala, this is Kim." The Mangani acknowledged Kim by lifting its iced tea in salute.

The blue kitten's eyes flashed, "Perhaps if you two would stop sucking on each other for a few minutes, then maybe you could practice using the MMP and then see each other."

Both Ron and Kim blushed and for the moment were glad that the other one couldn't see them.

"The long and short of it is that we haven't figured out how to stop it. Even if Kimberly lets all her charged up MMP fade away, the odds are that if the two of you do the penis in vagina thing then Kimberly will get pregnant no matter what precautions the two of you have taken."

The Mangani took a noisy pull on the straw of its iced tea, "I think that you could have put that a little more delicately."

"But what if it isn't me?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" Kim protested.

The kitten reached out and snagged another piece of catfish, "The problem is the MMP, if Kimberly is totally drained of her MMP charge, then the odds of her having a child is the same as whatever a normal woman's odds would be. Kimberly, if you cannot connect to me you will know you are totally drained or that Ron is dead. Even though I am the avatar that talks to you, Ron is my host."

The Mangani wiped its hands on a napkin, "The second thing you need to know is that just as you can 'call the blue', the blue can call you. Tonight, your lusts were running very high and we thought you needed this information before you went further. While we do want you two to have babies, we want you to have them at a time of your choosing. When the blue calls you, it takes the edge off of your emotional state. We might be able to do more, this is new to us. We are working on this as a way to disrupt nightmares. Keep in mind that while we are more experienced in violence than affection, we feel that you two do seem to share a very strong love." The Mangani got up from the table and walked away followed by the kitten carrying a piece of fried catfish in its mouth.

Kim found herself laying on Ron's chest, looking down into his eyes, once again their normal brown.

"Where were we before we were interrupted?", she asked, rolling off of Ron and sitting up cross-legged on the bed.

"I think we were about to make babies," Ron replied, "Did I tell you that Kala told me I was doing it wrong, that I needed to put my…"

Kim snorted a laugh, "The kitten told me the same thing!" Turning serious, she asked, "Do you think maybe this is wrong, that we are way too ahead of ourselves?"

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

Kim waved her hand over her naked body.

"Oh," replied Ron, "Well, we certainly aren't able to support ourselves yet much less take care of a child. Are you asking whether all this sex is wrong even if we aren't doing the baby making step yet?"

"I think so," answered Kim, "Maybe we need to dial it back a little. But I noticed when we were on the treadmill that I have some kind of squeak below my equator. Maybe you could get the coconut oil and fix that? I'd be happy to adjust some of your parts in return…"

Beep Beep Be Beep!

"Kim, remind me why didn't we turn those off?"

"Because the last time I turned off my communicator to have some personal time, Drakken almost took over the world with little toys." Kim groaned.

Beep Beep Be Beep!


	17. Last Mission for the Full Team?

_**Author's Notes**_

My thanks to daccu65, CajunBear73, and Sentinel103 for their reviews and general comments, and suggestions. Best wishes to Sentinel103 for a speedy recovery - quite selfishly as he is involved in a couple of long running stories I am heavily into.

The appearance of Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin are thanks to Sentinel103 and appeared first in the epic "Once Again" story arc. All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney, Kala the Mangani was the brainchild of Edgar Rice Burroughs, and nobody owns little kittens, they own you. The name "Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow" is from Steve Jackson's game Illuminati.

 _ **Beep Beep Be Beep**_

Ron threw a blanket over a naked Kim and pulled his Kimmunicator out of his backpack.

"Real subtle there, Ron, Kim snickered.

"Go, Wade, What's the sitch?", said Ron, holding the Kimmunicator so that Wade could see no lower than his mid-chest.

"Really sorry to bother you guys, but I thought you should know that there was an attack on your campsite."

"Is Grinder OK?" asked Kim.

"Mr Grinder is fine, he wasn't in the tent. Two men on motorcycles drove up and started firing their shotguns into the tent. Grinder and his friends grabbed them and held them for the police. The weird part is that they didn't try to get away, they just kept firing into the tent until they were tackled."

"Was anybody in the tent?"

"No, Grinder put a couple of flickering LED candles in the tent to give the illusion of someone moving around."

"Should Ron and I come down and talk to the police tonight or can we wait until the morning?" asked Kim.

"No, don't come down at all. Nobody has mentioned either of your names and we should keep it that way. In fact, stay put until I call you in the morning. I have patched into all the hotel security cameras and my computers will watch for anything suspicious. I want to see what the police reports say and then we can figure out what to do from there. You can plan to sleep in tomorrow, it'll take me awhile to get copies of reports once they are filed."

"Not a problem, you don't have to tell me twice to sleep in," said Ron.

"Oh, one last thing, I'll have a drone deliver the mole bat seats for your motorcycle, extra cash, and new credit cards for you guys in the morning. I don't know how they tracked you to that campsite and that worries me. You paid cash for the campsite, right?"

"Yes, Wade, we've paid cash for everything except for the hotel tonight," reported Kim.

"OK. Well, we'll figure it out. Good night all."

"Good night Wade," chanted Kim and Ron together.

Ron tucked the Kimmunicator back in his bag and went over to the bed. Reaching under the blanket, he grabbed Kim by the ankles and pulled.

Kim squealed and giggled as she fell flat on her back, still covered by the blanket.

"Be very very quiet," Ron said in his cheesiest Australian accent, "We have captured a rare, wild Kimilla." Ron started to crawl under the blanket and started kissing her legs while holding them captive.

Kim started to laugh, but she couldn't move her legs. Looking down she saw that Warmonga, lying in a pool of her own blood held them fast. "Join me in death my darling Great Blue and together we will rule all the hells!" Warmonga whispered as Warhawk walked toward her with a cruel laugh on his lips and a dagger dripping blood in his hand. Kim desperately called for the blue and the Lotus Blade. The sound of angry monkeys screaming grew louder in her ears and dust and bits of the scrubby island grass started to whirl around her. She screamed when a sandpaper tongue scraped against her leg. Everything went silent and for a second dark, then she was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a small blue kitten sitting on her knee. She also saw herself laying on the bed covered in a light blanket.

Ron was sitting on the floor in a near panic, "KP! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" When he felt her stiffen and saw her legs and the rest of her body glisten in a cold sweat, he had immediately released her and backed away.

Looking into the kitten's big blue eyes, she heard 'Child, the Lotus Blade is on its way, perhaps you should hold out your hand to catch it so it doesn't hit Ron.' When Kitten Kim held out her hand she heard, 'Try to use your physical body's hand. Focus.' Kim focused on differentiating Kitten Kim and Physical Kim. Physical Kim poked a hand out from under the blanket just in time for the Lotus Blade to slice through the curtains of their open window and its hilt slap into her hand.

Physical Kim's heart rate was starting to come back down toward normal levels, "Just give me a second Ron, please, just, just stay there." She changed the Lotus Blade into the Lotus Compact and tossed it on the carpet.

'Kitten,' Kitten Kim nearly sobbed, 'I could have killed him! And I knew he was just playing, just being Ron! But it, it was all so real!'

Kim received another sandpaper lick, "These waking nightmares are most terrible. Ask him to try again and see if the nightmare will stay away this time. I will watch over you and make sure you don't hurt him. Consider it an exercise in your trust of him.' Kim was afraid of the nightmare returning, but her fear of her rejection hurting Ron's loving heart was greater.

"Ron?"

"KP, are you OK? KP, I'm so sorry…"

Physical Kim stretched her legs out in a "V" position. "Can you try that again? It was sort of funny…"

"Are you sure?" In response, she wiggled her feet.

Ron moved back to the bed, sliding between the light cotton blanket and the smooth satiny sheet. This time he grasped her ankles from underneath so she wouldn't feel so constrained. "Be very very quiet," Ron said softly, "We're holding the rarest and most beautiful creature in the entire world, the wild Kimilla." Ron started to slowly scoot under the blanket and started kissing his way up her strong, muscular legs while cradling them in his arms instead of holding them tightly. Her skin tasted salty and his heart ached because that was from the fear he had caused. He pressed on with his patter, "Keep its head covered, mate. That might keep it from displaying a dozen styles of Kung Fu on our butt."

Kitten Kim observed Ron slowly starting to disappear under the blanket. 'Speaking of butts Ron's is cute,' she thought, 'Can you be a voyeur if you are watching yourself?' Physical Kim relaxed her body, this time the wild Kimilla was going to let Crocodile Ron catch it. This time the leader of Team Possible was going to put herself in the hands of her partner without the necessity of exploding lairs or sniper fire.

"KP, you're sure this is OK?"

"Keep going please and thank you." Ron's worry was touching, but she was ready to be touched another way.

She felt him slowly crawl between her legs holding them apart with his hands and shoulders. Under the blanket, neither Kim was able to see what he was doing so she had to focus on the feeling of his strong hands and soft lips and their reverent worship of her suddenly hot and sensitive skin. Raising her legs up, he placed a soft kiss and a lick behind both knees. Suppressing a moan, she felt his hot kisses and the occasional tiny bite as he went from her knees and up her inner thighs.

Ron breathed in the new scent of Kim's increasing desire that was replacing the old scent of fear. The change was both soothing to his soul and stimulating to his body, his own tension rising as his body responded.

Feeling his hot breath on the wisps of hair around her opening, she heard, "This is the danger zone on the wild Kimilla. See that string mate? Crikey, whatever we do, we must not pull it or the wild Kimilla will deflate…"

Tossing off the blanket, she laughed, "OK, Crocodile Ron! Get those lips up here and leave that string alone!"

Ron scooted up until he was face to face with his "wild Kimilla". Softly brushing her hair back behind her ears and looking closely at the face that he saw in dreams he rejoiced as remnants of strain and fear from her episode faded away as she looked into his loving eyes, replaced by a look of happiness. He kissed her glistening lips gently at first, then harder and deeper, tasting her as she relaxed against him. Realizing that one can't kiss what one is laying on top of, he slid off of her to lay next to her. Ron started slowly working his hungry lips down her athletic body, kissing and nibbling on her neck and shoulders then moving lower to a chest still slick with sweat.

"Never be normal" applied to many aspects of Ron's life. For example, take "The Talk" as given by his dad. It started with the normal topics of respect, commitment, and basic reproductive biology. Then, as might be expected from the winner of "The Actuary of the Year" award, the talk concluded with a section titled: 'Managing Risk of Failure To Provide Orgasmic Pleasure'. This part of 'The Talk' was complete with flow charts, checklists, and diagrams of the female body. From an actuarial calculation of risk, Ron was following one of the basic plans designed to minimize the risk of "Kimilla disappointment." But his father had warned him that women are not as predictable as say, hurricanes or lightning strikes. Gene stressed that he should use this information as a rough guideline, but that it was critical to let his lover guide him using her words and her actions.

Looking into his eyes had wrecked her wavering concentration to the point where the two Kims merged back into one. Kim's body relaxed with the acceptance that right now, for this moment, it was OK to enjoy Ron's ministrations without taking action of her own. Her eyes were closed and she ran her fingers idly through his hair with the only sound from her gently smiling lips was the occasional soft moan. Trailing kisses down her chest, Ron reached and eagerly kissed and sucked on her silken breasts. Leaving her nipples hard and puckered, his hands and lips continued on down her hard, glistening, abdominals until the hand playing with his hair stopped his progress just after he crossed her equator. Dipping one hand into the jar of coconut oil and reaching between her legs, he circled her entrance several times to provide the desired slipperiness. As his lips journeyed back 'north' leaving a trail of kisses on her body, she opened her legs a little wider to give him easier access. Keeping a generally circular motion around her opening, he started working higher rubbing the opening hard while gently grazing her clitoris's bump at the top. As he reduced the size of his circle and focused on the bump, he was rewarded by soft moans and movement of her legs and hips.

Kim felt the tension in her core electrify no matter how hard she tried to stay relaxed. She threw her right leg over his body opening herself wider. She was close, so close, but Ron kept missing 'The Spot'! "Tell him", purred a small voice in her mind, "Show him how to please you." She took Ron's wrist and directed him a little to the left. "Move up and down, long strokes please and thank you," she managed to gasp out.

Ron changed his stroking as directed. Feeling her body start to tremble, he maintained the motion but increased the pressure a little. He soon noticed a blush blossoming on her throat and upper chest. After about another minute Ron was rewarded by feeling her entire body clench tight then convulse with Kim crying out in pleasure. He continued rubbing using soft, lazy strokes feeling her body ripple with the occasional aftershock.

Laying his head on her shoulder, Ron felt more victorious than a super villain who had successfully taken over the world. Although if Drakken had a raging erection when he almost took over the world with his Little Diablo's, Ron wanted to never, ever know about it.

"I'm done Ron, you can stop now," came her soft voice.

"You sure? We could go for two…"

"Yes, I'm done. Really, now stop that!" she laughed, rolling towards him and caressing his face, "Now what can we do for you?"

"Well, I have this part that has gotten all stiff. Maybe you could adjust it for me."

"Let's check…" Kim murmured reaching one hand between them. "Oh, my. Wow, that certainly seems like it could be uncomfortable, let's see what I can do for you," she replied, reaching for the oil and rolling her lover onto his back.

 _ **High Society**_

Jamie held the door of the Explorers East Society open for Wanda and Suzie. They both wore very nice, almost formal dresses with an oriental touch. Stepping around them, he addressed the host standing at a podium by the inner door, "Good morning, I am Jamie Bates, this is Wendy Wu and Subira Chen. We are here to meet with Lord Walls. He is expecting us. The host checked his clipboard, looked up and smiling, said "Good Morning, Mr Bates, ladies. I will have someone take you to see him." Within seconds, a waiter opened the inner door. "Stephen," said the host, "Please take these guests to Lord Walls."

The waiter said "Follow me please and led them across the main society ballroom and bar. Wanda carefully examined the bottles behind the bar as they passed. Turning down a hallway he led them to a small private library with a pair of desks and a half dozen comfortable chairs. The lone occupant of the room rose to greet them. Jamie made introductions and the waiter asked if anyone needed any refreshments. Jamie asked for a Guinness, but when Wanda specified a fifteen-year-old Glenfiddich scotch whiskey for herself and Suzie, the waiter looked embarrassed and stammered, "I'm sorry miss, but…"

As one, Wanda and Suzie held out their United States passports open to the page showing their date of birth.

The waiter looked at the dates, did a quick calculation and apologized saying "Very sorry miss, I am new here and I'm trying not to mess up."

Wanda replied with a smile, "No offense taken, we are often asked for proof of age. My mother claims she got asked for ID until she reached forty or so."

They all sat in the overstuffed chairs. Suzy was uncomfortable as she realized that it would be hard to get out of the chair in a hurry and sat erect on the edge of the seat. She noticed that Wanda was sitting the same way.

"Subira… That's a Swahili name that means 'patience is rewarded'. Were your parents explorers or diplomats?" Lord Walls asked.

"No, Lord Walls, my parents were great readers of adventure books and just liked the name. Something to do with how I came along later in life for them I am told."

The waiter returned with Jamie's Guinness and set a small tray between Wanda and Suzie with two tulip glasses with an ounce or so of amber liquid in each and a small carafe of water.

Jamie and Lord Walls watched in fascination as the two young women tilted their glasses and turned them, looking at how the whiskey coated the glass.

"Miss Wu," asked Lord Walls, "I'm curious as to your selection of Glenfiddich. It so happens that it is my favorite."

"I thought I smelled the subtle hints of honey, vanilla, and perhaps fruit in the aroma from your glass when I walked in. It reminded me of this whiskey and I thought I would see if my memory serves me correctly," Wanda shyly smiled.

"Your powers of observation are amazing my dear. Sherlock Holmes could not have done better himself," observed Lord Walls.

Both women brought the glass up to a few inches under their noses. "I believe that you are correct, sister," remarked Suzie trying to keep her smile under control.

Both women added water to their glass, Wanda a tiny bit, Suzie more.

"Lord Walls," Suzie said, "We are looking for a man named Fukushima, an associate of Lord Fiske. We were hoping that you might be able to help us."

Lord Walls looked grim. "That scoundrel? He led Monty on a wild goose chase concerning something called the Lotus Blade. Recently he came back to the Society, without Monty I must add, claiming that Monty had run afoul of something called the Yono and that the Mystical Monkey Power had driven Monty insane."

"That sounds like a fairy tale and not a good one," said Suzie.

"He claimed that this MMP, as he called it, was evil and all the bearers of it must be destroyed," Lord Walls continued, "He was looking for funding and support. He got none from me, let me tell you. There was something about that young man…"

"Like he had no sense of honor," said Wanda.

"Exactly!" declared Lord Walls.

Jamie watched in fascination over the next half hour as his two guests interrogated Lord Walls in the most subtle way possible. They seemingly unconsciously followed the rituals of a scotch whiskey connoisseur, swirling their glasses to marry the water and whiskey, taking small careful sips to get the mouth feel, carefully taste the various flavors and enjoy the aromas. By the time Suzie stood up to take their leave, they had a complete list of all the contacts that Lord Walls knew about concerning Fukushima, were on each other's Christmas card lists and had a standing invitation to drop by Lord Walls' manor for a tasting of single malt scotches.

Leaving the Society building, they decided to stop at a pub for a bite to eat. Jamie ordered a chicken and bacon club, while Wanda and Suzie, in tourist mode, split an order of bangers and mash and a fish and chips. Jamie ordered a Guinness, while his colleagues asked for water.

Jamie teased, "Why water? No scotch?"

Suzie replied, "Wanda ordered the scotch at the Society because it is nearly impossible to add a drug or poison that will be undetected by someone who knows what that scotch is supposed to look, taste, and smell like."

Wanda continued, "As for the brand, when we walked past the bar, I noticed that the Glenfiddich bottle was crooked on the shelf like it had been recently put back. We also believe that the waiter that brought our drinks could be working for Fukushima."

Jamie was stunned, "Are you serious? You recognized the waiter?"

"We did not recognize the waiter, he recognized us." Wanda said, "The IDs we showed him were the equivalent of taunting him with the fact that we are ninja and don't care if he knows."

"Forgive me," said Suzie to the server bringing their food, "We have just remembered that we need to be somewhere very soon. Could you package the food up for take-away please? Except the Guinness, we will take that now."

The server left the pint of Guinness and left to pack up the rest. Wanda grabbed the beer and downed about a quarter of it, passed it to Suzie who downed another quarter and passed the remainder to Jamie.

"Checking for poison," Wanda explained to Jamie with a slight giggle, "You are welcome."

Jamie looked suspiciously at the pint.

"Wanda is being more paranoid than necessary," pointed out Suzie, "Or she is practicing her American-style jokes. It is sometimes hard to tell which."

 _ **Fertility**_

Kim was more than a little smug as she looked over at her sleeping lover. Lately, she found herself using 'lover' in place of 'BFBF' in her mind when she thought of Ron. Standing on legs that were still a bit shaky, she walked quietly past a sleeping Rufus into the bathroom. Dropping the towel she had used to clean him up a bit after she had "adjusted" his parts, she washed the oil off her hands and wiped the excess oil off her body. Tonight was so much better than their explorations in the RV a few days ago, less frantic, more deliberate. She was glad that he seemed to enjoy her pleasuring him especially after his performance on her. She was going to have to ask him how he knew what to do. For someone who doesn't understand girls, he certainly understood what to do to please her. For herself, she was using techniques that she and Monique had read about in a "Women's" magazine in an article called "10 Ways to Keep Your Man in Your Bed". Monique… A memory of Monique picking up the Lotus Blade popped into her mind. Monique had to have the MMP to do that! If she still had it, then she was super fertile! Oh God, she had to be warned. Running out to grab her Kimmunicator, she ran back into the bathroom, closing the door. 12:30. Late, but maybe not too late.

"What's up, Kim? Gah, Kim!" Wade answered. Realizing she just flashed Wade, she tossed a towel over her Kimmunicator.

"Oops, Sorry. Wade, I need to talk to Monique, right now!"

"It will take me a minute to locate her, can I call you back?"

"Yes, but in the meantime, connect me through to Yori."

After a few seconds, she heard, "Hai, this is Yori."

"Yori, this is Kim. Are you still at Uncle Slim's ranch?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ron and I found out that people with the MMP are unbelievably fertile. As in no birth control will work."

"And how do you know this?" Yori's voice was tentative.

"The MMP's avatars told us. Not because I'm pregnant. At least I am pretty sure I'm not pregnant. Both my friend Monique and Joss got a hit of MMP. How can they tell when it is gone?"

"I will instruct them. I believe that Joss is not currently seeing any boys, I will talk to her tomorrow, then I'll go find your friend Monique and talk to her. Do you know if she is seeing any boys?"

"Don't know yet, Wade is trying to connect me through to her now." The Kimmunicator flashed "incoming call". "Gotta go, Yori, thank you so much."

"You are welcome, Kim-san"

"OK Baby girl, what the heck is so important that you can't wait till a decent time to talk?"

"Monique! Are you on a date now?"

"Just a date with my pillow trying to sleep, girlfriend."

"Do you remember picking up a sword on the RV?"

"Yeah, did you ever figure out how it kept getting in the way?"

"Yes, but the important part is that to pick up the sword you have to have been charged with Mystical Monkey Power."

"And the problem having mystical monkey cooties is?"

"They make you incredibly fertile."

Monique squealed with delight, "so you carrying Blondie's baby? I knew you two would hook up. Damn girl, you two don't waste time just messing around do you?"

"Mo, I'm not pregnant! I just wanted to warn you. Until it wears off, birth control won't work. You remember Yori, right?"

"Sure, that cute Japanese girl you weren't jellin' over."

"Uh, yeah that's her. She will drop by and tell you more."

"Nothing to worry about on me, I'm in a dry spell for BFs. Anything else or can I go back to sleep now?"

"Funny you should mention 'messing around'. You remember that article on how to keep your man in your bed we were looking at?"

"Yes…"

"I used some of it on Ron tonight. Wore his blond butt out. He's passed out asleep right now. He really liked the thing where you use your other hand to caress his sack. Also did that thing where you bring him to the brink then stop. That got a growl out of the mad dog."

Monique squealed again, "I trust the boy returned the favor?"

"I'll have you know that my Ron is a gentleman, he gave me my turn first. He certainly got my parts purring Mo. He's funny, sexy, he takes direction and can kick bad guy butt. How did I get so lucky?"

"Girl, I have got to get me a BF like yours. We need to get together before the summer is out so you can spill what you guys have been up to."

"We'll do it. I've got lots to tell. 'Nite Mo."

"'Nite Kim."

Kim left the bathroom relieved that the MMP hadn't messed up Monique's life. Slipping back into bed, she snuggled up to Ron. Unfortunately, talking to Monique had her awake. Or maybe too much coffee at dinner. She tried to lie still, but presently she heard,

"KP? You having trouble sleeping?"

"A little."

"Anything I can do to help?" Ron reached back and gave her butt a caress.

"Maybe…"

"I need more recovery time, but I would be glad to give you another turn."

"Please and thank you."

Any guilt that Kim had because she was taking a turn by herself or because she saw that Ron needed to call a little of the blue to boost his alertness vanished as Ron began touching and kissing her again. Each touch and each kiss now seemed to put a tiny shower of little electric shocks on her skin. Not really painful, but certainly stimulating. This time, before she could tell Ron to stop after the first orgasm, he had her riding up the wave to a second one. She did manage to get him to stop at two and almost immediately fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

Ron woke to little paws stepping all over him. Looking up, he saw two pairs of eyes looking down at him. Pippa and Brina.

"Breakfast!" demanded a pair of squeaky voices.

Realizing that he was the only human in the bed, he asked, "Where's Kim?"

"Washing! Get up!" squeaked one of the naked mole bats, probably Pippa, she seemed to be the bossier of the pair.

"OK, OK, I'm getting up," Ron sat up on the bed trying to mollify her.

"Wash! Dress! Breakfast!" demanded Her Highness the Naked Mole Bat.

"I'm going, I'm going," Ron got up and walked into the bathroom where Kim had just gotten out of the shower and was pressing the water out of her hair with a towel.

"I told her highness not to wake you until I got out of the shower," laughed Kim, "She woke me first thing this morning. We need to make sure we have morning snacks for these little guys so we can sleep in a little." Kim paused working on her hair long enough to give Ron a good morning kiss, "Now get in the shower and I'll order breakfast from room service.

 _ **Our Man Du**_

Will Du finished his practice kata. Putting on boxing gloves, he moved over to the speed bag to work on his rhythm. He had experienced an unpleasant meeting with Dr Director that morning. She had calmly explained to him his deficiencies in the recent teleconference with Team Possible. Frankly, he wished she had yelled at him, to have Dr Director show disappointment in him hurt a thousand times worse than a beating. He was unable to deny that he had lost his temper in that meeting. There was just something about the cheerleader and her buffoon sidekick that always seemed to push his buttons. He supposed that they were competent enough, but they just seemed to be so unprofessional.

He asked himself his usual question, "What would Derek Flint do?" Derek Flint, agent of Global Justice's predecessor, the Zonal Organization for World Intelligence and Espionage (ZOWIE) had been a legend and was the man that Will saw as a hero and role model. Derek Flint would not have lost his temper, he would have charmed the cheerleader into coming in for a debrief. Probably an intimate debriefing at that. Will, however, knowing his social awkwardness and taste for grown women instead of young girls, decided that his best bet for improvement was to beef up his spy gadgets.

With his newly upgraded shock watch on his wrist, he sat down at his workstation for his morning review of strange police reports selected by computer analysis. The top report showed an assault at a campsite. Seems like two people were shooting into a tent with a third one nearby taking video and posting it live on FiendBook. All three were overpowered by campers and taken into custody without a struggle. No one was in the tent at the time of the shooting.

The incident was flagged because the computer matched the photo of a motorcycle parked in that camping spot to a photo of one seen in routine surveillance at the residence of one Dr Amelia Hall. The photo taken at Dr Hall's residence showed the cheerleader and her sidekick strapping small animals into cup holders? Zooming in, he saw that one was the uppity pink rat thing that they carried into missions. There were two other animals, their bodies looked similar to their rat thing, but they had wings. Perhaps it was time to spring a surprise parole inspection on Dr Hall and see if she had broken the terms of her parole by using her genetic zipper to create living Cuddle Buddies.

Obviously, the cheerleader and the sidekick weren't attacked, that had to be a coincidence. No bodies were found at the scene of the attack and the police report made no mention of either being present.

If Dr Director was correct about Team Possible being one attack away from starting Armageddon, he had better track them down. Once he found them, his goal would be to stop any attack on the cheerleader and her sidekick before it was made, and failing that, he would stop any PTSD-fueled rampage any way he had to.

A visit to Dr Hall seemed like a good place to start. It was quite likely that she knew where they were headed. After calling down to reserve a hoverjet and crew, he asked himself "What would Derek Flint do?" She wasn't likely to greet him with open arms, particularly since he blew up her lab that one time. Derek would greet her with flowers, perhaps wine and then get information from her willingly, most likely after seducing her. Will hoped that maybe flowers and an apology would be good enough. One step at a time toward perfection, he thought.

1) This is a short introduction to Will Du's role model.

youtube watch?v=lQwJQkEh2QY

 _ **DrakkenCon**_

Stephanie Neisseria drove down the state highway and exited at an unmarked dirt road as described in Drakken's email. She followed the road until it came to a large gravel parking area next to a shear rock wall going up the side of the mountain. There was a door in the wall. Next to the door was a large sign:

 _ **Drakken's Lair Welcomes  
**_ _ **Dr Stephanie Neisseria, CDC  
**_ _ **Dr Carol Teen, NIH  
**_ _ **Dr Foster Klinde and Associates, Univ Florida  
**_ _ **( meeting on Solar Level )**_

Laughing to herself, a little nervously perhaps, she and Dr Carol Teen, one of the department heads looking for new areas of research got out of the car. Beside her, the car with Dr Klinde and a couple of his grad students pulled up and parked.

"This certainly must be the place," the slightly built man with the trim beard said.

The door opened showing a brightly lit lobby with three elevators. Standing in the door was a friendly looking man in a pair of red coveralls. Dr Klinde was a major fan of Florida football and guessed the man was a little bigger than their typical offensive lineman, say 6'8" and 325 pounds.

"Welcome, welcome! You can call me WP. Dr Drakken is upstairs finishing one last preparation for your visit." WP graciously waved them into the little lobby. Directing them into the center of three freight sized elevators. Closing the door, he pressed the button next to a hand printed sign saying "Solar Level". The elevator rose and rose until their ears popped due to the change in altitude.

The doors opened and they all stepped out onto the main lab of Drakken's lair. There was a conference table next to a big screen on the left, on the right were computer workstations and lab benches with the center taken up with low circular platforms and three broken transparent chemical processing tanks that reached nearly to the twenty-foot ceiling. The sun shone through jagged holes in the walls and ceiling, many of the holes covered with clear Plexiglas panes.

"Welcome! Welcome! My name is Drew Lipsky, I am also known as Dr Drakken in some circles. Before we get started, I'd like to point out that the restrooms are through that door, the break room has coffee and a refrigerator with water and sodas. I just finished a batch of peanut butter stickies…"

Shego watched the lair's camera feed on the main monitor in the stealth hoverjet. She thought that Drew looked a little nervous but was doing an OK job being a host for his tiny "conference". He finished showing everyone where the facilities and snacks were and then everybody introduced each other, and he started the meeting by showing video taken during his battling the Lowardian landers. He then took off his shirt and the people present examined his "plant parts". She glared at the monitor over the way that hussy from NIH was fingering his leaves. She thanked the heavens that he kept his pants on. That part was hers and she didn't intend to share. Once they started discussing his theory and production of his super high pollinator formula, it started getting real boring real fast. She was pretty sure that she loved Drew dearly but watching him explain his science was not her idea of a good time. Figuring that WP could keep a watch on this bunch, she climbed out of the hoverjet and started a quick patrol around the lair checking for intruders.

 _ **Low Society**_

Suzie and Jamie walked down an alleyway, taking a shortcut back to the car. After eating their take-away lunch in a park, they had interviewed two more people about Fukushima. It was getting late in the evening. Wanda had seen something in a shop window and told them that she would catch up.

"Suzie," Jamie said quietly, "It seems that the investigation is not going well. We have not gotten any decent leads today."

Suzie laughed merrily and put a hand on his shoulder. She said equally quietly, "Mr Bates, remember when we said that if we say run, you must run?"

"Yes?" a shiver ran down Jamie's spine.

"This is not one of those times."

Suzie whirled around and Jamie heard steel ring against steel. He turned to see her swinging large oriental fans, apparently made of steel intercepting daggers and deflecting them to the side.

Three figures dressed in black advanced on them from the shadows.

Suzie screamed at them in English, "You stupid dickless Samurai and your code of honor! A real ninja uses surprise. No wait, you can't have a master, you must be ronin, no one would be stupid enough to have you. Unless you are really good at sucking your master's cock."

The one on the left screamed and charged Suzie, pulling a sword. The one on the right fell bonelessly to the ground. The man in the middle stopped and turned looking for the new attacker.

Suzie caught the sword in her fan, snapped the fan shut and twisted it snapping the blade in two. Whirling, he pulled a dagger and was brought up short by Suzie holding an open fan at his throat. Behind them was the soft thud of the third man hitting the ground.

Suzie spoke again in English, slow and distinctly, "Tell Fukushima that Wanda and Suzie are coming to kill him."

A whizzing sound and a thunk and the last attacker sank to the ground. Suzie bent down, picked up a two-inch glass marble and led Jamie around the fallen man in the direction of Jamie's car.

"Why English?" asked Jamie.

"English? Oh," replied Suzie, "you cannot swear in Japanese, only be impolite. I was rushed and did not get to use my really good swear words. But we have accomplished much today. Fukushima is not in England."

"How do you know?"

"Because I would probably be dead. Fukushima is an excellent assassin but Wanda would have killed him the moment he tried to strike me."

"Are you two crazy?"

"Some have said so. But I believe that Wanda is a better assassin than Fukushima. Fukushima could have been the greatest swordsmen of all time. But his spirit became polluted with lust for power. Wanda is a great fighter in all weapons. And she has a pure, beautiful, spirit that brings joy to all that know her."

"You, sister, are full of crap." Wanda appeared out of a dark doorway. "The car is clear of traps and Team Blue is at the manor."

"Mr Bates," said Suzie, "Team Blue will watch over you for a while. They are also a technical team. By the morning, we hope that one of these sad excuses for a thug will have reported back to him and they will be able to trace that back to Fukushima. We will be out of your way then. You have met your part of the bargain, we will request a meeting with you and the two Yamanouchi people who were there when Lord Fiske and the Yono were defeated."

"I want to go with you when you go after Fukushima.", Jamie blurted out.

"Now who is the crazy one Mr Bates?" asked Wanda.

 _ **Du's Diligence**_

Top Agent Will Du walked up to the front door of the house not sure whether he was being bold and decisive or an idiot. Holding a flowering plant arrangement, he knocked on the door. 'Be calm, be alert' he told himself. DNAmy wasn't really physically dangerous like Motor Ed, at least when she didn't have her monstrous mutations and he saw no indications of the presence of any large creatures.

"Hello? Can I help you?" came a voice from behind him. Turning he saw a taller woman than he remembered, but she did wear the Otter-Fly broach that was DNAmy's signature piece of jewelry.

"Dr Amelia Hall? I am Agent Will Du. I would like to check your lab for compliance with the terms of your parole, please."

"OK. You look familiar… I know you, you blew up one of my labs!"

"I am really sorry about that. My shock watch missed my intended target and hit a computer console by mistake. I did not intend to destroy your lair. Please accept this as a token of my apology."

"You blew up my lab," snorted Amy, "and to apologize you bring me a spider plant?"

She took the plant from Will. "Well, that's more than anyone else has done. Thank you. So I suppose you must inspect my lab now?"

"Yes, please."

Amy moved the plant to one hand and used the other to unlock the door.

"You're lucky you caught me now, I've been working at the BHS labs downtown since yesterday afternoon and am now just getting home." Amy fixed Will with a stern gaze. "Spot will be excited to see me and he tends to bounce around when he is excited, so put your shock watch in your pocket and don't be a meanie to Spot."

Will expecting a small fuzzy dog that couldn't possibly be a threat to a Top Agent, took off his watch and placed it in his pocket.

Amy nodded, opened the door and stepped into the house.

The spider plant crashed to the ground and Amy ran into the kitchen screaming "Spot!"

Will ran into the kitchen where Dr Hall was crying over a wounded spider? A giant spider whose body alone was the size of a medium sized dog.

For once in his life Will jumped to the correct conclusion, pulling out his watch, he hit the team broadcast button, "Intruders at Dr Hall's, they may still be on premises, we need medical help."

"Agent Du! Help me get Spot onto the table! Please!"

They carefully lifted the creature onto the table. Even a Top Agent like Will would normally have been totally freaked out by it being a giant spider plus it was dripping whatever spiders used for blood. But Dr Hall's distress was genuine and the poor thing was making pitiful wheezing sounds. He noticed that the spider had left a trail of gore coming from an open door that had stairs going down to the basement.

He heard the rest of his team run up the porch steps and moved to intercept them. Directing his medic to help Dr Hall, he took the medic's sidearm and led the rest of his team down into the lab. The stench of death hit his nostrils as lights automatically came on showing how Spot got his wounds. Two hooded men lay dead on the floor, still clutching their empty clock 9mm pistols. Several of the lab computers were taken apart and parts were strewn over the floor. A quick search for more intruders or any of Spot's relatives came up empty.

Going back up to the kitchen, Will called for a coroner and technical evidence team. Walking back over to the table, Will saw shiny spots on Spot's body where the medic had used spray-on bandages on some of the holes in its body. There was a bag of saline and a bag of whole blood hanging from the light over the table. The insane part was that the medic was holding two of the spider's front legs, petting them and crooning as if it was a hurt child. Dr Hall, wearing a surgical mask and gloves, appeared to be taking some sort of fragment out of a wound on the spider's side. "Dennis, how's it doing?" he asked the medic.

"It's pretty tough sir, I think it was shot four times. Normal spiders don't really have a circulatory system, but this one has a simple one. Pretty amazing animal really."

"Are the transfusions helping?"

"Not transfusions sir, it is drinking from the bags. Dr Hall says its favorite food is meatballs, but it was dehydrated from its wounds and whole blood is seven percent protein. Been talking to Dr Hall, you know how spiders are typically venomous?"

"Yes" replied Will, torn between the urge to run screaming and the desire to reach out and give the wounded spider's soft fur a comforting stroke.

"This is a new species. The reason that is it so big is that it is a living biological serum factory. If you are sick with some disease or infection and you can last 24 hours, it can 'taste' you and come back 24 hours later with a serum to help cure the disease or infection. It's the first spider whose bite can save you, not kill you."

"But if it isn't venomous, why are its attackers dead?"

Dennis held up the legs he was holding. One had some sort of claws at the end, the other was just a smooth point. "Sir, Dr Hall says that the two front legs that come to a point can punch a hole in three quarter inch plywood." The spider flinched and wrapped its two legs tightly around the medic's hand. "That's OK baby," Dennis crooned, "Dr Hall will have you fixed up in no time. Just take it easy, we are here with you. Sir, the urge to pet and comfort it you are feeling is due to pheromones. Dr Hall said that the creature generates those so its patients won't run screaming."

"Its patients or its dinner?" wondered Du.

And that is why when the technical investigation team and the team from the coroner's office came in twenty minutes later, they found Dennis, Will and Amy all sitting around a sleeping giant spider each holding and petting a pair of its legs talking about naked mole bats, the nest and where Team Possible was headed.

"Agent Du, I am coming with you to the nest and we need to take Spot."

"Out of the question, Dr Hall, this trip will be for official business only." replied Du.

"Listen to me, naked mole rats have poisonous blood," Amy said earnestly, "If there is a gunfight and one of the darlings gets shot, the spray of blood could be fatal if it gets on someone. Spot can generate antidote in minutes because he is already familiar with it."

"But this creature is in no condition to travel." pointed out Du.

"He will be by in the morning. From hearing them talk when they were planning their route, they were not going there directly, but making a road trip vacation out of it. If we leave in the morning, we should still beat them there by a full day."

Du was a man of action. Still, his mission was to prevent deaths and should a fight break out at the nest, Spot could literally be a life saver. Plus with her computer hard drives stolen, Du didn't know exactly where the nest was and having Dr Hall's cooperation willingly would help. Derek Flint could get the information faster, but Du, in a moment of honesty, realized that it would be faster to wait until morning than for him to seduce Dr Hall for the information. Not to mention that there are limits to what he was willing to do for Global Justice…

 _ **Wade's Report**_

After breakfast, Kim noticed that both Pippa and Brina had dry itchy looking patches on their wings. Apparently the diving and splashing in the tub filled with bubble bath last night dried out their skin. Digging a bottle of aloe vera gel out of her bag, she and Ron started gently rubbing it all over the mole bats and their wings. Thinking Rufus was feeling left out, Ron called him over and rubbed some on him.

Looking at Kim, Ron offered, "Say, Kim, you got any spots that need moisturizing?"

"Maybe later lover boy. I seem to recall that you are behind a turn or two."

"KP, we don't count turns. Besides, it's a known fact that women require adjustment more often than men."

A soft buzzing noise interrupted their verbal sparring and a drone pushed through the curtains and landed on the bed.

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator and hit the call button for Wade.

"Is it safe to look?" teased Wade.

"Yes, it's safe to look," Kim snarked, mouthing "later" to a puzzled Ron.

"First, Wade started without preamble, "the suspects apprehended last night at the attack of the camp were found dead this morning. And there was a third one broadcasting video to someone. He's dead too. We believe that this was an attempt on all three of your lives, and whoever is behind it knows it failed. I just found out that DNAmy is being questioned about a couple of bodies Global Justice found in her lab this morning when they were doing a parole inspection at her house."

"Is she under arrest?", asked Kim.

"No. State law protects a homeowner defending themselves against an armed attacker even if the homeowner applies lethal force. These guys broke into her lab and were physically ransacking her computers. They were carrying guns, and their guns had been fired and were empty when Global Justice found them. They think it must have happened a little after you all left. She claims that she fed her pet and then had to go to BHS for an extended experiment and didn't get back until this morning. Her surveillance tapes back up her story. Her tapes also who showed three intruders, but they only found two bodies."

"How were they killed, Wade?" asked Kim.

"I don't know. The report only mentions stab wounds and a guard dog named Spot who was wounded in the break in," replied Wade.

"I don't remember a dog," said Ron looking at Rufus who was shaking his head, "and neither does Rufus. How does this affect us, Wade," asked Ron.

"I don't know. It could have nothing to do with you guys, we won't know what data was taken until they put in new hard drives and restore them from backups. It could be that somebody now knows the location of the nest you guys are headed to. I propose that you guys proceed directly to the nest and everybody keeps their eyes open. I've calculated the shortest time route for you."

Kim opened the box under the drone. "Wade, I see the money, credit cards and three little seats for Rufus and the mole bats. Was that all you have for us?"

"That's right. Just push the seats onto the openings on the console and they will lock into place. I am downloading your route now. Tonight won't be as luxurious as the hotel you have. You will be camping in the open. No campfires allowed either, so it will be a cold camp."

"Is charcoal allowed?" asked Ron.

Wade tapped on his keyboard. "Yes, it is. Are you thinking of a little hibachi kind of grill?"

"Something like that"

Their Kimmunicators beeped showing the download of maps and the receipts for the hotel room completed.

"OK, you guys can hit the road, just leave your room key cards on the dresser, you are paid up and checked out."

Fifteen minutes later they were packed up, had dropped a tip on the bed and headed to the motorcycle. Another twenty minutes found them on the open interstate, gassed up and the mole bats and Rufus snug in their new seats.

 _ **Florida bound**_

Shego had picked up Drakken and WP after all their guests had left after the second day of meetings. They flew back to the Mount Middle Lodge for dinner. Their guests were flying back tonight and Drakken was practically vibrating with excitement.

Dr Neisseria of the Center for Disease Control was reasonably happy with the safety of Drakken's mutant high pollinator formula with regards to humans. Dr Teen was going to invite him to speak at a medical research conference on the possibilities of his formula to create plant tissue for the use of bone repair and prosthetic limbs. In addition, the neural interface that the plants growing from Drakken's body must be using to accept his commands has the potential of creating an entirely new field of medical science.

After dinner, Shego and Drakken went to relax in a hot tub, WP wandered off to put in a few miles on a treadmill.

Being off season there were few guests and with the bubbles turned on, they had a very nice feeling of privacy. Finally, Drakken wound down from telling Shego all the exciting things that he was hoping would happen.

Shego smiled at him, "Doc, I'm really happy for you. It looks like you are going to get some credit for the genius I knew was in there somewhere."

"It's not ruling the world, I mean you don't get Greenland or anything, but I think we will do all right for ourselves."

Shego paused and said, "I'm not sure about the 'us' part Drew. I mean, what do I bring to the party? As much as I liked laying in the sun having you rub lotion on me, I can't make a life out of it."

Drakken paled, "Is it Greenland? Do you want to be Queen somewhere? I'll get it for you, Angel. I'll…"

Shego interrupted, "No honey. Listen to me. I love you and want you to do this 'good stuff' for people. It will get you the recognition you've always wanted for your work. Besides, breaking you out of prison got old a long time ago."

"What do you want to do Shego?"

"I don't know, I'm not really a long view kind of person. Working with you was OK, got to use my brains a little when figuring out how to get something you wanted and I got some action fighting people while trying to defend the lair. I mean, I was OK with tossing a snark or two your way and trying to stop the kids from blowing the place up. But from the videos, I am not in their league anymore for fighting and nowhere close to being able to keep up with your new running buddies. I suppose I will…"

"Would you be interested in being my bodyguard? Er, head of security?" Drakken interrupted.

"What?"

"Dr Klinde was telling me that some plant scientists made a new variety of carrot or something. Their new carrot has an extra vitamin that helps prevent blindness in children. A group of protesters burned the field and killed one of the farmers growing the carrots. He says that threats to people who create new varieties of crops are common. Shego, can you imagine what these people would do to a genetically modified man? Quite frankly I'd feel safer trying to take over the world without you than trying to be a do-gooder without you."

"I don't know, head of security seems like a lot of work…"

"I swear that we would spend four weeks a year someplace secure, sunny and with a beach."

"Make it eight weeks and it's a deal. What's the pay?"

"Half of everything I have or will ever have, Angel."

"Drew, is there a question hidden in that statement?"

"Not unless you want there to be one," Drew replied.

"I don't. Not right now. I'll let you know if and when I change my mind. So where is our first stop?"

"University of Florida, Dr Klinde wants to try to recreate the walking trees of Chicago."

 _ **Last Night Together**_

Beep Beep Be Beep!

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator from inside her jacket, "Go, Wade!"

"Kim, I've got a snap reroute that I think you guys will appreciate."

"What's ya got for us?"

"New campsite, hot water and showers, close to a small town with a Bueno Nacho."

"You rock, Wade!" chanted Ron and Kim, although to be fair, Kim was more excited about the hot showers than the Tex-Mex. The campsite was above the tree line in a mountain pass, so they could select a site with a clear line of sight in all directions. After checking in and cleaning up a bit, they drove into town and walked into the Bueno Nacho.

Ron, who was carrying the 'babies' in the sling, walked to get a booth in the back while Kim walked to the counter.

"OK, everyone on their best behavior, no flying around in here." Ron set Pippa and Brina on the tabletop. Pippa and Brina looked around with wide-eyed wonder that turned to awe when Kim set a heavily loaded tray down in front of them. This was truly the place of legends as described by Grandfather Rufus.

"Eww, Rufus, can you calm your kids down? And stop teaching them gross habits." Kim grimaced at the sight of Pippa and Brina trying to emulate their revered grandfather in eating a burrito from the inside out. They had already dove into nacho baskets and were pretty much coated in nacho cheese and refried beans. To be fair, wings got in the way of burrito tunneling. Kim wondered if a mole bat nest had tunnels and if wings made tunneling through earth harder.

"Rufus, how do you stay so clean?" wondered Ron, looking at Rufus, who was mostly clean even though he had led the way in burrito burrowing and nacho diving.

"Nonstick skin?" Rufus shrugged.

Kim looked carefully at 'her boys'. Both were eating less than usual and she could see that while they were trying to show happy faces, they weren't entirely successful. This was their last supper, she realized. Tomorrow they would be at the nest and after that, it would just be her and Ron for who knew how long. That was sad and even sadder for her was that a little while after that she and Ron would go separate ways for a time. Pippa and Brina were oblivious to all this and were in naked mole bat heaven.

Kim wiped off the table while Ron packed the Tex-Mex coated naked mole bats into the sling. Rufus hopped into a cargo pocket to avoid the mess.

The sun had set when they reached their campsite. "You set up the tent and I'll take a shower and clean up the babies," suggested Kim. Grabbing the sling and her shower bag she headed off to find the showers. The showers were plain but nice with each cubicle having a little dressing area and then the shower stall itself. Wrapping her hair into a bun to keep it dry, she stripped and stepped into the shower with the encrusted naked mole bats to hose the little sweeties off. The shower was warm, steamy and relaxing after a long day riding. Soon she and her charges were clean, dry and moisturized. Wearing tee shirt, sweatpants, sandals, and a windbreaker against the evening chill, she walked to their campsite. Ron had the tent set up and was sitting on the ground, leaning against the tent. "No campfire?" she asked.

"Not tonight, it messes up night vision and I want to look at the stars with you."

Later, she found herself in the big sleeping bag with the tent roof opened and laying on Ron's shoulder with his arm around her. They were looking up at the stars and just enjoying being together. All of them being together, that is. Both mole rats lay on her chest with their heads peeking out of the bag and also looking at the night sky. Rufus had crawled down the bag and lay draped over her ankle.

"Ron," she murmured, "I am so lucky."

"Nah, you're covered in mole bats because you are probably warmer."

"I meant because of you."

"I love you too, Kimberly Ann."

"Ron, I want your baby."

"Now?"

"No, not right now, but you know how we seem to get into sitches where we might not get out?"

"We've done alright so far."

"I want you to bank some semen so I can have your child just in case something happens to you. I've told mom that if anything happens to me that you can have my eggs if you want to have my child. I want to ask her to bear our child if something happens to both of us."

"That's pretty heavy. What's really worrying you KP?"

"Nothing really, just a feeling. It seems like right now is just an illusion of us being adults without adult responsibility. You know, all the benefits, none of the work. I am also a little concerned that we might not be able to remain 'us', that with school coming up, maybe having children with others, missions are bound to happen when we can't team up…"

"KP, it's going to be a rough semester or two, but then together forever right?"

"Sounds too easy. Nothing this good can be this easy…"

"KP, who is the one who panics over everything?"

"Well, it's usually you."

"That's right. And right now I am panicked. I am panicked that I will lose you because, well, I have a long list of reasons. But I refuse to let that panic tarnish my remaining time with you this summer. Now you are the one that is confident, and 'Anything is possible for a Possible' and I need to lean on that confidence. So who loves you with all his heart?"

"You do." Kim had a small smile.

"And how long will I love you?"

"Forever." Kim's smile grew larger.

"Damned straight." Ron pulled her close for a kiss, ignoring the annoyed squeaks from sleepy mole bats.

Kim touched the tent's control pad, the tent sealed up and all the travelers went to sleep.

Outside, a pair of Wade's pocket drones patrolled the campsite border for interlopers.


	18. Team Possible down, Valkyrie up

_**Author's Notes**_

My thanks to daccu65, CajunBear73, and Sentinel103 for their reviews and general comments, and suggestions. Best wishes to Sentinel103 for a speedy rehab. Last I heard it was going well.

The appearance of Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin are thanks to Sentinel103 and appeared first in the epic "Once Again" story arc. All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney, Kala the Mangani was the brainchild of Edgar Rice Burroughs, and nobody owns little kittens, they own you. The name "Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow" is from Steve Jackson's game Illuminati.

 _ **Target Found**_

"Weak minded fools! I'm surrounded by imbeciles!" Fukushima restrained himself from breaking his laptop into pieces. "Team One never thought to check whether the Chosen Ones were actually in the tent before attacking. But you at least cleaned those mistakes for human beings up, Hisato. Is the bomb at the abomination nest ready? This could be our best chance to ensure the MMP will be dissipated and die along with the bodies of the Chosen Ones."

The man on the comms window looked tense. "I mixed everything exactly as your instructions specified! I swear!"

"Stay in the area and out of sight. Once you have spotted the chosen ones arriving, leave. That bomb should basically liquefy anyone within a quarter kilometer. We can assume that close will be good enough, but we must know that the correct targets were eliminated." Fukushima growled. Not for the first time did Fukushima wish that he had gained enlightenment about the true nature of the MMP before he threw away his honor for a foolish quest for personal gain. He would gladly trade his life for a week of having Team Cobra at his side for this quest.

"I am coming to personally make sure this is finished. Rent a car and meet me at Middleton Regional Airport. I will message details to you later."

"Master, are you sure that it is safe for you to travel to America?"

"Yes, in fact, I have to move now, the buffoons in England tried to curry favor by eliminating Yamanouchi agents instead of just observing them. They failed and then in a fit of supreme stupidity, sent me a message reporting their absolute failure. I suspect that Yamanouchi has traced that message and will be here within hours."

Without further words, Fukushima closed the laptop. Taking the battery out of his phone and smashing the circuit board, he tossed half the fragments in the trash. He would toss the rest in a street trash can.

"Yatta!" The shout of glee brought the conversation between Suzie, Wanda, and Jamie to a halt. Ayame, a junior student whose talents ran to analysis and deduction instead of stealth and combat, ran into the room. Coming to a halt, she bowed respectfully, "Oneesamatachi, I can't tell you where Fukushima is exactly, but I know where he will be!"

The younger woman spread her notes on the table. "One hour after you were attacked a burner phone made its first call to Jakarta. Since you were attacked, this was the only new phone in the area to make exactly one call. In Jakarta, a new cell phone placed one call fifteen minutes after that call was made. Correlating against airline reservations that changed at the same time, two reservations stand out. The first is China Southern 388 from Jakarta to LAX with a stop in Guangzhou and Southwest 1234 from LAX to Middleton Regional with a stop in Dallas. I believe that Fukushima is tired of his hired flunkies failing and is coming to finish the job himself."

"This seems too easy," said Jamie, "Why wouldn't he say, get a flight to New York City that stopped at LAX and just get off in LA?"

"If he did that, Bates-sama," Ayame replied, eyes still bright with victory, "airport security would go nuts thinking that he had smuggled a bomb on board before he got off, alerts would go out, the airport might even get shut down for a short time. Fukushima would want to slip in quietly."

Handing Suzie a printout, she continued, "I have made airline reservations for the three of you for a flight from London to LA. Your flight leaves in five hours and you will arrive in LA three hours before Fukushima. I did not know if Bates-sama had a valid passport, so we made him a new one. Do not worry, Bates-sama, the passport will show as legal under all tests and checks."

Suzie looked at the reservations with approval. "First class?"

"Of course Oneesama," Ayame grinned, "You are not savages."

"Airports are crowded places," pondered Wanda, "perhaps we need to make sure the right crowd is present. Do we have a contact with the American Dept of Homeland Security?"

 _ **One for the money**_

Jim knelt on the grass under Tornado's starboard wing shining a light up at the wing's root joint. Above him, Joss and Tim lay across three hydraulic struts to replace a faulty position sensor. Tim used his longer arms to hold the new sensor in place while Joss tightened the bolt. Holding her wrench in place she quietly mumbled "20 lb-ft please" and the wrench jerked in her hand. "Got it", she declared, sliding across the struts following Tim as they clambered back down to the ground. When Joss stretched to reach for a handhold, the Lotus Torque Wrench slipped out of her belt and fell to the ground.

"Tim, come check this out! Pick up the wrench that Joss just dropped," said Jim.

"What?", Tim asked, giving his cousin a hand down from the wing.

"Never mind, let's fire this buggy up and test the new feather design," said Joss, diving between the two and snatching up her wrench.

"Joss, I tried to catch the wrench and I swear it dodged my hand. I tried to pick it up and I couldn't lift it. What is that thing really?", asked Jim.

"Promise you won't tell daddy?" Joss looked prepared to unleash the puppy dog pout on her defenseless cousins.

"We promise," declared Tim and Jim together.

Joss held up the torque wrench mumbled something and with a small flash, the wrench turned into a wakizashi.

"Sweet merciful peanut butter," said Jim.  
"and crackers, that's the lotus blade!" added Tim.

"You can call it…" said Jim.  
"just like Kim? Whoa!", continued Tim.

"Guys, I swear I didn't call it, it just showed up. I got out of bed this morning and almost tripped over it. I think it was bored and just wanted to hang out with me," declared Joss. "C'mon, let's check out the new feather design."

Twenty minutes later Joss was circling at 3,000 feet when the silver bangle on her wrist unwrapped itself, changed to a javelin shape and shot off to the north-east.

"Ground Pounders, my "Flower Friend" decided to go north-east, I'm going to go that way to see if I can see anything. What's my current range? over."

"Valkyrie, with current fuel and cruising speed of 75 knots, you have a range of 150 miles…" reported Tim.

"that assumes a loiter time over the destination of 20 minutes," continued Jim, "Any idea of where it is headed? over."

"Ain't nothing in that direction. Mostly just ranch and then trust land. There is a USDA soil conservation project about seventy-five miles in that direction and that is just wheat and grass fields. uh, over,"

"Well Valkyrie, no telling where it was going, it could be headed halfway around the world. over," James broke into the channel.

"I don't think so Uncle James if it was going far it would have gone up for a suborbital flight. It took off horizontal and I didn't hear the crack of it going supersonic. I'm figuring that it is going close and not in a real big hurry." Joss suddenly realized that she was 'busted' and wondered if her daddy knew the Lotus Blade popped in for a visit.

"That's good, right? If Kimmie was in trouble, it would be in a hurry. Maybe you should continue to travel in that direction to give us eyes in the sky just in case, OK?" James managed to keep most of the worry out of his voice.

"Roger that," replied Joss, increasing Tornado from its optimum cruising speed of seventy-five knots to its safe maximum of one hundred knots.

James handed the microphone back to Jim and Tim. An angry Slim walked up beside him.

"Squirt," Slim bristled, "I don't cotton to you and your young'uns getting Joss mixed up with this dern hero business! She's too young to be fighting freaks and super villains!"

"Slim, we all love Joss and wouldn't do anything to hurt her or put her in danger." James paused for a heartbeat or two and continued, "Boys, can you override Joss and bring Tornado back here to a safe landing?"

"Yes, sir," was the reluctant reply.

"Say the word and the boys will bring Joss back then the boys and I will take off in my Jag to see if Kim is close by. I didn't tell her and Ron to leave, you are the one that said they weren't welcome here. Say the word Slim and none of us will remain here to get Joss mixed up in anything."

The boys stared in shock at the standoff between their uncle and their dad.

"Bring my baby back here now," Slim said through gritted teeth.

James nodded at his sons. Jim picked up the microphone saying, "Valkyrie, you have an immediate RTB override order, sorry cuz," as Tim typed on the keyboard.

As Joss's protests erupted over the radio, Jim and Tim scrambled to catch up to a grim-faced James jogging to the driveway.

"I am shotgun," called Yori climbing into the passenger seat of James' Jaguar as James got in the driver's side and the boys hopped in the back and started up their electronic consoles.

 _ **Two for the show**_

Kim leaned forward and pointed to a little depression by the side of the two-lane highway just short of the crest of the upcoming rise. Ron pulled off the highway and Kim hopped off to put a metal plate under the kickstand to prevent it from sinking into the dirt. They had been driving along fields of what they figured was wheat for a mile or two now. This was the spot that Wade had told them to stop at.

Kim raised her arms over her head and stretched. "This looks like a good spot to check things out."

Ron made a noise of agreement while looking directly at her.

Kim rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Not me you goof, I mean check out the nest sitch. I'm going to call the Lotus Blade. Just in case." Kim closed her eyes and held out her hand. After a few seconds, she looked at Ron and said, "It's coming, I can feel it, it'll take a minute."

Rufus turned away from chattering with Pippa and Brina, "Kids will go look. Not get close. Come back and tell us." Without waiting for agreement or comment, Pippa and Brina took flight, staying low over the fields until they were a good distance away from the group before starting to gain altitude.

"Where does the Lotus Blade go when we aren't using it?" Kim wondered out loud, "I remember tossing it on the carpet in the hotel room the other night, but the next morning it was gone. On the RV, it would move around so that I was always tripping over it."

Ron was puzzled, "I don't know. I figured that it would just stay where it was left. In Japan, usually, someone would take it back to its shrine."

Ron pressed the call button on his Kimmunicator.

"Hi guys, the mole bat nest should be about a half mile past the next rise," Wade answered. A satellite map appeared on the screen. "These pictures are about six months old. There is a small office building and a barn about five hundred feet from the road," The map scrolled and zoomed to show the two buildings, "This time of the year there shouldn't be anybody there. People really only come out twice a month to measure the fields except for harvest time and planting."

"Children flying ahead to scout," said Rufus.

"That's good, but how about I send the two pocket drones down to look around. Just as a backup," said Wade.

"More eyes better," said Rufus.

Ron pulled two fist-sized cubes out of a storage container on the bike and set them on the ground. Four arms extended from each box, propellers whirred to life and the two boxes lifted off the ground. Maintaining an altitude of only a few inches, they zipped off down the road and disappeared over the rise.

Figuring that waiting on the bike would be more comfortable than sitting on the hard ground they mounted up. Kim took advantage of the wait by scooting up and cuddling on Ron. Ron put his arms over hers and let the MMP and his love flow into her.

"Feels wrong," declared Rufus, "going to run down. Will circle, come from back."

"Rufus, don't you want to ride down with us?" asked Ron.

"Need to check. Love you both," Rufus squeaked as a glowing, blue, mole rat sized streak disappeared into the wheat.

Kim held out her hand and the hilt of the Lotus Blade slapped into her palm. "Ronnie, I don't like this," a chill running down her back at Rufus's last words.

"Maybe you should wait here as backup and I'll go down…" Ron started.

"No way lover boy," Kim interrupted. "These aren't people who want to capture us so they can monologue at us, these people want to kill you on sight. Besides, you still need to make that bank deposit for me."

"Well," Ron teased, also forgetting that Wade was connected, "if that's all you are worried about, maybe I could make a direct deposit…"

"What, here? In the wheat?" scoffed Kim, "My romantic hero…"

High pitched chattering and squeaks interrupted their banter as Pippa and Brina returned from their survey from on high.

"No people outside, no vehicles," reported Pippa.

"I am seeing the same with the drones," reported Wade, "except the barn has a delivery van and a couple of tractors parked in it. A chemical sniffer found some expected scents like pesticides, fertilizer, diesel fuel, but no hint of Semtex, C-4, or gun oil. Electric field sweep shows no large power sources besides wall AC and car batteries."

Wade took a sip of his Slurpster. "Ron, if you need to deposit a check for Kim, we can scan it with the Kimmunicator and I can deposit it electronically."

"Thanks, Wade, but this is a deposit I really want to do personally," Ron replied with a straight face as Kim blushed furiously.

 _ **Three to Make Ready**_

Wade answered the call window that popped up on his center screen. "Hey Tim, what's up?"

"Wade, the Lotus Blade was at Uncle Slim's place and it just took off a few minutes ago. Is Kim in trouble?"

"Not yet anyway. She and Ron are about to go check out the naked mole bat nest," Wade scrolled and zoomed around on a map, "Wow, I have to pay more attention, they are only about seventy-five miles away from the ranch."

"What's a naked mole bat? Wait, never mind that, where is Kim exactly, we have a bad feeling about her," said Tim.

Wade tapped a few keys, "GPS coordinates are on your screen, Too early to worry, we have had drones and two observers fly over the area, it looks deserted. Still, you guys stay way back, Kim would never forgive me if one of you guys get hurt. Especially Joss. Tim, I've got a call from Global Justice, probably Will Du. Gotta take it, I may be able to prevent a beat down. I'll talk to you guys later."

Wade closed the window and opened the new call.

"Wade Load, what can I do for you Agent Du?"

"I need to know where Kim Possible is at, Mr Load."

"Uh, since you are threatening to place them into custody, Agent Du, I will have to check with our lawyers before releasing that information," Wade stalled.

"Mr Load, please, I swear to you that I will not try to take your teammates into custody," Will Du was trying his hardest to be calm and reasonable but he was slowly losing. "I am proceeding to the North American Mole bat nest where I believe there is a trap waiting for them. We are still a few minutes out and I don't want to surprise them or make them think I am there to take them into custody. If you won't tell me where they are, will you please connect me to them so we can arrange a calm meeting and not a confrontation."

"Wade, sweetie," interrupted Amy, "This is Dr Hall. Last night, people broke into my lab. I think that they might have the locations of the mole bat nests. They have probably been following Kim and Ron from the time that they left my place. I'm with Agent Du and I'll make sure he doesn't act like a meanie."

Later Wade would find it amusing that he took the word of a super villain over the word of a Top Agent, but for now he decided that cooperation was the best move.

"Kim and Ron are approaching the mole bat nest now. We scanned the area with two mole bats and a couple of pocket drones, it looks clear, no people around." admitted Wade, "Chemical scan showed the expected pesticides, fertilizer, diesel fuel, but no trace of Semtex, C-4, or gun oil. Electric field sweep shows no large power sources besides wall AC and car batteries."

"Mr Load, why didn't you suspect a fertilizer bomb like was used in Oklahoma City?" pressed Will, quietly telling his pilot to go supersonic.

"Fertilizer made in the last few years has iron sulfate added to it. Adding iron sulfate is cheap, prevents the explosion, and helps plants grow greener."

"Can your little sensor tell the difference between pure ammonium nitrate fertilizer and the iron sulfate added fertilizers?" Will pressed, mumbling "God save us all from amateurs," under his breath.

"Uh, no, no it can't. Oh no." Wade said very quietly and they could hear furious typing.

The hoverjet started a rapid deceleration pressing everyone against their restraints. "Top Agent Du, Arriving in thirty seconds", said the pilot.

 _ **Four to Go**_

Ron pulled up to the office building and parked. Kim hopped off and walked to the door.

"Sign says closed for the rest of the week," she told Ron who had walked up beside her.

Holding hands, they walked around the office building heading toward the barn. "Pippa, where's the nest? Is there a door bell or something?" As soon as the barn door came in view, Pippa started dancing nervously on his shoulder. Brina had landed on Kim's shoulder and was also acting unsettled, its front paws shuffling back and forth.

"Danger Close. Family underground." said Pippa.

The two teens reached for the blue and unseen monkeys started to scream.

The pair backed away from the barn and office moving into the parking lot to get a clearer field of view. The Lotus Blade flashed into its falchion form in Kim's hand.

"Pippa," asked Kim, "what danger?"

"Evil in the barn. Warning on door[1]," answered Pippa. While planning how to proceed in checking the barn, they had a sudden flash of vision from Rufus. They were suddenly very small and standing on the hood of a van looking through the windshield. They saw the cargo area packed with barrels. There was a moment of vertigo when their view spun around, raced across the floor and dove down a dark hole. Nobody saw Rufus break the laser beam in his race to the hole.

Both Kimmunicators screeched out a loud, pulsing, warbling tone - Wade's "get the heck out of Dodge yesterday" warning. As one, the teens shot towards the road, both reaching up and snatching the mole bats off of their shoulder to hold them securely.

"Go! Go!" screamed Kim as she roughly shoved Ron in front of her. Ron, seeing that Kim had changed the Lotus Blade into a shield that she slung behind her to cover her back and head, complied without argument.

They had just reached the road when a giant, fiery hand threw Kim into Ron slamming them both to the ground.

1) Naked mole bats, like cats, can see into the ultraviolet enabling them to see urine trails. Unlike cats, naked mole bats study penmanship when young.

 _ **First Responders**_

Slim was watching a clearly furious Joss approach on Tornado when he felt the ground tremble and saw a smoke cloud rise on the horizon to the northeast. He quietly thanked the Lord that his baby girl was currently circling for a landing and not flying into whatever the hell was happening over there. A shadow passed over him as Tornado flew low to land in the yard. Joss dismounted and ran past him without a word, running into the house, tears of rage streaming down her face. He figured that she probably hated him right now. That was fine, you had to be alive to hate. Right now, that was all that was important.

* * *

Du's hoverjet popped over the ridge in time to see two teens wreathed in blue racing onto the road. He started to command a high speed fly-by with emergency person retrieval[1] when a sphere of expanding dirty white light consumed a nearby barn and office building. The shock wave hit the hovercraft spinning it around followed by debris ringing off its hull. The pilot managed to land safely in the wheat field underneath them. Du unhooked his harness, and stood, getting his bearings.

"Be ready!" Du yelled to his tactical team snatching a first aid kit and racing out the door. His team's medic, Dr Hall, and Spot followed, hot on his heels.

A sniper team set up on the top of the hoverjet. Their prime mission as explained by Top Agent Du was that either all of Team Possible survived, or none of them did. Du had given them orders in writing, if they had to go into action to stop berserk survivors of Team Possible from calling Armageddon down on Global Justice, he expected to already be dead.

* * *

Joss threw herself face down on her bed trying hard not to cry. "Dang it," she thought, "I'm too old to cry like this." Her vision briefly shifted, replacing her light, airy bedroom on the second floor of the ranch house with a dark, hot, stuffy, cramped tunnel.

"Please help my children," a squeaky voice murmured to her, "Many are too hurt to dig themselves out of the collapsed tunnels."

"Rufus?" Joss wondered out loud, "Rufus has children?" As the vision faded, she felt a presence calling her in the direction of the cloud of smoke on the horizon. Snatching up her cell phone, she slipped out her window and climbed down on the front porch. Sneaking out to the parking pad she ran into Chrissy and Alethea who were getting into the marshal's sedan.

Jumping in behind Alethea, Joss hastily buckled herself in, telling the surprised women, "We have to hurry! Whatever happened out there collapsed the tunnels and Rufus's children need help getting dug out!" To Joss's amazement, neither woman asked any questions or even acted surprised. Alethea immediately dropped the big sedan into gear and headed for the highway in a squeal of rubber. By the time they were on the highway, Alethea had hit the sedan's lights and siren and was on the radio to her team, Chrissy was on her cell phone to her partner and Joss was on her cell phone starting with the top of her soccer team's calling tree.

* * *

James was now going airborne off the rises in the road, the Jaguar's superb suspension helping him keep control when coming back to Earth.

Tim had spoken to Wade and they had a GPS location for Kim. James had no illusions of how much help he would be fighting super villains. In fact, a couple of times, Kim had rescued him. But today he had a bad feeling. Maybe it was just because she had left with Ron without a hug from him. But the stars had all seemed to align to let him be there in case she needed help. He just had to get them there. When he purchased the car, he had quietly asked Tim and Jim to remove the 120mph restriction as a point of pride, but until today, he had never tested it. On straight sections of road, which was most of the time, the speedometer was approaching 140mph.

Tim was looking for obstacles in the road ahead using a high-speed drone flying high over the car. Jim was scanning radio frequencies looking for highway patrol cars and aircraft. Yori was trying to remain calm. In her short life as a Yamanouchi student, she had faced death before, but never in a situation where she had absolutely no control. Like now.

"Whoa!," cried Tim, "Fireball at 10 o'clock. Dad, turn left at Highway 7 in eight miles then five miles and we're there."

James discovered that the accelerator wasn't quite pressed to the floor which he quickly fixed. Turning onto the new highway, he raced on until he approached a hoverjet apparently trying to blow out a grass fire. Stopping at the top of a rise they saw a smoldering crater to the right. In front of them on the road, they saw people in uniforms kneeling over two bodies on the grass by the side of the road. One with red hair.

Driving down until debris blocked the road, James and the others ran to Kim and Ron.

"Dr Possible! Stop! Please! Your Kimberly is alive but you need to stay back!." James had eyes only for his poor Kimmie, he barely even noticed the woman in a lab coat speaking to him. Yori and the twins had kept their situational awareness, Yori stepping in front of him to block his progress with steel battle fans spread and ready for action. Behind him was the rising whine of charging capacitors as his sons toggled a switch on the green metal cylinders in their hands.

"Everybody stand down!" Will Du used his best command voice. "I am Top Agent Du and this is Dr Amelia Hall…"

"Cool! If you are DNAmy then that spider…" said Tim.

"must be Spot the antitoxin spider!" continued Jim as both boys stepped to the front.

"Is it OK if we pet it?" said both boys together.

There were times when James wondered if his children were really his children. He was just so oblivious sometimes. Collecting himself, he now noticed a medic adjusting an oxygen mask on a second body he recognized as Ron and a giant spider clamped to Kim's thigh. The spider's body alone was the size of a medium dog, how had he missed it?

As his boys approached it, he heard a hiss and it held up two spike tipped legs in warning.

"Easy Spot, easy honey, these people are Kimberly's family. They won't hurt her," the hissing stopped and the legs dropped down at Amy's soothing words.

"Stand back for a bit, boys," James said, "You said this was an antitoxin spider?"

"Yeah, Cassie was talking about it when we were tutoring her in physics. She had heard rumors about it in her graduate level seminar on advanced biomedical research. It's amazing…"

"Daddy?" a quiet whimper from Kim interrupted the twins' data dump and snatched James back to what was important.

James slipped past Yori and dropped to his knees, "I'm here, baby. I'm here." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the spider move over to Ron and clamp onto his thigh.

"I can't talk to the kitten. Daddy, he's gone," tears trickled down the side of her face, "Don't let Du take me, he will drug me and question me…"

Will Du was immediately faced by a glaring James, two boys holding what were clearly energy weapons and a young woman holding Oriental fans that appeared to be steel and have a sharp edge.

"Wait!" Will Du stepped back and held up his hands, "That was a misunderstanding. I will turn over control of our hoverjet to Dr Possible and it will take him and the wounded to the hospital of his choice. At top speed, it can get to Middleton General in less than 30 minutes."

Ten minutes later, Will, Amy, Spot, his tactical team, and a half dozen highway patrol officers were all gently digging through the rubble trying to find trapped naked mole bats. James, his medic, Kim and Ron along with the flight crew were all screaming towards Middleton General in the hoverjet. Yori had graciously offered to drive James's Jag back to Middleton along with Jim and Tim. James agreed, too worried about his Kimmie to recognize the gleeful anticipation in Yori's eyes.

1) A "high speed fly-by with emergency person retrieval" means to zoom past someone without stopping, with the hoverjet door open, snag them with a special grapple and then reel them in after you fly to safety. It's not practiced a lot because the procedure often breaks a bone or two. Apparently thought up by some unnamed Top Agent.

 _ **Target Hit**_

Fukushima easily cleared customs. Just another college student returning from vacation. The face recognition and biometric software used in airport security these days made using multiple passports problematic. At least without having support from Yamanouchi's access into the people tracking databases used in airports. Although Fukushima no longer had this Yamanouchi support, he was just glad that they didn't have his records marked as a serial killing, child molesting, drug smuggling, terrorist. Exiting into the chaos of the general stream of passengers, he checked the signs looking for the gate to his next flight. Seeing what looked like a well-trafficked restroom, he walked in. Warning bells immediately rang in his brain, the men in the restroom were all too uniform in age and physical condition.

"Fukushima," spoke a nondescript older man, "Where is Lord Fiske?"

"Homeland Security! On your knees!" shouted one of the men as most of the men in the restroom produced hand guns, "Hands behind your head! You are under arrest for terrorism against…"

Fukushima, realizing that they couldn't shoot because of all the civilians on the other side of the privacy wall, flashed into action. Starting to crouch and raising his hands as if to comply, one hand snapped down and a brilliant flash lit the room. Billowing clouds of smoke appeared from the flash to further obscure vision. Blinking to try to clear the spots from their eyes, the officers in the room stumbled toward the exit to pursue the fleeing ninja.

Fukushima ran out into the crowd looking for an escape when two women stepped in front of him. Reflexively and confidently, he drew two glass fiber daggers and attacked, intending to strike them down and escape. After all, was he not the best edged weapon fighter that Yamanouchi had seen in a dozen generations? That a couple of mere women police officers could slow him down was laughable. The shorter redhead partially parried his attack and he struck home with a shallow slash on her side while at the same time, the taller blond parried his attack completely. Astonished at their skill, he started to take another step preparing a second series of attacks but fell to the floor with a knife in his heart and his throat slashed.

The blond pulled her redheaded companion back and the two disappeared into the crowd. Unnoticed by people who were now focused on the fallen body and the Homeland Security officers streaming out of the restroom, the two ducked around a corner and into a maintenance closet.

Tossing wigs and gloves into a trash can, Wanda pulled up Suzie's shirt to look at the wound.

"Going to need three or four stitches, but doesn't look very deep," she told her friend.

Suzie pulled her shirt off, and pressing the wadded up cloth to the wound, she lay down on the floor so that the blood wouldn't run down into her jeans. She really liked these jeans. She could fight in them and they made her look good. "Thread a needle for me and then press the wound closed. I'll stitch it myself."

Three hours later, Jamie managed to take his leave of the Homeland Security officers and started towards the terminal to wait for his flight to Middleton.

Having plenty of time before his flight, he decided to grab a bite to eat. Wanda and Suzie had told him to go without them to meet up with the Homeland Security team, pointed out the most likely restroom that Fukushima would stop into, and finally, told him that they would find him before their flight left. Spotting a place that advertised craft beer and American food, he walked in and looked around. He saw two dark haired young women sitting at a table with an empty chair.

"Excuse me, ladies, may I join you?", he asked.

"Be our guest. But I must warn you that we are neither cheap nor easy," said Suzie.

"Sir. While my sister may not be cheap or easy, I am just not cheap," teased Wanda.

Jamie noticed that Suzie looked a little pale, "Suzie, are you OK?" then he noticed a dark stain on the side of her tee shirt. He wasn't sure, but he also thought that she was wearing a different shirt than when they got off the plane. Surely he would have remembered a dark blue tee shirt with a sparkly pink unicorn.

"I'm OK, Mr Bates," Suzie quietly replied, "It was a shallow cut, I think that it has finally quit bleeding."

"Suzie doesn't trust me, she insisted on putting in a couple of stitches herself," Wanda complained.

"I let you tie them off," Suzie pointed out.

Before Jamie could ask what happened, a waitress stopped by to get Jamie's order of craft beer and fish tacos. Once they were alone again, he asked, "What happened? I saw Fukushima drop a smoke/flash bomb and then he fled."

"We got cocky," Wanda said quietly, "instead of killing him from a distance, we decided to get close and strike so that bystanders would just see a man bump into us and then fall down. He might have recognized us, he tried to cut us down with a blade in each hand. I blocked his attack to me and cut his throat while Suzie missed her block of his attack. He struck her a glancing blow on her side while she stabbed him through the heart. I give her a solid B for a grade." Suzie practiced an American rude hand gesture as Wanda continued, "when he fell, we acted like we were panicked, and I dragged Suzie off in the confusion. We open a maintenance closet and stitched up her cut. I snuck out and got her a new shirt. We decided that you would most likely stop at a place that advertises unique beers and came in to wait for you."

Suzie grabbed Wanda's hand, stopping her. Jamie and Wanda looked at her and noticed that she was staring at the TV on the wall. It was playing a news channel and the scrolling text bar at the bottom read: "Massive explosion destroys govt office in rural Colorado. No casualties reported." Before they could say anything, both Wanda and Suzie's phone buzzed. The new message read "SW tickets canceled. Private Terminal #1 ASAP. Use American names - Ayame"

 _ **She is all I've got**_

Slim figured that two hours was about right for Joss to calm down enough to talk to. Walking from the little outbuilding where his satellite control consoles were kept, he crossed the porch into the kitchen and up the stairs. Knocking on Joss's door and hearing no answer, he opened the door and peeked in. No Joss. Walking back down the stairs he was crossing the kitchen to go out and look for her when he heard Nana speak up.

"Joss is a Possible woman, son. They all are drawn to helping those in trouble. You should consider helping her instead of fighting her natural gifts." Nana was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Mom, I can't lose her! She is all I've got! James and those dern fool kids of his have got her all excited about this hero nonsense and she is only fourteen!" Slim looked like he was about to run out the door to fetch her.

"Slim! Hold up a minute, son. Right now, she is surrounded by marshals, medical people, and probably Global Justice agents. You run out there and drag her back home, you will lose her. I guarantee you that if she doesn't run away from home soon, she will certainly leave when she is legally able." Nana put down her cup. "For Pete's sake son, help her and guide her. That is your only chance of keeping her away from serious danger for now."

Slim just looked at his mom. Finally, he said with a hint of sarcasm, "OK, mom, just what do you think I should be doing to help little miss 'Valkyrie' here?"

"Son, you ain't too old for me to turn over my knee. First, rein in that attitude. You keep saying that Joss is all you have. Well, your sister-in-law thought so much of you and Marian that she gave you Joss. You had Ann and a niece that thought the world of you until you told Ron Stoppable to leave because he was "making advances" on Joss which is nonsense and you know it. You had a brother and a pair of nephews that thought the sun shone out of your ass and I'm guessing you threw them out too since I saw James and his boys run out of here like their hair was on fire and their butts were catching. Really Slim, Tim and Jim have an actual rocket scientist for a dad, but you were the 'cool technology uncle'!" Nana took a sip of coffee, her gaze pinning Slim in place.

"As for Joss, Ann's rough men gave her 'Valkyrie' as a call sign because they thought she would be the one bringing home the people who fell in battle. They didn't think she had the heart to be a fighter.

Now, it will be getting dark here in a bit and your fourteen-year-old 'Little Miss Valkyrie' is out there coordinating rescue efforts of creatures living in tunnels that were collapsed from the explosion. Now, why don't you call her and ask her what you can do to help her instead of telling her what all she is too young to do?" Nana held out her cell phone, "Use mine to call her. She might not answer yours." It was not a suggestion.

"Mrs Draper?" Joss walked up to one of her soccer team's parents, "Can you run Marshal Loweng to Smarty Mart and pick up twenty cases of bottled water and stop by Dr Maypole's office, she has surgical masks and gloves ready for us. Mr Loweng can drive, he just isn't familiar with where everything is round these parts."

"Certainly honey. Hi, I'm Mary Draper," she said introducing herself.

"Good to meet you, Ma'am. I'm Marshall Anthony Loweng," replied a tall man in jeans, boots and a black tee shirt with US MARSHALL in block letters on the back. "My car is over this way," he graciously waved her in the direction of a big black sedan.

"Ms Possible," Will Du walked up to Joss, "I appreciate the desire of your volunteers to assist, but I am concerned about their safety. You've got them digging to uncover mole bats, but some of them are picking them up instead of calling a professional to carry them to the triage area. I fear that they will get contaminated by blood if the creature they have uncovered is bleeding."

"Agent Du," Joss answered, "I agree with you and I know we need to depend on your professional team for this recovery, but we are short on time and there just aren't enough of your professionals. In about 20 minutes, we will have surgical masks and gloves for everyone and that will help. One of the parents works road construction and should be here shortly with generator-powered lights and porta-johns. In the meantime, I will circulate and remind the volunteers about the correct procedures."

"Carry on, Ms Possible," Will walked off looking for mole bats that needed to be carried to the triage area. 'Now that young lady might be an amateur, but I think that Team Possible could learn from her,' he thought.

'Pompous butt,' thought Joss as her phone rang. "Hi Nana," she said.

"Valkyrie, this is Cranky Old Coot," she thought she heard her father say, "What kin I do to help ya, honey?"

"Daddy? Is that you?"

"This is Cranky Old Coot. I'm trying to do better and help you out. What do you need?"

"Well Coot," Joss smiled with relief, "we got half my soccer team with some older siblings and parents plus Chrissy with her team, the marshals, and a few highway patrol officers. We are good on supplies, what we really could use is a sub-millimeter ground penetrating radar to help us find the tunnels so we don't have to dig up the whole darned countryside."

"Is your uncle James there?"

"No daddy, Kim and Ron were hurt real bad. Global Justice flew them to Ann's hospital. Miss Yori is driving his car and the twins back."

"You are at the Soil Conservation Test fields, right?"

"Yes. It looks like the bomb was in the barn."

"Damn. OK, I'll get Joe to come over with his chopper and I'll mount the radar underneath it. I'll be there in a couple of hours. We will talk about this honey and I swear I'll listen this time. Love you daughter."

"Fly careful daddy, Love you too."

Slim sat at the table, pulled out his cell phone and called his neighbor Joe about borrowing a chopper.

 _ **The Valkyrie**_

Slim hopped off the small chopper and it immediately rose back in the sky. Spotting a large man in a back tee shirt with US MARSHAL on the back, he ran over to him, "Marshal Loweng," Slim said, "Where can I find Joss? We are ready to start the sweeping the area with ground penetrating radar."

Anthony pointed to the center of a large crater, "She's down there placing the last of the reflectors to use as references on the radar images.

Slim saw Joss get up and start to walk up the side of the crater when she spotted him. Running up, she practically snatched the large tablet computer out of his hand, "Daddy, you are a sight for sore eyes, we can't find the nursery or Rufus. I'm betting that he went to help protect the babies." Talking to Joe in the chopper, she started directing him back and forth starting at the crater and moving outward.

"Slim," Anthony said softly, "you should be real proud of Joss. She organized this whole circus and got 'em all working together. I never even heard of a mole bat until today. She got her her soccer team doing a lot of the digging. She said that kids were less likely to accidentally collapse a tunnel they were looking for because they were lighter. A lot of these little critters were hurt, they are over there," Anthony pointed to where Dr Hall, Will Du, and Slim thought he recognized Dr Nation, his veterinarian, all had some sort of triage and treatment center going under the glare of generator powered lights.

"Many of the mole bats they dug up recovered in the fresh air and have been helping with the digging. I swear that they understand her when Joss talks to them. Damndest thing I ever seen." Anthony was interrupted by a warbling shriek from Joss, her rebel yell. Slim heard her yell echoed around the crater as other members of her soccer team added their voices and raced after Joss. Joss ran about fifty feet past the edge of the crater, then dropped down and started carefully digging with a garden trowel. She was joined by her teammates and Slim even saw the mole bats landing and adding their small contribution. Anthony handed Slim rubber exam gloves and a medical mask. "Put these on, their blood is poisonous, so be careful."

Slim put on the mask and slipped on the gloves while he started picking his way across the rough ground. He was almost there when he heard cheering and for just a moment, saw a blue glow shining out of the ground. Then he joined a steady stream of adults carrying the strange little creatures to the triage and treatment area while some of the larger mole bats flew past carrying the tiniest ones. Joss was at the entrance dug to the nursery directing traffic, an exhausted Rufus draped over her shoulder.

* * *

The bomb crater looked like an alien landscape in the moonlight. Dr Hall and Rufus both thought that all the mole bats had been recovered and the survivors were spending the night in Joe's hanger. All the volunteers, the equipment, the professionals were gone except for Alethea who was waiting to drive Slim and Joss home. Slim walked up to Joss who was just staring at the crater and put his arms around her in a hug. Joss squirmed around so she could put her arms around him and burst into tears. "Daddy, so many of them died! They weren't hurting anyone!"

Slim squeezed his daughter, "Joss, you saved a lot of them, if it hadn't been for you, a lot more would have died. Honey, you're tired and there is still work to do to help them out. Let's go home, honey and get some sleep and we can work on it in the morning, OK?"

Joss nodded and Slim guided her to the car to take them home.


	19. Healing

_**Author's Notes**_

My thanks to daccu65, CajunBear73, Sentinel103, and DrCyrusBortel for their reviews and general comments, and suggestions.

The appearance of Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin are thanks to Sentinel103 and appeared first in the epic "Once Again" story arc. All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney, Kala the Mangani was the brainchild of Edgar Rice Burroughs, and nobody owns little kittens, they own you. The name "Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow" is from Steve Jackson's game Illuminati.

 _ **Incoming Wounded**_

Ann's short red hair ruffled in the early evening breeze as she stood off to the side of the heliport with the best trauma team she could assemble on short notice. They had been given the bare facts; The two teens were caught in an explosion and were exposed to a poison with an antitoxin administered on site. Ronald was unconscious with a head wound. Kimmy was drifting in and out of consciousness.

She thought back to the last days of her residency when she was the very junior member of the best trauma team on Earth. She missed Peter and Frances, both long since retired. They were smart, funny and always willing to teach a young surgeon a new way to cheat death. With Kimmy and Ronald on their way in with unknown injuries, she would have given a lot to have them by her side one last time. Still, Drs Skyler Beechman and John Prossier were skilled residents and they had her for backup. (AMA Code of Medical Ethics forbids physicians from treating family members, but makes allowances for emergencies.)

She and her team raced to the Global Justice Hoverjet, its door opening, and its ramp extending even as its turbine engines spun down.

Her orderlies jumped on the ramp before it touched the deck of the heliport and before Ann could jog all the way up the ramp, the orderlies were bringing two stretchers down, the GJ medic walking between them and James glued to his Kimmie's side. Placing the teens on gurneys, they all hustled toward the elevator that would take them down to the trauma unit with Skyler and John questioning the GJ medic as they went.

Dr Beechman frowned, "Why haven't IVs been started on the patients?"

"Ma'am, Ms Possible panicked whenever a needle came close to her or Mr Stoppable. She seems to fear that Global Justice will drug them for questioning. She's coming in and out of lucidity and sometimes reports that 'she can't talk to the kitten, the kitten is gone'. "

"And when she is lucid?" Ann asked.

"That is when she is lucid, Ma'am. I've read a lot of reports on these two and I believe that when Ms Possible says that she used to hold a conversation with a kitten and now that kitten is gone, I believe that she really used to converse with a kitten and now can't."

"And the questioning under influence of drugs?"

"Ma'am, I heard Global Justice Agent Will Du claim that was a big misunderstanding." Dennis didn't mention that Du had a contingency plan in place to assure that all of Team Possible survived or none survived. Still, the relief on Will's face when they found both teens hurt, unconscious but breathing was palpable. So maybe Du wasn't that bad a human being after all. Maybe.

The elevator took them to the triage area of the emergency room where Ann pulled James away from Kimmy when the two other doctors split up, taking their charges into separate exam areas.

Ann looked around and snagged a nurse, "Alex, please get this man," she pointed to James, "cleaned up and in scrubs and standing by in case Dr Beechman," she pointed to the exam room containing Kim, "needs someone to help calm down the patient." When the nurse nodded and started to drag off James, Ann grabbed James, kissing him fiercely, then whispered, "I love you, honey, we will get through this together."

"Ann, we need your expertise," Dr Prossier interrupted Ann, "Mr Stoppable's head wound is worse than their medic reported. We are setting up now in surgery 5."

"Right behind you, John," Ann replied as Dr Prossier and staff hustled Ron out of sight.

She released James stepping into the area with Kimmy and seeing that Kimmy was not conscious, said, "Skyler, I have to go assist John. If Kimmy becomes agitated, her father will be scrubbed up and right outside. Get him, he can help."

Dr Beechman looked a little surprised but simply replied, "Good. I wasn't able to start an IV either. I'm holding off on giving her any drugs except simple topical painkillers until I get the toxicology report back to try to see what antitoxin she was given." She returned to passing an ultrasound wand over Kim's abdomen, "Don't worry about this one Ann, I'm still looking, but right now I don't see any abdominal bleeding or intra-abdominal fluid. Her spleen and other organs all seem intact. Good luck with Mr Stoppable."

Ann comforted a little, raced to Surgery 5, scrubbed and entered.

"Ann, I don't believe this. The kid survives an explosion and the worst damage he got seems to be when Kimberly landed on top of him. Until I saw this," John held up an X-Ray, "I'm guessing that when Ronald was thrown down onto the road, his head landed on this bolt or maybe it was shrapnel? I've cleaned the entry wound, we are all ready for you to start. For a head wound, there is amazingly little bleeding."

Ann inspected the wound and referred to the X-ray again. Calming herself, she whispered a small mantra, "This is not the love of my daughter, this is not a boy I also love, this is just Ron, my patient who I will not fail…"

* * *

"Kim? Kim dear? Can you hear me? I'm Dr Skylar Beechman, I'm a friend of your mom's. Kim? Talk to me, please."

Kim struggled to rise to consciousness. She opened her eyes to see that everything had a blue tint and heard the soft chatter of monkeys making soothing sounds. She murmured weakly, "Pleased to meet you, Dr Beechman" and tried again to reach for the kitten. No response. She remembered that the kitten had once told her that if it didn't respond, then her MMP reserve was exhausted or Ron was dead. "Ron," she cried, "I need you, don't leave me!"

Dr Beechman saw small objects start to move as if blown by a whirlwind. She swore that she could hear monkeys start to chatter in panic. "James! We need you in here please!" James rushed in and was at his Kimmie's side in seconds. Putting his hands gently on each side of her face he told her, "Kimmie-cub! You're safe, you're safe. I'm here, honey."

Tears ran down Kim's face, "Ron. I've lost him!"

James gave her a tiny, gentle shake, "No! Listen to me! He was alive a few minutes ago and your mom is working on him now. Don't give up honey. Remember what Chaos said, your mom never lost a wounded warrior. That everyone knew that when they saw your mom show up, they were going to make it back alive."

"But daddy, he's not a warrior, he's just Ron!" she quietly sobbed, "He promised me, he promised…" She sagged back on the table. The small items moving around the room dropped to the floor and the sounds of monkeys faded.

James looked up at Dr Beechman, close to panic himself.

"She's OK, James," Dr Beechman said looking at the diagnostic monitors, "Just sleeping"

James pulled up a chair and held Kim's hand. "I'll just sit here a while."

"Let me see if I can start an IV while you hold her hand. James, what the heck was that all about? Stuff was starting to move around by itself, and I heard monkeys!"

"Sorry, Dr Beechman, I didn't notice. All I saw was that Kimmie-cub needed me."

 _ **Jungle Detour**_

Ron sat with his back against a tree, cradling Kala's head in his lap, stroking her soft fur. A fuzzy kitten, so dark a blue in this light that it looked black, lay on his legs purring loudly. The evening was falling, not that you could see the sky through the dense forest canopy. "Come on Kala, talk to me big momma, you've got Bagheera here worried."

The huge Mangani opened her eyes blearily. "My awareness has been rattled and shook, but surely I can keep straight the tales of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the tales of Rudyard Kipling. The cat is also me, just the embodiment of how young Kimberly sees me. Is this an example of what you call a joke?"

"Whoa, tough audience," said Ron, "Hey, I was worried when I woke up here and found you laying on the ground. So where are we?"

"A place from my memory, a place where I used to walk to enjoy the peace. As for why we are here, you were hurt in the explosion and there is something pressing on part of your brain which is sort of scrambling your circuits so to speak. As you are my home, the shock of the explosion stunned me as well."

"Can you tell where we are? Did KP get hurt? Is Rufus OK? What about Pippa and Brina?"

"You struck the road. Kimberly struck you. As you are softer than the road, I assume that she is less injured than you. I lost the connection to the world shortly after you hit the road. I have no idea what has happened since then".

"What are you?" asked Ron.

"I'm the avatar of what you call the mystical monkey power, of course."

"If I see you as a Mangani and Kim sees you as a kitten, where does the monkeyness come from? I mean when we pull hard on the blue or get really stressed, Kim and I both hear monkeys. Sometimes they are screaming and sometimes they are cooing, but it's monkeys we hear. When I fought Warhawk, I was instinctively using _Tai Sheng Pek Kwar_ instead of a style that I have actually studied. Are you the representation of the mystical monkey power or are you something else? Why doesn't Kim hear the yowling and hissing of cats instead of monkeys?"

Kala sighed, "Long ago great warriors were imbued directly by the Monkey King to help them prepare for the final battle."

"Final battle?"

"Didn't you just graduate from a school? Surely they taught this. Nova would call it Ragnarok, but the old Norse were much too cheery and optimistic a people. The real final battle between good and evil will result in evil being victorious and in the process burning themselves and the world to ash with an eternity of oblivion following."

"So good is doomed to fail?"

"In the end, yes. But in the meantime, the business of good is to delay the final battle by keeping evil at bay. Long ago the Monkey King got bored with constantly imbuing new warriors with the MMP only to lose them fighting these delaying battles. So he decided to pick a warrior priest to give the ability to imbue others with MMP. They searched long and far for the greatest and wisest warrior priest…"

"You are the greatest warrior priest of your time?" asked Ron.

Barking a bitter laugh, Kala continued, "Hardly. In the end, the Monkey King gave that ability to me instead and imbued me with the only remaining copy of the MMP. The Taoist monks and the many disappointed warrior-priests were not amused, but decided to make the best of a bad situation by embedding my essence and awareness into four jade statues effectively making me something like a Green Lantern Power Battery. There I was trapped until you and Rufus rescued me."

"Wait, how do you know about the Green Lantern?"

"When you are imbued with the MMP, you know _Tai Sheng Pek Kwar_ as a result right?"

Ron nodded.

"There is a backflow of information. I learned about the Green Lantern from Lord Fiske's experiments with the statues."

"Really? I would never have guessed that he would be into comics."

"He was excited about a planned Planet of the Apes/Green Lantern crossover."

"Monkeys! I should have guessed. You're not going to make me get monkey hands and feet are you?"

"No child. The MMP does not actually work on monkeys. You can't give monkey attributes to a monkey, he already has them. I suppose you could make those attributes stronger, but I don't think anyone has ever tried."

"OK, if you aren't a monkey and aren't a warrior priest, then who are you?" asked Ron.

A white light appeared high in the jungle canopy. It expanded and descended on the trio.

"No! It's too soon! I don't want to go into the light! I still have things to do! I haven't made that deposit for Kim! There are still six states I haven't eaten a naco in!" a panicked Ron looked around for someplace to run to.

"What are you talking about child?" asked Kala, "It is time to wake up. Forget about telling a joke this time, I fear you don't have the talent…"

The light flared and when it was gone, so was Ron. "Saved by the light," she said, absently scratching the kitten behind the ears, I like these hosts, maybe I can keep them around once we can break the magic that forces us to be bound to a host." She threw her head back and laughed, "Talking to myself is a good sign, I think. Yes, these hosts provide freedoms that those cursed inanimate stone monkeys denied me."

 _ **Blue Eyes**_

"Ronald. Ronald, open your eyes, honey. Ronald?"

Ron opened his eyes and at first, he thought that his KP was in peril, it was her face, but blue eyes. Then he realized that they weren't the hard blue of MMP power, they were the softer blue of love and caring, the blue of Mrs Dr P's eyes.

"Mrs Dr P! Is KP OK? Has anybody heard from Rufus? How about Pippa and Brina?"

"I am going to check on Kimmy as soon as I leave you. I haven't heard anything about Rufus. I don't know about a Pippa and Brina. You get some sleep now and we will talk later."

"But…" Ron started to protest but as Ann pulled the empty syringe out of the IV port, he drifted off to sleep.

"Ann, shouldn't you have done a mental evaluation before putting him under?" Dr Prossier asked.

"John," replied Ann, "he recognized me, said my name, and the next words out of his mouth was 'how are my friends?'. He mentioned his friends by name. Those are good signs. I have seen him messed up enough to think I was Kimmy." Ann chuckled, "that's how I know the boy is a pretty good kisser." Ann got serious again, "but I want to see if I can get answers for him before he wakes up. It will also help guard against brain swelling."

Stepping out of the recovery room into the waiting area, They were met by a very worried Jean and Gene Stoppable.

"Mr Stoppable, Mrs Stoppable, my name is John Prossier, I am Ron's attending physician. Ronald should be fine, he is sleeping now but you can go in and see him," Dr Prossier told them, pointing them in his direction. "I expect to release him tomorrow before noon."

"Doctor, what happened?" pleaded Jean.

Dr Prossier started, "I don't know all the details, but Ron and Kim were on a mission when a bomb exploded. Ron and Kim were far enough away to not be critically injured by the blast itself, but Dr Possible had to remove a bolt that had pierced Ron's skull."

Ann continued, "I saw no brain damage or serious bleeding, he'll recover quickly. I have given him something to make him sleep as a precaution against brain swelling."

Jean looked about to burst into tears. Gene gathered his wits more quickly, "Ann, how is Kimberly?"

"Don't know, I just got out of surgery with Ronald. I'm off to find her now."

"Thank you for taking care of my baby," Jean threw her arms around Ann for a quick hug before the two rushed into the recovery room to find their son.

Ann found Kim's room the easy way, she pulled out her cell phone, messaged James and asked him where he was. Dr Beechman requested that Kim and Ron share a semiprivate room because she was frankly, a little spooked by Kim's panic episode and thought that having Ron in Kim's room would be a good idea even after balancing that with privacy concerns.

After a quick update by Dr Beechman on Kim's condition, Ann motioned James to step outside the room and quietly said, "Ron will be out of recovery in less than an hour, they will bring him up then. His parents are sitting with him now."

"Good. Ann, I know I said I approved of them having a relationship, but Kimmie-cub was so panicked because she thought that Ron was dead and…"

"And you'd be fine if you thought I was dead?" Ann's tone warned James that he was on thin ice.

"No, but that's different!" James protested.

"Mr Dr Possible-sensei," James was saved by Yori, "Here are the keys to your car. It is full of gas. Thank you very much for allowing me to drive it. Tim and Jim are waiting down in the cafeteria with Hana until someone tells them it is OK to come up to see Kim and Ron."

James did a rough speed calculation given the typical driving time to Slim's ranch and the typical speed he usually drove compared to roughly how long Yori was on the road. That gave him an answer he didn't really want to know.

Yori continued, "I will spend the night here as security. I expect two more members of Team Cobra to join me shortly. Tomorrow we can decide whether to invite the Federal Marshals down to assist or find a more secure place for Ron and Kim to recover.

"Yori, if you would, go down and bring Hana and the boys up here, please and thank you," asked Ann, "Ron and his parents should be here by the time you get back."

"Hai," Yori replied and headed for the elevator.

Ann fixed James with a steely glare, "It's not different."

"Ann, James?" Once again James was saved when Dr Beechman appeared at their side. "Kimberly is awake now and is asking for you." She took one last look at her patient and resumed her rounds. When she left the young woman, she swore that she saw a little depression in the sheet over her legs and heard a faint purring sound…

 _ **Late night at the Hospital**_

Kim was awake, the nurse taking Ron's blood pressure had disturbed her sleep. Wanting a drink of water before going back to sleep, she was stretching to reach her water bottle when a shadow picked up the bottle and pressed it gently into her hand.

"Thanks, Yori," Kim quietly said.

"You are most welcome, Oneesama," whispered a soft voice, "but Yori is away for the moment. I am Wanda."

"Call me Kim. Just Kim. Wanda? Wanda Wang?"

"Yes, Kim. You have heard of me?"

"Ron has spoken of people he met while he was at Yamanouchi. You have a best friend named Suzie Chin?"

"Yes," Wanda was delighted to be famous, "I trust he had good things to say about us?"

"He thought very highly of you two. He mentioned this one time where he apparently misunderstood you saying that wasabi was the Japanese version of guacamole."

"Oh dear," Wanda giggled, "that must have been a mistake in translation. My English is much improved now. How are you feeling?"

"Toasted. Even with the Lotus Sword in shield form behind me, the fireball gave me a mild sunburn."

"What happened to the Lotus Blade?"

"Don't know. I can feel it waiting for me to call it, but I don't know where it is."

"I heard that you were finally able to reach the avatar of the MMP, the 'kitten' as you say?"

"Yes," the relief in Kim's voice was obvious. "Even better, I was able to talk to Ron along with our avatars."

Wanda looked over at a sleeping Ron. "But I thought that the doctors have given him medicines to keep him asleep until morning?"

"They did, we managed to meet using some sort of mystical dream connection. Do you know what I mean by having a happy place?"

"Yes, it is the place that you visualize when meditating to settle yourself with calm and harmony."

"We started at Ron's happy place," Kim giggled softly, "It is an outside table next to a Bueno Nacho. They were even having a two for one sale." Kim continued more seriously, "Rufus met us there and told us that my cousin Joss was leading the rescue of him and his children that were trapped in tunnels that collapsed from the explosion. Rufus was hurt and tired, he left after telling us what he knew." Kim drew in a ragged breath and continued, "then Ron and I went alone to my happy place, a meadow on Slim's ranch with a beautiful shade tree. We laid on a blanket under the tree and talked and then we uh…" Even in the dim light, Wanda could see Kim smile and blush. "Anyway, before we were finished, my store of MMP ran out and I lost the connection with Ron. Have you ever been charged with MMP, Wanda?"

"No, Kim, the use of the jade statues were well before my time."

"For me, having it feels normal and when it is used up, it feels like something is missing. Not painful or anything, more like sitting at the movies and running out of popcorn. You want more, but you're not really sure why."

"But you can still feel the Lotus Blade? Even without the MMP?" asked Wanda.

"Yes, I think it is really like I told Ron, he is the Chosen One and I am just a friend of the Lotus Blade."

"A friend? You mean it could have others?"

"Maybe, I can feel it, but it feels 'busy' if that makes sense."

"Did you say that Rufus-san has children?"

"That's a story for tomorrow, but for now, Rufus's children are of his DNA, but not of his body courtesy of DNAmy. We were traveling with two of them. Rufus said that those two survived, but were seriously injured. Many other of his children died." Kim's voice was somber.

"Try to sleep Oneesama, Team Cobra is on watch tonight and no villains will disturb you."

'Oneesama means respected older sister. What a life to have where a ninja you have never met considers you family', thought Kim as she drifted off to sleep again.

 _ **Back at the Ranch**_

"Please. Let me boost Joss. She can save children." The naked mole rat was desperate.

Slim was really trying to be supportive of Joss, but it was hard. It didn't help that they were up at the crack of dawn with only a couple of hours sleep.

"Joss, what in tarnation does Rufus want you to do?"

"I think that he intends me to try some sort of mystical healing on injured mole bats."

Slim glared at the rodent who held his gaze with a quiet desperation.

"How does this work and what is the danger to Joss?"

"Don't know how works. Only know how to try. Joss has thumbs. Large body mass absorbs damage."

Slim was an avid reader of comic books when he was younger and still had a couple he kept up with. He believed that Rufus intended for Joss to transfer the damage of the wounded to her body and because the mole bats were so tiny compared to Joss, it shouldn't hurt her too much. Looking at the desire to help in Joss's eyes, he bit back a flat denial, desperately trying to think of a compromise. One that would allow her to help, but protect her at the same time. His tired mind came up with an idea that he would never have considered normally.

"Little buddy, can you boost both of us? I have thumbs and have even more body mass than Joss."

The GJ hoverjet had returned with their medic. Mr Meyhew and Will Du was keeping a close watch over him and Joss as they worked.

Slim was a skeptic, a person who wanted to see proof under repeatable, carefully measured conditions. He didn't believe in horoscopes, healing vibrations from crystals and some days he wasn't real sure he believed in gravity waves. But as the morning went on, he was still a skeptic, but not about Mystical Monkey Power or Rufus. He and Joss sat at a table in Joe's hangar and Amy Hall would carefully bring over broken and injured naked mole bats. With Rufus going between them to chatter instructions and advice, they would gently caress injured bodies and gently straighten broken wings. Slim was in awe as he felt broken bones set themselves, knit, and strengthen as he caressed the injuries between his thumb and fingers. The increasing pain he felt was proof of the reality of their work.

They were almost done when Mr Meyhew and Agent Du pulled a protesting Joss away to lay down. Slim wiped his nose with the back of his hand and saw blood. He worried about Joss, but he had insisted that he start working alone on the first couple of injured to give them a chance to see how this 'healing hoodoo' worked. Slim quietly told Amy to bring Joss the least injured. He had expected the pain they were feeling would make her quit, but once again, he had underestimated his daughter.

Amy brought him a much larger than normal mole bat and gently laid its broken body in front of him.

"This is the queen," a tearful Amy said, "she insisted that she get treated last."

Slim's body ached, his joints hurt, and he had a metallic, coppery taste in his mouth. An exhausted Rufus climbed onto his shoulder, "Will take damage. No worry."

Fearing that Rufus, who was smaller than the queen was about to do something stupid, told Agent Du, "Take Rufus and keep him next to Joss." After Will pulled away a chattering, angry Rufus, Slim reached down and gently touched the whimpering queen, "OK, little momma, let's see what we can do for you."

 _ **Apology**_

Slim dozed in his oversized recliner with a sleeping Joss next to him with his arm around her. A bruised and exhausted Rufus lay cradled in Joss's arms. He opened his eyes to see Nana bending over them with a glass of James's orange juice in one hand and a bottle of ibuprofen in the other.

"Take a sip of this, son," Nana moved a straw to his mouth after popping a couple of pills in his mouth. "I swear, when I said to help and guide her, I didn't mean for you two to go out and kill yourselves being big damn heroes."

"I know Momma," Slim quietly murmured, "I just figured that I needed to know what she was getting into. I trusted Rufus to keep us out of serious danger."

"Love Joss. Love my children. Thought everyone would be OK," came a little wheezy squeak.

"Well, Momma, I reckon sometimes even little critters deserve help from a big damn hero and her dad."

Slim recognizing the smell of Indian spices coming from the kitchen asked, "Is Bethany here?"

"She's here, I figured you are too beat up to cook and besides, you and Joss need something without jalapenos every once in a while. Son, it's time to bring Bethany into the weird that is the Possible family. I figure after we eat a late lunch, Joss and I will go check on the mole bats and give you two time to talk. Now you rest and I'm going to see if I can help Bethany."

Nana left the juice on a side table where Slim could reach it and walked into the kitchen.

Slim slipped Joss's Kimmunicator out of her pocket. His poor darlin was so exhausted that she didn't even stir. He pressed the call button and within seconds, the screen lit up with Wade's image, "Joss, what's… Dr Possible, how can I help you?"

"Wade, I've been a right jackass and I need to apologize to Kim and Ron. Especially Ron."

A green scanning beam from the Kimmunicator quickly scanned Slim.

"Sir, you're hurt! Do I need to get you medical assistance?"

"No son, I'll be fine. It's related to that MMP hoodoo stuff and I am not up to explaining that to an EMT. We've got a GJ medic and DNAmy looking after us for now. So, can you put me in touch with Kim and Ron please?"

"Us? Who else is hurt?"

"Rufus and Joss are also banged up a mite. Rufus had us healing naked mole bats all morning and that costs a body. Literally."

"Sir, what happened yesterday? I lost all contact with Kim and Ron after the explosion."

"Son, call me Slim. Get in touch with Marshall Alethea and Agent Chrissy, they know more than I do. And if you have any connection to Top Agent Will Du, he knows the most of anyone I reckon. But focus here, son. Can you connect me to Kim and Ron?"

"Sorry Dr Slim, but their Kimmunicators and phones didn't survive and they haven't gotten new ones yet."

Slim pushed down his frustration, those kids would probably be here if he hadn't driven them off. "Can you record a message from me and pass it on to Ann and James to play for Kim and Ron?"

"Sure, whenever you are ready.

Slim took a breath, "This is for Ron, Kim, Ann, James, Jim, and Tim. "I want to apologize for my recent actions. I have no excuse, I was a complete jackass. If you will let me, I would like to make it up to y'all however I can. I invite all of you to come up and stay at the ranch until your house gets rebuilt. Even if you don't forgive me, remember Joss. She needs family and I'm not enough family."

Slim pressed the call button closing the connection. A small hand took the Kimmunicator from him and put it back in her pocket. Leaning affectionately against him, Joss said, "You're the most important family I have, daddy."

 _ **Official notice**_

The President closed the Team Possible brief. "Have these two just flown under the radar all this time?" He took a sip of his coffee, needing the caffeine. Sleep of late was a luxury that he wouldn't be enjoying for the foreseeable future.

Mr Smith, his expression unreadable as aways said, "They haven't, sir. Homeland Security says that they provided valuable assistance in stopping the attack of the "Little Diablos". Our contact in Global Justice claims that they pretty much ended the attack all by themselves. The Japanese government says they foiled a kidnapping attempt on Mr Nakasumi. Secret Service says they uncovered a counterfeiting ring and stumbled onto an attempt to assassinate the Speaker of the House. It is rumored that they stopped an attack on the Alaskan pipeline and several other missions that seem too fantastic to believe. They also have done many small things that range from helping find lost children to getting cats out of trees to babysitting."

Mr Smith continued, "There was a puff piece on Ms Possible written for Humans magazine. Mostly about the style of clothes she wears, her favorite cosmetics, rumors on her love life, nonsense like that. Very little about her and Rob's work. The truth is that compared to real superhero teams like Team Go and professional teams like Team Impossible, they just aren't that interesting to the general media. Definitely a small operation, they don't even have a publicist."

"So why are they appearing on my desk now?"

"DOD and Dept of Homeland Security are meeting with NATO to work up plans in case the Lowardians return. They know that Kim Possible was snatched by the aliens and was seen after the three alien ships were destroyed. They also believe that her partner Rob was involved in her rescue. At the very least, Ms Possible has seen the inside of one of the alien ships. It is also interesting that the A-10s were able to attack the alien cruiser successfully only after we believe that Ms Possible escaped. We suspect that sabotage by Ms Possible was involved."

Mr Smith purposely omitted any mention of hearts being ripped out and magic swords. He and his partner, the other Mr Smith, had seen Drakken's video of their fight while interviewing Nana and Mrs Dr Possible. Perhaps later if the president got clearance for EGBT secret data…

"Weren't they scheduled to come in for a briefing or photo op or something?"

"Sir, those plans were nixed by your Secret Service security team, they believe that the risk of alien mind control makes it too dangerous to allow them in close proximity to you."

The president rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, they are just a couple of kids. How important can they be, right? We'll get the information we need from salvage operations on the crashed alien ship. We can always talk to them later if we need to."

"Yes, sir, we'll keep track of them."

 _ **Save a horse, ride a cowboy...**_

After their late lunch, Slim sat on the porch swing and watched Joss and Nana walk out to Nana's RV. Joss tried to walk casually, but her stiffness and her reliance on a walking stick gave away the fact that she was still hurting.

Next to Slim sat a dark-eyed brunette. She looked at Joss, looked at Slim and said, "You and Joss look like you both were guest stars at a bar fight. Joss isn't fooling me wearing that loose, long sleeve shirt. I'm betting that if she took it off, I'd see a lot of bruises and contusions. Slim, that girl isn't even wearing a bra! If you didn't look as beat up, I'd have been on the phone to Child Protective Services before supper. You need to tell me what's going on. Now."

Even though it hurt, Slim put his arm around Bethany and pulled her close. "Ever hear of Kim Possible?"

"That's Joss's cousin, right? Didn't she have something to do with helping to stop the attack of those Diablo toys a couple of years ago?"

"She's Joss's half sister and that Diablo thang was one of the more normal things Kim and her crew has tangled with. Both girls are special. Special by design. Now one of Kim's running buddies is Ron Stoppable and that is where it seriously starts to get strange…"

It was a couple of hours before Bethany was ready to take Child Protective Services off of her speed dial. They sat and talked until the sun was starting to go down.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm spending the night in Nana's RV. It's parked out by Joe's hangar. The mole bats are looking really good, thanks for helping me fix them up. How are you feeling?"

"Rode hard and put away wet. I think I am getting better faster than I was expecting to. A good bit of the pain in my bones and joints is gone and most of the cuts and abrasions have cleared up. How about you darlin'?"

"I'm feeling better. Please don't be mad at Rufus, but the medic and Dr Hall are estimating that our bodies received two to three times the damage that we fixed on the mole bats."

"I'm not happy to hear that, but I reckon that this was a new thing for everyone and it did work out OK in the end."

"Uh, Daddy?"

"Yes, Joss?"

"Is uh, Bethany staying over tonight?"

"No, she said she has an early meeting in the morning, in fact, she just walked out the door. Why? I thought you approved of her."

"I do, I really like her a lot. It's just that, well, uh, I wanted to tell you what I know about some side effects to the MMP boost."

"Joss baby, I want to take this tired old body and put it to bed, can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure. Good night. Love you, daddy"

"Love you too, honey," Slim broke the cell connection.

Slim sat at the kitchen table and figuring it was time, took some more ibuprofen and sipped some iced water. He felt cool hands caress his neck and move down his shoulders then stop.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Am I hurting you?" Bethany asked.

"Nope, feels just fine. I thought you had an early meeting?"

"It got canceled. The person who called the meeting just called everyone and rescheduled. I hear she decided to spend the night with some big damn hero. Wanted to show him what she thought of him and his strange family. And his big, loving heart," Bethany ran light kisses down the side of Slim's neck, "and other parts…"

"Baby, I'm not up to being active tonight…"

"Cowboy, you just take the night off and let me do the work," Bethany pulled Slim to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the master bedroom.


	20. Scattered to the Wind

_**Author's Notes**_

My thanks to daccu65, CajunBear73, Sentinel103, and Aqua Rules for their reviews and general comments, and suggestions.

The appearance of Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin are thanks to Sentinel103 and appeared first in the epic "Once Again" story arc. All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney, Kala the Mangani was the brainchild of Edgar Rice Burroughs, and nobody owns little kittens, they own you. The name "Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow" is from Steve Jackson's game Illuminati.

 _ **Breakfast at Stoppables**_

Jean adjusted the seasoning on her country fried potatoes giving them a final stir. Turning to Ann, she asked, "Cheese and veggie omelet OK for you, Ann?"

"Sounds great, sure you don't want any help?"

"Maybe you could gather up people for breakfast?"

"Sure, come on Hana, let's go wake up Ronald and Kimmy!" Hana grabbed Ann's hand and started bouncing and pulling her toward the living room.

After coming home from the hospital yesterday, Ron and Kim were pretty much glued together at the hip. Ann noticed that they were constantly bumping gently into each other and touching each other, not really flirting or in playfulness, but to reassure themselves that the other was there and alive. Jean had shadowed her son for much of the day but eventually settled down to a more normal level of affection. Ann wanted to sit Ron and his parents down and discuss the whole DNA thing. Besides, Ann was curious to find out what Amy had told Ron about the modifications she put in Ron's DNA. Maybe she could ask Kim…

When it came time for bed Ron and Kim declared that they needed a night of closeness and would sleep on the sofa bed in the 'public' living room to assure the parents that no 'inappropriate activities' would happen. Jean told Ann later that she didn't point out that she and Gene in their younger days had performed 'inappropriate activities' many times in a living room once others had retired for the night, but that she and Gene decided to cut the pair a little slack. That also gave the ninjas Ron's bedroom for sleeping. Besides, as Jean told her, "After all this time pushing him not to depend on me, I can't go all Jewish mom on him and start hovering over all his decisions."

Hana let go of Ann the moment they stepped into the living room, racing to the sofa bed, yelling "Brother! Get! Up!", then giggling as she vaulted over the back of the sofa intending a belly flop on her unsuspecting victims. Ann saw four arms reach up to catch Hana who was gently lowered only to peal with laughter as a raspberry was blown on the little girl's stomach. Looking over at the big recliner, she saw Suzie, alert and smiling at Hana's antics. She was apparently doing finger flexibility exercises with some sort of metal star.

"Suzie, go find Yori and Wanda. Tell them to join us for breakfast, please and thank you."

"Hai," replied Suzie, getting up and heading up the stairs.

Walking up to the sofa bed she said, "Jean is finishing up breakfast, think you both can be showered and dressed for the day in twenty minutes?."

"Not a problem, Mom," Kim bounced out of the bed leaving Ron to deal with the giggling intruder.

"That's showering alone, by the way."

"Mom!" Kim mock complained, but smiled anyway.

As Kim raced to the guest room, Ann rescued Ron from Hana so he could go upstairs for a shower.

At breakfast, Jamie joined them to report, "For some reason", he gave Wanda and Suzie a suspicious look, "DHS thinks I am some sort of law enforcement detective from England. They told me that Fukushima's backpack contained notes of the numbers of the burner phones of his accomplices here in the states. Even had their names. They expect to have them all under arrest before the end of the week. I told them to coordinate with Scotland Yard as I am not officially assigned to the case. They also found several very old journals written in Japanese which they haven't translated yet."

Jamie looked at Yori, "Are you the person who can tell me what happened to Lord Fiske?"

"I can tell you much," Yori replied, "but Ron-san is the only one that actually saw it all. Perhaps we should adjourn somewhere more private?"

"Actually, I need to take Hana to day care and help them out this morning," Jean said, gathering up Hana.

"And I should make an appearance at the hospital," declared Ann, getting up.

"We will clean up here, thank you very much for breakfast," said Suzie.

Ann paused at the door, "Ronald, dear, if you decide to go to the lake, stay out of the water. The hole in your head still needs to heal and I don't want to have to go back in to remove parasites or trout or anything."

For the next hour, over coffee and tea, Jamie was told the tale of Lord Fiske giving his soul to the Yono followed by the Yono's attack of the Yamanouchi school. They told him of the Yono's defeat by the young Hana who won the day not because her brother taught her how to be a ninja or mystic warrior, but because Ron was trying to teach her to be a little girl whose brother loved her. Who would have guessed that his lessons on dancing and turning pages would be critical knowledge for defeating evil?

Jamie sat silent after they described the stone statue that used to be Lord Fiske sinking under the ground in the Yamanouchi courtyard.

"Well, I guess that is it, then," Jamie finally said, "I don't believe that Lord Fiske has any heirs. I suppose that I will go back and get the estate ready for the barristers to figure out the disposition of the property." Unsaid was "and find a new place to live and new work to do."

"Mr Bates," said Yori, "What if there was a Lady Fiske who had been separated these last few years from her beloved Monty? Could she take over the estate?"

"I know of no Lady Fiske and am not a legal expert, but that seems reasonable if you can find one."

Yori glared at her Kimmunicator which had been beeping louder and louder. Looking at Kim and Ron she asked, "How do you silence this stupid device?"

Ron snorted as Kim replied, "You can't. The last time I turned mine off to get a little time for just 'me', toy robots almost took over the world."

"Better answer it," recommended Ron.

Yori glared at the rude device and stabbed a finger on the call button, "Hai, this is Yori, how can I help you?"

A panicked Joss appeared on the screen, "Yori, can we talk in private please?"

"One moment please, Joss-chan," Yori excused herself and walked out of the kitchen while Wanda and Suzie started asking Jamie about how he would feel if this "presumed Lady Fiske" invited a few senior ninja students to study and train at the manor.

Ron touched Kim on the arm and led her out on the porch. Sitting on the porch glider, she curled into him. "So," Ron started, "Do you ever feel like it's just not about us anymore? I mean I know that sounds awful, but it used to just be you and me with Rufus and Wade against the world."

"I understand what you mean," replied Kim, "It's like we are side characters in a story who are just hanging around while the main characters do the real adventures. But enjoy this break while you can, lover, soon enough we will be in the thick of things. Peace never lasts. Maybe we should take advantage of this break and see how much damage was done to the couch in your tree house…"

"But the tree house wasn't touched in the attack."

Kim looked steadily into Ron's eyes then grinned.

"Oh, right. Yes. We had better go check it out right now," Ron jumped to his feet and pulled Kim to hers.

 _ **Breakfast of Reckoning**_

Joss walked into the kitchen and immediately lost her smile when she saw Bethany sitting close to her Dad at the table eating a late breakfast.

"Bethany, I thought you had an early meeting!" Joss blurted out.

Bethany looked puzzled, "I moved it to next week. Is something wrong Joss?"

"NO! Well, yes. Maybe? Just a minute please," Joss ran out of the kitchen and onto the back porch. Pulling out her communicator, she pressed and held down the call button. Wade immediately appeared on the screen, "Joss, what's the emergency?"

"Wade I need to talk to Yori right now and I need the call private! Please!"

Wade immediately started tapping on his keyboard. His picture was replaced by a screen that said "SECURE CALL CONNECTING…", then Joss saw Yori's face and heard, "Hai, this is Yori, how can I help you?"

"Yori, can we talk in private please?" Joss's voice and face showed her distress.

"One moment please, Joss-chan." There was some movement, the sound of a door closing, and then, "I am alone now."

"Remember the last information you gave me on the MMP? The fertile as a jack rabbit part?"

"Yes…"

"OK, so yesterday Rufus charged me and Daddy up with the MMP so we spent the morning healing naked mole bats then after lunch Nana and I went back to check on them and I spent the night there in the behemoth, Daddy has a lady friend that he said wasn't spending the night so I thought I could wait to mention the jack rabbit thing but I just walked into the kitchen and both of them are there sitting real close and now…"

"Joss-chan, please, take a breath," interrupted Yori, making a mental note to ask about the healing part later. "Your father and his lady friend are there now?"

"Yes"

"Please give the Kimmunicator to your father. I will explain it to them. Perhaps I should speak to them alone to save you distress."

A puzzled Slim and Bethany saw Joss come back into the kitchen. She couldn't meet their eyes and laid the Kimmunicator on the table. "Daddy, Yori will tell you both about the MMP. I'm sorry, but I was so worried about Rufus's children that it totally slipped my mind until it got real late. I'm so sorry," Joss fled the kitchen.

Puzzled more than ever, Slim set the Kimmunicator on its end so they could both see Yori. "Dr Possible-sensei, could you please introduce us?"

"Yori, this is Dr Bethany Stanek, formerly the head of the Department of Robotics at the University of Colorado. In fact, she was the department head when I was getting my Ph.D. She is a brilliant scientist in several fields and is currently doing astrophysics research as part of a NASA deep space project."

Slim continued, "Bethany, this is Yori, I don't know much about her, but Momma respects her and that says a lot. She's never said, but I reckon she's been helping Ronald with that MMP stuff I was telling you about."

"Dr Stanek-sensei, I am pleased to meet you," Yori gave a little bow.

"Please, call me Bethany. I gather that you are one of the heroes that Kimberly and Ronald work with?"

"I do not claim the title of hero, but yes, I have worked with Kim and Ron on some of their efforts. One of my current tasks is to check on Ron and his access to the MMP. One of the things I have recently been made aware of is what I need to discuss with Possible-sensei and perhaps you."

"You mean that y'all don't already know about this MMP hoodoo that you gave Ronald?" Slim wasn't happy about Ron being a guinea pig.

"Sir, we did not give Ron Mystical Monkey Power, he received possession of it on a mission where Kim could not be there to help him. Please understand that the MMP had been lost for so long that many thought it was a legend. During the mission, the four jade statues that held the essence of the MMP were destroyed and the released essence was transferred into Ron and Rufus. Like the jade statues, they can give people a temporary charge of MMP. Unlike the jade statues, the MMP is integrated into their very being."

"So what is the part that Joss is afraid to look us in the eye and tell us about?" Slim decided to get to the point.

"Please understand that I only found out about this myself a couple of days ago. I have no excuse, the information was recorded in an old scroll that I did not read before coming to the states."

Bethany put her hand on Slim's arm to stop him from once again telling the young woman to get to the point.

"One of the side effects of the MMP is increased fertility. I believe it may be increased to the point where normal birth control is rendered ineffective. Please excuse me if I have caused any offense, I am not making assumptions about your relationship, this is information that you may or may not need to act on."

"Thank you very much for the information," Bethany said after a thoughtful pause, "Is there any other information that you need to tell us about at this time?"

"No. This was the part of the MMP that you may need to know about now."

"I assume that I can reach you on this device if I want to talk more?"

"Yes, Bethany-sensei. Simply press the largest button under the screen. Wade Load will answer. Tell him who you wish to speak with."

"How do I hang up?"

"Simply press the largest button again."

"Thank you, Yori, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine, Bethany-sensei."

Bethany closed the connection.

Slim looked heavenward and blew out a breath.

"Joss told me that she needed to tell me something about the MMP last night but said it could wait when I told her that you had gone home for the night. So maybe this mess is all my fault. Well, I reckon we need to get to a drugstore."

"Not so fast cowboy, I have to think and I think I still have a couple of hours to do that," Bethany said and put her fingers on Slim's lips to cut off further conversation. "I need to see Joss. Stay put for a bit."

Slim watched her pick up the Kimmunicator and walk out the back door to find Joss. Being forty-five, he had assumed his baby days were behind him. Did Bethany want a baby if the MMP hoodoo did its magic? Joss wouldn't be home much longer and he had been hoping that Bethany would become his companion. And to be honest, he liked having people all over the place the last few days, even if there was an attack by idjits on dirt bikes. Was he too cussed an old cowboy to share his life with both a wife and new baby? Hearing Tornado's engines start up, he was guessing he had a little time to think about it. Maybe a talk with Mom would help steer him right, he figured that Joss didn't walk back home. Sure enough, looking out the back window he saw her behemoth of an RV parked back of the bunkhouse.

 _ **Tree House**_

It was a warm day, but the breeze was nice and cool on Kim's bare skin. At the moment there was a lot of bare skin that needed cooling. For Ron, the extra warmth was fine as he had his favorite covering, a mostly naked Kim sprawled bonelessly on top of him.

"Ronnie babe?" Kim's voice was drowsy and satisfied.

"Yes, KP?"

"This was nice. I'm really going to miss it when I'm off studying and traveling."

"Yeah, me too."

"Marry me?" said the still drowsy voice.

Ron's internal panic level rose from DEFCON 5 up to DEFCON 2, "I love you and don't want to imagine spending my life with anyone else and want to have your children…"

"So, The answer is no," said the voice shifting from drowsy to hurt, "Let me guess. You're worried about me seeing a new hottie and dropping you like week old sushi."

Ron felt tears on his chest, 'Gods, now I've made her cry. Definitely, DEFCON 1, is there a DEFCON 0?' thought Ron as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kim, "The last two weeks have been the best of my life even counting getting poisoned and blown up. Having you by my side has made it the best. Having you in my arms is the cherry on top. But I have this fear that I don't deserve you, that it will all come crashing down any time now when you find someone better."

Kim sniffled and drew a shaky breath, "But Ron, you don't deserve me. I'm not a vending machine that you feed in dedication, love, and smoking hot sex then push a button and out comes my love in return. I chose you. I know all about you from being with you for years and still, I choose you. Now on the other hand, whether I deserve you or not is moot, because you are mine, Ron Stoppable. Don't care about how many sexy baby mamas you end up knocking up, You. Are. Mine." Kim was starting to growl a little."

"What about you and hottie baby daddies?" Ron's mouth outran his brain.

"You will still be mine. Am I still yours if I have hottie baby daddies?" Kim tossed the challenge back.

"The position of the love of my life is permanently reserved for you. No matter what happens. All you have to do is love me."

Kim raised her head off his chest and stretched up for a kiss.

"Kimmie!, Kimmie-cub! We need to pull you away from Ronald for a bit, we are having a family meeting. Kimmie, are you up there?"

Kim shouted down, "Coming, Daddy!" She threw on her tee shirt, running shorts and slipped her feet into her sneakers.

Jumping down from the tree house she followed James around to the front of the house where James stopped her.

"Kimmie-cub, what's the matter?" James gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"My idiot Ron thinks that he doesn't deserve me."

"But Kimmie-cub. He doesn't deserve you. Anybody can see that," James replied, "Just like I don't deserve your mom."

"But mom says that she needs you."

"That doesn't mean I deserve her. So what did you tell Ron?"

"I told him that he doesn't deserve me, but I chose him so he is mine no matter what!"

James laughed, "Kimmie, you are your mother's daughter. Wash your face, we are meeting in the kitchen."

They walked across the living room where Yori and Hana were entertaining the rest by dancing along with a TV show that featured celebrities competing in dancing. Seeing Kim's face, Yori asked, "Kim, what is the matter?"

"Ron won't marry me," Kim continued on to the bathroom to wash her face.

Yori continued the dance with Hana, but looked at Wanda and Suzi and then looked with eyes narrowed to the door.

Ron dressed and put Kim's sports bra and socks out of sight. He knew that he had to get a grip, that Kim was the best thing that could ever happen to him in his unworthy existence and that his insecurities were in danger of driving her away. Descending from the tree house, he turned to go find someplace private to meditate and nearly ran into Wanda and Suzie glaring at him.

"You made our Oneesan cry. No one makes our Oneesan cry…"

 _ **Girl Talk**_

Bethany was thinking about babies as she stepped off the back deck going to talk to Joss. She liked Joss a lot, she thought that Joss had sharp brains and a big heart, a prime example of a good kid. Bethany had never had the chance to have a child of her own, perhaps this fertility "hoodoo" was something that she should take advantage of. While Bethany didn't believe that everything happens for a reason, she did believe in watching for an unexpected opportunity. While this was certainly unexpected, something inside her whispered to her to grab it with both hands and hold on. Maybe it was the MMP talking?

Bethany found Joss out in the yard working on a huge robot Pegasus. At least Joss was going through the motions, She looked distraught and distracted.

"Joss?" Bethany called out. Joss turned around and froze, giving the woman a deer in the headlights look.

"I'm so sorry," Joss whispered.

Bethany held out her arms and Joss crashed into her, hugging her desperately.

"I'm so sorry, you're probably pregnant because of me," Joss sobbed.

Bethany broke out laughing, "Joss honey, that's not how it works! Maybe you need to take health class again." Bethany turned Joss so she could look the girl in the eyes and continued, "Joss, don't be sorry for anything. Slim told me that you tried to tell him, but that you said telling him could wait when he told you I wasn't spending the night. Besides, maybe pregnancy is a good thing. Ever want to be a big sister?"

"A big sister? Me?"

"Think about it." Changing the subject to something less weepy, Bethany said, "So Joss, can this flying beastie here carry two riders?"

Joss blinked tears from her eyes, "Uh, yeah, but it needs a ground controller helping to fly it until we get the onboard computer upgraded."

Bethany handed Joss back her Kimmunicator. "Can you do a remote link with this?"

"Don't need it, the ground control console is already attached to the Internet with a VPN," Joss pulled out her cell phone and a moment later Bethany heard Joss talking,

"Tim, can you remote in as ground flight controller on Tornado?"

"No mission or anything, a friend of Daddy's wants a flight."

"I figure to fly out to show her the naked mole bats over at Joe's place. I don't have GPS coordinates for it handy, but it's a short flight and I can do visual all the way. I'm guessing we will need you for an hour at most, that's fifteen minutes of flight time out, a half hour to cuddle some naked mole bats, and fifteen minutes for the return."

"Yeah, better make that an hour at Joe's place, besides mole bat cuddling, you're right that Spot will need some loving and petting."

"OK, We'll be fueled and checked by the time you are ready. Thanks, cuz."

Joss gave Tornado a preflight check followed by Bethany who was fascinated by the engineering that the three progenies of a brain surgeon, rocket scientist, and a robotics engineer had produced.

Joss did a slow circle around their destination checking to make sure her landing spot was clear. A large hangar sat in a field with a small helicopter and a hoverjet with Global Justice markings parked nearby.

"Bethany," Joss's voice was clear through the helmet mounted headphones, "I see that Global Justice is still here, that means that Dr Amy Hall is here along with Spot. Spot is a giant spider with the body the size of a dog, it's kinda scary but it's OK, it is a biological serum factory, I'm pretty sure that it treated Kim and Ron for poison. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that mole bat blood is poisonous, but nobody should be bleeding. Damn, I've got to make a list of things to tell people. Anyway, Spot likes to be pet, kind of strange though, soft fur on a hard body."

Bethany understood Joss's frustration, while she herself often forgot to tell people things, for Joss, it seemed like her list was filled with items of life and death. Too much seriousness for a fourteen-year-old. Landing, Joss had no sooner helped Bethany down from Tornado when the girl was covered in small chattering winged creatures. Her face lit up with delight.

Joss nearly had to shout to make herself heard, "Bethany, these are the naked mole bats. Naked mole bats, this is Bethany. Bethany, hold up an arm in front of you."

When she held up her arm, an especially bold one landed on it. The creature had a naked mole rat body, but instead of using its front legs for wings like a normal bat, the creature was six limbed with four legs and two wings. It rubbed its head along her arm like a cat.

"OK sweeties, back to the nest, I need to talk to Joss," a woman in a lab coat followed by one of the most terrifying creatures that Bethany had ever seen, a giant spider. Expecting Bethany's distress, Joss stepped in front of her.

"Down Spot. Easy girl, this is a new friend that needs to get used to you," Joss spoke to the creature.

The massive spider immediately flattened itself to the ground curling all but two legs under it, waving those two legs toward Joss. Joss stepped forward and let it wrap them around her hand and wrist. Petting the legs with her free hand, she said "See? It's friendly and knows how to shake hands. Come and touch the leg, you will feel much better about it."

Mesmerized, Bethany stepped forward to timidly touch the leg. She smelled a whiff of something pleasantly spicy and peppery. The release of her tension caused by fear and dread was like a rubber band snapping.

"Joss," chided the woman in the lab coat, "That's cheating. Spot, go keep the queen company and tell Rufus to come meet with us."

The meeting was short. The problem was that the mole bat nest had to be moved. Visitors were soon going to get out of hand. Global Justice was having difficulty keeping the lid on the press and the Federal Marshals had just taken into custody two hunters trying to get a mole bat trophy. Global Justice and Yamanouchi had worked out a plan to move them to a site in England. The plan included Joss and Rufus going along to help with the relocation. Oddly enough, Rufus had a passport, Yamanouchi was procuring one for Joss.

 _ **Scattered to the wind**_

"Hi honey, have a seat", said Ann as Kim walked into the kitchen.

"We need to decide on what and where everyone will stay the rest of the summer," announced James, "Slim sent me and your mom a voice message apologizing for his actions and offering to put us up at the ranch until the house gets rebuilt."

"Did the apology apply to Ron also?" asked Kim.

James pulled out his phone and tapped the screen.

Slim's voice said "This is for Ron, Kim, Ann, James, Jim, and Tim. I want to apologize for my recent actions. I have no excuse, I was a complete jackass. If you will let me, I would like to make it up to y'all, however I can. I invite all of you to come up and stay at the ranch until your house gets rebuilt. Even if you don't forgive me, remember Joss. She needs family and I'm not enough family."

"So," said James, "who is up for spending time at the ranch for the rest of the summer? For me, while there are meetings I need to be at here at the Space Center, I can get more work done at Slim's setup at the ranch."

Tim said, "I'm in. I want to work with Joss on Tornado."

Jim said, "I'm out. I promised that I would tutor Cassie and her friends in physics to help them pass the summer session."

Ann looked startled, "Do I know Cassie?"

"No mom, she and her friends are nursing students and Introductory Physics is a required course in their program."

Ann looked thoughtful, "I can probably get every other weekend off to come up. Probably even make those long weekends. But I really need to be at the hospital most of the time." Ann thought but didn't say out loud, 'and maybe keep an eye on Jim and this Cassie person…'

"Kimmie, what do you want to do?" asked James.

"Well, I figure that I have maybe two weeks before I should take off for Japan and then I figure to go visit Nana's old teachers in China before getting back here in time for jump training in Georgia. I'd like to spend as much of that time as I can with Ron. If that is here, then I get to hang with Mom and Jim, if that is at the ranch, then I get to hang with Dad and Tim."

"Excuse me, but I have some information that may be useful," Yori stood in the doorway with Suzie and Wanda standing behind her. Both sisters looked disheveled, Wanda had a cut on her lip and Suzie appeared to have a bruise forming on her cheekbone.

"Girls," Ann addressed the two, "Are you OK, just what did you get into?"

"We are fine, Mrs Dr Possible-sensei. We were just saying goodbye to Ron and suggesting that he should treat our Oneesan better," Wanda replied.

"The threat created by Fukushima appears to be ended," Yori pressed on, "We and Mr Bates will drive to the ranch tonight to prepare for transport to England in two days. Joss, Rufus, and the naked mole bats will be going with us. Tim is more than welcome to join us. We are checking to see if we can transport Tornado as well."

Tim and Jim high-fived and Ann narrowed her eyes when Jim said he'd still rather stay to do tutoring.

"We have room in the van if Tim wants to ride with us." Yori offered.

Ann started to say that Tim didn't have a passport, then remember that Nana had gotten her one in less than twenty-four hours all those years ago. The thought of her boys growing up and going away disturbed her in a way that Kim's travels never did.

* * *

Slim sat on the back porch enjoying a beer when Tornado flew over. There were only two questions on his mind, first, did Bethany want the child and second, would she marry him. Bethany was not only science smart, she was people smart, especially with regards to a certain old cowboy. He watched it settle to the ground and its passengers dismount. Joss came bounding up, "Daddy, I got to start getting ready to go to England!" Joss was nearly breathless in her excitement.

"You'd better go and git to it, darlin," Slim replied, "Your Nana told me. Now, don't you forget the real Possible woman's motto, ya hear?"

Eyes wide with surprise, she threw her arms around her daddy in a tight hug then bounded on into the house.

Bethany walked up more sedately and sat down beside Slim. "The answers are 'Yes, definitely' and 'No, not at this time'."

"I reckon I was kinda hoping for the 'yes' and well, I can work on the no."

Bethany got up, sat on Slim's lap and put her arms around Slim's neck, "We owe Rufus a pound of cheddar," she declared, moving into range for a kiss, "I bribed him for some insurance."

The last thing Slim noticed before Bethany closed her eyes was that her dark eyes had glowing blue flecks in the irises.

* * *

Ron watched the last piece of his heart accelerate down the runway and take off. Rufus had left this morning on a Global Justice transport bound for England and now, Kim and Yori just took off for Japan. He was expecting another two weeks with Kim, but was surprised when she accepted a ride on Yori's high-speed transport. To make matters worse, he was still feeling battered and bruised from Wanda and Suzie's 'critique' of his treatment of Kim. Apparently, certain avatars agreed with the annoyed ninjas and claimed to have run dry of MMP for either assisting in his defense or accelerating his healing. The claims could be true, he was unable to charge Kim before she left. So no mystical communication which tanked. Ron was determined to not read anything bad into Kim's sudden departure and was mostly succeeding. Last night's makeout session helped with that.

"Let's go home, son," Gene put his arm around Ron in sympathy." Gene had driven Ron to the airport partly for moral support and partly because the largest piece of Ron's bike recovered was a fist-sized chunk of the engine block. Fortunately, it was the chunk with a serial number so the insurance company claimed that the bike would be replaced as soon as all their paperwork got filed with the proper office. He was too late for any summer classes at Eastern State. He had received his housing approvals at some frat house called NOPE. His parents had told him that they had a fund they set up for him years ago that would easily cover the finance gap from his scholarships. Going to college was really going to happen. Just without Kim and Rufus.

Ron walked into the kitchen and noticed his mom and Mrs Dr P staring at him. Jean held up a letter, "Ron, this is from a Blue Heart Society. It is a contract offer for your, uh, services. Why didn't you tell us about this?"

If there is a heaven, Ron Stoppable earned a special place there that day for what he did not do next. He wanted to say it, the words 'But mom, this is my way of telling you' were on his lips begging for release. Instead, he walked to the stove, saying, "Mom, I just found out about this a few days ago, how about I'll make some tea and I'll tell you and Mrs Dr P everything I know."

 **To Be Continued…**

 _ **Author's Note on Upcoming Stories**_

Writing this has been an interesting adventure. I am declaring this the end of Part 1. Much shorter individual stories of the various characters will follow. We have the main characters Ron, Rufus and Kim, all on separate adventures. And I'm sure some of the others will be worth an occasional check.

Here are snippets on the continuing adventures of the some of the characters in this story. I intend to flesh them out and publish them as short works. There will be other stories, these are ones I have teaser snippets written for.

 _ **Nu Omocron Pi Epsilon**_

Jessica Fields raised her hand. Ayalisse Dennis, chairperson of the membership committee of the Pi Epsilon chapter of the Nu Omicron benevolent society looked at her, "Jessica speak up, don't wait for permission. NOPE isn't one of these societies that exists to serve fraternities and other lap dogs of the patriarchy."

Jessica almost dropped her ever present smile, She still hadn't figured out when Ayalisse was trying to be ironic and when she was being serious, "Uh right. You handed me this student information packet on someone that housing wants us to take in."

"Yes, housing's tight this year and they're pushing some of the freshmen directly into fraternities and sororities. I saw that Ronica Trappable came from Middleton High School and was hoping that you'd know her."

"Well," Jessica's smile grew, "Ronnie was on the cheer squad junior year as team mascot and spotter. Nobody on the team ever got hurt from a fall while they were within fifty feet of Ronnie. Even saved the team from a run in with some mutant guy. Sort of a goof, but you couldn't ask for someone better to be watching out for you. Their cooking skills are amazing. But there's one little problem."

"Alcohol? Drugs? Slacker academically?"

"No, no, and they really brought up their grades senior year."

"So what's the problem?"

"There's a mistake on the paperwork. I recommend that we admit them after we correct the papers that were sent over. The name on the papers should be Ronald Stoppable."

"You want us to allow a guy into our house? Are you crazy?"

"We aren't admitting a guy, we are admitting Ron."

 _ **Jessica Fields**_

Jessica flopped back on her bed and called home.

"Hi dad, it's me."

"Fine, Taking Calc 2 as a summer course is going to be OK, I guess. The instructor has a heavy Indian accent, but I figure another day or two and I'll be able to understand her fine."

"No, there aren't any 'Merican teachers I can transfer to. It's math, how much language do you really need? Oh, remember I was supposed to watch out for Ronald Stoppable? Well, his paperwork showed up at the house wanting us to let him live here."

"No, we're not co-ed, they made a mistake and the paperwork showed him as a girl."

"No, we decided to accept him."

"Dad, he's not a guy, he's Ron. Remember the team mascot and spotter junior year? That's Ron. The cheerleaders had no problems with him hitting on them or anything."

"No, he's not gay as far as I know, he was going out with Kim Possible all senior year."

"Yeah, the girl that was snatched by the aliens. Rumor is that he was on the team that rescued her."

"No, I'm pretty sure that Ron and Kim are a couple even if that article in _**Humans**_ suggested that she was in a secret relationship with that woman from Team Go."

"If you talk to anybody from the Blue Heart Society, let them know that I am going to watch out for Ron. Tell mom I love her and if you talk to Kaity before I do, tell her I said thanks for making me a legacy here, this seems like a pretty nice bunch."

Jessica laughed, "Right, bunch of girls plus a Ron who is not a guy. Love you, bye."

Jessica had only recently been told about the Blue Heart Society. Her family, on her mother's side, had a long history of sons who died from heart attacks in their early thirties. Due to the work of the Blue Heart Society, she was the last in her family line to carry the related gene. To make sure she was the last, she would need to have her children's genetics checked and possibly edited practically at conception. They had claimed that there was no charge or price for this service. Recently her father was contacted and told that Jessica might be able to help them out and if so, they would be grateful. If she couldn't, then there would be no penalty. The help they asked was to help watch out for an incoming freshman named Ronald Stoppable.

Jessica agreed, she knew Ron, a nice guy, a bit of a goof, and had a hairless rat for a pet. Certainly not dating material, but probably OK for a friend. She'd watch out for him. It'd be a small price to pay to thank a group that was going to make sure that any sons or grandsons she had outlived her.

 _ **The Empire Arrives**_

The heavy cruiser _Peacemaker_ settled into geostationary orbit in view of Colorado. It was the length of six of the fields used for playing American Style Football, not that the game was actually played in the Empire of Lowardia. Lowardian Football was closer to rugby, with games ending in heavy drinking and singing of ancestral songs. It was not a game for the weak or tone deaf.

"Weapons free, computer assisted targeting allowed, double beer rations for the gunnery team with the highest score." was announced over the shipwide comms.

The target of all ship mounted weapons and even a few overly enthusiastic warriors in heavy assault power suits standing outside on the hull was roughly 150,000 steel cubes approaching the heavy cruiser at roughly six kilometers per second (13,400 miles/hour or 36,077,000 Furlongs/Fortnight).

They would spend three full orbits to sweep the orbit clean of the debris put there by the _Spear of Fire_ to deny its use by geosynchronous satellites.

Commander Pakshok checked the mission status screen. They were well ahead of schedule locating the planet rumored to be the home of the Great Blue, cleanup of the orbital obstructions put in place by those "rebel scum" was well underway. By the suns, he loved the entertainment produced by Dirt, Earth, or whatever the locals called this planet. Although if he had written the movie, his Empire would have crushed the rebel alliance and wouldn't have needed something as wasteful as a "Death Star". Robot probes were searching for the crash site of the _Spear of Fire_ so they could recover the data and log recorders. All in all, the mission was going well. Time for a break, he decided. He would invite all his staff officers for a viewing of another of these Dirt videos about the fictional Empire. The planets of the Lowardian Empire provided strength, resources, and talents of many races to serve the Empire. Perhaps Dirt would be a good candidate. The first medical officer was raving about a story done completely in text. She called it a "para-normal romance" and promised to send him a copy. Something about groups of humans that were cursed by magic that made them occasionally turn into wolf/humanoid hybrid monsters. He hoped it was better than the last one she had praised. That story, from a place called Medus Dery, had way too many tentacles for his taste.

On his main screen was a list of objectives. Near the top was a picture of a human with a blue tint to his skin and a scar on his face. The accompanying tag was "Putative Great Blue."

 _ **Waiting for a Hero**_

Its handle stuck out of the snow, abandoned, waiting for one worthy to grasp it and use it. For Justice. To Defend. Never Vengeance. Its master had left it behind until they could prove themselves worthy again. It would wait for its former master to pull their head out of their nether regions or perhaps another worthy soul would wander by. It was patience itself. It was Mjöllnir.


End file.
